All because of a dress
by maverick9871
Summary: The day of team placement Ino sees Naruto attack Sasuke and then the event later with Sakura and this event changes the future of the Shinobi nation and pushes Naruto beyond the breaking point. Every choice has a consequence. Pairing Naruto Ino later
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

Beta By

Kingdark

Team ten stood on top of the academy eating lunch, after learning who was on what team after graduation. While they were waiting for their sensei to pick them up, Ino said "man, I can't believe that forehead got on the team with Sasuke-kun. Life is so unfair" she whined quietly. Seeing that neither Shikamaru or Choji was listening she focused her frustration on them. "Hey! Are you listening to me?"

Ino paused in her rant because she noticed that both Shikamaru's and Choji's attention was somewhere else. When she followed their gaze, she saw something of the side of the building.

"What are you looking at?" she demanded loudly. She walked closer to take a better look, and saw Sasuke eating lunch inside a classroom. A few moments later she noticed Naruto jump into the room through the window. She couldn't see more because the curtain fell down blocking their sight.

"What the hell is Naruto thinking that he's doing?" she grumbled. A few moments later they watched Sasuke jumping out of the window to who knows where. "Serves that baka right."

"Troublesome Ino, that's Naruto in a henge."

Ino blinked in surprise and was about to argue that when something or rather _someone_ else jumped out of the window.

They watched as Sasuke took the opposite direction that Naruto had chosen.

Ino blinked and asked "Why would Naruto attack Sasuke-kun, only to henge into him? More importantly, how did he beat him?" she demanded. Half hoping that Shikamaru would answer her question.

Instead of Shikamaru the answer came from an unexpected source. Choji snorted in response. "I haven't talked to Naruto in a while, and even I know that he's doing that to trick Sakura. Just look down.

Ino did as Choji told her and noticed the benches down on the walkway not too far from the academy. They were often used to eat lunch from various academy students.

Ino watched as Sakura and naru-sasuke talked. Ino's eyes narrowed before a small smile appeared on her face. She watched as naru-sasuke and Sakura almost kissed, before naru-sasuke grabbed his stomach and ran away.

Ino's smiled dropped when she saw that. she and her two team mates kept watching what would happen next. A few moments later the real Sasuke came by and said something to her none of them could hear. It was obvious that whatever Sasuke said wasn't nice because Sakura looked ready to cry.

Ino looked very thoughtful at what she had seen. "Naruto, you just gave me a great idea to get rid of some competition…" Ino's smile had grown into a smirk, something Shikamaru and Choji had learned from experience that it spelled trouble.

When Ino looked at her two male teammates both of them raised their eyebrows'. "Not a word you two" she growled. "Not. A. Word."

"This is extremely troublesome" Shikamaru muttered. Choji just kept eating his chips.

Two hours later team ten had met their sensei. Currently, Ino stood outside of Naruto's apartment. She was startled when a voice interrupted her. "The beast is not home girl." Ino jumped in surprise. She looked behind her and saw a man at the bottom of the stairs. "What are you talking about? And who are you anyway?"

"Unfortunately I am the demons landlord and he's not here if you're waiting to see him. But if your here for the usual I got the lock on the second window broken so you can get in." The landlord paused for a moment. "But you didn't hear that from me. Cya girl." He turned and walked into his apartment on the first floor.

Ino blinked and thought "_beast, demon? What the hell is he talking about? Why doesn't he fix the window if it is broken? Well if Naruto is not home I might as well get comfortable."_ Ino had made her way on the balcony to the second window and found that it was really easy to open and climb inside.

When she got into the apartment she scrunched her nose when she saw a few empty ramen cups around the room. The room looked like a normal bachelor's room. It wasn't a total mess though. The furniture looked like it belonged in the trash since it did not match. After she had explored the apartment somewhat she muttered to herself "It's not as messy as I feared it would be, but it definitely needs to be a lot cleaner for my plan to work.

After twenty minutes of waiting and tapping her fingers on the dining table, she got bored. "_Maybe if I clean this place up a bit, I can make my plan work like I want it to."_

Fifteen minutes later she had finished cleaning up the apartment and had thrown all the trash away in the dumpster under the stairs.

Ino made her way towards the fridge and opened it. She frowned when she saw that the milk was expired. "D_amn it Naruto, you really need to stock and check the expirations date, damn it."_

She slammed the fridge door closed, but it popped back open as the shelf in the fridge fell and the milk carton spilled over her dress. "Damn it Naruto!"

"This is all your fault for having shitty furniture." She growled.

She reached for the paper towels holder and began to pull a couple off to wipe the milk off of her dress when several $20 bills unrolled with the paper towels. She looked at the money and said "Idiot, what kind of person hides money in a place like that? When he gets back I am going to give him an ass chewing and teach him the proper way to hide money."

She grabbed the money and put it in her dress pocket and whipped the milk the best she could off her dress. She said "Damn it, the milk is staining my dress and is going to ruin it unless I wash it. My shoes are soaked too. I will come back later and deal with the baka." Her plans decided she left the room, but made sure to lock the window and the door on her way out.

About an hour later Naruto walked toward his apartment and thought "_stupid sensei and stupid test. What kind of idiot tells us not to eat before training."_ as he approached his apartment he saw his manager at the bottom of the stairs and Naruto frowned.

The man said "Hello _boy._ Tomorrows the first and you know what that means."

Naruto said "Yeah, yeah I know. That means today is rent day. Let me run up and grab my money and come back and pay you." as he walked past the man and pulled out the keys to the door and unlocked the door before opening them and he went wide eyed and thought "_shit, what happened?"_ as he ran inside to the clean apartment.

He looked around and thought "_no, please god no, where are they, please someone tell me this is a joke."_ as he went through his entire apartment and he ran back out and saw his manager and asked "HEY, HAS ANYONE BEEN IN MY APARTMENT TODAY."

The man said "No, now where is my money."

Naruto walked back inside and he was biting his lip as he tried to hold back some tears and he walked over to the paper towel roll and began to pull and his eyes went wider the more he pulled and he thought "_oh god, please no more, not my money to, please have mercy for me for once."_ as he unrolled the entire roll.

He heard footsteps coming up the steps and he looked around and saw his fridge door opened and he saw milk all over the place and he said "This is just great."

He heard his manager say "What's great. Where's my money and what's with the mess. If I see this mess again I will raise your rent now where is my money _boy."_

Naruto gulped with his back to the man and said "I....I don't have it. Somebody broke in and took it."

The man looked around the apartment and said "Doesn't look like a break in, you're not trying to pull a fast one are you?"

Naruto turned and said "No sir, I swear, I had the money hid but somebody took it and they cleaned my apartment. I swear."

The man said "Well I don't believe you. Since you don't have the money then your herby evicted effective immediately. Now leave."

Naruto sighed and he went to open the cabinet when the manager blocked him and said "No way _boy._ You forfeited your rights to everything in here for lack of payment. I am going to have to sell everything in here just to make up for the damage you did to the furniture and that broke window."

Naruto frowned and said "Can I at least....."

The man interrupted him and said "No, nothing. Get out before I call ANBU _boy."_

Naruto sighed and slowly walked out taking one last look at his things and walked down the stairs with his hands in his pocket.

He thought "_what now? I don't have any more money and the old man already informed me that now that I am a genin I don't qualify for the orphan allowance I've been living off until now... I can't even go get any ramen because I owe them money as well tomorrow. Who would do that? Who would break in and take all my precious items and my money."_ As he looked up at the sky and thought "G_reat, looks like it's going to rain tonight. Where can I stay....hmm."_

Ino walked into her bedroom and took her shoes and dress off and looked at the stain and frowned and thought "_well this is ruined. Naruto you idiot, you owe me a new dress."_ as she checked the pockets and then her eyes got wide as she thought "_shit, I took his money......Wait, he owes me for my dress and he would have to pay me for a new dress so I will just take this. Time to go Shopping."_ as she changed and grabbed the money before leaving.

That evening Ino was walking back into her family flower shop with a bag and Inoichi looked at her and said "Hey princess, what's in the bag."

Ino said "Oh, I got me a new dress today because that baka Naruto fridge shelf broke and spilled milk all over it."

Inoichi frowned and asked "What where you doing at Naruto place dear?"

Ino said "Well I was going to help him and forehead get hooked up but after waiting for a while in his apartment I got thirsty and checked his fridge and like I said the fridge shelf broke."

Inoichi asked "And how did you get inside his apartment dear, did he leave the door unlocked."

Ino said "No, his manager told me one of the window was broken and I could get in through it."

Inoichi bit his lip and said "I see, well it was nice of Naruto to give you some money to pay for your dress. So did you help him and Sakura get together."

Ino said "Well, not exactly, he never showed up."

Inoichi blinked and asked "What do you mean he never showed up? I know you already spent your allowance last week shopping and you didn't get any money from me so how did you get the money to buy that dress." in a more scolding voice.

Ino said "Well when I was cleaning up the milk off my dress with some paper towels money fell from the paper towel roll and I had took it because I was going to give it back to him when he got there but then I decided to come home and change but by the time I got here my old dress was ruined so I just took the money I had on me to replace my dress."

Inoichi blinked again. "Please tell me you just didn't tell me what I think you did." He took another deep breath. "INO YAMANAKA, WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING YOUNG LADY? YOU TOOK HIS MONEY WITHOUT PERMISSION AND THEN SPENT IT. I RAISED YOU BETTER THEN THAT. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" he demanded loudly. He even released a little ki to make sure she talked.

Ino was frightened because her dad never yelled at her and said "I....I don't know daddy, he was going to have to pay me for my dress anyway." She protested

Inoichi took several breaths to calm down and asked "Really? Please tell me why you think he should pay for your dress when YOU broke into HIS apartment WITHOUT his permission. Then you took HIS money and then you somehow expect him to pay for it? You are going back to the store and return it. If they can't, then you won't get your allowance until you've payed for it.

"But I can't, that store doesn't take returns."

"Then that means you won't get any money from your allowance until you've paid for it. How much money did you take from apartment? And kami help me if I find out you lied to me about this."

"Two hundred daddy" she told him quietly.

Inoichi eyes got wide and he said "Do you have any of it left?"

Ino slowly shook her head. "No, I don't have anything left. I got matching shoes and hair ribbons. I wanted to impress Sasuke-kun.

Inoichi slapped his forehead and grabbed some of his hair and said "My god girl, do you have any idea what you have done?"

Ino said "I'm sorry daddy."

Inoichi glared at her and said "it's not me you should be saying sorry to Ino. That would be Naruto. Here, take this money to his apartment and tell him what you told me. And I swear if I hear you left anything out there will be serious trouble for you."

He gave her Two hundred to pay Naruto back with. "You better make him believe you, or you won't go shopping for the next year!"

Ino took it and quickly left and headed toward Naruto apartment.

When she got there she noticed the dumpster below his stairs was on fire and she went to the door that was open and saw the manager and she knocked and said "Excuse me but is Naruto here."

The manager turned and said "Oh it's you. Now, he moved. I am just cleaning up all this trash he left."

Ino frowned and said "I see, thank you." as she turned and walked back home.

When she got home her dad was standing there waiting and he said "Well."

Ino said "He moved daddy and his manager didn't know where he moved to so I will have to wait till I see him again."

Inoichi sighed as he took the money and said "Fine but you are to remember to pay him back and tell him you're sorry. I guess since he moved there's nothing you can do for now." As he put the money in the safe and said "I am heading out to meet up with the guys for our weekly bar night. Lock up for the night and I will see you tomorrow." He turned and left.

Ino sighed and locked the door before turning and shutting the lights out before going up to her room and thought "_stupid baka getting me yelled at. Is this the thanks I get for trying to help him and Forehead get together."_

The next day Naruto woke up hearing voices and looked around and thought "G_ood thing I know how to get in here."_ as he quickly opened a window and left.

He headed toward training ground 7 for his genin test.

Ino got up and got dressed and started heading down the stairs when her dad stepped out of the kitchen holding his head and a cup of coffee and he said "Morning princess. Sleep well."

Ino said "Yes daddy."

Inoichi nods and said "Well good luck today and have fun."

Ino said "I will try though I wish I was on Sasuke-kun team."

Inoichi said "Don't forget what I told you young lady."

Ino said "I won't, I won't, jeeze." as she quickly left.

When Naruto got to his team training ground Sakura screamed "YOUR LATE BAKA, ITS 7:45 AND YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE HERE AT 6."

Naruto said "Sorry Sakura-chan, my alarm clock broke."

Sakura hit him over the head and said "Baka."

An hour later Kakashi showed up and explained the rules and when he told about the food all 3 of them held their stomach and Naruto thought "_I need to win this because its free food, I don't know how long it will be before my next meal."_


	2. Chapter 2

Time skip 14 days later.

Inoichi, Chouza, and Shikaku all 3 were standing in front of the Hokage and the third said "Ah, thank you 3 for coming so soon but you see there is a delicate matter that I need your help with."

Shikaku asked "What is it sir."

The third said "As you are all aware since the Mizuki incident I have stated how I did not like having a spy for another village working at the accademy and I have had someone I trust keeping an eye at the accademy. This person has told me that for the past 2 weeks when he has arrived at the accademy he has found a window open and he is usually one of the last to leave and he has check and double checked to ensure all windows and doors are locked before leaving and yet again this morning he has found the window open again. The accademy has one of the top 3 security setups in the village where no one can shushin in besides those hours the accademy are actually open. ANBU patrol around it at random intrevals. I do not like this. I am afraid someone may be either trying to get information on leaf ninja from the accademy records or possibly setting up a situation to remove the next generation of shinobi. Both of which would be disasterous for the village."

Inoichi asked "So what is it you want us to do sir, why not have ANBU take care of this."

The third sighed and said "I am afraid that Danzo might be involved and though I can't prove it his Root program is still operating even after I ordered it disbanded. I believe that he may even have someone in my ANBU spying for him and if he does then they might find out and tip off who ever is doing it or use this person work to get that information for Danzo. I trust you 3 can capture and interigate whoever it is who is breaking in and discover what this person or persons is doing there. So far there is no actual evidence of any of the archive rooms being broke in though the library has been."

Shikaku said "That doesn't make since sir, the accademy library has just the basic of chakra, theory on the basic 3 and other basic things like that, that every hidden village has."

The third said "Exactly which is one of the reasons this is troubling. The information in the library is basic info yet someone is actually going in there for some reason. I don't know if they are attempting to bypass security to get to the archive room or what but you must find out who is behind this and why. I do not want anyone else to know about this."

Chouza said "We understand sir, besides the shinobi files and the medical files the archives for the accademy are the only place you could get information on skills, medical history including allergies, family, and history of most of our forces. When do we start."

The third said "You are to meet my contact in the accademy at 5 oclock tonight in room 301 and remain hidden until you discover how this person is getting inside and what they are after. Once you have gotten that info bring the person here so they can be dealt with accordingly."

All 3 men said "Yes sir." before they left.

At 5pm all 3 men went into the accademy and into room 301 and Iruka looked up and said "Ah, I have been expecting you 3. The Hokage had informed me it would be you guys. I hope you can find out who it is."

Inoichi said "Its good to see you again Iruka though I wasn't expecting to see you besides when you come into my shop to buy flowers for Anko again."

Iruka blushed and said "Yes, well anyways I must be going. Here are the keys to the building and I will retrieve them from you tomorrow morning. Goodnight." as he handed them a set of keys.

After Iruka left Chouza asked "So how do we want to do this."

Shikaku said "Inoichi will take the northeast corner of the building and watched from the treeline there. I will watch the soutwest corner from the Jimto butcher shop sign. From either of those places we should be able to see anyone sneaking in and discover how they do it. You Chouza will stay in here somewhere under a genjutsu to observe our friend. We will watch him or her for a while before we capture them and then interrigate them. We will use our combat frequency on the radios."

Chouza nods and cast a genjutsu over himself as he sits in the back of the class as both men lock up and take thier respective hiding spot.

Around an hour after dark Inoichi hears a tree limb snap and he looks around and clicks his send button twice alerting his team mates as he sees a figure walking out of the woods and heading toward the swing.

He watches and thinks "_hmm, must be a false alarm because by his height hes just a kid."_ as he continues to watch.

The person sits on the swing for several minutes just dragging his feet as he moved back and forward before he gets up and takes the swing off the hooks and puts it over his shoulder and heads toward a telephone pole and pulls out a pair of kunai and ties them to his feet and and stabs them into the telephone pole and begins to climb up the pole and Inoichi thought "_impressive thought he must not know how to do the tree climbing."_ as the person got to the top and crouched down and unties the kunais before stabbing them into the telephone holding the chain to the pole and he grabs the other end of the chain and he jumps back off the pole and begins to swing toward the building and swings ontop of the building. The person then turns and pulls the chain hard enough to pull both kunais out.

Inoichi clicks his send button and asked in a low whisper "did you see that Shikaku."

Shikaku said "yeah, I saw it, pretty creative if you ask me. Think its a civilian."

Inoichi frowned and said "Perhaps, maybe a kid whose parents wont let them be a ninja judging from the height. It would explain why they want into the library."

Shikaku said "Lets observe a little more." across thier radio.

As both men watched the person walked to the air vent on top of the building and pulled up on it shocking both men and the person stepped inside and set it back down and Inoichi said "well whoever this kid is he sure the hell knows how to bypass the security. Never thought to use the air ducts."

Chouza was in the class room hiding when a tile on he cealing began to move drawing his attention and a shadowy figure fell through ontop of a desk before reaching up and repositioning the tile roof and Chouza thought "_hmm, thats explains how he gets in."_ as he watched the person walk down the steps closing the shades to the window and exit the class room. He got up and followed the person as they went into the bathroom.

He called over the radio in a whisper "guys in the john, come on in."

A few minutes later the person came out and went toward the library and Inoichi and Shikaku arrived with Chouza who was outside of the library and Inoichi asked "Anything."

Chouza said "I think it is a kid but he knows where all the security for the building is as well as where people would be able to see him or her from the outside because hes closes all the windows before he gets in the open."

Inoichi said "Sounds like a stealth expert." as both men nod. They quickly hide as the person comes out shutting the light off before they could see who it was and walked back toward the classroom he entered in.

The 3 men followed as the person walked back inside and turned on the light and walked toward the desk and set a book on the desk and reached into a drawer and pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper.

Inoichi asked from outside the door "what do we do."

Shikaku said "This games gone on long enough. I think we all agree on what this kids up to though hes going to have to answer some questions. Let me catch him in my shadow and then you both go in and tie him up."

As both men nod Shikaku shadow goes under the door toward the chakra signature in the room and he said "Kagemane no jutsu success." and the other 2 men run in and blink as they see a person stuck looking in a desk drawer and Chouza said "It can't be." as he walked over as the person caught was frozen in place and couldn't even talk.

Inoichi frowned as he walked over and looked at the person who was sitting in the chair naked and he began tying up his other hand and when he was done he said "Ok release it."

As the shadow withdrew the person said "What the hell, why couldn't I talk."

Shikaku walked in and frowned as well and said "Your going to talk alright Naruto. What the hell are you doing here."

Naruto looked up and he said "hey, I know you 3, your ino, choji and Shikamaru dads."

Chouza said "Yeah we are, now tell us what are you doing here Naruto. We saw you sneak in and we have had reports somebodies been doing it for the past 2 weeks. Its not looking good for you."

Naruto looked at them and said "You wouldn't believe me." quietly.

Inoichi said "Try us. Either you tell us whats going on or we will have to take you to Ibiki. I know you know who he is Naruto so please talk."

Naruto looked up and said "I've been sleeping here at nights since I got evicted from my apartment. Someone broke in and stole all my money and took all my most treasured items."

Inoichi eyes got wide and thought "_oh god, please let me be wrong."_ and asked "When did this happen Naruto."

Naruto said "The day of team assignments. Kakashi-sensei was 3 hours late getting here and by the time I got home I had been robed."

Inoichi frowned and Shikaku said "Why didn't you report it Naruto."

Naruto said "I told my manager but he told me he didn't believe me because whoever did it cleaned up the apartment besides the milk they spilled. I wanted to tell the old man but since I had already been in trouble that week because of Mizuki I was afraid to, especially when he already informed me I no longer qualify for the orphans allowance fund since I am now a gennin. I can't go to Ichiraku either because I owe them for that weeks ramen money so I haven't been able to even eat besides what I find in the woods which are a few berries and a raw fish."

All 3 men frowned and Shikaku asked "Whats with the books. I assume the reason your naked is your washed your cloths in the bathroom."

Naruto said "Yeah. I can't go to my team training covered in blood and dirt or my team mates will hate me like most of the village does."

Inoichi asked "What about your sensei, Kakashi was it."

Naruto sighed and said "hes 3 hours late for everything and when he shows up he tells us some stupid excuse and then we do 1 D-rank and then he dismisses us and shushins away and I don't trust him yet and I can't really talk to my teammates about it. Sakura-chans mom hates me and has been arrested for attacking me before and Sasuke so busy wanting to kill someone he won't even look at me without contempt."

Inoichi asked "What about your training. Whats Kakashi teaching your team."

Naruto said "Nothing, hes always talking about how Sasuke got great potential and Sakura a smart thinker but all hes tells me is I need to improve on everything but he hasn't actually told us anything on how to improve."

Shikaku picked up the book and said "Kanji for beginers. Why are you reading this."

Naruto looked away and Shikaku frowned and took the pen and wrote something and Chouza eyes got wide and was about to say something when Shikaku shot him a glare and he asked "What does this say naruto."

Naruto looked at it and he said "Um, I don't know, you got messy writing."

Shikaku frowned and said "You can't read Kanji, can you."

Naruto sighed and said "Only a word or 2 that I was able to get Iruka to help me with. I was not allowed in the library when I was here or the one in town so I thought that since I was staying here then I can at least try to make up for some of the things I missed."

Inoichi said "But didn't they teach that to you your first year here."

Naruto said "I kept getting kicked out of class or had to stand in the corner with a dunce hat on holding buckets of water just because I asked a question or even breathed loudly."

All 3 men looked at each other and Inoichi said "Come out here in the hall guys, lets discuss this. You stay here Naruto and we will be back in a moment. I am trusting you at the moment so don't try to escape."

Naruto said "I can't even if I wanted to. I never was taught how to do the rope escape either." as he looked down."

As they were walking out Inoichi asked "hey, have you seen Ino since that day."

Naruto said "hmm, no why."

Inoichi said "Nothing." as the 3 men walked out and Inoichi walked to the wall and punched it hard making both men look at him.

Chouza said "You alright man, your more upset then I thought you would be."

Inoichi sighed and said "Follow me, I don't want him to over here." as he lead them to another class room and closed the door.

When the door was closed he said "Hes telling the truth. Someone did take his money and I know who." making both men wide eye.

Shikaku asked "Who."

Inoichi looked down and said "It was Ino." making both gasp.

Chouza said "No way, why would she steal from Naruto."

Inoichi said "she told me she went to his apartment and his manager told her about a window she could get in. She told me she got thirsty and when she was in his fridge she spilt milk over her dress and when she went to clean herself off she found where he had his his money in the paper towel roll and she pocketed it and since her cloths were staining and she was tired of waiting she left with is money. When she got home she decided her dress was ruined and thought since it was Naruto fault her dress was ruined he should replace it so she spent the money. When I found out I made her take the money back after I replaced it but she said he had moved. I guess he had already been evicted by that time and she brought the money back. I told her to pay him back and tell him shes sorry but I guess she hasn't yet."

Shikaku said "This is troublesome. What do you think we should do."

Inoichi said "I don't know."

Chouza asked "What do you think he meant when he said someone took his treasured items and cleaned his place up."

Inoichi chuckled and said "The last parts easy, Ino. Shes a neat freak just like her mother was. She must have been bored and cleaned up his apartment."

Shikaku frowned and said "I know what he meant by treasured items. I heard Shikamaru meantion it once. He said the first time him, choji, kiba and Naruto all 4 played a prank together they had lunch together and Naruto when he finished turned the cup over and wrote the date and thier innitials and the word prank on it."

Inoichi said "So used cup of ramen noodles which could be mistaken for trash which Ino cleaned up and threw away. Great." as he sighed and leaned on the teachers desk in the room.

Chouza said "This is bullshit guys, hes practically living on the street and you all saw how skinny he looked. He doesn't deserve this crap and if people find out about this hes going to be in even more trouble, the council may even try to get his ninja license suspended."

Shikaku said "Minato must be rolling over in his grave doing this to his son."

Inoichi nods and said "Yeah, and the Hokage is most likely going to keep that secret until long after hes dead. I agree he has to be his son."

Chouza nod and said "Yeah, no doubt about it."

Shikaku said "We better get back in there to Naruto, he must be scared."

Inoichi said "No, I think hes broken. You all saw it, his eyes show hes tired and not just physically."

Chouza said "guys, what if we took him in."

Shikaku said "you know that law that the council passed saying he couldn't be adopted Chouza. All the clans but the Uchiha were against it."

Chouza said "I don't mean like that. I mean what if we took him as our apprentice. Think about it, you all read the report on the Mizuki incident where he created nearly 100 Kagebunshin from what Iruka said."

Inoichi said "Yeah and....."

Shikaku sat back and thought "Thats not that bad of an idea Chouza, I mean sure he can't use our clan justu but we all saw how good his stealth and creativity is. If he was properly trained along with that jutsu he could become a one man capture and interigation team."

Inoichi said "Yeah and we all know 2 other people who would love to pass on thier knowledge."

Chouza shuddered and said "Yeah and I was thinking that Inoichi here can help him with mental conditioning to help handle all the mental crap hes had to deal with. I can teach him better eating including if he ever had to eat of the land again how to do it better."

Shikaku said "I could teach him strategy and capture and if they agree they can teach him interigation."

Inoichi smirked and said "I just had a great idea, I know where he can stay as well but we might get into a little trouble because we would have to reveal his secret to the kids."

Both men eyes got wide and Shikaku asked "What are you thinking."

Inoichi said "Since this whole mess started with Ino I was thinking I can really lay in the guilt trip on her to teach her that her actions has consequences and get her to let him have her loft I gave her that shes never gotten around to actually using yet. Its got its own kitchen, bathroom, bedroom all set up already. Then we can have the kids actually befriend him the way we should have back then."

Shikaku sighed and said "It was just so troublesome back then. I mean with the shit between the cloud incident and then with all the accusations of exactly how the cloud knew where the heiress room was and then the Uchiha massacre made it where by the time things settled down all our kids done had thier own little clique. Sure I heard and saw that the boys had befriended him on some level that usually got them in trouble but never real friendship from what I could tell."

Chouza said "Yeah, we 3 have always tried to if not be neutral then at least mildly supportive up him. We treated him just like any other person would be treated most of the time."

Inoichi said "Thats why its so hard for me to stomach right now. I raised Ino better then this and I had actually thought when she came home to tell me Naruto had moved that perhaps he had actually found someplace to stay but I never would have expected this to happen."

Chouza said "I think we should return to him now and talk to him."

Each of the men nod and as they walked back into the room where Naruto was still tied down Inoichi cut the ninja wire and said "Alright Naruto, we need to have a talk."

Naruto said "Um....would it be possible for me to go get my cloths on, Its getting cold and I am sure they are at least dry enough for me to be able to wear again."

Chouza left the room and came back a few minutes later and said "Here you go, completely dry." as he handed them to Naruto and all 3 men turned around so he could get dressed.

Once Naruto was dressed he said "So how am I going to be punished. I know staying here was wrong but it was the only place I could think of to try and stay warm and dry." in a depressed voice that cut all 3 men to the core.

Inoichi said "Naruto, I have a confession to make, you see I know what happened to your money and if what we guessed was your treasured items is right I know what happened to them."

Naruto eyes got wide and he asked "Who, who did it."

Inoichi sighed and said "Before I tell you who did it let me tell you how and why so you don't jump to the wrong conclussion. This person didn't do it because of the Kyuubi or because they didn't like you. The person who did it actually went to your apartment that day to help try and get you and Sakura together. How, I don't know but anyways when this person was knocking on your door your manager told her about one of the windows she could get in. She went inside and sat down and waited for you but she got board and shes a bit of a neat freak so she started to clean your apartment while she waited picking up what she thought was just trash but I think what those ramen cups she threw away was actually your special treasures right. Shikamaru told his dad here once about how you wrote thiers and your name on the bottom of a cup."

Naruto said "Yeah, I can't afford pictures myself and anything of real value is destroyed on my birthday so I thought that this way would at least help me remember some of my good memories but even that seem to fail now. That explains my treasures but what about the money, why did Ino do it." making all 3 men wide eyed."

Inoichi asked "How."

Naruto said "Your trying to make sure I won't hate whoever did it so that means you care for her. You said it was SHE so that meant it was a girl or woman and I can already figure that Ino would try to help me and Sakura get together so she can try and get with the Teme so why did she do it."

Inoichi sighed and said "When she finished she got thirsty and went to get something to drink but your fridge shelf broke and spilt milk all over her cloths so she tried to clean it up with paper towels and that was when she found the money. She told me she was going to hold it until you got back but then the stain started to ruin her dress and so she went home to change."

Naruto sighed and said "So all this happened because we just missed each other, damn Kakashi sensei for being late. At least she didn't just take it and spend it or do it to actually harm me like I was thinking. Can she at least give me back my money because I can then pay my bill and get something to eat from Ayame and her dad." as his stomach grumbled.

Inoichi sighed again and Naruto looked at the 3 men and said "She spent it didn't she."

Inoichi said "Originally yes. I hate to say it but the girl is shallow. I raised her better then this but when she got home she saw her dress was ruined in her opinion and thought that it was your fault even though it was all her fault and she thought you should have to pay to replace her dress so she took the money and spent it and I didn't learn about it until late that evening when she returned home. When I asked her about the bags and the money she told me everything and I ordered her to return it and scolded her telling her how disappointed I was and she informed me the store she got it from doesn't take returns so I gave her money out of the register I plan to make her work off sent her back to your place but she was told you had moved by your manager. She came back and I told her to find you and tell you she was sorry and actually mean it and pay you back. I had no idea that this would happen Naruto or I would have tracked you down myself but I thought that perhaps you had actually gotten a new place and moved. Shikaku, Chouza and I have never hated you Naruto or told our kids to be mean to you any. We each wanted to help you when you were younger but the council passed a law the third had to agree to when he passed your law and that was that you could never be adopted though all the clans were against this law with the exception of the Uchiha. We respected the Yondaimes skills enough to have faith in him and thus you but we were out numbered. The most we could do was keep the council from getting enough votes to have you either banished or killed and then when you actually met our kids we had wanted to get them to befriend you but there was an incident I wont tell you about since its classified that nearly caused us to goto another war between a clan here in Konoha and another major village and then by the time that mess calmed down the Uchiha massacre happened and by the time we could do anything by then our kids had already made thier groups of friends and luckily Shikamaru and Choji hung out with you a few times but I regret that Ino never did."

Naruto sighed as he looked out the window and said "I see, its alright. I don't blame Ino or any of you. I thank you for telling me all this but it doesn't change anything anyways. I broke the law by staying here so how am I to be punished." in a dead voice with no emotions.

Inoichi said "Well, you may not blame Ino but I do. She was not raised that way and I tried to teach her right from wrong since her mother passed away when she was a baby but I guess I failed thier but she is going to be severely punished."

Chouza asked "Naruto, we talked about it after we figured out what happened and we would like to do something that could help you out where nobody can say anything but also help us out in a way."

Naruto looked at them and Shikaku said "You see Naruto, we would like to take you as our apprentice. All 3 of us would. We watched you sneak in here from outside and you show skills as a stealth expert and it would not be hard to turn you into a capture and interrigation expert like all 3 of us are with the help of you Kagebunshin no Jutsu that you learned. Since Kakashi not actually teaching you we can goto the third and get him to do that once we explain the situation."

Inoichi said "We also have 2 friends that like you and have actually saved you a few times in the past that are also looking for someone to pass on thier skills to and we think you would be perfect for it."

Naruto frowned and said "Look, I appreciate the offer but I don't want pity or guilt."

Inoichi said "Oh its not, you see I want your help in teaching Ino a lesson and this will give you a chance to show not only her but shikamaru and choji the real you and for you to make some real friends however there is one thing we would like to do and we can't do it without your permission."

Naruto frowned thinking over the idea and asked "What."

Shikaku said "We would like to tell our kids the truth Naruto."

Naruto thought a moment and looked down and said "You want to tell them about the Kyuubi. Why."

Shikaku said "Shikamaru has tried for years to figure out exactly what it is that most of the village dislikes you about and because of the law I can't tell him though he has actually guess it a few times withouth knowing it but he has told me he does not think you deserve it and that it was troublesome in his own words. Choji I know has helped him and he said anyone who eats Ichiraku ramen can't be bad so both of them would except you and that would give you a chance to actually have someone your own age to talk to about things without secrets. Something you never had before."

Inoichi said "Because of what Ino has done she needs to be taught that her fairy tell world she lives in does not really exist or shes going to go out on a mission and die. I don't want to see her so I think if she were to actually learn the truth and what her actions has caused then it will be the wake up call that she REALLY needs. Its my fault for treating her like a princess all these years being my only child but I can't over look this."

Naruto sighed as he thought and said "Will she accept me and will she keep my secrets." as he looked down.

Inoichi said "She will or I will disown her." making everyones eyes wide.

Naruto looked at him shocked and asked in a low gasping breath "Why."

Inoichi said "Her actions have consequences Naruto. Everyones does. She can't treat people like shit and get away with it forever. Sooner or later shes going to cross the wrong person and thats it. I hate to say that but its the world we live in. I want her to open her eyes and actually see the world and by showing her what you have had to deal with the past 2 weeks and then explain to her about the remarks your manager had said along with why its so hard for you now then she will see exactly what her actions have done."

Naruto looked down and Shikaku said "You can also drop the act. We can all 3 tell your pissed at her. Even if you deny it your body language still tells it."

Naruto shook his head as tears started to fall and said "Your right, I am pissed at her, she treated my life like its nothing throwing away my treasured items. Its worse then what the damn villagers do to me when they ignore me because Ino has actually known me from here in the accademy. Hell we even met before the accademy but she doesn't remember. If it wasn't for me then her and Sakura would have never of been friends in the first place. She broke into my apartment, one of 4 places in this village where I don't feel judged by the glares or the words or the threats or the hatred for the Kyuubi and she destroyed it by acting as if she has the rights to it and then she took my money and actually felt like I OWED her. How can I forgive that. I don't blame you sir or anyone but I do blame her. I have nothing left but the cloths I am wearing. My manager took everything, my food, my furniture, my cloths, my ninja tools that I didn't have on me, everything and whats worse is when I was waiting on a roof for him to leave so I could try and get some of it he actually started to burn it all so I could never get it back. I fucking tried to kill myself that night because I have nothing now to live for." as he pulled up his sleaves and showed the 3 men 10 scars on both wrist shocking them.

Inoichi thought "_ino, I have never been more disappointed in you then I am right now."_

Naruto just pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs and put his head on his knees and cried.

None of them could say anything as they watched Naruto break down and soon his sobs grew quite and Chouza checked him and said "Hes out. I don't know if its from the mental and emotional straign, the fact hes starving, or just plain tired but he won't be up for a while."

Inoichi closed his eyes and said "Ino, if Naruto refuses to accept what we offered him then you will be kicked out on the street with just one set of cloths and your ninja equiptment like he is and I will disown you. As your father I am sickened by you at this moment." as he walked over and picked Naruto up and said "My god, he doesn't even way 100 lbs guys. Hell Ino ways more then him and she diets all the damn time."

Shikaku sighed and said "Lets take him to the Hokage office and tell him everything though I think he knew all along."

All 3 men nod and leave the building after locking it up and then shushin to the Hokage tower.

The third was in his office doing paperwork when the 3 appeared and he looked up and said "What happened to Naruto."

Inoichi said "Let me set him down and I will explain everything sir."

The third nods and Inoichi walked to the couch in the corner and set Naruto down and he turned back and Shikaku said "You knew all along, didn't you sir."

The third asked "What ever do you mean."

Shikaku shot him a glare and the third pulled out his pipe and stuff some tabacco in it and after lighting it and taking a puff he said "Yes I did. Kakashi had notice something was wrong with Naruto as he kept getting weaker and weaker durring the bell test and seemed pale. He notice the scars on Naruto wrist and instantly realised what they were from though how they actually scarred I don't know since usually all his wounds heal like they never were there. I went to the ramen stand to talk to them and they said he hadn't been in which is odd so I went to his apartment. I learned he was evicted and I had the manager sent to Ibiki because I suspected foul play and he told how he informed a blond hair girl with blue eyes in a purple dress how to get into Naruto apartment through a window he purposely sabatoged. He then told about what happened with kicking him out and how Ino had left earlier with spoiled milk on her dress. I knew only one person who matched that description and I had an ANBU check your trash Inoichi which I am sorry but I had to make sure and they discovered the dress so I sent out a team to find Naruto and bring him to me. They couldn't. I had Kakashi follow Naruto on several nights after training and Naruto was able to lose him every night somehow." making all 3 men wide eyed.

The third took another puff and said "Anyways Iruka then informed me last week about the break-ins at the accademy and I suspected it was Naruto but couldn't be sure so I had Kakashi observe it for a couple of nights to make sure it was him and not someone else and he told me of his findings. I tried to find him another place but no one else in this village would allow him in since they have all heard he was homeless somehow. I couldn't bring this matter up to the council so I decided to give you this mission and see if you 3 might be able to help him in some way. Because of what has happened Naruto is now considered a flight risk like the Uchiha because he does not have anything actually tying him to Konoha any longer so I am having to remove him from Kakashi team because Kakashi can only keep an eye on one at a time. I had planned to watch and see how it worked with my all seeing crystal ball but I had an annoying villager claiming someone had stole from her breaking several windows and she claimed it was Naruto though I have ANBU reports showing that it was her own son that broke the windows and her china collection playing stickball with rocks in the street."

Inoichi looked at Naruto and said "Do you guys agree."

Shikaku said "Of coarse we do."

Chouza nods and Inoichi said "We would like to take Naruto as our apprentice sir."

The third smoked another puff and asked "To what end."

Shikaku said "Sir, with what we saw and know of Naruto we would like to turn Naruto into a CIA member."

The third blinked and said "Really, We have not actually had one of those in over 30 years though are you sure you 3 could teach him that."

Chouza said "Not alone sir but we all know 2 other individuals who both want someone to pass on thier skills to and both like Naruto and what we cant teach him they can."

The third looked at Naruto and asked "Is he really out."

Shikaku said "Probably for a while sir, he knows the truth about Ino and hes mentally broke now sir plus hes starving to death. Why."

The third did some handsigns and the room glowed and the third said "If I agree to this I have a mission for you 3 as well as some information you should be made aware of."

Shikaku said "You mean that hes Minato son."

The thirds eyes got wide a moment and said "I don't know what your talking about."

Chouza said "You can't hide it forever sir. The older he gets the more people are going to recognise him for who he really is. Especially with our help."

The third sighed and said "I won't confirm or deny anything but that is not what I am needing to inform you about. Jiraiya is his godfather and plans to return to teach him a few things the Yondaime wanted him to know. There is also a group of S-rank criminals that will be coming for him because of the Kyuubi. Among them is Uchiha Itachi." making all 3 men pale.

The third said "Itachi is actually a double agent. The Uchiha Massacre was ordered by members of the council without my permission because the Uchiha clan was planning a coup de taut. He is currently sending information to Jiraiya when available about the group. In return for this he has made 2 request, protect Sasuke and protect Naruto. If you ever encounter him you can not blow his cover and he won't blow it and you will have to fight but he won't kill unless he has no choice but he may injure you. The group he is with is more dangerous to Konoha and then the Kyuubi was because the leader is none other then Uchiha Madara, the man responsible for the Kyuubi attack. Besides myself only the 3 members of the council who ordered the Uchiha massacre knows that he is still alive. Not even Jiraiya knows about him. This info can not get out or it could result in the destruction of the village. The only reason I am telling you 3 is because you are putting not only yourselves but your family in danger by doing this and you will have to take his training serious. If they get Naruto Konoha will fall."

All 3 men looked at each other and Chouza asked "Why has this informations not been told to the council."

The third said "Because the council can't keep secrets and if this became public knowledge it could cause a cival war. The only way I have kept Naruto safe the past few years is by holding this info over those 3 members."

Shikaku said "Danzo, and your advisors. Thier the only ones with enough power to pull that off."

The third closed his eyes and nod and Shikaku said "We understand sir but we want those other 2 to be allowed to teach thier trade to Naruto."

The third said "Very well. I am sure I know who you are talking about but you can not tell either of them what I have told you and you have to get them to agree to it. I approve it but I will not force them to teach him. Now I must figure out where Naruto is to stay since you agreed to teach him."

Inoichi smiled and said "I got that covered sir though I would like a full review of Naruto teachers in the accademy sir because we already learned he doesn't know the rope escape jutsu, he doesn't know how to read or write kanji either and that is the beginning of what I fear is a long line of things he was denied knowledge of."

The third said "very well then I leave Naruto in your capable hands and thank you from an old man who has seen his grandson suffer. Nothing we have discussed can be told under punishment of death."

Shikaku said "About that sir, there is one thing though. We have asked Naruto for permission to tell the kids his secret so he can turn to them for advice without being afraid or having to keep secret. He has not agreed yet but I think he will....at least for the boys. It will take time for him to trust Ino after this has happened."

The third said "Yes. I can't imagine what it must have been like for him to lose everything like that."

Inoichi said "Its worse then that sir, he didn't just lose it. Ino threw his memories away in the trash because she thought it was trash. I will help him work on overcoming this and also help him deal with the mental state he is in sir."

The third nods and said "Well if that is all then good luck men."

All 3 nod and Inoichi walked over to Naruto and picked him up and he said "I will take him on to my place. Go ahead and explain it to the boys because I will be explaining it to Ino tonight. Give me tomorrow to try and gain his trust a little and then we will go from thier."

The other 2 nod and leave and Inoichi shushins with Naruto in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

When he appeared in his home Ino was sitting on the couch reading a magazine and she gasped and said "Daddy, whats Naruto doing here and whats wrong with him."

Inoichi glared at her and said "Shut up and sit down young lady. You are in very much trouble. I will deal with you in a few minutes." as he turned and walked up the stairs and took Naruto to his bedroom and set him down on his bed before removing his shoes and covering him up.

Ino was scared by the look her dad had and thought "_what did I do."_

When Inoichi walked down the stairs Ino started to say something and Inoichi said "If you so much as say one word I will bend you over my knees and spank your ass until you cant sit. I am VERY, VERY, disappointed in you." as he walked in front of her walking back and forward several times trying to calm himself down.

Ino thought as she trembled under the KI comming from her dad "_what happended. I didn't do anything to deserve this....did I."_

Inoichi stopped and looked at her and she flinched and he said "Alright. I think I have calmed down enough to tell you why I am so upset. Do you remember what happened 2 weeks ago, the day you got your teams. Just nod, don't speak or I might hurt you."

Ino nods and Inoichi said "You remember how you broke into Naruto apartment and took his money."

Ino nods again and Inoichi said "Because of you Naruto did not move but was EVICTED from his home because that money was not only his food money but his rent money. That was all the money he had in the world." making Ino eyes wide and she started to say something and Inoichi raised his hand and she closed her mouth.

Inoichi said "It doesn't end just thier either. Because of your actions his landlord refused to even let him take anything from the apartment claiming he would have to sell them to cover the rent or some bullshit story landlords do so all he had was the cloths on his back. He left and snuck to the roof of another building to try and get something after the manager left but the manager BURNT EVERYTHING NARUTO OWNED." making Ino feel a little guilty.

Inoichi saw this and said "But thats only just the begining of the suffering Naruto has had to endure because of you for the past 2 weeks. No it gets much worse. You see, that money was his food money to pay his tab at the ramen stand but becuase he didn't have any money he couldn't get any food so he has only had a fish he caught in the river and a few berries to eat in all this time."

Inoichi stopped and walked back and forward a few times and he asked "If you were Naruto, what would you have done in his situation Ino, you can speak."

Ino said "I don't know, maybe goto a friends house."

Inoichi glared at her and asked "And what friends does he have Ino."

Ino opened her mouth and said "Um, I don't know daddy."

Inoichi said "None. You see there are things about Naruto I can't tell you without his permission but because of these things Naruto is hated by nearly the entire village and it is not even his fault. In fact he should be seen as a hero instead for it but he is kicked out of stores, glare at, spat on, hit, over charged, and countless other things since the day he was born Ino. Its not because of his pranks or anything like that."

Ino gaped at this and thought "_what could make people hate Naruto like that."_

Inoichi sighed and said "Thats not the worse of it Ino, you have hurt him like no other person has ever hurt him before. You cleaned his apartment, didn't you."

Ino nods and Inoichi asked "Were there ramen cups around the apartment."

Ino said "Yeah, all over the place, really messy."

Inoichi glared at her agian making her flinch and he said "You see Ino, Naruto doesn't have a lot of valuable things before that because he couldn't afford them but those ramen cups were like your flower press dear. On the bottom of each of those cups were names, dates and events that something good happened to him in his life. He had them laying around like trash so if someone broke into his apartment again they would think they were just trash and not destroy them but you, invade his home, somewhere he felt somewhat safe and threw his precious memories away."

Ino said "But I didn't know. If I would have I would have just left them and sat quitely."

Inoichi said "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN BEEN IN HIS APARTMENT IN THE FIRST PLACE." as he gasped for breath shocking her. He continued "Your actions have consequences Ino, some drastic. Come with me." as he got up and walked up the stairs.

Ino got up and followed and she followed her dad into his bedroom and saw Naruto passed out and Inoichi walked over and pulled Naruto arm out and said "Come here young lady and look what your actions caused." as he pulled up Naruto sleave.

Ino gasped as she saw the scars and said "No, don't tell me that...."

Inoichi grabed her arm and pulled her out of the room and back to the front room and pointed to the couch and she sat down rubbing her arm that had a red handprint from his hand and he said "Yes, that night he tried to kill himself Ino because he felt like he had nothing left to live for. He never knew his parents Ino. Hes never had anyone besides the Hokage who is a very busy man, the old man at the ramen stand and his daughter and maybe one or 2 other people. Besides that he has been alone, treated like shit because of something he had no control over and he never even knew why he was treated that way until the day of your graduation. What I am about to tell you is exactly how Naruto passed that day."

Ino looked at her dad in interest and he said "The teachers at the accademy have purposely sabatoged his education Ino, so bad I can't even begin but because of this and the reason he is hated he has to much chakra to produce the bunshin and nobody would teach him how to control it but the assistant Mizuki pulled Naruto aside and told Naruto there was a 2nd test he could take and if he passed he would graduate. He told Naruto the location of the forbidden scroll of seals in the Hokage tower and told him a location to bring it to and told him if he could learn one jutsu from it he would pass. Naruto who even though was sabatoged by the teachers has trained himself enough that he was able to sneak by 4 patrols of ANBU and 10 chunnin. Break into the location where the scroll was which has the best security in the entire village and was preparing to leave the tower when the Hokage discovered him. Naruto was able to incompassitate the Hokage long enough to escape the tower and the village. He went where Mizuki told him to go and he learned a jutsu from the scroll before Iruka showed up. Naruto then learned he was tricked but Mizuki attacked both them wounding Iruka who saved Naruto by taking a Fuma Shuriken in the back. He then told Naruto why he was hated though changed it enough to make him think it was his fault. Naruto got away while Iruka and Mizuki fought but when Mizuki taunted Iruka Naruto over heard it and Iruka actually told the truth and believed in Naruto as the hero he should have been and Naruto came back and saved Iruka from the killing blow. Naruto then took that jutsu he learned and beat the hell out of Mizuki nearly killing him. Iruka then congradulated Naruto and since the jutsu Naruto learned was the kagebunshin no jutsu. A jounin version of the one he failed in the accademy he gave him his own headband. The Hokage then informed all of us who were looking for Naruto the truth and Naruto was allowed to pass."

Ino was floored and said "I don't understand dad, why is he hated and why is he here. I can understand you being mad at me now and I bet if Naruto found out he would hate me."

Inoichi snorts and said "Oh don't worry, he knows. I told him." making Ino eyes wide. He continued and said "Tonight the Hokage had my team investigate the accademy because someone has been breaking into the accademy for the past 2 weeks at night. It turns out Naruto has been the one whose been doing it. He snuck in thier and has been washing his cloths in the bathroom and sleeping on the floor in the accademy. Did you know that when you were in the accademy he was not allowed to goto the library. Because of that since hes been there those nights hes been trying to teach himself what hes been sabatoged so he could be a better ninja so people will quit hating him.

When we discovered this we had to interrigate him and he told us why he was thier and everthing that has happened. He didn't know who would take him money and throw his treasured things away. Do you have any idea how it felt to see someone emotionally broken and know your own daughter is the cause of this person suffering. It killed me to tell my teammates what you did and then when we had to tell him I would rather be stabbed by a kunai then do that. He then tried to say it was all ok, he didn't hate you or anything and just asked if he could have his money so he could eat and then asked what his punishment for breaking into the accademy so he could stay dry and a little warm would be. He is nothing but skin and bones now Ino. He weighs less then you do. His outfit hides it but his body is being damage from the hunger. We all could tell he was lying and we gave him a choice to become our apprentices and learn from us because we learned his sensei has been ignoring him completely. He turned us down because he didn't want pity or guilt Ino. Think about that. Going through all of this hardship and he won't take help. He wants to earn his own keep. If you would have been there I would have hurt you Ino. I am your father but there are some things that can't be forgiven.

We then told him we knew he was lying about you and he finally broke Ino, the fake smiles, the laughs when he was hurting all broke at that moment. You have hurt him and I don't know if he will ever forgive you and I don't know if I ever will either. You think everything is black or white, everything will have a happy ending and nothing bad will happen. Well guess what, your wrong. This world is cruel and painful. After he broke and curled himself into a ball and cried himself to exhaustion we took him to the Hokage and he agreed to let us take him as our apprentice. Since he has no where to stay he will be staying here. Your actions Ino have consequences, people can be helped or hurt by them and this time your actions have hurt someone you know greatly. I have decided for the time being that I am going to let him use your loft..."

Ino jumped up and said "BUT..." and Inoichi punched her in the stomach knocking the air out of her and scarring her at the same time.

He glared and said "No buts. I know I gave you that loft for when you get older but you live under my roof and go by my rules. I have spoiled you Ino and treated you like a princess since your mother died but that ends now. Your an adult and I am treating you as such. You have scheduled hours you are to work at the flower shop unless your team activities interfere with them. If you do not show up for them then you will be punished the first time in a deduction of pay, the second time a write up and the third time I will fire your ass and hire someone else. You will no longer get an allowance and you will no longer take cash out of the register or the safe for your own little wants. You will work for what you have or you will have nothing. You are responsible for your own laundry, your own health care products and your own rent. The first 2 hour of each day you work will be deducted for your room and board. You are not allowed to make your own lunch hours so you can go and chase after the Uchiha and be gone all day or as I said, you will have pay cuts write ups and termination. If you want a day off you have to tell me in advance and I will check the schedule to see if I can replace you that day. If I can't TOUGH."

Ino screamed "THIS IS ALL NARUTO FAULT."

Inoichi slapped her across the face and screamed "NO, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. NARUTO DID NOT ASK YOU TO BREAK INTO HIS APARTMENT, NARUTO DID NOT ASK YOU TO STEAL HIS MONEY, NARUTO DID NOT ASK YOU TO CLEAN HIS APARTMENT OR GET IN HIS FRIDGE, THAT WAS ALL Y....O....U AND DON'T YOU DARE SCREAM IN MY FACE AGAIN OR I WILL DISOWN YOU AND KICK YOU OUT. I DID NOT RAISE A THIEF AND I DID NOT RAISE SOMEONE TO BREAK INTO PEOPLES HOMES. IF I SO MUCH AS SEE OR HEAR OF YOU BLAMING ANY OF THIS ON NARUTO OR HAVING OTHERS BLAME HIM I WILL CARRY OUT MY THREATS. YOU HAVE NOT ONLY HURT NARUTO BUT YOU HAVE HURT ME AND I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW. NOW GET YOUR ASS TO BED." as he moved out of her way.

Ino who was holding her face ran up to her room and cried all the way up. After she was gone a quite voice said "Please don't do that again Yamanaka-sama. She may have hurt me but I am use to being hurt. Inos doesn't deserve that. Your her father and all she has. I am not worth it." making Inoichi gasp as he looked at the top of the stairs and saw Naruto standing there with a dead to the world look in his eyes and a sad face.

Inoichi asked "how much of that did you see and hear."

Naruto said "Enough." as he turned and walked back down the hall.

He stopped outside the door he saw Ino go into and he knocked.

Ino who was on her bed crying heard the knocking and quickly got up and went to the door afraid and when she opened it she saw Naruto and gasped as she saw the look on his face and she took a step back.

Naruto said "I'm sorry that happened to you. If it helps I'm leaving so you don't have to worry about me taking your place or ever see me again. I asked your dad not to do that again because I'm not worth it." as he turned and started to walk back down the hall.

Ino who was still holding her face said "Wait."

Naruto stopped with his back still turned to her and she asked "Why are you hated."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "I was born on october 10, the day Kyuubi attacked. The Yondaime did defeat the Kyuubi like we learned but he did not kill it. Nobody can kill something thats immortal so he made it mortal by summoning the shinigami and taking a newborn infant and sealed the Kyuubi into him so that way when the baby grows up his chakra and theKyuubi would merge together and when the baby dies kill the Kyuubi with him. I was that baby." as he started to walk some more.

Ino who was wide eyed ask "Then why were we told different."

Naruto stopped again and said "The yondaime asked that I been seen as a hero but the villagers called for my death. In order to save my life the sandaime passed a law saying that nobody was to meantion about the Kyuubi to those who didn't know or even about the law under penalty of death but the people either ignored the law or got around it by telling others I was a bad person or I was evil or to stay away from me and those our age picked up on the adults attitude toward me and did it also." as he started to leave again.

Ino bit her lip and asked "Where are you going."

Naruto said "To see the Hokage and resign as a ninja. I have nothing here anymore. I am leaving the village. Maybe I can find someplace in the world where people won't know me and I can...." as he stopped talking and started to walk some more and he reached the stairs.

Ino fell to her knees as she began to cry and thought "_its all my fault. Hes leaving because of me. If I hadn't of broke in none of this would of happen."_ as she pulled her knees to her chest and began to cry.

Inoichi looked at him from the bottom of the stairs and thought "_I have no right to stop him. Ino knows the truth now so she can understand but I think the price was way to high. I can't believe I actually slapped her, my own daughter because I was angry."_ as he looked away.

Naruto walked out of the door from the house to the shop and screamed "Can someone come lock up." as he walked to the door and unlocked it and began to walk down the road.

Naruto had made it about a hundred yards from the shop when he was frozen in place and he said "Not again." as he couldn't move.

Shikamaru voice said "Kagemane no jutsu success. Choji bag him and tag him."

Choji ran past Shikamaru over to Naruto and threw a gurney sack over Naruto head and body and Naruto head came out of a small hole in the bottom and choji tied it tight around his feet and grabbed the feet and said "Ok." and the shadow stopped and before Naruto had a chance to react Choji slung him over his shoulder and Naruto screamed "Let me go damn it."

Shikamaru walked over and put duct tape over Naruto mouth and said "Damn loudmouth blonds. Trying to alert the whole village. We are kidnapping you damn it."

Naruto muffled voice came through the duct tape and Choji said "Sorry Naruto but as your friend were not letting you leave. We don't care about the fox but we do care about you.

Naruto kept trying to get free as they walked down the street and Shikamaru said "Won't work, we used this on my mom once and she couldn't get out so we know you can't because your not half as skilled as she is. Now I don't know what you think about Ino and at this point I don't care but when we heard what happened I knew you would try to leave and we can't let that happen so we are kidnapping you from yourself. Now be a good little hostage and you can eat the ramen we have at my house for you."

Naruto glared at him as he walked behind choji.

Naruto sighed and let his head down and quit trying to escape and about 5 minutes later they arrived at the Naras home.

Shikamaru opened the door and Choji came in and Shukaku asked "Do I want to know."

Shikamaru said "Its to troublesome to talk about right now. Ok you can release him now."

Choji sats Naruto feet down on the floor and Naruto made a run for the door only to be captured again by the shadow of Shikamaru who turned him around and marched him to the eating table and once they both sat down Choji sat 20 bowls of ramen on the table and Naruto looked at it and Shikamaru said after Choji took the bag off "Either you eat it or I have my mother feed you and that is WAY to troublesome."

Naruto closed his eyes and asked "Why are you stopping me. I am leaving the village."

Choji slapped him over the head and said "No you are not."

Naruto rubbed his head and asked "And why the hell not."

A kunia hit the table in front of him and Yoshino Nara said "Language young man. I will not have that kind of talk in my house."

Naruto smirked and Shikamaru paled and said "No don't" and Naruto said "What the hells wrong with the way I fucking talk lady. I can talk any damn way I fucking please. Your not my mother so dont bitch at me."

Shikaku ran out of the house along with Choji and Shikamaru and before Naruto had a chance to understand mount saint Yoshino blew and she appeared behind Naruto grabbing his ear and dragged him toward the bathroom as he screamed "Ow, let go of my fucking ear lady."

Outside of the house Choji asked "Do you think hes going to be ok."

Shikamaru said "No man, I never seen anyone who had the gall to do that to my mother."

Shikaku said "I have. She castrated the guy and then she started at his toes and worked her way up using her kitchen knife to cut every inch of his body and then she poured hot sauce on the guys wounds before throwing him ontop of a camp fire and then used salt to put it out. The guy killed himself to end the pain. I fear our young friend is not long in this world."

When they made it to the bathroom Yoshino quickly bound Naruto hands behind his back with a bath towel and she stuck his head in the toilet while she flushed it and she turned on the sink water and pulled out a bar of handsoap that is especially designed for butchers and she pulled naruto head up and as he opened his mouth to gasp for breath she shoved the soap into his mouth closing it with the palm of her hand and she looked into his eyes and said "Lesson 1 Naruto that you missed out is when a mother tells you to watch your language you will do it or you will have to have your mouth washed out with soap. I don't care how you talk outside but when you are inside of my home you will talk with manners and respect." as she pulled the bar of soap out.

Naruto glared at her and said "Fuck you you old hag."

Naruto was shoved into the toilet again and as he shook his head back and forward She grabbed his boxers and pulled up on them giving him a wedge forcing him to scream into the water and she pulled him out sticking the bar back into his mouth and she glared and said "Do you understand me now." as she waited 30 seconds and pulled the bar out.

Naruto said "Go to hell bitch."

20 minutes later when Shikaku and the boys came back inside Naruto was sitting at the table with a towel over his neck and he belched and soap bubbles came out of his mouth and Yoshino said "Manners Naruto."

Naruto said "Excuse me mother." in a quite voice.

Yoshino said "Good Naruto now eat up and remember to keep your elbows off the table."

Naruto said "Yes mother." as he took slow bites at a time of his ramen.

Shikaku blinked and said "Um dear, what happened why we were outside."

Yoshino cleaned up another bowl and said "Oh, I was just teaching Naruto here on manners. Nothing really, right Naruto."

Naruto said "Yes mother."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and asked "Um Naruto, are you ok."

Naruto said "Of coarse I am, why wouldn't I be."

Choji said "Well you seem a little......whats the word I am looking for."

Shikamaru said "Mannored. Why do you keep calling my mom mother."

Naruto glanced at Yoshino who walked into the kitchen and he said "help me guys, shes scary and tried to kill me, please...." as she came back in the room and she asked "Please what Naruto."

Naruto gulped and said "Please may I have another bowl." as he made sure his elbows were off the table.

Yoshino said "Alright but this is the last one."

Naruto said "Thank you." as he slowly ate it.

When he was done he asked "May I be excused."

Yoshino said "of coarse, go take a bath and you can stay in Shikamaru room tonight. I think I got some cloths that can fit you."

Naruto said "Thank you mother, your to kind."

Shikaku asked "Dear, why does he keep calling you mother."

Naruto said "Yoshino-sama has asked me to think of her as my mother when here in her house. It is such an honor I could not refuse because to do so would be insulting."

Yoshino said "Thank you Naruto, now go get a bath."

Naruto gulped and asked "Um, do you have a bathroom without a toilet mother."

Yoshino said "Of coarse not, now go on, get."

Naruto quickly got up and left toward the bathroom grabbing choji and Shikamaur hands.

When they got to the bathroom Naruto pulled them inside and closed the door and said "Ok guys, that woman is to much for me. I am making a break for it and want to know if you want to come with me. I figure we can turn on the bath water and lock the door and sneak out of the window after creating 3 Kagebunshins and having 2 henge into you guys and that will give us a good 10 minute head start. I will make some Kagebunshinb that will henge into us and blanket the village and while she is trying to find us we can sneak over the walls and be in wind country before sunrise. We can then head toward a port and catch a boat and get the fuck out of the elemental country. Oh no." as Naruto realised what he said and covered his mouth but Yoshino appaered behind Naruto and plunged his head back into the toilet shocking the boys as she pulled him up and shoved the soap into his mouth."

Shikamaru said "Now you see why she is Troublesome."

As the soap was pulled out Naruto said "Troublesome."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Naruto awoke and found he was on the floor in Shikamaru bedroom on a pallet and Choji was near him on the floor and he looked around and started to move his feet and Shikamaru said "Morning Naruto." still with his eyes closed.

Naruto groaned and asked "How did you know I was up."

Shikamaru sighed and sat up and pointed to Naruto little toe where a piece of string was tied around it that ran to Shikamaru finger. Naruto said "Troublesome, troublesome, troublesome, Shikamaru."

Choji said "Troublesome Naruto. You sure are troublesome this morning."

Shikamaru said "I see you understand what that words means now huh."

Naruto said "Yeah, instead of cussing you use that word as a substitute."

Shikamaru nods and Naruto asked in a quite voice "What now."

Shikamaru said "Now we get up and you put on those cloths and we go eat breakfast. Then our dad is going to take you out to the herd and teach you a little about our family and then test you somehow. Choji and I have to go meet our team."

Naruto said "Troublesome, Im late and Kakashi sensei...."

Choji covered his mouth and said "is no longer your sensei Naruto. Our dads told us last night you were reassigned to our dads because they are going to train you to be an CIA specialist."

Naruto after Choji moved his hand asked "Whats a CIA specialist."

Shikaku who was standing in the door said "Capture, Interigation, and Assassination specialist. Konoha hasn't had one in nearly 30 years."

Naruto looked at him and said "Um...but why me, I mean why are you and the others doing this for me. I want the truth....please." saying the last part quitely."

Both Shikamaru and Choji frowned a little as they glanced at each other and Shikaku said "Because Naruto with the skills you already have that would be the best for you. I mean you are able to paint the Hokage mountain in broad daylight without being caught, break into 2 of the highest security building undetected, both of which show you are a stealth master in the making. Your stamina is low jounin already because I know from my own experience chasing you a few times when you were younger under Hokage-sama orders. Then there is the fact how exactly you are able to figure out ways to get into secure places bypassing security. That shows you are very intelligent when you want to be, even with the damage done to your education. Those are skills that will help you in capturing with traps and deceptions. The intellegance part you have a tool that you can use beyond anyones belief in the Kagebunshin no Jutsu where you can search a large amount of area in a short amount of time because a little know fact about them is whatever they learn when dispelled the original learns. That will help in general information gathering and with the help of 2 friends who specialise in torture and interrigation they can teach you how to get information out of enemies. Then there is the asssassination part. You may not know this but the nara clan are also known as assassins becuase of what we can do with our shadows and that is just a few of the things we are known for. The othes will help you as well in that area."

Naruto frowned and looked down and asked "Then what will people think of me."

Shikaku asked "Does it really matter to you that much what people think of you Naruto or what your friends think of you Naruto."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "I have no friends remember."

Choji snorts and said "Damn are you dense Naruto."

Naruto flenched at the cuss word and his eyes darted back and forward and Shikaku said "Its 7am Naruto and my wifes gone to the hospital lab until 2 helping make medicines."

Naruto said "Thank god, I don't know how much longer I could keep that act up." as he looked for his shoes.

Shikamaru said "I agree Naruto, shes very troublesome but your wrong about not having friends. I admit that choji and I weren't there for you when we were in the accademy much but we both think of you as friends Naruto. You have always treated Choji nice about his weight when every other kid has picked on him at one time or another and you and me always had fun because I thought that you were hiding how smart you were in the accademy like I was because when you came up with those pranks that were so much fun to do they were brilliant. Thats why the day you started wearing that orange jumpsuit and acted like a happy go lucky idiot I thought you were trying to get people to underestimate you so I decided to do the same thing and acted like I was sleeping through class also. I had fooled myself or I wouldn't have only occasionally talked to you after that because I thought it was all an act and that was the time that my dad started to teach me more of our clan techniques as well as care for our herd and Chojis as well with his family resturant so our after school time was gone then or we would have hung out after school. I'm sorry you think I wasn't your friend but I still consider you one and so does Choji and we want to prove it to you."

Naruto looked out the window and said "I.....I don't know what to think guys."

Choji said "Then how about lets have a fresh start, the 3 of us. We can earn your trust and friendship and we get to know the real you."

Naruto turned and looked at both of them and said after several minutes "Alright. I will try since both of you have never hurt me outright before but what about...." as he stopped and bit his lip.

Choji said "Shes going to have to earn your respect on her own Naruto as well as your forgiveness. I am shocked and hurt by her. Almost as shocked as I was when we saw you had actually beat Sasuke that day."

Naruto eyes widened and said "You saw that."

Shikamaru chuckled and said "Yeah, we were on the roof across the way and saw that along with Ino. We also saw when you nearly tricked Sakura into that kiss. Thats what I think she went to your apartment that day in the first place for was because she came up with somekind of stupid plan."

Naruto sighed and said "Alright....I don't want to talk about her or that anymore right now guys. You said we need to get breakfast and I am still hungry." as he rubbed his stomach.

Shikaku who was standing in the door said "Thats understandable Naruto. Your body ate most of the fat reserves it had built up durring that time so you really don't have much in the area of food energy in your body however you can't have ramen all the time Naruto. Your going to have to cut it down to once a day because you need to eat a more balanced diet to get stronger and also to make sure you don't accidently die from shock of eating which happens occassionally when people go through what you just did. I will meet you boys at the table as Yoshino has already prepared the food so hurry up." as he turned and left.

Shikamaru got up and got some cloths out of his dresser and said "Be right back." as he went to change. Choji got up and grabbed his cloths from another drawer and Naruto raised an eyebrow and Choji said "Shika and I hang out at each others places so much its just easier to keep half our cloths at the others place for later use." as Shikamaru came back in dressed normal and Choji left.

Shikamaru grabbed the cloths for Naruto his mother got him and said "These will do for right now. I think dad and the others are planning on getting you some new cloths later today."

Naruto looked away and asked "Do you think I am the Kyuubi Shikamaru."

Shikamaru walked over to his dresser and got a scroll and Naurto watched as a book popped out of the scroll and he said "This scroll is you Naruto, this book is Kyuubi." and he resealed it and said "You may have it in you but its not you."

Naruto smiled a small smile and Shikamaru said "You know, I think thats the first real smile I seen from you in nearly 5 years."

Naruto smile slipped and said "I...."

Shikamaru said "Don't worry about it. Heres Choji, better go get dressed or you will miss breakfast. Friends are friends but good food is something that comes first to Choji and thier family."

Choji said "Hey, jerk." earning a snicker from Shikamaru and a laugh from Naruto who quickly got up and when he came back a few minutes later he had on a pair of black pants, a fishnet stocking with a brown shirt underneath it and his weapon holsters on each pant leg.

All 3 boys came down the stairs and went to the dinning table and Shikaku said "Though my wifes not here still eat with manners Naruto so incase she shows up she won't go mid-evil on you."

Naruto said "You know, I think if her and Kyuubi ever got in a fight in the bathroom she would win and send him packing." making everyone laugh.

Shikaku said "Yeah, she is like a beast sometimes."

Shikamaru said "Sometimes."

Shikaku snickered and said "Alright, most of the time but I love her."

They all 3 ate quickly some steamed rice and bisquits with a few small deer bacon.

After they finished Choji said "Well we got to go Naruto to meet our sensei. We will see you later ok."

Naruto said "Um...alright." Both boys then left and Naruto asked "Where am I to stay at."

Shikaku said "Lets worry about that later, we got work to do if we want to train. Follow me." as he lead Naruto outside and then they went inside a gate and walked toward a set of woods and Shikaku said "Alright Naruto, I don't know alot about your actual skill levels so I have a task you can help me with while I judge your skills. I want you to create as many Kagebunshins as you can and have them form a straight line every 5 feet apart and I want them to pick up 2 sticks and walk along the edge of the fence around this field and then when thier in position I want them to march forward while hitting the sticks together until they make it back into this field. The noise should make all my family deers to come out of the woods. While that is happening the original you and me will then move one at a time into a holding pin where I can check them."

Naruto asked "How will this help judge my skills."

Shikaku said "By showing me how many you can make, how well you follow orders of a superior, how much chakra you waste in making jutsu and also to test your stamina and how fast you learn because before we finish this I am expecting you will be able to check the deers yourself or at least check most of the things yourself so are you ready."

Naruto nods and Shikaku said "Begin when your ready."

Naruto said "Oh. Sorry sir."

Shikaku said "Just call me sensei for now."

Naruto said "Yes sensie." as he put his hands together and said "kagebunshin no jutsu." and 30 appeared.

Shikaku frowned and said "I was told you could make way more then this Naruto. Did I hear wrong."

Naruto said "No, I could make more if I have to why."

Shikaku said "Do it again but this time make as many as you can."

Naruto said "Ok." as he put his hands together and he gathered his chakra and said "Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu." and the clearing was instantly filled with Narutos making Shikaku wide eyed and he quickly got a rough count and thought "_400, not bad kid."_ and said "Good, now do as I ordered." and the Kagebunshin started to grab sticks and run around the edge of the fence but a few got into a fight and dispelled themselves or tripped so it took about 20 minutes to do as ordered and Naruto and Shikaku waited as they heard sticks hitting in the woods and Naruto saw as a deer came out and soon several others and more and more and he asked "hey, how come some have things on thier heads and others don't."

Shikaku said "Those things are called antlers Naruto and those are men while the ones who don't are women."

Naruto said "oh. I see."

While this was happening Choji asked Shikamaru "What should we do about Ino."

Shikamaru said "Lets act like we don't know anything including where Naruto is. She still thinks he left and until he recoveres a little I am not letting her get near him."

Choji said "I know. Did you see the pain hes in."

Shikamaru said "See it, I can still feel it. Ino has successfully killed the SUN. I don't know if it will ever rise again." as they continued on in silence.

As time passed Naruto said "Hey damn it, one just killed one of my Kagebunshin."

Shikaku said "Yeah, we always have a buck or 2 that decide to fight instead of going with the heard. Don't worry about him for now."

Naruto nods and soon most of the deer and Naruto Kagebunshin were in the field. Naruto asked "What now sensei."

Shikaku said "Alright, that was real good Naruto. Now you see that big square fence we have over there. That is the larger holding pin. What I want you to do is help seperate the males from females and move the males into the holding pin. It might be easier to just move the females to that circle pin first but this is a test for you as I will wait until you can do this."

Naruto nods and asked "What if they attack again."

Shikaku said "The males most likely will if you try to seperate them right now."

Naruto said "Then I guess I will start with the females." as he walked over and opened the gate to the circled fence and he looked at the females and then back at the fence and then the heard and he thought "_The females are mixed into the group and if I want to get them I might take a chance of having the males attack and even the females might attack, hmm." _and asked "Hey sensei, if the deer can't see do they get scared or are they easy to move."

Shikaku blinked and said "I don't know, why."

Naruto took off his belt and also took off his fishnet and shirt and he walked over toward the herd and saw a female close to the edge of the group and he threw his shirt over her head and she jumped back before it hit and his shirt fell to the ground. Naruto said "Damn it, I thought that would work."

Shikaku thought "_impressive Naruto but that won't work because even domesticated dear are skitish to things they can see and hear."_

Naruto picked up his shirt and slipped it back on and he slipped his belt back on and he motioned for 5 kagebunshin to come over and he said "Alright, here is what where going to do. I want you all to tell the others I want them to start hitting the sticks and lead them all toward the square pin while I open the gates. Once we get them in that gate it will be easier to divide the females without having the whole herd head back into the woods."

The Kagebunshin said "Yes." as they took off and told and when Naruto opened the gates the Kagebunshin circled the heard and started hitting the sticks again and the deer started to run into the square pin."

Shikaku said "Well your half done but what about the other half."

Naruto said "I got an plan." as he said "ALRIGHT GUYS. I WANT HALF OF YOU TO GET ALL AROUND THE SQUARE PIN AND START HITTING THE STICKS TO SCARE THEM A LITTLE BUT NOT TO BAD."

Shikaku frowned and thought "_this might turn out bad."_ and Naruto said "Now the other half I want to prepare the gate that runs between both pens and when a female gets near the opening all of you on that side stop hitting and open the gate but if a male starts going toward that side start hitting again."

Shikaku crossed his arms and thought "_impressive but wasteful."_ as he watched as Naruto plan did work and after a few close calls of getting a male in the female pin he was able to seperate them."

Shikaku said "Well done Naruto for your first try but it took you an hour to do so when you need to get it down to half the time so dispell the clones and then we can prepare the next part."

Naruto dispelled them and Shikaku thought "_I expected that to knock him out or at least give him a headache but he seems fine._

Naruto asked "What now sensei."

Shikaku said "Now Naruto what we are going to do is kull the females and check thier health and see if any are in heat."

Naruto asked "Whats heat."

Shikaku said "Hmm, its a time when the females can get pregnant."

A female voice that both knew said "Its also the time when the males get over excited." as they looked and saw Yoshino walking up.

Shikaku said "Your home early dear."

Yoshino said "It was an easy day so they told me to go on home. So hows he doing."

Naruto said "I am doing ok mother but I took to long on seperating the deer."

Yoshino saw her husband nod and she said "Well anyway lets get to this." as she jumped over a fence and used a rope to lasso one of the female and pulled the deer toward a small square holding pin.

Naruto watched and said "hey, how come you didn't tell me about that rope sensei."

Shikaku said "You need to be more mindful of your surroundings Naruto. You got to realise Shikamaru, Yoshino and I all do this together every week and we don't use bunshins like you did. Your going to have to learn to do that as well."

Naruto nods as he watched and Yoshina said "This ones clean." as she released the dear and it ran back into the woods. He watched as she got another female and pulled it into the pin and said "This ones got a small cut but nothing bad." as she opened another section of fence and the deer ran into another holding pin. She went on for about 20 females when she said "We got a winner."

Naruto asked "How can you tell if a deers in heat."

Shikaku said "You will learn that later in some books I am going to loan you to read." as they watched as she pulled that dear into a seperate pin away from the other deer. This went on for another 30 deer and 5 more were put in the heat pin and 2 more in the injured pin with the rest being released.

After that was done Shikaku said "Ok Naruto, now its our turn, remember how you did to get the females and males seperate. Do it again but only let 5 males in the gates between the square and circle pin at a time. We will then walk along both side and look for any wounds or any signs of sickness. Ok."

Naruto nod and this time he went to the gate and Shikaku got on the back side of the fence away from him and started to hit 2 sticks and the bucks started to move and after 5 got in both looked at them and then released them into the circle pin. They did this for over 60 dear with only 3 going into a male sick pin.

Naruto asked "What now."

Yoshino said "Now we do this." as she opened the heat pin and the females ran back into the circle pin.

Naruto blinked and asked "What did you do that for."

Yoshino said "You see Naruto those does are in early heat. It takes a few days for full heat to hit and if we let it happen then the males will fight each other and either injure each other or die so since we need them all alive what we do is when they are early in heat we release them into a pin with the males and let them mate."

Naruto scrunched his nose and said "I don't like this. It feels wrong."

Shikaku said "Because it is wrong. What we are basically doing is having the females mated until they get pregnant."

Naruto said "But why. I mean isn't that the same thing as rape."

Yoshino said "In a way yes."

Naruto said "Its wrong though."

Shikaku said "But they want to mate Naruto with the strongest males, when the females are in heat thier like fangirls in a way. They want to be mated by whoever they think is the strongest so that is why the males usually fight to show thier strength but by us doing it like this then the females pick who they believe is strong at the moment."

Naruto said "But if what your saying is true then your saying that Sakura-chan and Ino should be...." as Shikaku put his hand over Naruto mouth.

Yoshino glared at her husband and said "Alright Naruto, let me try to explain it a better way then my idiot husband. Lets use people since you don't understand deer that well. You said Sakura and Ino for fangirls which I agree with. Now they both believe that Sasuke is the strongest so they want to be with him. Now Sasuke is not actually the strongest but they think he is because nobody has fought him and proved they are stronger so if Sasuke wanted to he could mate with one of those girls but if he doesn't he runs away like those few in the corner of the pin are. As they leave the females alone the number of males who would mate with them get smaller and smaller so they have to guess who would be strongest next and so on and so forth meaning next would be maybe Kiba, and then maybe Choji or Shino and then Shikamaru and You. The females will eventually find a male that wants them and then they will mate and until they are out of heat or until they are pregnant. Now after one of those 2 things happen the females will remember who chose them until thier next heat at which time it starts all over again next month and none of the males actually had to fight to prove who was best."

Naruto said "I still don't like it but I understand it a little better."

Shikaku said "At least human females aren't like deer and have heats."

Naruto said "Actually they do."

Yoshino said "No they don't, not like deer Naruto."

Naruto said "Yes they do. I read about it in a book from Jiji office once. Its called Ovenlater or something like that." making Shikaku back up and Yoshino open and close her mouth a few times and asked "What book was that Naruto." in a sweet voice.

Naruto said "Its the one with the pink cover and the girl in a towel. Why." as he looked at her.

Yoshino looked at her husband and said "You are to give him THE TALK while I go see the Hokage. Do I make myself clear."

Shikaku nods and Yoshino leaves. After she was gone Shikaku said "Well I think thats enough for today here Naruto. The injured will rest until thier wounds heal and in a day or 2 we will release all the others back in the woods. Lets go." as he lead Naruto away."

At training ground 7 Kakashi arrived and Sakura said "Your late and that baka Naruto hasn't showed up either sensei."

Kakashi said "Thats because Naruto is no longer a member of team 7."

Sakura said "Finally, that baka should not even be a ninja and now its just you and me Sasuke-kun." as she wrapped her arms around him.

Sasuke grunted and asked "What happened to the dobe." as he broke free.

Chouza walked up and said "He was reassigned because his skills are better suited for a more specialized training. Hows it going Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Fine Chouza but what are you doing here."

Chouza said "I just came by to find out if there is anything special you think we should know about Naruto."

Kakashi asked "Whats his specialty going to be of I may ask."

Chouza said "CIA."

Kakashi eye got wide and said "Interesting. Its been what...30 years since the last CIA ninja we had."

Chouza said "Yeah, the Nidaime Hokage to be exact. So anything we should know."

Kakashi closed his book and said "Stealth is ANBU level already, chakra level is Kage level but his control is accademy. He has no true taijutsu to speak of and I have talked to Gai and the only one he could think of that would fit Naruto he doesn't know and I don't know enough to teach it. Um....speed is high chunnin if he goes all out but most of the time he is actually mid gennin, stamina is jounin level.....trap making is ANBU as well.....his pain resistance is jounin level or better....hes also got senses as good as an Inuzaku. I wouldn't be suprised if he knows my previous post."

Chouza said "About what we came up with also."

Kakashi said "Are you aware of his apprenticeship."

Chouza said "Yes, we are aware of all that."

Kakashi asked "Whose going to teach the other skills. The Hokage told me your trio was teaching him the art but what about the other half."

Chouza said "The dualing sadist."

Kakashi chuckled and said "If they don't kill each other he should make a good one. Currently thier is very little I can teach him besides experience and teamwork since most of my arsonal is either to specialised or have to high of chakra control required and I don't have the time to get it under control myself."

Chouza said "Don't worry about it. We will make sure he knows the truth. Well take care." as he turned and left.

Sakura and Sasuke were looking at Kakashi and Sakura said "You lied to him sensei. Naruto skills aren't that good."

Kakashi looked at her and said "Actually Sakura, if Naruto didn't hide his real skills and had just a little better chakra control he could have been the rookie of the year the past 3 years. Its chakra control that held him back all 3 years. If his stealth skills were not ANBU level then how did he paint the Hokage monument in broad daylight without being caught until he threw an exploding tag off the mountain to draw attention. If his speed and stamina were not as high as they are how did he keep from being caught for 3 hours by 2 squads of ANBU, and 12 chunnin. I hate to tell you this Sakura but remember the ninja rule, deception is a ninja best ally and Naruto has decieved you and the rest of the accademy for years."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and asked "What does CIA stand for."

Kakashi pulled out his book and said "Capture, Interigation/Information, and Assassination depending on the situation. Now lets goto the accademy and meet our new teammate."

Sasuke said "Why does the dobe get picked for that and not me."

Kakashi said "Because you are not suited for that. You an assualt type ninja and Sakura is a medical or genjutsu specialist type. Now lets go."

Both gennin deflated at this and followed Kakashi.

Earlier at team 10 training ground Ino walked onto the field slowly with her face down and Asuma looked at her as Shikamaru slept under a tree and Choji ate.

Asuma said "Your late Ino."

Ino looked up and had a bruise on her cheek and red tired looking eyes and said "Sorry sensei."

Asuma got up and walked to her and asked "What happened."

Ino said "A wake up call. I...I did something that hurt someone I know really bad."

Asuma said "I see. Is this about Naruto."

At Naruto name Ino flinched and Shikamaru sat up and asked "What about Naruto."

Asuma looked at the boys and said "I thought your dads would have told you about it."

Ino looked down and Shikamaru asked "About what. We had an old friend staying at my place last night and when dad and them got back they didn't want to talk about thier mission. Was it something to do with Naruto."

Ino said "Its my fault. I did something to him that hurt him really bad and...and..." as she burst into tears again.

Asuma sighed and said "Its ok Ino, did Naruto hit you." and Ino shook her head no and Choji asked "What did you do Ino."

Asuma said "Drop it boys and if you want to know ask your parents."

Ino said in a crying voice "It doesn't matter anyways. Hes gone now. He left the village." making Asuma eyes widen and he asked "What do you mean Ino."

Ino hickuped and said "He left last night. He said he was going to see the Hokage and resign as a ninja and leave the village and its all my fault." as she started crying again.

Choji asked "It might help if you talk about it."

Asuma said "Drop it boys and Ino, why don't you go on home while I go see the Hokage, practice is cancelled for today." as he left in a swirl of leaves."

Ino started to walk away and Choji said "Hey Ino, are you planning to come by my house today."

Ino said "No why."

Choji said "Good, I didn't want to go hide my valuables. Cya." as he turned and Ino eyes got wide realising he knew as she took off running away crying.

Shikamaru said "That was cold Choji."

Choji said "She deserves it though. At least for now. I want her to know she can't sweep this under the rug and act like it never happened."

Shikamaru sighs and nods as they begin to walk away.

In the Hokage office Yoshino had just walked in when Asuma shushined in and asked "did Naruto really leave."

Yoshino said "No, why." making Asuma look at her.

Asuma blinked and said "but Ino said he left last night."

Yoshino said "He would have had Choji and Shikamaru not kidnap him and brought him to our place. In fact I just left him and my husband to come see the Hokage."

Asuma sighed and said "Then why did they not meantion it before and leave Ino....I see." as he realised why they did it."

Yoshino said "They must be trying to protect him from her for now."

Asuma said "Sorry to interupt bye."

The third chuckled and said "If only all my meetings could be handled as such. So what can I do for you mrs. Nara."

Yoshino smiled a sweet smile and asked in a sickening sweet voice "What were you thinking letting Naruto read THAT book." as she pointed to his Ichi Ichi paradise book hidden under a stack of paperwork.

The third paled and mount saint Yoshino blew again as she gave him a verbal tongue lashing that lasted an hour.


	5. Chapter 5

When Naruto and Shikaku all got back to the house Chouza and Inoichi had already arrived and Shikaku said "Its time to goto REDS." as he grabbed Naruto shoulder and all 4 shushined away.

When they reappeared they were inside a private club and a man in a business suit said "HE'S not allowed in here." pointing toward Naruto.

Shikaku said "hes here with us and if our apprentice is not allowed in here we will take all of our business elsewhere Davan."

Davan glared and said "Fine but I am not responsible for him or his health." as he turned and walked back to the bar.

Inoichi said "So whats the occassion."

Shikaku said "Yoshino told me to give him THE TALK."

All 3 men snorts and Inoichi pulled out a 20 and handed it to Naruto and said "Take that and go try your hand at one of the games or get you a drink but that has to last you until we leave Naruto."

Naruto said "But I'm to young to drink and gamble." making a few people around the room snicker and Chouza said "The moment you put that headband on Naruto your an adult. Now try and enjoy yourself and don't worry, we got your back."

Naruto nods and looks around the room and after several minutes he walks toward a table that had 6 people sitting beside it and a man had a cup in his hand and he said "Place your bets, Cho or Han."

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

The man said "Odds or even kid, if the total of the dice comes out odd and you bet even you lose if you bet odd you win. Its a 50/50 chance." as he talked with contempt in his voice

Naruto shrugged and placed the 20 on the table and said "Cho." and the man waited until everyone placed thier bets and he moved the cup and said "Cho it its." as he paid the winners and grabbed the cash of the loser.

Naruto got 40 and he placed it again down on the table and after the man sat the cup down said "Han." and after all bets it came out Han.

The dealer said "Beginners luck." as they went again and again.

After 40 games the dealer said "Thats it kid, you have to be cheating somehow because nobodies that lucky."

Naruto said "But most of the time I called it before you ever rolled the dice and with all these other players here who have more experience then me how can I cheat and not be caught.

Daven said "Let it go Rice, I have been watching and the kids just lucky right now. Why don't you take you winnings and try a different game kid."

Naruto got the 750 he won already and walked away from the table and looked around and Davan said "If your this lucky, why don't you try your hand at poker at that table over there." pointing to a table where only 3 people were sitting.

Naruto shrugged and walked over and asked "So how do we play this."

The dealer pointed toward a picture of sets of hands under a glass top and he said "The higher hand wins basically."

Naruto sat down in front of the picture and said "Alright, how much do I bet."

A man in a black cloak said "Just bet your max and we will all match it since your new here."

Naruto said "Alright."

At the bar Inoichi asked "So should we stop him or..."

Chouza said "Nah, he needs to see how a card shark operates cause he may have to hit a club or 2 as he gets older for info."

The dealer passed out the 2 cards to each and he flipped 3 over and he said "Ok, anyone like to fold."

Naruto looked confused and the dealer said "it means quit kid."

Naruto said "No, thats ok, I got 4 a straight flush see." as he flipped his cards over and everyone else at the table threw thier cards muttering about lucky idiots and damn demons.

After Naruto got all his money and Naruto said "I guess I will go all in again."

The dealer said "That will be 3000 to call."

2 of the men got up and said "I need a drink. Come on dude." as he grabbed his partner.

That just left the man in the cloak, the dealer and Naruto.

The cloak man said "The names Ryan and I will call." as he laid out 3000.

The dealer passed out the cards again and Naruto said "Hmm." as he looked at his 2 cars and he said "I got 4 aces." as he flipped over 2 aces to match the ones in the pot.

Ryan gritted his teeth and shot the dealer a look and the dealer nods slowly as Naruto took his money and as the dealer started to shuffle Naruto said "hey, you missed 2." making everyone look at their table.

The dealer said "Excuse me."

Naruto said "Ryan, you forgot to hand him back your cards. See, I can see them under your watch band."

Ryan gritted his teeth and Davan came over and pulled the sleave back and said "So, trying to cheat, huh Ryan. Thanks kid. This guys taken a few of my friends to the cleaners lately."

Naruto said "Sure I guess. If the dealer wouldn't of moved his head toward the cards when I was getting my money I would have never of seen them."

Davan eyed the dealer who said "Hes lying boss."

Davan glared and said "Rose." and a mirror door opened up and a female voice said "Yeah boss."

Davan said "Bring the tape for this table now and put it on the screen." never taking his eyes off the dealer or letting Ryan go.

Naruto shrugged and a brown hair girl in her late teens came out with brown eyes and a black cocktail dress and she had a tape in her hand and she put it in a vcr under the tv and she asked "What you need to see boss."

Davan said "The kid here said the dealer nods toward Ryan here when the kid was getting his money."

The girl said "Right." as she hits play and rewinds it and she then hits play and said "hes right boss look."

Davan looks as she rewound it and played it and he said "Thanks kid, looks like you found a dirty dealer in my club. Lets take you boys to the ANBU." as he pushed a button on the wall and dragged the men to the door.

A few minutes later he returned rubbing his hands together to get the dirt off and he walked over and said "look kid, I think I got off on the wrong foot, the names Davan and I own this place. The trio over there said your thier apprentice huh."

Naruto said "Yeah, the names Naruto Uzumaki."

Davan said "Yeah, kid, everyone knows you but look, since you not only helped take a shark out for me but also gave me proof of a dirty dealer you can come here whenever you want. You got my respect kid."

Naruto smiled a little and said "Thanks Davan."

Davan said "No problem. Look, you don't seem to be that interested in this stuff are you."

Naruto said "Not really. In fact only reason I am here is because Shikaku sensei was told to give me some kind of Talk that Yoshino told him to give me."

Shikaku slammed his head on the table as several people snickered and Davan said "Yeah. I see. Tell you what kid, how about you go on into the back room with Rose and she can help give you the talk along with help you if you need it. Give the kid the works Rose because I want him to come back over and over again. when word spreads about his luck people are going to want to see if the rumors are true and I want a chance to win some of that money back. Ok."

Naruto said "hey, if your not going to throw me out like most places I will come back whenever my sensei will let me."

Davan said "Thats good kid, now go on back and have fun." as Rose walked over and put her hand on his shoulder and lead him to the back.

After the door closed Inoichi burst out laughing and said "You do know that Yoshino going to kill you right. I mean you just got him sent to a brothel."

Shikaku muttered "troublesome."

Davan walked over and said "The kids not so bad."

Inoichi said "And."

Davan said "So what did you really bring him for."

Shikaku said "The kids being trained to be CIA. Hes going to need to know about the market. Think you can help get him a few contacts."

Davan said "Perhaps. Tell you what, I will have Rose run him through the ropes a few times and see what she can do with him. If anyone can help the kid learn about the market its her."

Chouza said "Thanks Davan."

Davan said "Just bring him by the next time I got a shark causing me trouble. He may not show it but hes got a good eye for details."

Inoichi said "The trouble is just trying to get him to show it but yeah, we will." as they got their next round of drinks.

As Rose lead Naruto into the back room they walked into another room that looked like a bedroom and an office.

Rose said "So whats your name kid and how old are you."

Naruto said "Naruto Uzumaki and I am 15."

Rose nods and said "Well sit down and get comfortable on the bed. I got a few things I need to take care of so just give me a minute." as she walked over to the office desk and sat down.

Naruto looked around the room and sat down and Rose typed on a computer a few minutes and said "So what do you know about woman kid."

Naruto said "Just what I read in jijis books and a few magazines."

Rose said "Also your sexy no jutsu." as she was looking at the screen.

Naruto looked at her and asked "how do you know about that."

Rose said "Word spreads about things quickly kid and Icha Icha paradise doesn't give enough credit to woman."

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Rose said "well, lets take breast for example." as she got up and took her shirt off and didn't have a bra on and Naruto got red faced.

Naruto swallowed and asked "What about them."

Rose said "Show me your sexy no jutsu and I will show you what I mean."

Naruto stood up and put his hands together and said "Sexy no jutsu." and he changed into his female self with clouds and Rose said "Alright, hold that until I tell you to." as the smoke cleared away.

She walked over and said "Touch your chest now."

Naruto did and asked "What about it." as it looked and felt like basically a 3D magazine.

Rose said "Alright, do what you just did to my breast." as she grabbed his hands and put them on her breast.

Naruto was still red faced but he was more thoughtful and said "Thier more fleshy and not as stiff."

Rose said "Right, you based this jutsu off of a magazine and since you don't know a lot about woman you don't know how to use this jutsu effectively. Now see how you don't even have nipples or the areolas." as she demonstated the parts for him to see.

Naruto nods slowly and Rose said "Thats just the begining of your flaws on knowledge of women. Your facial muscles are wrong. You need to raise the cheek bones and curve the jaw and remove the adams apple. Now release the jutsu and do it again but add in the new information.

Naruto nods and after redoing it Rose said "better but still not perfect. Now if you are going to use this jutsu on mission then you need to make it not you but someone new. That means the blond hair needs to go and the whiskers also."

Naruto flinched but asked "What should I do about my hair."

Rose said "Red, make it red. If you are going to use it you don't want to be plain and be unnoticed but you also want to seem natural and you still need to pucker the lips a little more but thin them. Womans lips are not naturally that big, we use lipstick to make them larger. You also need to add layered lashes to your eyes. Try again."

Naruto nods and he was getting over being emberrased because he was actually learning and Rose said "Much better but drop the ponytails, go with layered waves like mine." as she showed him.

Naruto quickly did it again and Rose said "Good, you look more real. Now your breast are 2 big. For a female ninja more then a handful each is to much and will mess with your job by making you top heavy."

After Naruto made them smaller Rose smirked and said "good, now you look better, now the next thing we need to work on is your legs. No hair on your legs. Women hate harry legs and try to make your legs just a little longer adding more height to your over all size.

Naruto quickly did the changes and Rose said "Good, good, now let me look." as she walked around and said "Alright, your ass cheeks need to have a little more curved muscles so that way the muscle flex when you walk."

Naruto frowned and said "I think I know what you mean." as he changed again and Rose said "Not so much, you want shapely, not somekind of superhero."

Naruto sighed and after changing again Rose said "Good, now that you got that out of the way lets work on the walk. Walk for me."

Naruto walked and Rose said "No, no, no, no, no. You are walking like a man, woman walk with a sway where when your shoulders only slightly move with the sway up and down while your hips go right and left. Try again."

After around 20 minutes Rose said "Alright, you got the walk down good enough for now. You will need to walk more but for today that will be good. Now its time for your final lesson for the day. Strip."

Naruto turned red and Rose said "Just do it damn it."

Naruto sighed and stripped and Rose crawled up on the bed after she stripped and layed spread eagle and she moved her finger with a come here motion and said "I want you to come here and I want you to explore this area, look, touch, taste, whatever the hell you want to do. I will tell you if you do something wrong. I want you to see what makes me feel good, what doesn't and each time you find something knew that you don't have then I want you to add it to yourself but test it first with one of your Kagebunshin. Make it like your harem jutsu in the form your in now to compare so that way the next time you actually make yourself look like a woman you can be as accurate as possible ok."

Naruto nods and as he followed her orders he leaned the parts of a woman and what did what as she explained it.

About an hour later she said "Alright, thats good for today. Now I want you to do it one more time on you but do it dressed while I get dressed." as she got up off the bed.

Naruto got up and Rose quickly got dressed and when naruto changed into a female again Rose said "Good, now let me here your voice."

Naruto asked "Like what."

Rose said "Softer Naruto."

Naruto asked in a softer voice "Like this."

Rose said "Good. Now you have a new look and you need a new name.....I know." as she clapped her hands and a man walked in and said "Yeah boss."

Rose said "Tom, I need you to make a new identity for Miko here. I want you to put her age at 16, her home village is Tanaku city. Shes comes and goes as a traveler. Parents deceased and no last name."

Tom pulled out a camera and took a picture of 'Miko' and said "Give me a half hour." as he left.

After the door was closed Naruto asked "What was that."

Rose said "Giving you a background so that way if you ever need to be a woman to infilitrate so you can assassinate someone then you have everything ready. I got a mission for you. I want you to get a job Miko somewhere in Konoha, I don't care where but only your sensei will know who you really are. You must work at least 3 hours a day at this job several days a week and try to be as womanly as possible and don't blow your cover. If you can do this every day you succeed I will teach you something new about either woman, sex, or other things like how I know so much info about you. If you fail I will never speak to you again. Do you understand. This is a once in a lifetime offer."

Naruto nods quickly and Rose said "Good, now remember, you are Miko, not Naruto, you can't act like Naruto. Now lets try a few scenarios while we wait......"

Around an hour later Naruto walked back out to the club with Rose who said "Come back anytime Naruto."

Naruto said "I will Rose and thanks."

Inoichi walked over and asked "So how did it go."

Naruto gulped and said "lets talk about it elsewhere, ok."

All 3 men nod and leave with Naruto and Daven walked over to Rose and said "So..."

Rose said "He understands woman better now. Hes also got a new background and name."

Daven nods and said "And."

Rose looked around and said "Kushina would love her daughter. Miko looks just like her at that age." as she turned and walked back into the mirror door. Daven chuckled and thought "_Still upset over losing your godmother huh. Don't worry Crystal Finger Rose or should I call you by your real name since this is personal Ellan, her son will fill that whole for you. I can feel it."_


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto, Shikaku, and Chouza all arrived on top of the Hokage monument and Naruto blinked and asked "Why are we here."

Chouza said "Your comfortable here and were not likely to be overheard and the way you acted back there you don't want to be overheard."

Naruto sighed and put his hands together and was covered in smoke and when the smoke cleared they could see Miko and she said "I was told only you could know." as she pulled out some ID and handed it to them. "I am suppose to find a job and try at least 3 hours a day and not to be discovered I am not a woman so I can use this disquise in the future if need be. Every day I do it I can go and meet Rose again and she will teach me something new." as she took the ID back and changed back into Naruto.

All 3 men looked at each other and Inoichi said "Alright, answer me something. How are you feeling toward Ino now."

Naruto closed his eyes and turned to look over the village and Inoichi said "That settles it. Here is what we will do. I will hire a new worker, part time at my shop. Her name will be Miko. Miko will get a chance to learn about flowers and keep her cover while observing Ino. This will give you a chance Naruto to get even with her because she won't see you and will blame herself. From what we heard while you were in the back she honestly thinks you left the village last night and we got all those who need to know to play along for now including her sensei, the Hokage and her teammates."

Naruto said "But I don't want to see her." as he glared at Inoichi.

Shikaku said "I think its a good idea Naruto because you need a job but you also need somewhere that we can still have control of your training. If you are going to impersinate a woman then you need to know what women think and act and Ino is a perfect example and she can explain flowers to you. I know you don't want to do it but think about the deer, you know we don't want to do what we did with them but it is necessary. This is necessary as well because there will be times you will have to work with others you wont like or who won't like you and maybe even Ino herself. At least this way you if you can actually fake being a woman and not get mad at her then perhaps Rose will help you even more."

Naruto frowned and said "I...I don't know if I can. What if I can't do it."

Inoichi said "Just try to pretend your someone else when your with her. Maybe think of yourself as Miko like you have always been a girl and then when your Naruto your Naruto."

Naruto bit his lip and he said "I....I will try but I don't like it.....What if she ask me things...I may pretend to be a girl but my mind is that of a guys...."

Chouza said "Thats why this will be a good experience for you Naruto. If you are going to fake being a woman then you need to be able to think like one at least enough to fool people."

Naruto turned and asked "But why am I faking being a woman, why not fake being another guy."

Inoichi blinked and asked "Wait, you mean you don't know."

Naruto asked "Know what." looking confused.

Inoichi looked at him and said "You really don't know do you."

Naruto started to get mad when Shikaku said "Your a shapeshifter Naruto." making Naruto ask "huh."

Chouza sighed and said "We have ANBU reports in your file the Hokage gave us. In the reports it showed that your henges are real, not illusions like everyone elses are. We don't know if it has something to do with your parents like a bloodline or if it is something because of the fox but that is another reason we decided to take you as our apprentice. You have the ability to actually be a woman. Let me show you what I mean. Change back to Miko a moment."

Naruto did and then Shikaku was covered in smoke and changed into a woman and Chouza touched Naruto head and said "See, you appear to be a taller woman but when anyone else does it." as he went to touch Shikaku his hand went right through the illusion and it distorted and Naruto said "But...." as Shikaku dropped his henge.

Inoichi said "Thats why every person you knocked out doing that jutsu passed out because as best as they can tell you are really a woman in that henge because nobody can detect it unless you do something to make us believe you are one and I have been standing here doing every dispell technique that is known and you are still a woman at this point meaning that it is impossible to dispell giving you the perfect tool to infiltrate places that some people can't."

Miko pouted and said "Nobody told me. Nobody ever tells me anything about me, not my parents, not the fox, not my ability, not how to live. Its so unfair. Stupid baka fox, its all his fault." as she crossed her arms.

Inoichi said "Now do you understand why we are pushing you into doing this."

Miko said "Fine but I still need a place to stay and since I won some money I need to get some new cloths as well for Naruto and myself because I can't be only wearing one set of cloths." as Miko looked at them.

Inoichi sighed and said "You sound more like a woman every minute Miko."

Miko said "I am one Yamanaka-sama. I'm 16 years old and I have been traveling since my parents died when I was little. They were merchants who were attacked by some bandits. I picked up a few things over the years and even though I never went to the accademy I do know a little about chakra but not much. I would really like a job so I can perhaps settle down here and find me a place to live."

All 3 men were stunned and Inoichi said "Just call me Inoichi and I happen to have a place you can stay for a while at my place."

Miko frowned a moment and said "How much is rent Inoichi-san."

Inoichi said "Don't worry about it. As long as you work for me you can stay there."

Miko said "Thank you sir, that will be very helpful."

Chouza said "Alright Miko, thats enough for now. Its time for Naruto to train some more."

Miko pouted and said "No fair." as she was covered in smoke and Naruto put his hand on his forehead and said "Woah, that was....wierd."

Shikaku asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "I....I felt like I was someone else. I mean I felt like everything she was saying was real and I was watching just like you were. I could still see and here but it felt like my body was someone else."

Inoichi closed his eyes and said "Lets worry about it later Naruto, Chouza, I think you were next."

Chouza said "Yeah, come on Naruto. Its time to teach you at my house." as he placed his hand on Naruto shoulder and left in a shushin.

After they were gone Shikaku said "MPD."

Inoichi said "Looks like it. I think with us pressuring him into doing it as well as his mental state for the moment his mind fractured just enough to create a second personality. Truthfully I am suprised it hadn't before now though. Miko already is treating Naruto as a third person from her speach about cloths and Naruto seems to be able to tell Miko is different."

Shikaku asked "How do you want to do this I mean you know more about the mind and mental disorders then either of us."

Inoichi said "For now I will observe and see if it is really one or if he is really a good actor and if so determine if it is a conflicting personality. If it is then I will help him deal with it but if not then it might help him."

Shikaku said "Alright, well I guess I better go home and see if my wife killed the Hokage. Cya." as he shushined away. Inoichi thought "_Ino, what a mess." _as he shushined away.

Naruto and Chouza both appeared in Chouza house and Chouza said "Alright Naruto, my wife is at the resturaunt most of the time so you wont see her much so its just you and me for now. I know you can't read Kanji. I got a few books on Kanji for you to read today to help you overcome this problem. Thier over there on that table along with enough pens and paper for you to use 10 Kagebunshins to learn and read from them while practicing. Don't have them dispell because I will be checking them and make sure they are doing right and help correct any mistakes they make. Now do you know how to read normal."

Naruto sighed and said "Mostly....there are still times I have trouble."

Chouza said "Thats ok. Everyone has trouble sometimes but me and the others are here for you now to help you with them. Now go ahead and create those Kagebunshin while I go get some stuff."

Naruto nods and creates 20 and Chouza said "Thats fine Naruto, we will work on control with those other 10 in a moment. Just get 10 started on what I told you to."

Naruto said "Ok, you heard him guys."

11 of them started to go over and one got pulled back by the real Naruto and Chouza returned with a cutting board, a knife and several vegitables and he said "Alright, the 10 of you that are left, I got 10 leaves. I want you each to put the leaf on your heads like this and use your chakra to make it float just a little above your head. To much and it will blow off, to little and it will fall off or wont move. Now you try while me and the original start." as he demonstrated what to do and the clones grabbed a leaf he had in his hand and the real Naruto went to a dinning table where Chouza was.

Chouza said "Alright Naruto, this is going to help you with you diet as well as your skills with a bladed weapon like knifes and kunais." as Chouza speed sliced a carrot in less then 2 seconds into pieces as thin as paper shocking Naruto. Chouza chuckled and continued "It will take you a while to be able to do that but I will show you how but we got to start with the basic. I don't know if you know vegitables or not so I will just call out the name and show you how I want you to cut them and help correct you as we go along ok."

Naruto said "Ok."

Chouza said "Now can you create any more Kagebunshins."

Naruto said "Of coarse, why."

Chouza said "Create a small number of them and I will get them started on something else real quick."

Naruto created about 15 and Chouza pulled out several recipe cards boxes and he said "Alright, I want you each to pick a card in these boxes and read it and read it until you can tell me everything on it without trying. I will come around and test you when you think you got it and if you do then you will goto a new recipe, if not you will have to keep reading until you can tell me the directions exactly right. This is a memory excersice as well as cooking help. This will help your future training greatly as well as your life. Now take them and begin.....Now Naruto, that item I cut was a carrot. It is good for eyesight. Now how you cut them is like this...." as he started to teach Naruto slowly how to cut, how to hold a cutting knife and other things.

While this was going on Shikaku arrived back at his house and saw Shikamaru playing Shoji with a Kagebunshin of Naruto and Choji was talking about ramen with another and he looked over at a Kagebunshin of Naruto who looked scarred for life talking with Yoshino at the eating table and he saw a couple of others all still working on Kanji and he said "How are they still here. I thought they would be dispelled by now."

The one at the table with Yoshino said "Kill me please, I never want to hear another Doe and Buck lesson of life again."

Everyone looked at him and Yoshino said "I thought you might need some help so I gave his Kagebunshin the talk also. Wheres Naruto."

Shikaku said "Hes with Chouza for now and then hes got some other things hes got to do that secret."

Yoshino nods and asked "So how did he take it."

Shikaku said "Ok, why."

Yoshino said "Just wondering."

Shikamaru voice caught everyones attention and he said "Good job, it took me 22 moves to beat you that time going up from the 10 originally."

The clone said "Maybe I can get good enough to beat you eventually."

Shikaku said "Well how close are you guys to running out of chakra."

One doing kanji said "I think a while, were not really using any energy right now but I don't know."

Shikaku frowned and looked at the other ones in the room and he said "You should have all been dispelled when we left earlier today from being so far away from the original Naruto. That was over 3 miles difference between you and the original and most Kagebunshins only go about 1 mile at most."

Once said "Well what can you say, I'm not normal and why do I feel like I had a sex change earlier." making everyone look at the clone and then back at Shikaku who asked "Do any of you others feel that way."

3 raised thier hands and he said "Hmm, it appears information can go both ways indirectly."

Choji looked up and asked "Did Naruto have a sex change earlier."

Shikaku sighed and said "Sort of. I can't explain it because its a secret to his training but hes still a man and don't meantion any of this to anyone."

Shikamaru said "Troublesome. So he used the sexy no jutsu again." and Shikaku sighed and nods and Choji said "Oh, is that all." as he went back talking about ramen.

Inoichi appeared inside his flowershop and he looked around and saw the closed sign and he thought "_strange, why is the shop closed and Ino here." _as he went toward where he felt Ino chakra.

He went up the stairs and heard crying and he saw Ino door was open and he saw her sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest crying and he walked over and sat down behind her and put his arms around her and said "There there princess, tell daddy whats wrong."

Ino cried and said "Everyone hates me and its all my fault. Naruto gone and they hate me for it."

Inoichi said "What makes you think everyone hates you dear."

Ino said "Because choji said he didn't want his valuables to come up missing. They both know what I did." as she burst into tears again.

Inoichi sighed and said "You have to understand Ino a lot of people who know you have been hurt by you and thier trust in you has been put to the test but not everyone knows."

Ino said "But Naruto left and once everyone finds out he left they will wonder why and then when they find out they will know and hate me."

Inoichi asked "What are you more hurt about, that people know about what happened or Naruto leaving."

Ino said "Naruto leaving."

Inoichi asked "Why, I thought you hated Naruto."

Ino looked at her dad and said "I don't hate Naruto, I....."

Inoichi asked "You what."

Ino said "I just never really got to know him."

Inoichi asked "So why does that hurt you more then knowing people know. I would think that it would be the opposite if you really don't know him."

Ino looked down and said "I don't understand it daddy, why does it hurt so much to know that he left because of me."

Inoichi said "I don't know dear. Its something you will have to find the answer to."

Ino said "But it won't matter because hes gone and nobody is ever going to see him again."

Inoichi said "you don't know what you got until its gone."

Ino looked at her dad and asked "Daddy, can you help me please."

Inoichi said "I don't know dear, what do you want me to do."

Ino said "help me find him."

Inoichi blinked and asked "Why."

Ino turned and looked at her dad and said "If I can find him I can tell him I am sorry and then he can come back."

Inoichi asked "Why do you want him to come back dear."

Ino said "Because if he comes back then everyone will quit hating me and......"

Inoichi said "So it is the feeling of being hated you are crying about. Its not Naruto."

Ino sighed and thought "_damn it, why are none of my plans working out right. I thought if I was miserable when dad got here he would help me find Naruto so things could go back to normal." _and said "Yes......I never been hated before and I don't know what to do. I was always the good girl, always the poplar girl that everyone looked up to but now everyones looking down on me."

Inoichi said "Finally. Now your starting to understand a little."

Ino said "Oh god, I am an awful person, Naruto left completely destroyed and here I am worrying about only myself."

A female voice that caught both thier attentions said "Thats human nature." as both looked at saw Miko standing there.

Ino said "Who are you."

Miko said "Sorry to interupt but your friend Chouza just dropped me off Inoichi-san. If this is a bad time I can come back later." as she made a motion move toward the stairs.

Inoichi said "No, thats alright Miko, this is my daughter Ino, Ino, this is Miko, the new employee."

Ino eyes got wide as she flinched and said "New employee daddy but..."

Inoichi said "Yes, Miko here was refered by an old friend and shes new in town needing a place to stay and work and since our talk last night I figured I could at least give her a job and a place to stay until she could get on her feet incase you don't work here anymore like we talked about so that way I have someone trained ready to go."

Miko said "Um...perhaps I should go back down to the store sir."

Inoichi said "No, thats alright, Ino, why don't you go ahead and get to know her and show her around to help her get started."

Ino looked at her dad with betrayel in her eyes and said "But....."

Inoichi said "NOW INO." as he walked out of the room making Ino flinch.

Miko said "I'm sorry about interupting Ino but I called and no one answered and I heard your talking and I came to let Inoichi-san know I was here and I didn't mean to overhear or cause any trouble."

Ino looked down and bit her lip and said "No, its ok. Its all my fault anyways." and thought "_it is all my fault. How could all of this have happened because of me."_

Miko saw her fidget and said "Um, Inoichi-san said I could stay in some loft here." and Ino eyes got wide as she felt hurt and thought "_that was my loft and then he gave it to Naruto but because of me Naruto left and now he just gives it to some stranger. Why."_

Ino gulped ready to start crying again and said "I see, can you give me a few minutes to get ready and I can show you around."

Miko nods and Ino got up and Miko sighed seeing the way Ino was and closed her eyes a moment and walked forward and before Ino realised it Miko pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear "I may not know whats going on but if you want to talk about it I wouldn't mind listening. A friend told me once it helps to talk about it."

Ino who was stiff at first slowly put her arms around Miko and cried into her chest as Miko rubbed Ino back.

Inoichi walked back into the door way and he looked at Miko looked at him while biting her lip and Inoichi nods and leaves and Ino still cried.

After Ino stopped crying Miko stepped back a little and said "I think we might have gotten off to a bad start. My name is Miko."

Ino said "Ino, Ino Yamanaka."

Miko said "Its nice to meet you Ino and I hope we can become friends."

Ino bit her lip and said "I would like that." as she grabbed some tissues and wipped her cheeks before saying "We better get going or daddy might get mad."

Miko said "Of coarse, lead the way." as she followed Ino back down the stairs and Ino asked "So what do you know about flowers and Botany and floral arrangements."

Miko said "Nothing." making Ino stop and turn quickly wide eyed.

Ino asked "Then why do you want to work here."

Miko said "Because I am always willing to learn and I need a job."

Ino said "I see, well I guess the best place to start would be with the seeds and the seedlings. Follow me." as she lead Miko toward the back of the shop and out a side door and down a small path where a greenhouse was.

When they got in the green house Ino lead her over to a section that looked like topsoil only and Ino said "This is where we start most of our flowers. We usually just take seeds from plants we already raised or some we found in the woods or ordered from elsewhere and plant them here until they become seedlings which is what that next section over there is." pointing to another section that had a bunch of little seedlings popping out of the ground.

Miko nods and Ino said "Now for this to work so the plants can grow healthy we have divided this large rack here into 60 seperate sections so any roots they have wont get stuck together and kill each other."

Miko said "Seems simple enough."

Ino snorts and said "You haven't got a clue yet. We have to know what the plants are that are growing which takes careful cataloging because if we run out of a certian type of flower it could take weeks before we get it in again which means loss of business for us. Take this for example. This is a seed for a basic red rose. Right now its not in very much demand but around valentines day we can't keep enough of these. All these flower beds are already full right now so how about I let you take a personal starter kit to try and take care of yourself and see if you can make them grow." as she walked over and got a 6 divider flower pot and put soil in it and grabbed a pack of Rose seed and said "Ok, the instructions for these roses are on the back and you can learn to do them on your own time later. For now let me show you some of the adult flowers we have and tell you the name and the meanings behind them and then quiz you on it." as she lead Miko through the greenhouse.

An 2 hours later they came out of the green house and Ino said "Well you got most of the names down and a few of the meanings. Your actually faster on picking it up then I was."

Miko said "Thank you Ino."

Ino looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was about 6pm and she frowned and said "Well the shop closed an hour ago. I guess me telling you all those names and meanings as well as occassional test was longer then I intended to."

Miko smiled softly and said "I actually enjoyed it and I learned more about plants and flowers then I had imagine possible and you have so much passion for them I am envious."

Ino smiled and said "Well it comes natural, my family has done this since before they originally came to Konoha."

Miko said "Um, will that be all for today. I'm a little tired."

Ino blinked and said "Oh right, I forgot that your new here and you need a place to stay. You said dad was going to let you use the loft."

Miko said "That is what he said."

Ino sighed and bit her lip and said "Well then please follow me." as she lead the way back toward the main house/shop and she took a side path and came to a wooden gate and said "This gate can only be opened from this side for security reason but you can get to the loft from the side of shop." as she opened the gate and closed it after they walked out and there was a set of stairs leading up and Ino bit her lip and closed her eyes as she lead miko up the stairs and she pulled out a set of keys and said "Well I guess this is yours now." as she took a key off her set and gave it Miko.

Miko took it and unlocked the door and Ino walked in and turned on the light and said "Its not very much so far. I wasn't planning on moving into this place until I was older so there is still a lot of work needing done. The painting needs to be done which is why I got all those paint cans there under the sheet, the washer and dryer that are over in the corner still have to be hooked up. The cabinet shelfs are up but the doors and hardware for them still have to be installed."

Miko thought "_you never meantioned all this Inoichi."_ as she looked around the loft apartment and said "Well the furniture is all here so I can still sleep on the bed."

Ino said "Well I guess I better go, hope your comfortable." as she left.

After Ino was gone Miko walked over and moved the tarp on the paint cans and looked at the cans and thought "_Hmm, well there are nearly every color possible here. Ino must not have decided on a theme yet."_ and she walked over and locked the door and pulled the miniblind down as well as the curtains so nobody could see in and she put her hands together and release the jutsu and Naruto was standing there and he sighed and said "I guess I got no choice." as he put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu." and 10 clones appeared.

Naruto said "Alright, we need to get this place together if I am going to live here so I want 2 of you to put the doors on the the cabinets and and then 1 of you to put the hardware on the cabinets."

A kagebunshin said "Hey boss, what about the painting."

Naruto said "Not right now. I want the rest of you to work on getting that washer and dryer hooked up and then wash the sheets and covers while dusting the place so that way its not so dusty in here."

A clone asked "What are you going to do boss."

Naruto said "me, Im going to go take a long hot bath." as he walked toward the bathroom and closed the door.

Naruto began to take his cloths off and opened the bathroom door and set them down and said "Wash these when the machines are hooked up." before closing the door and he turned on the bathwater and looked around and thought "_it looks like Ino had the bathroom ready to use, theres towels, soap and toiletries."_ as he got into the water when it was ready and leaned back to relax before he slowly drifted off to sleep.

In the loft his Kagebunshins got to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto awoke the next morning with a splitting headache and he thought "_what the hell happened. If feels like my brain is exploding."_ as he got out of the water that was ice cold and he shivered a little and he dried off and he looked around and thought "_wheres my cloths."_

He sighed and left the bathroom and blinked and asked "How long have I been in here." as he looked at the loft and saw that the cabinets were done, the washer and dryer hooked up, the sheets in the apartment had been washed as well as the furniture moved around and he looked over at the walls and thought "_hmm, that is actually pretty good looking. It feels relaxing having a beach scene played out on the walls."_ as he bent down and got the cloths with a note and he read the note

**Naruto, **

**I came by and brought you a present for your new place and told one of your Kagebunshin to send a message to all the others that were still in use at Chouza and Shikaku place to dispell one at a time so you dont get brain overload. Inoichi stopped me to tell you that they had called and told him they were still in use and since I was on my here. The present I brought you is 4 sets of cloths for you and Miko each and also a set of groceries. Come see me when you can. There are some things I would like to talk to you about privately.....its about your mother.**

**ROSE**

Naruto eyes got wide as he read it and he quickly got dressed and went toward the door and was about to reach for it when there was a knock.

Naruto thought "_shit."_ and looked through the keyhole and saw Ino standing ther and he bit his lip and was quickly changed into Miko and said "Just a minute." as he ran over and threw the note in a drawer.

Miko walked back over and opened the door and said "Oh Ino, what can I do for you."

Ino said "Can I come in."

Miko bit her lip and said "Sure, come on in." as she stepped aside and Ino walked in and went wide eyed as she saw the change in the apartment and she turned quickly and asked "How."

Miko said "I got board and thought I could fix the place up while I was here. I hope you don't mind."

Ino looked around and said "No....its actually very beautiful.....more then I could do." as she looked down.

Miko said "I'm sure you could have done a better job then me. I mostly just...."and stopped and thought "_wait, why the hell don't I have any memories of painting this. I remember seeing Rose now but then she gave my clone the message and they dispelled. Did she do this."_

Ino snapped her finger several times and Miko shook her head and said "What."

Ino said "You spaced out there for a moment, everything ok."

Miko said "Yeah, sorry about that, I just realised something someone told me recently and it was a shocker."

Ino said "Its alright. I came to see if that offer was still open."

Miko asked "Which offer."

Ino said "The one about talking about it."

Miko closed her eyes and said "Sure Ino, lets sit down though so we can be more comfortable."

Ino nods and sat down on the couch and Miko closed the door and sat down and asked "So how do you want to do this."

Ino looked away and said "I did a lot of thinking last night after I left here. I realised some things about myself I didn't know before, some things I don't like."

Miko looked at her and thought "_shes being honest this time, not like last night when she was talking to her dad."_

Ino said "This is hard for me, I have always been treated special by my dad, chouza and his family and Shikaku and his family because I was the only girl and because my mother passed away when I was little. Choji and Shikamaru always let me boss them around because if they didn't I could cry and get them to relent or thier parents would make them."

Miko said "Sounds like your manipulative."

Ino glared a moment and Miko looked at her unfazed and Ino eyes softened and said "Sorry, I...I don't take critism very well."

Miko asked "So what are you trying to get at Ino."

Ino said "I...I think if I told you everything from the beginning you would understand better."

Miko shrugged and Ino said "It all started a couple of weeks ago, I had just graduated from the accademy and I was sitting on the roof of the accademy along with my teammates Shikamaru and Choji. I was ranting about how unfair it was for forehead to be on the team with Sasuke-kun."

Miko put her hands together and looked on with interest and Ino said "anyways we saw Naruto attack Sasuke-kun and he must have gotten lucky somehow because he tied Sasuke-kun up and henged himself into Sasuke and left to go and try to get a kiss from his crush Forehead. For some reason he chickened out at the last second and he grabbed his stomach. I saw this and then I saw as the real Sasuke came by and he shot forehead down and I was happy because I got an idea if I could get Naruto and Sakura together then that would make it easier for me to get with Sasuke-kun."

Miko clenched her fist and thought "_that manipulative bitch, she was going to use me."_

Ino bit her lip and said "I went to see Naruto after I met my sensei. Since I know Sakura so well I was planning on changing Naruto to be the perfect guy for her."

Miko said "It wouldn't work Ino. If you have to change who you are to be with someone then its not you they are in love with but the lie." and thought "_trust me, I know from nearly kissing Sakura."_

Ino sighed and said "Your probably right and I didn't think that it would fail because all my plans had always worked before....I never faced failure before I guess you could say. Anyways I wound up never seeing Naruto that day and I wound up doing some things that were stupid thinking I was right and I wound up hurting Naruto deeply. More then you can imagine."

Miko asked "Like what. It might help to see if you really understand what you have done and help me to understand also."

Ino bit her lip and said "I accidently stole his rent money after I broke into his apartment."

Miko asked "Why did you break in. I mean why didn't you just wait for him."

Ino closed her eyes and said "I wish I had now. I really do but when his landlord told me about the window and acted like it was a common thing I figured Naruto just locked himself out all the time and I figured since I was there to help him that he wouldn't care."

Miko growled a little and she said "oops, sorry, my stomach growled." as she looked sheepish.

Ino said "Oh......where was I."

Miko said "You had just broke in."

Ino said "Right, well I had sat down and waited a few minutes but I got board and since I was going to try and change Naruto I though the best way to prove my point was to show him that Forehead would like him better if his place was nice and neat so I picked up the stuff on the floor and threw it away.....turns out those things were there to hide the fact they were really valuable to him incase someone broke in....I know it sounds dumb at first but now that I know why he did it I understand."

Miko had turned her head as a tear fell and she heard Ino continue "Anyways after I did that I got thirsty and I checked his fridge and all he had to drink was spoiled milk, I went to close the door and the shelf the milk on broke and spilled milk all over my dress.

I had saw a papertowel holder and got some to try and get the milk off and clean up the mess when I saw some money he had hid in the papertowels fall out and I thought it was stupid to hide money like that but it turned out I was the stupid one. I took the money and put it in my pocket but then I got tired of waiting and the stains started to set and so I left. When I got home the dress was ruined so I threw it away and when I cleaned out my pockets I found the money.....I started to take it back but I figured I would force Naruto to replace my dress since I stupidly believed it was his fault...."

Miko said "So you believed that because you been treated special all your life you can treat others like shit."

Ino winced and looked down and Miko said "Your shallow Ino, very, very shallow."

Ino said "I know....I get it now."

Miko said "I don't know if you do. From what I heard last night it doesn't seem to be the case. It sounded like you were trying to manipulate your dad into fixing this for you."

Ino winced and Miko said "He knew, you know. Your dad I mean. From what I can tell and from what he has acted he's not going to let you manipulate him any more and from what I heard neither is anyone else now. You lived in a fantasy world before now Ino and they left you in the fantasy while trying to protect you from the hard truths of life."

Ino asked in a defiant tone "And what would you know, you don't know me or my life."

Miko leaned back and said "You would be suprised what I know about you Ino Yamanaka. I know that this forehead girl your talking about is named Sakura. I know she calls you Ino-pig but I bet you don't remember who actually gave you those nicknames or why." making Ino wide eyed a moment.

Ino asked "How do you know forehead and what she calls me."

Miko smiled and said "I may never have met you before Ino but I know someone who has. I know Naruto."

Ino flinched at that and asked "How do you know him."

Miko smiled and said "Just know that I know him better then anyone else does, I guess you could say I have been his conscience for a while. In fact if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here."

Ino stuttered "What do you mean."

Miko said "In a way he brought me to Konoha, he called out for help and I answered his call."

Ino asked "Do you know where he is."

Miko said "For now hes gone. I don't know when or if he will be back. I doubt he will ever see you again though because he told you that he was leaving and you wouldn't ever have to see him again and one thing Naruto does is keep his word."

Ino looked down and said "Is there anyway I can see him so I can tell him I am sorry."

Miko asked "Are you or are you just wanting to say it so that way things might go back to normal."

Ino flinched and Miko smiled sadly and said "I thought so. You still think you can manipulate people and get what you want. Its not going to work this time Ino and the people who know the truth about what has happened and now they can see right through you and thier not going to let you use them any longer. This time your choices have caused serious consequences that even you don't realise yet."

Ino asked "How do you know so much."

Miko said "Ino, how would you like for a chance for things to get better for you and to have everyones respect again."

Ino bit her lip and asked "What do I have to do."

Miko said "The first thing you need to do Ino is wake up. The world doesn't revolve around you and you can't treat others and what ever they have as trash. As long as you do that people are going to treat you as trash."

Ino sighed and Miko said "The fact your actually listening to me and your showing some guilt over what has happened is a start. I can't promise that things will ever be back the way they were because everyone is always going to hold something in thier hearts and minds to remember what you did, even if they forgive you. That is something your going to have to face."

Ino looked down and said "Its not fair, I never wanted this to happen."

Miko said "And Naruto never wanted Kyuubi to be sealed in him." making Ino look up wide eyed.

Miko saw the shocked look on Ino face and she said "Thats something else your going to have to come to terms with. Now that you know the truth you are going to be pressured by those around you to either except Naruto or hate him for it. Either way you are going to have someone who is friends with you now hate you for that choice. The only thing I can tell you is do whatever you feel is the one you can sleep with that night. If you can't stand yourself then how are you going to stand what people think of you."

Ino looked at Miko for several minutes asked "Why are you telling me all this and why are you helping me. Why don't you hate me like everyone else does."

Miko got up and walked toward the kitchen and said over her shoulder "its not actually hate they have for you ino....its disappointment. You use to be someone people looked up to as a leader and friend......you let that person slip away and became someone your not." as she got 2 glasses out of the cabinet and filled them with water.

Ino asked "What do you mean."

Miko smiled a small smile and said "Did you know there were only 3 times Naruto has ever hated someone enough to actually want to harm someone and 2 of those times was you."

Ino swallowed and said "I know, one of those was what I did to start this mess."

Miko said "Actually....no. He didn't actually hate you then. Pissed, yes. Maybe prank you by shaving your head bald and die it blue like a smurf, possibly but not hate. The 2 times he hated you was different."

Ino turned as she watched Miko take a sip of water and asked "When were they then."

Miko smiled a small smile and said "One was the day he gave you the name Ino-pig and Sakura forehead."

Ino eyes got wide and asked "What."

Miko smirked and said "Don't remember do you. It was back before you entered the accademy. You had went to the park with Chouza wife and the boys and Choji and Shikamaru went over to the sand to start playing and you went to the swing to swing. It was the same day you first met Sakura."

Ino looked thoughtful and said "Yeah, I remember that, why."

Miko said "Well when you got to the swing someone was already there and you asked that person could you use the swing. That person was Naruto and he agreed and got up and you asked him to push you which he did."

Ino bit her lip and after a moment said "I had forgot that."

Miko said "I figured. Anyways you swung on the swing for about 30 minutes with him pushing and you and Naruto talked a little, that was the first time anyone his own age actually wanted to play with him. Anyways after time a group of girls gathered around a tree and they were picking on someone."

Ino said "I remember, it was Sakura, I ran over to her after the girls left and we became friends."

Miko snorts and said "Funny you forgot something that happened between the time of being pushed and the girls leaving."

Ino looked confused and said "I did, what."

Miko said "You forgot when one of the older girls picked Sakura up and slammed her into a tree and you fell out of the swing and began to scream for Chouza wife to come help. You forgot when Naruto helped you up and you ran to get Chouza wife but Naruto turned and took a more direct path and over to the girls grabbing 2 handfulls of sand from the ground around the swing and threw it all over the girls around Sakura making them scream because he screamed BUGS. The girls all ran away screaming thinking the dirt was actually bugs and Sakura fell to the ground. Sakura was on the ground crying into her knees and Naruto and her talked a few minutes by which time you had returned and Sakura mother was with you and Chouza wife. Naruto seeing the adults got scared and left quickly to keep from getting into trouble and Sakura ran to her mother."

Ino said "Well, ok I guess that could be right as I don't really remember but why would that make Naruto mad at me and how do you know all this."

Miko said "I have my ways but why Naruto hated you is a little later Naruto returned and you and Sakura were sitting on the bench talking. You had just gave her a ribbin. Naruto walked up and before he had a chance to say anything Sakura stood up and said 'thank you for helping me but my mommy told us that you were a bad person."

Ino covered her mouth as her eyes started to tear up and she said "I remember now, Naruto was confused and said he wasn't a bad person and whoever said he was was lying. I remember I got up and slapped him and called him a lyer and that he must really be a bad person for calling Sakura mom a lyer I started to call for help screaming bad person because I was told to call for help when bad people were around."

Miko said "Yeah, Naruto was hurt because all the kids started to repeat what you said calling him a bad person and circled him and pointing finger. He glared at you and Ino and he saw the pigs on your headband and he screamed holding his cheek 'SHUT UP INO PIG'. Sakura stood up and said 'shut up you monster.' and Naruto turned to her and said 'those girls were right FOREHEAD, you are ugly." as he ran away from all the kids crying.

Ino said "I....." as she looked at her knees she had pulled up to her chest.

Miko said "Word spread pretty quick after that with all the kids at the playground and every time he went there they all ways would point at him and call him a bad person and he blamed you for it because he thought of you as his first friend who did that to him."

Ino said "I had only listened to Sakura mom when she told us to stay away from him because he was a bad person. I told her I thought he was nice and so did Sakura and her mom said mommies can tell who are bad people and you should listen to them so since my mom was dead I believed her." as she looked down.

Miko said "that was the first time Naruto ever hated anyone but the Hokage talked to him and told him that you didn't know who was bad and who wasn't and after a long talk Naruto forgave you because he was getting ready to start the accademy then."

Ino sniffed as she tried to stop crying and asked "What was the second time he hated me."

Miko said "Remember when you were slapped by your dad and went to your room. You were hurting then and confused but you asked him why he was hated. He told you about the Kyuubi and in that moment you changed how you felt for him and gave him pity. He hates people feeling pity for him."

Ino asked "But why, that doesn't make since."

Miko said "Think about it Ino, if all you have known in your life is hatred and then you are shown kindness and its not because people care for you but pity you its like giving a guy whose drowning a glass of water."

Ino looked down and said "I didn't know, I just...."

Miko said "You just thought he was the poor little hurt boy who has the Kyuubi. You don't even care if its someone you went to school with for years, you treated him like a common begger on the street at that moment. He was mad at you for what happened to his home but he didn't hate you. He understood it was an accident but when you gave him that pity you were giving it to Naruto Uzumaki, you were giving it to the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."

Ino whispered "no wonder he left."

Miko said "Well if thats all Ino, I have somewhere I need to go, can we talk later and give you some time to think."

Ino got up and said "Yeah, I need time." as she quickly left.

After she was gone Miko walked up on the porch and looked before leaping up on the roof and went toward a back alley near by and jumped down before releasing the jutsu and left.

Naruto entered the club and Daven said "Ah kid, I knew you would be back so come to try your luck. Rose will be out in a few minutes if you want some more time with her but shes with a client at the moment."

Naruto frowned and said "Sure, lets try that game." as he walked to the roulette table.

Naruto shrugged and said "Not a clue but lets just try this." as he placed 200 on double 00. Everyone blinked and placed thier bets other places and the dealer spinned the wheel and let the ball roll......00 showed up shocking everyone and Naruto was paid 3 to 1 odds.

Naruto said "Cool." and he felt a hand on his shoulder and Rose was standing there and said "Indeed it is Naruto-kun. I'm still soar from yesterday but I would like to try that stamina again." as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into the back room and then to her office/bedroom.

Naruto blinked and asked "Did you have to make everyone think that."

Rose snickered and said "Yeah, I did. You need to get a reputation as a ladies man Naruto and having a 'prostitute' give you one will spread like wildfire."

Naruto looked confused and said "Your a prostitute."

Rose snickered and said "No, at least not now. I was once but I wasn't actually doing it for the money. I did it so I could get close to someone so I could kill him." as she walked over to her desk and sat down.

Naruto asked "What did you mean about my mother and how did you paint that apartment so fast."

Rose sighed and said "Well your not the only one who knows Kagebunshin no Justu Naruto. I can only make about 6 but that was enough to paint that picture on the walls for you. Sit down and I will tell you about her."

Naruto walked over and sat down while looking at her and Rose said "I am not originally from Konoha Naruto. I was born in whirlpool country and that picture I painted was from my memories of the place. I was 5 years old when when the village was destroyed durring the war. As far as I know there were only 2 survivors of the village. Me and the woman who was my godmother, your mother."

Naruto asked "Who was she."

Rose grabbed a photo off her desk and looked at it and said "her name was Kushina Uzumaki. She was a ninja, a chunnin when we came here. We lived here for 3 years durring which time she met your father and fell in love and became pregnant with you."

Naruto said "Who was he."

Rose smirked and said "Let me finish telling you about your mother before I will tell you about your father ok."

Naruto nods and Rose said "She was so excited about being pregnant. They had been married secretly for a few months when she became pregnant. She was a tomboy at heart but she also was kind and gentle. She became a medic while we were here so she could be here for me. My parents died with whirlpool country but to me Kushina was my mother. In fact she was planning to adopt me after you were born so I could be your big sister but then the Kyuubi came and she was killed after giving birth to you."

Naruto frowned and said "Stupid fox. He killed her didn't he."

Rose shook her head and said "No. I was in the hospital room when you were born. I was there when you were taken for the sealing. She was suppose to be alive to take care of you but about 10 minutes after you were taken a man came in and attacked her. She was weak from giving birth but she was able to break his hip and I attacked him also blinding one of his eye and put a scar down his cheek but in the process he delivered a blow to your mothers head and threw me out the window." making Naruto gasp.

Rose sighed and said "I had broken my leg, several ribs, a concussion and my hand from landing on the ground.....I was found by Daven who was leaving the hospital and he took me to his private doctor and took me in after the attack. By the time I came around again Kushina was dead. I tried to find out about you but seeing as I was only around 8 at the time and you had already had some attempts on your life I had no chance to be near you since the only people who knew about me were dead."

Naruto said "I see, what happened after that."

Rose said "I wanted revenge for Kushina, everyone acted like she didn't exist and her killer was getting away. I didn't know who he was or why he killed her but I vowed to find out. Daven tried to talk me out of it but I wouldn't be swayed so he did the only thing he could and that was to train me."

Naruto was leaning forward listening and Rose said "He taught me the trade of the black market, contacts, the walk, the talk, the act, and I used it to search the guy out. It took me 5 years to find him. I corned him in an alley and here in Konoha I was questioning him why he did it after crippling him. Someone killed him from above before he could tell me who he was working for and why he did it and I was arrested by the Uchiha.

Naruto asked "So you were able to avenge my mother and was arrested, what happened and why are you telling me all this now."

Rose said "Well, a friend busted me out of jail and I disappeared and created a new name for myself like Miko. I then went back to working with Daven and waited for a chance where you and I could meet and I could earn your trust so I could tell you about your mother and myself."

Naruto said "So you think only meeting me yesterday and I would trust you."

Rose said "No, actually I was going to wait to tell you but then a contact gave me some information after you left last night that is forcing my hand. There is a group of S-rank missing nins called Akatasuki. What their ultimate goal is I don't know but I do know they plan to start sometime this year tracking down all of the Jinchuuriki and the tailed demon so they can kill the Jinchuurikis like you and extract the demons. I don't want to see my otouto die so I figured it I told you then you would work extra hard to get stronger."

Naruto flinched and thought "_otouto...she called me her little brother."_

Rose saw the conflicting emotions on his face and he looked at her for several minutes and he said "Why do you call me your little brother."

Rose said "You don't need a reason to care for your siblings or to call them that. I know you may never accept me as your Nee-chan but you will always be my otouto to me."

Naruto asked "Who was my father."

Rose got up still holding the picture in ehr hand and held it out to him and said "Its the only picture I have of them." as he slowly reached for it.

Naruto eyes slowly looked at it and traced his eyes over every inch of the picture as he recognised his father and his eyes trailed over his mother and the young Rose and he said "Do....do you think my parents would love me."

Rose got down on her knees and pulled Naruto into a hug and said "They would be proud of you for being so strong otouto."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks Nee-chan."

Rose flinched and let a tear fall and thought "_I will protect you Naruto."_ and she sat up and Naruto said "Um nee-chan, if your my sister then wasn't what happened yesterday wrong."

Rose snorts and burst out laughing and said "oh, is my otouto bashful now. No Naruto, that was not wrong and anyone who says it was can try to remove my size 6 shoe from thier ass."

Naruto said "I'm glad, I got enough shit I am dealing with right now then worrying I hurt my family by being stupid."

Rose said "Don't say that about yourself ever Naruto. Your not stupid. That is what others want you to believe."

Naruto asked "Do you know about what happened with Ino."

Rose said "Yeah,:

Naruto asked "What...what do you think I should do about her."

Rose said "I could tell you to forgive her or hate her but I don't have to live with your decision, you do."

Naruto said "I see....well I should probably be getting ready to leave."

Rose said "Before you go can you do something for me."

Naruto said "I can try."

Rose got up and went to the wall and pulled a picture off the wall and slowly unlocked a safe and got a clothed item and she came back and nealt down again and said "Your father gave this to me for my protection. It is probably the last one that hasn't been taken and destroyed by the Hokage." as she unwrapped the item and a tripronged kunai was in it.

Naruto asked "What is it nee-chan."

Rose said "Its the kunai for the Hiraishin jutsu. The jutsu that made your father famous."

Naruto looked on in aw at the kunai and Rose said "I've kept this all these years so I could give it to you when I told you about our family. I have made a mold of it out of clay to have the seal copied incase it was destroyed. I would like for you to try and use this kunai."

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Rose said "I had it x-rayed. Inside of this kunai is tube of blood along with a blood recognition seal on the tube. I believe that is the key to using this jutsu. I think that is why nobody ever figured out the way it works because the blood inside determines who is summoned. If I am right then you being his son plus what I did will make it where you can use this. If it works then we can trick the recognition seal and repeat it over and over again."

Naruto said "I don't understand."

Rose said Do you see that tiny little hole at the top of the kunai that looks like a string could go through it."

Naruto nods and Rose said "I won't tell you how I did it but I took the blood out of the tube inside of it and I want you to refill it with your blood so can you cut your hand and let the blood go inside of the small hole."

Naruto shrugged and pulled out a kunai and cut his hand and he held it over the small hole and after cutting his hand several times Rose said "Ok, lets try it." as she channeled chakra into the kunai and threw it at the wall.

The next thing Naruto knew he was falling on the floor across the room from the bed and Rose was wide eyed and smirked and said "Congratulations otouto, your the 2nd yellow flash of Konoha."

Naruto shook his head clearing the cobwebs and said "ok, that was wierd but now what."

Rose said "Come over here while I get someone. I can have some more of these made so you can use them in battle and I will keep the molds so if people try to take your kunais then I can just make some more but I am going to need a pint of blood from you to go into the kunais ok."

Naruto said "Sure neechan."

Rose smiled and got up and left the room and Naruto walked over and picked up the photo of his parents and thought "_I am glad to know who you were finally and that you all didn't abandon me but its just more for me not to think about right now while I have other things to worry about. I don't know if I trust you yet Rose but I will play along for now just like I am doing with everyone else. I don't know who I can trust any longer but the one thing I can do well is act."_

A few minutes later Rose came in with another woman who looked about Naruto age and she had a small bag with her and said "is this who you wanted me to get the bloodsample from Rose-sama."

Rose said "Yeah and think you could do that trick for him while he waits to fill the bag." as she set back down.

Naruto asked "What trick."

The woman said "Don't worry about it Naruto-sama. Just take everything off so I can get that blood sample."

Naruto frowned and looked at Rose who said "Relax, it will be ok."

Naruto sighed as he stood up and slowly took his cloths off and sat back down and the woman put a rubber band around his arm and said "You might feel a little stick." as she pushed a butterfly needle into his arm and then hooked an iv bag to it that started to fill with blood.

Naruto layed back and closed his eyes when he felt something and he looked down and the woman said "Not all us working girls fuck Naruto-sama, I give custom massages. Now what I am going to do is worked on the muscles around you stomach. Thier some of the most over worked muscles for ninja and yet they never get to rest." as she rubbed her hands laced with chakra across his stomach.

Naruto layed back and his eyes fluttered and said "I never caught your name." as he felt the pleasure from her touch.

The woman said "Don't worry about my real name Naruto-sama."

Naruto asked "Whats with the Naruto-sama crap. It makes me feel old."

The woman looked at Rose and said "I'm your first contact into the underworld Naruto-sama. I may not look it but I am a medic. Rose-sama pulled some strings and rescued me from mist where I would have been killed because of my bloodline. My bloodline allows me to heal nearly any injury by having the one who is injured feed off of my blood. If you ever need something taken care of medically that you want done unofficially you can call on me. Now as I said you don't need to know my real name but in the underworld I am called Chika."

Naruto relaxed and said "I see, I take it that Rose set it up for you to be my contact. The question is why you though."

Chika said "Your smarter then you make others believe. The answer is easy. This is what I really look like." as she was covered in smoke and Naruto looked at his eyes went wide and said "I be damn, I thought you were dead."

Chiyo smirked and said "Been a long time, hey Naruto-sama."

Naruto glared at Rose and said "Please explain to me why the only doctor from Konoha General Hospital who I was told died nearly 2 years ago that treated me as a human is here like this."

Chiyo said "I crossed the wrong person on the council and they arranged for me to be sent to mist for a mission that I was sold out on. Had Rose-sama here not have called in a few favors I really would have died on that mission and if I would have shown back up as myself then the person I crossed would have made sure I had an accident so I traded my services as an unoffical doctor to Rose and now you."

Naruto said "Very well Chiyo, I will remember you should I ever need you. Is that all."

Chiyo pointed and said "We have been done for about 5 minutes now." as Naruto looked at he already had the needle out of his arm and said "You were always gentle with the needles."

Chiyo chuckled and said "Will that be all."

Naruto asked "How will I contact you if I need you."

Chiyo said "Come to the brothel and ask for a massage from Chiyo. If I am available I will contact you then."

Naruto said "Alright." as Chiyo left.

After she was gone Naruto said "How many contacts have you got set up for me to learn Nee-chan."

Rose said "5, Chiyo your medic, one for weapons, one for info, one for money and one scavanger."

Naruto said "I see, so is that all because I don't know what my sensei had planned for today."

Rose said "Yeah, unless you need something from me don't contact me again until I contact you in a week or 2. I got some things to take care of and you don't want to draw to much attention to me and this place."

Naruto said "Sure Neechan, Well I better get going." as he got up and walked toward the door and Rose said "By the way, I know you haven't accepted me completely yet. I respect that until you do otouto."

Naruto didn't say anything as he left and Rose smirked and thought "_hes so much like you Kushina is scary."_

When Naruto was walking down the street a woman in a trench coat appeared and said "hello gaki, I've been looking for you."

Naruto looked around and asked "What do you want from me."

The woman said "To see if I accept you as my student. I told those 3 dickheads I would give you a chance to prove your worth my time. Meet me at training ground 44 in 20 minutes." as she shushined away.

Naruto thought "_what now."_ as he took off.


	8. Chapter 8

When Naruto got to training ground 44 he saw the woman sitting down and she said "You had 3 minutes to spare." as she finished the last bite of a dango stick before throwing her skewer into a tree.

Naruto said "Who are you and why should I believe that you are suppose to teach me anything."

The woman smirked and said "It doesn't matter to me if you believe me or not kid. I am going to have some fun with you and test you like I said I would. If you peak my interest then I will help train you and if not then at least I get to have some fun. The names Anko."

Naruto frowned and said "So tell me what you want me to do." as she opened the gate and they walked in.

Anko said "I heard you can make a shitload of Kagebunshins but your control sucks. I already set up my test and all you have to do is live. Now you see that bag hanging on the wall there."

Naruto nods and Anko said "Inside that bag is an apple to keep your energy up and a needle with anti-venom in it. There is one of those bags every mile around this wall but the anti-venom in each bag is different. What I want you to do is when I say go you will create as many Kagebunshins as you can here who will then try to use chakra to stick to the trees and climb. To much chakra and they will blow off, to little and they won't stick. Now while you run to the next bag every time one of your Kagebunshin falls off the tree I will kill it and goto the next one and the next one and the next one until all of them here are dead from failing or me getting board and then I will goto the next bag where you are to make as many as you can again and do the same thing over and over again. While I am doing that you are to give yourself the anti-venom shots because when I catch you I will have my snake summons attack you. If you don't get all of the anti-venoms I have around this training ground by sundown then you will die. That simple. Better make those clones or I might go ahead and summon a snake now." as she smirked.

Naruto started to speak when she shot snakes out of her sleave and screamed "Move it."

Naruto quickly made around 300 and took off running along the wall and Anko saw the clones looking at each other and she killed 5 and twirled a kunai and she said "I will kill you for doing nothing also." as she threw a couple of senbons and killed some more before the clones started trying to learn tree walking.

Naruto was running and thought "_who is this crazy bitch and who thought she should teach anyone."_ as he saw the first bag come into view. He grabbed it and looked around when Anko appeared and she quickly shot snakes at him again and he thought "_shit."_ as he created more clones and took off running again.

Anko smirked and thought "_ah, the wonders of clones. While my mudclone told him all the rules and got him started I was able to eat another order of dango from another tree and then get to start my fun."_ as she turned to her snakes she shot out and said "Any clone who falls to the ground you can kill." as she jumped into the trees following Naruto.

By the time Anko had caught Naruto having used her snakes summons to watch the Kagebunshin who were dropping 50 at a time he had made it to the 7th bag and he started to make some Kagebunshin but this time he only made 20 and before they could even move an exploding kunai destroyed them all and Anko landed by the panting Naruto and she said "Well lets see, you have been to 7 bags so lets see." as 7 snakes shot out of her sleave and attacked Naruto who smirked as he went up in smoke and Anko said "Shit, I got tricked by a gennin." as she took off into the trees after naruto.

She was growling and soon found the real Naruto at the half way mark and she landed in front of him and punched him in the stomach knocking the air out of him before she had her snakes bind him and she said "That was underhanded and dirty kid." as she glared while releasing KI.

Naruto held his stomach and she smirked and said "I like it kid, you pass my real test by making it this far so I will help you train."

Naruto said "but I didn't take all of the antivenom."

Anko said "I know and its not really anti-venom anyways. It was sugar water. The hokage would have my ass for poisoning his favorite little shitstain without accepting you as my student and I got enough shit to deal with anyways."

Naruto asked "So what now."

Anko said "Wednesday, 6 am, meet me here at training ground 44. Tell those other dipshits that I will train you on this day and to leave you to me. Now get the hell out of here before I decide to feed you to my snakes shitstain."

Naruto said "The names Naruto."

Anko threw a kunai that cut his cheek and she appeared behind him and licked the blood off his face and she said "Until you balls drop and your pop your cherry your name is shitstain to me."

Naruto glared at her and said "Screw you bitch."

Anko pulled out a card and said "Be there at 6 oclock if you got the balls to try shitstain." as she shushined away leaving the card on the ground.

Naruto glared at the card he picked up and pocketed it before he turned and left.

He was walking through the village when a hand appeared on his shoulder and he stopped and saw Yoshino standing there and she asked "How you doing kid."

Naruto said "Fine I guess, just had a crazy woman who has a fetish for snakes try to kill me."

Yoshino said "So you met Anko huh, what did she say."

Naruto said "just that I am to meet her Wednesday at 6 am for training and she told me to be at this adress tonight to pop my cherry and drop my balls."

Yoshino who had started to walk with Naruto stopped and blinked as Naruto kept walking and he noticed and turned to her and she said "let me see that adress Naruto."

Naruto handed her the card and she said "Thanks, I just remembered something I need to do so why don't you go have some fun until my idiot husband finds you." as she turned and left.

Naruto smirked and thought "_it might have been fun if you were around mom if this is the way one acts when you talk about sex and that is also payback for my cheek you sadistic bitch, do you have any idea how sensitive my whiskers are."_ as he walked down the street toward the ramen stand.

When he got there he saw Ayame and he said "hey Ayame."

Ayame said "Ah, there you are Naruto, I was worried about youm where have you been."

Naruto sighed and said "Around, I need advice from someone I trust and your the only one I know I can trust."

Ayame said "Ok, what do you need to talk about."

Naruto asked "Can we talk in the back like we did when we were younger."

Ayame said "Sure, were not busy right now so sure." as she put a closed sign on the counter and opened the side door for Naruto to walk in.

Naruto asked "Wheres the old man at."

Ayame said "He had to go to renegotiate our supply line and should be back in a couple of days so whats up." as she sat down at a small table in the back."

Naruto sighed and and he took a bowl of Ramen from Ayame and began to eat as he began telling her about Ino, his apartment, why he hadn't been around, rose, his parents, his training, and he said "And now I don't know what to do anymore, its all a nightmare."

Ayame was quite for several moments and said "That is a lot to take in, whay are you going to do."

Naruto said "Thats just it, I don't know."

Ayame closed her eyes and said "I think that the only thing you can do is listen to your sensei to get stronger so you can live long enough to figure it out. As for your problem with Ino I think its time for a compromise Naruto. Your lost everything because of her yes but she wasn't actually trying to go out of her way to hurt you. Shes now lost almost as much as you did. You still have your memories of the good times and the things you lost can be replaced with new precious items. For her what she lost may never be replaced. Shes lost her friends and family trust. For someone like Ino who has always been the princess as she told you that is worse then death."

Naruto frowned and asked "So you think I should forgive her."

Ayame said "No, I am saying you should give her a chance to earn your forgiveness."

Naruto nods and said "Thanks Ayame. I knew I could count on you."

Ayame said "no problem, now go ahead and get out of here. I got work to do but come by after dad gets back and I will give you another bowl of ramen on the house."

Naruto smiles and leaves and Ayame thought "_poor Naruto-kun, its bad enough that he doesn't have a normal life because of Kyuubi but now he has all this also."_

Naruto was walking through the village and thought '_I guess the only thing I can do is listen to Ayame and get stronger."_ as he went toward Shikamaru house.

When he got there he saw Shikaku and Chouza playing Shoji and Naruto said "Hello."

Both men looked up and Shikaku asked "Where were you at today Naruto."

Naruto said "When I woke up Ino came by to talk to Miko and then after a little chat something personal came up that I had to take care of."

Chouza asked "Like what." as he threw Naruto a pear.

Naruto caught it and took a bite and said "I started my period." as both men fell out of there chairs looking at Naruto shocked.

Shikaku looked at him for several seconds and said "That is not something to every joke about Naruto, do you here me, never joke like that, it is WAY to troublesome."

Naruto said "Sorry, couldn't resist but I rather not talk about it right now. I need to clear my head. Now whose idea was it to send that sadistic snake lady after me."

Chouza said "So you already met Anko huh. How did it go."

Naruto said "She said to tell you that she has me on wednesday starting 6 am on training ground 44."

Chouza nods and said "That might work out best if we each took a day since none of us told you what to do yet for training. I can take tuesday at 6 am. You can meet me at my house and we will go from there."

Shikaku said "I agree, if we each take a day it can give you more one on one training. I know your other instructor will take friday so Inoichi can take you on thursdays."

Naruto said "Alright so what time do you want me here."

Shikaku said "just make it 6 am all the way around."

Naruto bit his lip and said "right. Is there anything I can work on today though."

Chouza said "Chakra control, do the leaf excersice I taught you with your clones but you need to work on physical training so I will teach you one of my clan physical training excersices."

20 minutes later 200 clones were all working on the leaf excersice while Naruto was running away from a tree with a bungee cord connected to his waist as bees tried to sting him.

Naruto screamed "How the hell does this help me physically."

Chouza who was still playing Shoji said "Simple naruto, you are working on endurance, stamina, speed, and agility while you try to keep from being stung by those bees. Have fun."

Naruto screamed "All my damn teachers are fucked in the brain."

Yoshino who walked up said "Watch your language Naruto and Anko said she would make amends wednesday for her actions today."

Naruto thought "_why do I get the feeling I am going to hate those amends."_

The next day when Naruto woke up he got ready for the day as Miko again and went to the flower shop and went inside seeing Inoichi there and Inoichi said "Ah Miko, how are you."

Miko said "Fine sir, what am I to do today."

Inoichi said "We got our weekly shipment of imports in last night and a gennin team has already moved them to the back yard. Ino has already left and wont be back until noon. You are to change back into Naruto and stock the items in the appropriate places in the greenhouse and the storage shed. I want you to have it done before Ino returns and no clones. This is to increase your physical strength."

Miko said "Yes sir, I will get to it right away." as she went back upstairs and changed into Naruto and changed cloths.

Naruto then went to the back yard and sweatdropped as he saw 5 wagons of different things and he thought "_oh great."_ as he began with moving the furtilizer first.

Around 11:30 Inoichi walked into the back yard and saw Naruto was on the 5th wagon and he looked inside the storeshed and the green house and said "Good job Naruto, you got everything in the right place and it appears you should finish in time."

Naruto said "Oh man, I can't believe how hard that was." as he rubbed his shoulders.

Inoichi said "yeah, 20 and 50lb bags of furtilizer is great strength training and then storing things correctly in the time period was good for strategy and speed."

Naruto said "I never thought of it like that. I thought you were just giving me chores."

Inoichi said "Yeah, gennin hardly ever realise that those boring D-rank mission actually serve a purpose as forms of training. Now I got you something Naruto." as he pulled out a scroll.

Naruto opened the scroll and asked "What is it and whats these funny looking things."

Inoichi said "Those are seals. Each one holds something different. To use them simply channel chakra into each seal and it will release the items. Its a set of weights for your arms, legs, and chest. Those usually can only be purchased by jounin because they are special and always way 5 lbs more then your muscles can handle. There is also a book on basic sealing, flowers, botony, and gardening. When you have finished them store them in your bookshelf so you can read again if you need to. Let me know when each is finished and I will give you more advance books to read also."

Naruto nods and Inoichi said "Well its almost time for Ino to be here so go change and when you are Naruto I expect those weights to be on. I will finish putting the last few things up before she gets here."

Naruto smiles and quickly left and Inoichi thought "_not bad kid."_ as he finished the cart.

When Miko came into the store Ino looked at her and smiled and said "hey Miko-chan."

Miko said "Hello Ino. How are you today."

Ino said "Fine, dad informed me that your only going to be working here on thursday."

Inoichi said "yeah, shes already put the imports away."

Ino said "Really, your something else Miko, that usually took me all day to do."

Miko said "I try."

Ino asked "So how is your roses going."

Miko said "Oh, I hadn't had a chance to do them yet since I have been busy."

Ino said "Well how about I come up after work and help you get started. Give us a chance to talk some more."

Miko looked at her and saw the pleading look on her face and said "Sure, I would like that."

Inoichi smiled but quickly hid it and said "That sounds great, now Ino, why don't you help Miko continue learning the green house while I take the shop."

Ino said "Sure, follow me Miko-chan." as she left.

When Ino and Miko got to the back Ino suprised Miko and quickly hugged her and Miko was shocked and slowly put her hands around Ino back and Ino said "Thank you Miko-chan." as she stepped back.

Miko asked "what do you mean Ino."

Ino said "I have done a lot of thinking and soul searching since we talked yesterday and I realise your right. I have been manipulative and living in a dream world. After I talked to you I decided to see how Naruto life was like."

Miko turned and asked "how did you do that Ino."

Ino said "I used henge and I went all over the village henged as him. I was kicked out of store, resturants, and even the library and other places. It was a nightmare and Naruto had to deal with it all his life."

Miko frowned and said "And what else."

Ino said "Well after I did that I thought a lot and I realised that the world Naruto lived in was the real world and not the fantasy world I was in. I decided that I am going to have to grow up now. If I don't then I will be killed. I realised I spent to much time chasing Sasuke in the accademy and not enough training. Besides Sakura I am the weakest gennin in my graduating class."

Miko asked "Sakura, what happened to forehead."

Ino said "I am trying to change. I won't use that nickname for her any longer because shes not worth the price it came with."

Miko quirked a small smile as she looked around the greenhouse and said "Sounds like you are really trying to change Ino."

Ino said "Yeah...I am. I want to change so maybe I can earn back a little of what I lost."

Miko turned to her and asked "And what would that be you wish to earn."

Ino flinched and said "the respect of my friends, family, myself, and Naruto."

Miko bit her lip and said "And what do you have to do to earn your own respect Ino."

Ino closed her eyes and said "Earn the respect of everyone I lost it from. Until then I won't be able to look at myself in the mirror without hate for myself."

Miko sighed and said "Well if your actions are the same as your words then you might do it someday. Now how about telling me more about these flowers before we both get fired for goofing off."

Ino smiled and said "Yeah, don't want to get fired when I got a lot to pay for."

After work Ino and Miko went to Miko loft and Miko said "You hungry."

Ino said "A little."

Miko went to the cabinets and the fridge and pulled out some vegitables and and some fish and said "Think you could help cut the fish why I work on cutting the vegitables."

Ino said "Sure." as she washed her hands and pulled out a knife and Miko grabbed one and they both began to cut thier respective items an Ino saw the way Miko was cutting and said "Strange, you cut like Chouza does."

Miko looked at her and said "Really, what makes you say that."

Ino said "Chouza alwas cuts vegitables diagnally while most cut them straight. I don't mean to sound like thats a bad thing it just was unusual seeing someone else cut like that."

Miko said "Yeah, I've cut like this as long as I can remember cutting vegitables."

Ino asked "So tell me about you, got a boyfriend or someone you like."

Miko said "Nah, I prefer women." and Ino nearly cut her finger off as she looked up so quick it looked like whiplash.

Ino stuttered "You mean your a....."

Miko snickered and said "You sound like Hinata Ino, and I guess you could say that."

Ino said "Wow, I never would have guessed. I figured with a body like yours you could have any guy you wanted."

Miko who put her vegitables in some water asked "Thats not a problem is it."

Ino said "No....have you, you know."

Miko asked "Been with a woman."

Ino nod and Miko smirked and said "I guess you could say that."

Ino bit her lip and asked "What was it like."

Miko looked at her and saw Ino was beet red and said "curios Ino."

Ino said "No...I mean I don't know, I just never really thought about it and since I never met anyone who was...you know I guess I am currious about what a woman would see in another woman instead of a guy."

Miko said "I guess you could say I've at least kissed a guy before but I felt sick from it but when I was with her it was amazing, I learned more about a womans body including my own then I could have ever imagined possible." with a smirk.

Ino looked at Miko with curiosity written on her face and Miko said "But enough of this. I'm famished and your confused." as she stired the veggies.

Ino took out a pan and began and poured a little oil in it to stirfry the fish and she said "Oh no you don't, you started talking now you got to tell me more."

Miko asked "What about you."

Ino blinked and asked "What about me."

Miko asked "I mean I told you something personal about me so what about you."

Ino shrugged and said "You seem to know a lot about me already but theres not much really to talk about."

Miko said "Really, I figured you would have practiced with Choji or Shikamaru or maybe Sakura."

Ino said "Eww, I think I lost most of my appitite. Choji and Shikamaru are like brothers to me and as for Sakura.....we were friends once and now rivals but....that was before puberty and I never thought of her like that."

Miko thought "_Oh this is so much fun, seeing Ino emberrased like this."_ and said "Well is there someone else then, what about Sasuke, you do the naughty yet."

Ino eeped and screamed "No, thats, thats....." as she tried to say something.

Miko burst out laughing and Ino glared and said "thats not funny."

Miko said "For me it is, you should see your face Ino."

Ino said "You know what, I think your lying."

Miko stopped laughing and turned to Ino and her voice changed a little from a kind caring voice to that of a pissed off person and said "Oh really, you think I am lying, that I find guys discusting and woman attractive." as she stalked toward Ino who had stepped away from the stove and backed up toward the counter.

Ino thought "_oh shit, me and my big mouth. I got to get her to calm down or find a way out or I don't know what might happen."_ as she darted her eyes right and left.

Miko got in front of ino and put her hands on the counter on each side of Ino and said "You think I would joke about something like that well do you." as she screamed the last part.

Ino stuttered in a scared voice "No, I'm sorry."

Miko said "Good." as she smashed her lips to Ino and Ino who was wide eyed a moment tried to push Miko away but she couldn't and Ino slowly closed her eyes as the kiss continued and her curriosity getting the better of her.

Miko suddenly jumped back and thought "_what the hell came over me, why did I do that."_ as she looked wide eyed at Ino who had her fingers touching her lips and Ino said "um...I think I better go." as she moved past Miko who looked down and Ino left the loft.

After Ino was gone Miko groaned and shut the food off and walked toward the door and locked it before she released the jutsu and Naruto thought "_what the hell happened to me, I don't understand why I did that. I thought it was all fun and games teasing her but when she called me a lyer I felt like I lost control again like I did on the Hokage monument. What is happening to me." _as he held his hand on his head and sat down.

Ino when she got back into her house walked to her bedroom and thought "_what happened back there."_


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Naruto got up early and left as he began to walk toward Shikaku house to ask where he was suppose to meet his other instructor when an ANBU in a cat mask appeared and said in a female voice "Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto said "Yes."

Neko said "I was sent to fetch you and bring you to ANBU headquarters."

Naruto asked in a scared voice "What did I do."

Neko said "I don't know, Ibiki-sama has sent me to find you and bring you to him. Something about a test."

Naruto gulped and said "Alright, lets go."

Neko placed her hand on Naruto shoulder and they shushined to ANBU headquarters.

When they reappered they were in an office and a man with a trench coat and a bandana on his head said "You can go now Neko. I will handle him."

Neko said "Yes sir." as she shushined away.

Naruto asked "What is it you wish of me."

Ibiki looked at Naruto and asked "You are the gennin Inoichi spoke to me about correct."

Naruto said "I guess."

Ibiki put his fingers together and rested them under his chin and said "Do you know who I am."

Naruto said "Yes, you Ibiki, the head of torcher and Interrigation. I've seen you a few times in the old mans office."

Ibiki said "yes I am, now I ask you why should I waste my time teaching you."

Naruto said "I have to get stronger. I was told I would be perfect to be a CIA ninja and that is what Anko and the others are going to actually train me in. I am learning to do whatever it takes to get stronger."

Ibiki asked "And why do you want to get stronger."

Naruto said "I want to become Hokage."

Ibiki said "Thats not the only reason you want to get stronger."

Naruto asked "What are you talking about."

Ibiki released a little KI and said "I am a master of detecting lies and half truths and you are not telling me everything. Unless you want to go down and experience first hand why I am called the sadist you will answer my question."

Naruto who was sweating from the KI said quickly "I'm tired of everyone keeping secrets from me and treating me as the Kyuubi. I don't want those people who are coming for it to get the kyuubi and hurt those I call family."

Ibiki looked at him and asked "What are you talking about someone coming for the Kyuubi."

Naruto said "All I know is someones coming to take the Kyuubi from me. Thats all I know.

Ibiki frowned and asked "How do you know of that."

Naruto said "people talk and I listen. Thats all I will say."

Ibiki thought "_hes lying about that part but whoever told him about them must have earned his respect. Hmm."_

Naruto flinched when Ibiki got up and he said "Follow me." as he opened the door and Naruto got up and slowly followed Ibiki.

They walked down a hallway and into a room and Ibiki said "Wait here." as he turned and left locking the door.

Naruto looked around the room and saw a glass built into the wall and he saw a chair in the middle of the room and Ibiki came back in a moment later with a folder and he said "here." as he handed the folder to Naruto.

Naruto took it and asked "What is this."

Ibiki looked at him and said "Your first case. You have 24 hours to make the subject crack and get answers the questions in the back of the folder. Your prisoner will be here in 1 hour and you can use anything you want to get the answer but try not to kill him until you get answers. I will be judging you from the room next to this. If you need anything to help you then ask before he gets here. Just speak what you need and an ANBU will bring it." as he started to leave.

Naruto said "hey, wait a minute, I don't know what I am doing."

Ibiki said "theres no better teacher then experience kid so deal with it." as he left.

Naruto sighes as he walked over and sat down and opened the folder and went wide eyed. Naruto began to read and by the end of it he asked "I can use anything right, well I got a few things I want......." as he told what he wanted.

A little bit later an ANBU walked in with a box and he said "Enjoy."

Naruto walked over and took off his shirt and pulled out a white doctors coat and he pulled a kunai out and cut his hand and let the blood go all over the coat. Naruto then hung the coat on a hook and he reached into the box and pulled out a scroll and his face scrunched up and he walked over and unsealed the scroll and a body fell to to the floor except it was a manican body. Naruto then pulled a white cloth out of the box and put it over the body and he cut his hand again as he let his blood cover the body.

Ibiki who was watching with a few other ANBU smirked and said "not bad kid, setting up the scene like you have done this before."

An ANBU in a tiger mask said "Are we sure about this sir."

Ibiki said "Relax tygrus. If this kid keeps going the way he is then I am definately going to take him as my apprentice. Hell most gennin would crack from the dead body."

Naruto had finally coverd enough blood over the white sheet to make it look like the body below was severly wounded.

Naruto then walked over and picked up a medicine bottle and pulled a needle out of his pant pocket and he took his time and empty the bottle and then pulled out 9 other needles and began to refill the bottle."

With Ibiki, anko who had come by to watch snickered and said "Damn kid, thats smart."

Ibiki looked at her and asked "What is he doing."

Anko smirked and said "Hes using the needles I gave him the other day durring my test to refill the bottle."

Ibiki asked "Whats in the bottle."

Anko smirked and said "Secret. Don't want to ruin the kids suprise."

Ibiki said "Very well, lets give him about 5 more minutes and then take the prisoner in and see what he can do."

Naruto after refilling the bottle smirked and put it on a shelf along with the needle and Naruto put his hands together and 3 kagebunshin appeared and one was henged into Sasuke and the other were ANBU.

At this each of the ANBU were confused and Naruto pulled out a cloak and went over Sasuke cutting his hand again and put blood all over him including his neck and naruto then set the cloak on the ground and Sasuke layed down on it and he looked to be dead and the 2 ANBU grabbed the cloak and waited.

Anko said "Well this should be good."

At that moment the door opened and Naruto said "Alright, get that bastard body out of here. I got work to do and tell Ibiki I am not amused."

Ibiki smirked and the 2 'anbu' took Sasuke body away and Naruto turned to the ANBU who had the prisoner tied up between them and said "Ah Mizuki, hows it going."

Mizuki glared and asked "What the hell is the demon doing here and what happened to Sasuke."

Naruto smirked and said "You really are a stupid shitstain aren't you. I mean do you honestly think a little gennin could break into the Hokage tower steal the forbidden scroll and get away with it scott free. The truth is I have been a ninja since before I entered the accademy. I just happen to work here in torture and interrigation. Little Sasuke when he heard the cover story tried to pull the same thing and he hired somebody to help him but the bastard was nothing to me and died after a simple 30 minutes of torture." as he pointed toward the body in the corner.

Mizuki paled and Neko said "What do you want us to do with him Naruto-sama."

Naruto saw the ANBU Neko was helping him and Naruto said "Now tie him down and destroy the other body. He wasn't even a ninja, just some drunk who thought he could talk big but now the Uchiha clan is down to 1 member."

Neko and Dragon both tied Mizuki down and Neko used a katon jutsu on the body and Naruto smirked as Mizuki eyes watched the body burn.

Naruto waited until the ANBU left and Naruto walked over and grabbed the needle and the bottle he set on the shelf and started walking toward Mizuki who screamed "Get back demon."

Naruto said "hmm, how about no. Do you have any idea how much I hated having to sit in class to observe you. Thats right shitstain, you were my target since your chunnin teammate died under questionable circumstances."

Mizuki who was pale asked "how do you know about that and whats with the needle."

Naruto said "Oh this, this is a little poison I cooked up in my carreer. It makes cuts appear all over your skin randomly. And I don't have to answer your questions. I am in charge of your interigation." as he stabbed the needle into Mizuki arm and shot him with the 'poison'.

Mikuki said "Goto hell demon."

Naruto said "Demon this, demon that, do you have any idea how much I hate that word." as he pulled a kunia out and cut Mizuki right earlobe.

Mizuki began to scream and Naruto said "That was for Iruka by the way. He was hurt by your betrayel."

Mizuki screamed in pain and Naruto drew back and punched Mizuki in the nose breaking it and Naruto said "now that your having trouble breathing and bleeding we can start. You know what I want to hear."

Mizuki screamed "screw you demon."

Naruto said "Sorry, only anko gets that privaledge."

Anko who was in the room screamed "thats it, I am killing you shitstain while everyone else laughed and Ibiki held her back.

Naruto said "Now, if you tell me what I want I will give you the antidote to the poison. If not then I get to sit back and watch as you suffer." as he walked behind Mizuki and created another 2 clone who 1 henged into an ANBU while the other henged into a box and the ANBU said "Naruto-sama, the Hokage would like to see you for an S-rank mission after you finish here."

Naruto said "Very well, I will be there after I finish with Mizuki but I am taking my time and watch him enjoy my special poison."

The ANBU said "Oh god sir, tell me you didn't use that again, the last mans skin fell off the bones before we destroyed the body."

Naruto said "Yes I did, now leave."

The ANBU left and Mizuki turned his head and asked "What was that demon." as Naruto walked back around to the front.

Naruto said "Oh that. Just telling me to see the Hokage. Now I don't have to do anything while my poison works. If you want to tell me what you wanted the Forbidden scroll for then I will send you back to jail, if not then you can enjoy hell." as he sat down leaning against the wall.

Mizuki glared at him and didn't notice a hand come out of the box with a kunai and cut him across the back and he screamed and Naruto said "My poisons working."

Ibiki was laughing and said "I love this kid, I may not have to teach him anything at this rate."

Naruto watched as Mizuki squirmed for the next 10 minutes with several more cuts appearing on his back.

Mizuki said "Your not very good at this demon. I don't feel like talking."

Naruto said "Good, I really don't want you to talk because then I get to watch you suffer all that much longer." as he walked over to the box and took out a book and went back to sit down and began to read.

Mizuki glared and said "Hey demon, look at me damn it, aren't you suppose to be interigating me."

Naruto asked "am I. Well Ok but remember you asked for it." as he put his hands together and 3 Kagebunshin appered and 1 walked over and took Mizuki shoes off and Mizuki asked "What are you doing."

The other 2 kagebunshin reached into the box and pulled out 2 bottles of Sake and one went over and poared the sake over mizuki feet and Mizuki asked "Whats that for."

The one who had took his shoes off went over and pulled out a zippo lighter from the box and ignited it and Mizuki eyes got wide and the 2nd Kagebunshin with a bottle opened it and poared it over mizuki crotch.

Mizuki paled and said "Alright, I will talk, I will talk but don't come any closer demon."

Naruto asked "Then tell me everything about the scroll."

Mizuki said "Alright, I was going to take the scroll and use it to kill you."

Naruto smirked and said "Nice try." as 2 Kagebunshin pulled one of his feet up and the Kagebunshin with the lighter set the sake on that foot on fire and Mizuki screamed and after the sake burned off Naruto asked "So, ready to talk or do we do the other foot."

Mizuki screamed "fuck you demon."

His other foot was instantly set on fire and after the sake burned off Mizuki was in extreme pain and Naruto looked bored and said "ready to talk yet because I am having fun. Next times your crotch. I would love to burn that little worm off. Hell I might even go see you girlfriend after and have a run at her."

Mizuki became pale and said "you really are a demon. I will kill you before you ever touch her."

Naruto said "Not if your dead and if you haven't notice the poison should start its second stage soon. Now chose, talk or die."

Mizuki finally after seeing the clone light the lighter again and move toward his crotch began to tell about meeting Orochimaru and how he was hoping to use the scroll to get Orochimaru to let him join his village, He admitted killing his old teammate along with half a dozen other things that he did that nobody knew about.

Ibiki came in and said "Not bad kid, you pass." as 2 ANBU took Mizuki away.

Naruto looked up and before he had a chance to say anything he bent over and puked.

Ibiki said "Good job today kid, the first time is always the hardest."

Naruto said "Oh god, I feel sick."

Ibiki sighed and said "That means your human kid. Now go ahead and head on home, I will see you next friday."

Naruto nods and slowly left getting directions and he went home and layed awake all night trying to get what he did out of his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day was saturday and Naruto was still in bed around noon when a knock came on his door and he opened his eyes. Naruto ignored the knocking and thought "_I don't care who it is or what they want, I am not getting out of bed ever"_

The door knocked again and again for around 5 minutes. Finally it stopped and Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes until a few minutes later when a splash of cold water hit him in the face.

Naruto jumped out of bed and glared as he saw Inoichi standing there holding a bucket and he said "Ah Naruto, glad to see your finally awake."

Naruto sighed and went to crawl back in bed and said "please, just leave me alone, I just want to die." as he closed his eyes.

Inoichi grabbed the matress and flipped it throwing Naruto in the floor.

Naruto stood up and shouted "What the hell, can't I be left alone and how did you get in here, the doors locked."

Inoichi pointed toward the table and said in a commanding voice "Sit."

Naruto flinched at the tone and sighed as he went to the table and Inoichi sat down across from him and said "Alright. To answer your question, locked doors don't stop shushin and that is how I got in here. Now, what the hells wrong with you. You are never in bed past 9 in the morning. You have too much energy to burn off."

Naruto said "I'm just tired, I didn't get a lot of sleep alright."

Inoichi looked at Naruto and said "I saw the video of your torture session with Mizuki, is that whats wrong with you."

Naruto said "No...I mean yes...I mean I don't know. Somethings happening to me and I feel like I am losing control of my body, like I am someone else."

Inoichi narrowed his eyes and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Forget it. You would think I am stupid or something."

Inoichi looked interested and said "Try me Naruto. It might not hurt to talk about it....is it like what happened on the Hokage monument."

Naruto flinched and Inoichi said "I thought so. Look, I think I know what is wrong and I can help you but you will have to tell me about it so I can help you."

Naruto sighed and said "Its only done it twice now since the mountian. Once was the other day with Ino and then yesterday with Mizuki."

Inoichi said "Alright, what did it feel like and what happend durring both instances."

Naruto sighed and said "Well, when Ibiki took me to the torture room I was scared because he had already threaten to torture me if I didn't tell him something I heard about but when we got there and then he told me what I was going to do, he handed me the folder that had all the information on Mizuki and it felt like the more I read the more angry I got and it just happened. I could see what was going on and here everything but it was like I was watching another person control my body. I heard my voice asking for things, then I watched as he went and set up the room and I could feel what he felt and he was getting excited the closer it came to time for Mizuki to be brought in. Once Mizuki was in he was actually having fun both physically and emotionally torturing him. He felt......relieved.....I don't know why but some part of me felt relieved with him, felt that Mizuki was getting what he deserved for hurting Iruka sensei, for hurting me."

Naruto looked up and saw Inoichi had pulled out a notebook from somewhere and was writing in it and Inoichi said "This is to help me remember what we discuss Naruto so I can help you with your problem, don't worry and please continue."

Naruto sighed and said "After Mizuki cracked and spilt what he knew and Ibiki came back in the room I felt control slip back to me of my body and I felt sick and I....I threw up and Ibiki told me I did good and he told me that if I still felt sick it showed I was human but....I felt joy durring the torture so does that mean I am human or was that Kyuubi taking over me or....."

Inoichi said "Its not Kyuubi, that I can tell you for sure. Its a mental disease called MPD or multiple personality disorder. They are not uncommon for ninja to have or people who have had tremendous stress put on them and its the way the mind choses to deal with it. Now why don't you go ahead and tell me what happened with Ino."

Naruto gulped and said "I don't know.....you might hate me."

Inoichi sighed and said "Naruto, I don't hate you and I doubt I ever could so please just tell me what happened. Don't think of me as Ino father right now, think of me as your sensei who is trying to help his student."

Naruto nods slowly and said "Well we were talking in here in the loft.....Its getting easier to talk around Ino but when we talk it feels like someone is just barely there in my mind, like pushing me to have the conversation go certian ways and I feel safe doing it for some reason and I even got to joke around with her because we talked about boys and I told her I liked woman which was hillarious to see her face and I told how I felt sick after kissing a guy which I did when that kid shoved me into Sasuke and then she asked me if I had ever been with a woman and I told her I have and that was how I learned more about woman and myself then I ever knew while I was thinking about what Rose-nee-chan told and showed me. But then since I didn't really have anything else to say on the matter I joked about her and asked if she and Choji or Shikamaru or Sakura ever kissed or did it and she got this sick look on he face and said they were like brothers to her and she just denied about Sakura but I was having fun and I asked her if her and Sasuke did the naughty."

Inoichi was bitting his lip to keep from laughing imagining what Ino must have looked like and Naruto continued "Anyways I couldn't take it when she was beet red and burst out laughing and she glared at me and then she called me a liar.....thats when it happened. I felt like the whisper in my head shoved me aside and took control I tried to get control back because I thought that whatever had control of me was going to hurt her and I didn't want to see her hurt and Ino must have felt scared also because she backed away ino the counter trying find some place to go and my body blocked her escape and demanded to know if she really thought I was lying. Ino said 'No' and my body said 'good' and I felt relieved and I stopped trying to get control of my body back because I thought she was safe but then my body kissed her on the lips.

Inoichi went wide eyed and Naruto said "Somehow when I was kissing her I felt Ino first tried to shove me away but then she accepted it a little and I felt control slip back to me but I was shocked and felt.....something, I don't know what it was but then I felt control completly come back to me and I jumped back away from her and felt I did something wrong because I think I liked the kiss but....after that Ino said she needed to go and walked by me and I waited until she did and locked the door and tried to figure out what happened."

Inoichi said "I see."

Naruto looked at him and asked "What should I do. I'm scared. I could have just as easily have hurt her instead of kissing her. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Inoichi leaned back and said "Well I can tell you that its not something you can fix in a day. I can help you but it will take time and it will take you trusting me."

Naruto said "I will do anything."

Inoichi said "Good, that is the second thing you need to do to get better. The first thing is realise you have a problem which you do. Now the third step to getting better is understand exactly what is causing these multiple personalities to form."

Naruto asked "What is it."

Inoichi said "Stress and anger. When you first got the Miko personality you were stressed and angry about having to be a girl and about being here and interacting with Ino. To deal with the stress you mind created Miko. Now from what you told me you were stressed from Ibiki intimidation tactics and then when he put you in a cell you were scared and then when he explained about Mizuki you got angry and your created another personality. We will call this the Doctor since that is the nick name Ibiki and a few others who watched you gave you. Now Miko does not seem to be a dangerous personality but we will deal with her as we can but the doctor is one we will have to really work on."

Naruto nods slowly and Inoichi said "Now to deal with both personality you are first going to have to deal with the stress and anger. Ino has given you something to help with that and I see you have yet to do it."

Naruto looked confused and Inoichi said "The plant starter set. Gardening is a relaxing excersice, along with reading, painting, music, cloud watching, cooking, and for some people, training."

Naruto said "So if I plant those roses then I will get better."

Inoichi said "Not over night but its a start. You have to learn to be calm and not let the stress get to you or sooner or later you may create more personalities. A few people who have mpd have lost thier mind because of it and the person they originally were was lost but those are the ones who refused to get help."

Naruto asked "So if I can get my stress under control will that take care of my...personalities."

Inoichi said "It will weaken them but you will still have those 2. The only way for you to trully get rid of them is to remove the stress, weaken them and confrontation."

Naruto asked "Confrontation. Do you mean I will have to fight myself or something."

Inoichi chuckled and said "no. What you will have to confront is what caused the stress. For the doctor it is learning to deal with torcher and interrigation but luckily for you, you got 3 of the best experts in the world as your teacher and Ibiki, anko, and I can help you learn to deal with it."

Naruto nods slowly and asked in a quite voice "And Miko."

Inoichi looked into Naruto eyes and said "Naruto Uzumaki will have to talk to Ino."

Naruto frowned and Inoichi said "That's actually what I came to see you on your day off about."

Naruto asked "Day off." sounding currious.

Inoichi said "Yeah, Saturday will be your day off to relax to relieve stress in your own ways but Sundays you will have to goto Shikaku home because every Sunday that we are in the village all 3 of our families get together for the day of training, lunch, games, and other activities and now that you are here you will be coming also."

Naruto asked "But which me and why. It sounds like its a family thing and I am not family."

Inoichi glared at him and Naruto said "Right, I understand, you want Naruto." as he let out a sigh and leaned back in a chair.

Inoichi said "Good. Now as for why, your our student and your going because I told you to and thats good enough reason. Now I will let you enjoy your day off. Cya." as he got up and left

Naruto sighed and thought "_great, I did not want to do this."_ as he got up and walked over to the flower starter kit and he picked up the packet and read

**Place each seed in 3 inches of topsoil at least 4 inches apart so that you can transplant them when they have sprouted out of the ground into a more perminate pot. Be sure to water as needed.**

Naruto looked at the slotted box and he went to rip open the seed packet and he screamed "Shit." as he cut his finger with a paper cut on the package and a small drop of blood flowed into the pack of seeds and onto a seed.

He was looking at his finger when a small little vine crawled out of the seed packet and went toward his finger that was healing.

Naruto thought "_what the hell." _as he noticed the vine.

The vine touched naruto finger and he winced as he felt the vine prick his finger causing it to bleed and the vine grew thicker and larger quickly wrapping around his finger.

Naruto ripped the vine off that was now at least a foot long and jumped back dropping the vine and the seed packet.

The vine stopped and Naruto glared at it and thought "_ok, what the hell just happened. That plant just tried to eat me."_

Naruto quickly changed into Miko and left the loft and went down to the shop and saw Inoichi there and she said "I need to see you privately, NOW." with seriousness on her face.

Inoichi said "Ino dear, come take care of the store while I take care of something." as he walked to Miko and both left.

As they walked out he asked "Whats wrong."

Miko said "A plant just tried to eat me."

Inoichi blinked and blinked again and asked "What."

Miko said "Follow me and see for yourself." as she went up the stairs and he followed.

When they got there Miko changed back to Naruto and pointed to the vine and he said "That came out of the seed packet and tried to eat my finger but it was way smaller when it came out."

Inoichi walked over and said "Its a rose vine. Odd."

Naruto said "Your telling me, I think the plants a vampire or something because it went to town on my finger after it pricked me and caused me to bleed."

Inoichi walked over to the seed packet on the ground and picked it up and saw a single line of dried blood going into the packet and Inoichi thought "_hmm, could it be...." _ and he pulled a seed out and looked at it and said "naruto, cut your finger and put a drop of blood on this seed."

Naruto said "No way man, I got away with my finger last time, this time the damn thing could take my hand."

Inoichi said "Naruto, just trust me for a moment. I got a theory and I want to test it."

Naruto glared and said "Fine but if the thing tries and eats me you better kill it." as he walked over and bit his finger and let a drop of blood hit the seed and the seed reacted instantly by starting to grow and it went toward where Naruto finger was bleeding and Inoichi threw it away and it stopped and Inoichi said "Hmm, thats interesting, lets try it again but this time put some blood on a spoon and step back away ok."

Naruto sighed and got a spoon and did as told and stepped about 10 feet back and Inoichi put the seed in the blood and it began to grow and grew into a small rose plant about a foot tall.

Inoichi looked and said "I see, so thats how it is."

Naruto asked "How what is. Was I right and the damn thing is trying to eat me alive."

Inoichi said "Right, sorry, I got caught thinking and should explain it. There use to be a clan from grass country I would say about.....50 years ago I would say that had the ability to control plants with thier blood because of thier own natural advance healing abilities. Just like you because of the fox they could heal really fast. They could control the plants by putting thier blood on a seed that would start growing and channeling chakra into them to make them do what they want while the plants fed off thier blood but they don't draw very much blood usually. It all depends on what plant it is actually now that I remember how I was told that other countries fought them. For a rose they would take about 3 spoonfuls of blood, for a cactus.....they would bleed you dry."

Naruto said "So I got the ability to control plants like the Shodiame did." looking confused

Inoichi said "No, that was a bloodline limit and allowed him to control all plants no matter how old they were or where they came from. This is different. You see what is happening is your starting off with seeds. If its not a seed then it won't react to you but the seeds think your blood is water and they start to absorb it to start growing but since your blood has your healing ability along with minor amounts of chakra in it the plants are healing themself as they grow making them grow quicker then they should which is why one the drop of blood hit the seed it instantly grew and tried to get more water or in this case blood so it could grow like all plants. Lets try this one more time. Cut your hand and hold a seed in it and don't let go and see if I am right, ok. If things start to go wrong I will kill the plant."

Naruto frowned and took the seed before he cut his hand with a knife and the seed took the blood and soon grew and grew and grew and roses started to grow from the vine.

After about 20 feet though it stopped and Inoichi said "See, and it quit drinking your blood but since you were not controlling its growth with your chakra it just went wild. With training you could make that plant grow with your chakra and then control it but this is something you will have to figure out on your own because all I know is what I told you and nobody else in this village will be able to help you and since everyone from that clan in grass is dead not many people know of them. I would keep it a secret until you can use it and figure out what kind of weapons these can grow into. I will give you 5 packs of seed a week to try with ok."

Naruto said "Alright but I really don't know anything about weapons outside of kunais and shurikens, any idea what I can turn them into."

Inoichi said "Hmm, I know whips since you basically got one there but besides that give me a few days and let me see what I can turn up ok."

Naruto nods and Inoichi said "Well I better get back to the shop, Ino is suppose to be off today also so shes probably pissed right now. I would still try to do the gardening but make sure you don't get no blood on them and you should be fine. Let me know if anything else happens and....try to relax."

Naruto said "Teme." as Inoichi laughed on his way out.

Naruto sighed and went over to the few books he got already on his shelf and created a couple of clones and they all started to read but naruto said "If you try and eat me like those plants did your firewood."

About an hour later Naruto got board and he looked at the vines and a clone said "hey boss, read this." as he handed a book to Naruto.

Naruto grabbed the book and read it and said "Hmm, so the rose seeds come from rose hips and rose hips are....if that is right then I could...." as he looked up at the Rose on the table from the spoon and smirked and thought "Inoichi sensei did say that I should try gardening and also I had to practice so..." as he got up and grabbed the little rose plant and the seeds and he quickly left to goto the Hokage monument

Naruto when he got there took out a kunai and cut a rose hip off of the plant and then cut his finger and the rose hip started to grow and Naruto channeled chakra into the seed trying to control it and it went wild and Naruto frowned and thought "_this is going to take a while_."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning when Naruto got up he got he took a shower and made a small breakfast of cereal and thought "_At least this milk is fresh." _and he dressed slowly with a pair of black pants that he taped down inside of his combat boots, he had a white T-shirt underneath the weights he had on his chest and he slipped on the arm and leg weights and before he wrapped them in black tape and he put on a black fishnet and a blue vest.

Naruto frowned and thought "_I really need to get some better cloths then what Rose-nee-chan gave me."_

Naruto sighed and he walked toward the door and looked out to make sure no one was out in the alley and he left the loft and locked the door before jumping up on the roof of the flower shop and then he jumped down off the roof in front of the shop and he walked over and leaned agaist the wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

About 10 minutes later the door to the flower shop opened and Inoichi stepped out and looked at Naruto and said "You ready for this kid."

Naruto asked with his eyes still closed "Do I got a choice."

Inoichi smirked and said "Nope. Now I will meet you there as I got a delivery I need to make. Ino will be out in a moment and you can walk with her."

Naruto opened his eyes and glared and Inoichi said "Remember, this will help you."

Naruto sighed and said "Yeah, yeah, I get it."

Inoichi said "Good, and remember to try and have some fun today."

Naruto closed his eyes as Inoichi shushined away.

A few minutes later Naruto heard the bell over the door to the flower shop ring and Ino stepped out and turned to lock the door and froze as she saw Naruto and she stuttered "Na-Na-Naruto...is that you."

Naruto sighed and said "Yes." in a dead pan voice.

Ino asked "W...what are you doing here."

Naruto said still with his arms crossed and eyes closed "Sensei told me I had to come today to this thing at Shikamaru place. He told me to wait for you."

Ino thought "_daddy, you knew Naruto was still around and you let me think he was gone....you are so dead."_ as she clenched her fist.

Naruto opened his eyes and asked "So have you locked up yet."

Ino blinked and said "Oh thanks, I forgot." as she turned and locked the door.

Naruto turned and started to walk down the road and Ino ran up beside him and said "Its good to see you again Naruto."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Yeah. I heard about your little henge field trip."

Ino eyes got wide a moment and said "I see, I guess Miko told you."

Naruto said "You could say that..... Look Ino, I know your trying to make things right between us but stop. I never asked you to do it and you can't live your life trying to make me happy."

Ino said "I'm not Naruto, I am trying to make me happy. You see there are things you don't understand about me. Things that I have learned since this whole thing started and you know what. I am actually glad on my part I accidently took that money."

Naruto stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes and Ino said "You see, everyone was right, I was living in a dreamworld. I always thought my knight in shinning armor was going to come and sweep me off my feet and save my life if I ever got into danger. I know now that will never happen because there are no knights in armor and I am no princess. You may hate me for what I did to you all those years ago and you may hate me for what I did that day but you know what. You are wrong about one thing. I don't know or ever pity you and you want to know why."

Naruto crossed his arms and asked "Why."

Ino said "Because the one thing you are that I am not is a survivor. You can take whatever the world throws at you and get back up but me. The first time my world came crashing down around me I cracked and buckled and fell into hopelessness. Everything I tried to do blew up in my face, I tried to trick my dad into feeling guilty so he could help make things go back to normal and that blew up, I tried to ignore it but that blew up, I tried talking to someone about it and now I am even more confused then ever. Right now I realise I don't deserve your forgiveness or even your acknowledgement because right now I am nothing. I have been a self centered selfish little bitch my entire life and now I am having to figure out how to get off the ground that I fell on and learn to crawl again and maybe someday I will walk again with me head held high like you do but until then you can just take your little advice about what I should do with my life and shove it up your ass." as she crossed her arms and began to walk down the road.

Naruto blinked and blinked again and thought "_ok....what the hell just happened."_ as he slowly started to walk behind her toward the Nara home.

When he got there he saw Shikamaru and Choji who both were giving Ino a wide birth as she walked over to Yoshino and they walked over to him and Naruto asked "Ok, what is up with Ino today."

Shikamaru sighed and said "Its troublesome but shes on her period."

Naruto said "oh, here I thought she was going all independant or something."

Choji said "She does in a way. You should have been around when she first started. Her mood swings are worse then Yoshino."

Naruto paled at that and said "Remind me to be out of town next month."

Shikamaru said "Were just lucky female ninjas get those shots where they have thier entire period in one day and its usually the same day each month. Why do you think most missing nins are males."

Naruto blinked and blinked again and asked "Is that true, I know most are male but I mean....."

Shikaku who walked over said "Yes it is Naruto, at least 1/4 of all missing nins ran away after thier girlfriends or wives stopped getting the shots or when the women were on thiers."

Naruto thought and looked at the sky and said "So what now. I made an appearance, I talked to Ino...I think I would rather have torchered Mizuki again but hey, thats just me."

Shikaku said "I heard about that Doctor."

Choji asked "What are you both talking about."

Inoichi came over and said "Ibiki Morino made Naruto do a torcher session himself and his subject was Mizuki, the man who tricked Naruto into stealing the forbidden scroll and tried to kill Iruka and Naruto."

Chouza said "Well its time to start the first game guys."

Naruto looked around as everyone started to move toward the middle of the field and Shikamaru handed Naruto a blue ribben and Naruto asked "Whats this for."

Choji said "The first game is teamwork and strategy. The adults have 4 colors, blue, red, green, and black and we have the same colors. What we do is the adults will call out a color and whoever has that color is it and has to keep from being captured longest wins that round. The adults will try to capture us and we will try to capture the adult. That way one side can't cheat and first team to 20 wins."

Naruto asked "Are we allowed to use jutsu or anything."

Ino said "Yes we are, thats why its so challenging."

Naruto nods and he saw Ino had green and Shikamaru had black and choji had red.

Inoichi asked "have you 4 explained it to Naruto."

Shikamaru said "yes."

Inoichi said "Good, now everyone get ready." and everyone tensed and Yoshino said "Red." and choji quickly did handsigns and turned into a ball and began to roll away and Yoshino jumped away. Naruto put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no Jutsu." and 20 appeared and began to chase Yoshino and Shikamaru had his shadow begin to chase her while Ino pulled out some ninja wire and ran after Yoshino who was beginning to be boxed in by the naruto but she was fighting back punching and kicking destroying them.

This went on for a few moments until Shikaku said "POINT." and Naruto saw Choji was caught in a shadow still in a ball and Naruto dispelled his clones.

As everyone ligned up Naruto said "Good try choji."

Shikamaru said "You need to think more ahead Naruto. You could have herded mom back toward Ino or me. You did good but numbers don't always win."

Naruto frowned and nods and as they looked at the adult Inoichi said "Green." and Ino started to run away and Naruto saw Shikaku jump back and Naruto began to run after him and choji began to circle around when both found themselves caught in a shadow along with Shikamaru and Shikaku said "Just because I am on defensive doesn't mean I can't attack."

Naruto closed his eyes and started to send his chakra to his feet and Shikamaru and Shikaku both looked at Naruto and soon all 5 who were connected with the shadow blew back off the ground and Naruto flipped in mid air and charged at Shikaku as he landed on the ground and Shikaku smirked as he caught Naruto again and said "You fell for the same trick twice."

Naruto smirked and said "No I didn't." as another shadow connected with Shikaku and Shikamaru said "Point." as he rubbed his back.

Ino was panting as she came back over and Naruto was released and Shikaku asked "How did you know that would work Naruto."

Naruto said "I didn't. I am just tired of you and Shikamaru always stopping me so I tried to purposely fail the tree walking excersice so I could blow off the ground."

Chouza said "Tree walking, who taught you that."

Naruto said "That crazy snake lady Anko. She had me doing that as part of her test."

Shikamaru said "Well don't do it again if allies are also caught in the shadows naruto. That hurt landing for me and Choji."

Naruto frowned and nods and he asked "How were you able to keep from getting caught Ino."

Ino who finally caught her breath said "Chouza and Choji both have the same trouble. They can do a lot of damage if they hit but if you can evade thier strikes then your in the clear. Dad and Yoshino were both trying to box me in but I kept charging Chouza and he would accidently cut them off from attacking me and dad and I don't use our family jutsu on each other."

Naruto nods and Chouza said "Lets start the next round."

Naruto got ready with everyone else and Inoichi said "Blue."

Naruto smirked as he created 30 clones and charged forward shocking everyone and a clone jumped in the air and Naruto jumped on it back leaping in the air again as he created another set of clones in the air who grabbed him and threw him even higher.

Everyone was blinking as he did this over and over again and soon he was about 50 feet in the air and as everyone was still looking at the clones in the air along with who they think is Naruto and Naruto said "POINT." as everyone looked and found Naruto was behind Chouza with his hand on Chouza back

Then all the clones went up in smoke and Naruto said "Just because numbers don't always win doesn't mean they can't make one heck of a distraction."

Everyone looked at him and Naruto asked "What."

Inoichi snickered and burst out laughing and said "I don't believe it, he tricked every one of us."

Chouza asked "When did you make the switch. I know the first one in the air who jumped on the clones back was you."

Naruto said "Actually nope. I learned something when I was trying to outrun Anko, my Kagebunshin can do almost any jutsu I can as long as they have the chakra for it including Kagebunshin no jutsu."

Everyone was looking at him and Inoichi said "Well thats good, the score is 2 to 1 in your favor so lets continue."

As the game continued Naruto suprise tactics didn't work again and naruto soon learned what Shikamaru meant the hard way as his Kagebunshins were taken down one after another.

In the end the teens except for naruto were exhausted while the adults still had energy to burn and so it came out with the score of 16 for the teens and 20 for the adults.

Naruto laughed as they walked over to the picnic table and sat down with everyone.

Ino asked "Whats got you so happy Naruto."

Naruto having forgotten about being mad at Ino said "the last time I had so much fun was when I was out running the ANBU after painting the Hokage monument."

Everyone smiled at that and Ino said "Good, now whats the plan for after dinner dad."

Inoichi sat up straight and said "The plan is training. All of you were getting tired near the end, including you Naruto. Since Naruto knows the basic of tree climbing from Anko and the leaf excercise from Chouza we are going to have him create as many Kagebunshins as possible and work on both at the same time."

Naruto asked "Why."

Shikaku said "Your wasting to much chakra Naruto. Once you get both those excercises down where you can do both for 2 hours without stopping or messing up then we will teach you the next excercise. While your clones are doing that you, yourself will be working on trying to detect chakra signatures without your eyes from my wife. Its a chunnin level skill but all 3 of the others can already do it. Choji will be working on the multisize jutsu with his father, Ino will be working on increasing her chakra reserves by water walking with Inoichi help and Shikamaru will be working on stamina doing the bee excersice you did Naruto."

Shikamaru groaned and Naruto smiled and thought "_At least they really are trying to help me get stronger."_

Once lunch was over Naruto and Yoshino stood in a field and Naruto had a blindfold on and Yoshino would tap Naruto with chakra balls she threw lightly. There like tennis balls but they have chakra in them. Yoshino said "When you learn how to feel your own chakra with control you will then start to feel the chakra around you more easily but this excercise will increase it quicker. All you have to do is dodge the balls before they hit you. If you get them down at slow speed I will slowly increase the speed until you can detect a person shushin behind you so you can replace yourself or counter instead of getting a kunai in the back. You understand."

Naruto said "Yeah, I understand." and that was how the rest of the day went with Naruto finally detecting around 20 percent of the time.

Inoichi let Naruto leave early so he could go home and take a shower to rest without Ino seeing him and Naruto thought "_I had fun and I forgot about Ino while I was there. Maybe it won't be so bad after all...then again, maybe it will."_

NOTE

I know the story seems to be slowing down a little but I need to show how Naruto gets certain skills in about 2 or 3 chapters because the story will then get good with action, angst, romance, lemons, bashing, and politics.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Naruto had to meet his sensei at the Nara house. When he got there he saw Shikaku was waiting for him and asked "Have you had breakfast yet."

Naruto said "Yeah."

Shikaku said "Good, Now I want you to create 40 Kagebunshin and have 20 of them work on the kanji again like they did last week inside and 20 reading the books on deer, Shoji, go, and battle strategy I have in there."

Naruto nods and after putting his hands together and made them the Kagebunshin went inside and Naruto said "thats the first time I notice that they did what they were suppose to do without me telling them and I notice that I was actually right on the number of clones."

Shikaku said "Thats because your chakra control is getting better so your not wasting it as bad but your not a master of chakra control yet as for why they did what they were suppose to do when they are made they know what you know so since you heard my orders they heard my orders."

Naruto said "I see, so what are we going to work on today sensei."

Shikaku said "We are going to herd the deer again today and you have to do it without me instructing you until we check them for injuries and to see if any are in heat. After that your Kagebunshins are going to work on chakra control again while I teach you a jutsu."

Naruto eyes got wide and excited and Shikaku said "I am going to teach you the rope escape jutsu." and Naruto deflated his excitement and Shikaku chuckled and said "Naruto, the basics are often more important then the flashy jutsu. Besides remember that you told me that you don't know that jutsu and it could save your life later. Anyways lets go."

Naruto smiled to himself throughout the day as he learned more about dear as Shikaku explained to him what to really look for on the males and Yoshino showed up again to do the females and Shikaku then tied Naruto down and he said "Alright Naruto, what you have to do is use your chakra and move it along your skin back and forward between the chakra points in your body like a knife cutting something until the rope breaks."

Naruto blinked and asked "Whats chakra points."

Shikaku frowned and thought "_I am really starting to hate the accademy instructors._" and said "Well there are 128 chakra points throughout the body. They are like little holes in your chakra system that allow your chakra to come out of your body to be used for jutsu. Now everyone has these including civilians and the reason is the human body always produces chakra, if you did not have those holes then your body would soon have chakra overload and explode. They always release a little bit so your body doesn't explode."

Naruto frowned and asked "What about me.....I mean from what the Hokage told me that I absorb chakra from Kyuubi and if I am also making chakra then won't I sooner or later explode."

Shikaku said "No, you see the reason you were chosen Naruto...."

Naruto mumbled "besides the odvious." and Shikaku heard Naruto say something but couldn't tell what it was and continued "was because your chakra coils grow as you grow up and adapt to the chakra and that makes your chakra points bigger along with you coils which is why you can make more kagebunshin then anyone Naruto. I at most can make 20 and I would probably die after that."

Naruto nods slowly and asked "So where are these chakra points."

Shikaku said "Alright, let me unwrap you and then I will explain."

After he untied Naruto he said "Alright, I want you to put your hands in a ram sign and flare your chakra but do it slowly as possible and feel where it comes out at."

Naruto put his hands together and slowly began to raise his chakra and it flared and Shikaku said "ease it down lower Naruto, your covering your entire body in chakra and your making it impossible to detect them."

Naruto concentrated and the blue chakra around him went down from about 2 feet above him to about a foot and a half."

Shikaku said "lower Naruto."

Naruto had sweat on his forehead starting to appear as he concentrated even more and when it got to a foot high Shikaku said "Right there Naruto, you see the streams of chakra shooting out of your skin."

Naruto opened his eyes and broke his concentration and Shikaku sighed and said "Alright, lets try this agian. I think we will work on this before we do the rope escape." and they worked the rest of the day learning where Naruto chakra points were.

By the end of the day after dispelling the clones slowly Naruto crawled into bed and passed out not even changing into Miko to get inside his loft.

The next day Naruto went to Chouza house and he asked "So how are you today Naruto."

Naruto said "A little soar, I slept in my weights last night."

Chouza nods and said "Shikaku must have really worn you out yesterday, what did you work on."

Naruto said "Chakra control, kanji, strategy, and we found all my chakra points. We had planned to do the rope escape but we had to take a step back to learn those before we could try that."

Chouza said "Well, how good is your chakra control now Naruto."

Naruto said "I can run up and down a tree no problem holding a leaf on my head."

Chouza said "Alright, I want you to do the leaf excercise on your head and both your hands at the same time while going up and down a tree. That will increase your concentration and make control harder."

Naruto asked "If I am going to do it on my hands and head are we going to do it all over my body."

Chouza said "Eventually yes naruto, but don't try it right now because you need to work your way up because with your reserves you need to master every chakra control excercise you can."

Naruto asked "What about that water walking."

Chouza said "Normally we would do that after you had passed the leaf balancing and the tree climbing but I have several other excercises like using heavier items then leaves to gain more control, having you climb trees after it rains when the bark is slicker, and things like that. Then we will learn the water walking and then make it harder."

Naruto said "So chakra control is that important."

Chouza sighed and said "yes Naruto, with your reserves you could do 1000 jutsu and still be standing when anyone else below a sannin would be passed out or dead but with the way your chakra control is right now you could probably at most do 75 to 100 right now. As we increase your control you will get closer to that of a kage level."

Naruto said "Alright, lets get started." as he put his hands together and used as much chakra as he could and said "Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu." as the area around Chouza house was covered in smoke and when it cleared Chouza quickly did a count and thought "_hmm, I would say around 450 to 500."_ and they clones began to grab leaves and tried to put them on thier hands and head before trying to climb and chouza said "Good Naruto, your clones....well most of them knew to wait until you could do your hands before trying the tree." as he saw a few that tried to do both and got destroyed.

Naruto asked "So what about me."

Chouza said "Well come inside and we are going to work some more on your knife skills and proper diet and then I will teach you an E-rank jutsu to make camp fires to cook with out on missions."

Naruto said "Cool, Ino was impressed when I demonstrated my knife skills."

Chouza said "Really, when was this."

Naruto said "Um...well you know how I have to be Miko right, well Ino came up to talk to me and we were going to cook together and I cut the vegitables and had her do the fish because I am not real sure how to do meats yet."

Chouza said "We will work on that today actually. I am glad things between you and her are getting better."

Naruto said "Well, I guess you could say it is getting a little better but I am still not completely comfortable with her or ready to deal with her. I am mostly confused right now."

Chouza said "It takes time Naruto, don't worry. Well lets get to work." as chouza began to show Naruto how to cut meats with Naruto asking questions and trying it also.

After lunch they went out back and Naruto saw several circles made with campfires ready to be made and Chouza said "Now that you ate go ahead and make a couple of kagebunshin to gather the wood and put them into a fork like the one I got right there and then I will show you all the jutsu."

Naruto quickly did as told and created 10 and after they made the wood in the pit like the one chouza was sitting at all 10 plus Naruto stood beside Chouza who said "What you must do is these 2 handsigns and take a deep breath and move your chakra to your lunges. When you do hold it there until it feels like your lungs are going to explode and begin to breath it out slowly but hold your lips like this as you smack your teeth together but open them slightly so air can get out after that. This will cause the chakra in your breath to ignite and hold your lips open so you don't burn your lips and dont breath in until you get all the chakra and air out of your mouth or you will burn your throwt."

A clone asked "Are all fire jutsu like that."

Chouza said "Yes. All fire jutsu are made like that. The extra handsigns of a fire jutsu make it where the chakra in your lunges take shape like a big ball or smaller fireballs or even a dragon depending on how the handsings are but as long as you start and end the jutsu with those 2 handsigns it will be a fire jutsu."

All the Naruto nod and start to work on it and by the end of the day he can make a tiny bit of fire about an inch long in front of his mouth. He dispells his clones slowly and heads home a little tired but not as bad as he was the night before.

Then next morning Naruto arrived at training ground 44 and he looked around and found himself quickly bound and hung upside down as Anko who had snakes around him walked out and she said "Hello shitstain, heard you were ready to fuck me."

Naruto said "Let me go you crazy bitch."

Anko smirked and said "oh why would I do that. Your mine shitstain, all mine. Now I am going to make you beg for mercy until you say your sorry." as she pulled out a kunai.

Naruto glared and she cut him and he said "Alright, I am sorry."

Anko pouted and said "you gave up to easy." as she released him and Naruto fell on the ground hard.

Naruto got up and dusted himself off and said "So what are you suppose to teach me."

Anko smirked as she licked the blood of the kunai and said "Have you worked on tree climbing any."

naruto said "Yes, I have done tree climbing and leaf balancing combined."

Anko said "Well thats good, follow me." as she ran up the wall and Naruto did also reluctantly and they ran into the woods until they came to a pond and Anko ran out on the water and she said "This is your next excercise, to much chakra you blow off, to little and you sink. Have your clones work on that while you and me work on something else."

Naruto quickly made around 100 clones and then followed Anko to another part and she said "Now were going to play a little spar. Use everything you got in your arsonal but kagebunshins and if you impress me I will teach you a jutsu."

Naruto frowned and thought "_what do I have besides Kagebunshin that I can attack with.......I only got THAT but I am still not really good with it.....oh shit."_ as he dodged a punch and reached into his pocket and grabbed something he clenched his fist and said "You ready snake bitch." as he brought his hand out of his pocket and a vine began to grow into a whip and Anko who was pissed being called snake bitch was ready to kill Naruto until she saw the vine and she said "Stop." making Naruto look at her.

Anko walked forward and asked "What is that." as she pointed toward the vine.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said "I accidently found out I can make weapons out of plant seeds. Inoichi sensei told me not to use it until I learned to use it right but I don't have anything else to attack you with besides my kagebunshin since I figure you would kill me if I used kunais and shurikens."

Anko grabbed Naruto by the throwt and picked him up off the ground and said "One thing Kyuubi boy, I don't like being called snake bitch and you don't like being called Kyuubi so heres a deal, never call me that again and I never call you Kyuubi again." as she released massive KI on him and he could only swallow and nod his head and she dropped him on the ground panting.

Naruto said in gasped breath "Sorry, I didn't know....." she shot a glare at him that shut him up and she asked "So you are into whips huh."

Naruto sighed and said "its all I learned to make so far."

Anko said "Thats actually good enough if you learn to use it right." as she made some handsigns and 2 other anko appeared and she said "Alright kid, we are going to forget the spar for now, what I want you to do is work the next couple of hours on is trying to hit the senbons in the air my 2 clones here are going to throw between those 2 trees. This will help you learn how to use your whip and also increase your throwing speed and power. When one arm gets tired switch arms so you can use it with both arms. I will be back later." as she jumped away to deal with some agression as her 2 clones walked by a tree each and pulled out some senbons and began throwing them back and forward with the senbons hitting the tree above the head of the opposite clone and one clone said "What are you waiting on shitstain." and Naruto got busy working on trying to hit them and every once in a while he got lucky and hit one and the clones increased the speed.

A few hours later anko came back and Naruto was barely able to move his whip and Anko smirked and said "Now its time to spar." as she released her clones.

Naruto paled and said "But I can't use my arms."

Anko smirked even wider and said "Thats the whole point shitstain." as she began to beat the hell out of him as he could not fight back and had to work on dodging all her attacks.

That night Anko appeared outside of Inoichi shop with Naruto over her shoulder and she walked in and said "Oi Inoichi, I got shitstain here for you. I don't know where he lives. Tell him to work on the whip because next week we do target practice with it and hes my target." as she dropped Naruto on the floor passed out.

Ino who came in hearing the shouts screamed Naruto." as she ran to him and saw Anko leaving and she thought "_Oh man, what the hell did that lady do to him."_ as she saw the bruises from Anko training.

She frowned and thought "_dads out drinking right now and I don't know where Naruto lives.....I guess he can stay here."_ as she bent down and picked him up and thought "_why is he so heavy."_ as she slowly carried him up the stairs.

She then took him to her room and sat him down on her bed and frowned seeing some blood on him and thought "_I better treat those wounds and make sure he doesn't need to goto the hospital...if he can goto the hospital."_ she realised.

She quickly left and came back a few minutes later with some first aid supplies and a bucket of water and a wash cloth and started with his face and arms and frowned and thought "_he may hate me for this but if he dies I can't make things right between us."_ as she sat hip up and took his shirt off and then his weights and treated the wounds on his chest and back and she saw a few cuts healing and thought "_must be the kyuubi."_ as she took his pants and boots off and treated his legs and she said "Thats all I can do." as she cleaned up the mess and looked at the mummified Naruto.

She then locked up the shop and went back upstairs and sat in her rocking chair watching as Naruto slept until she passed out."

The next morning when Naruto awoke he groaned and felt bandges on his body and he blinked and looked at himself and then thought "_who treated my wounds that bitch gave me."_ as he looked around and went wide eyed seeing the sleeping Ino in the rocking chair with a blanket over her and he frowned and thought "_damn it, did she do this....if so, why. Damn, now I am even more confused."_ as he got up and started to put his cloths on that he noticed had been washed and Ino who woke up hearing the noise from Naruto asked "How are you doing today naruto."

Naruto stiffened and asked without looking at her "how did I get here and who treated me."

Ino said "Some lady dropped you off thinking dad was here but last night he was drinking with Chouza and Shikaku. I brought you up here and treated your wounds because they looked bad and you were still bleeding in some places. I used what first aid I knew to help you and I washed your cloths for you."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Thank you." as he went toward the door.

Ino smiled and said "Your welcome Naruto." as Naruto left.

He went to his loft making sure Ino was not watching or anyone else and he quickly took a shower undoing the bandages and changed into Miko and went back to the shop.

Ino who was now behind the counter looked tired and Miko said "You ok today Ino."

Ino said "Yeah. I guess I didn't get much sleep last night."

Miko frowned and said "Is Inoichi-san in."

Inoichi who heard them talking came out of the back said "Yeah and Ino, what are you still doing here. Don't you have team practice."

Ino said "I do, I was just getting ready to leave. Naruto was here this morning."

Inoichi eyes cut to Miko a moment and said "Really, why."

Ino said "Some lady dropped him off here last night beat up and bleeding so I had to help him. He just left a little while ago."

Inoichi saw Miko nod slowly and he said "Well I am glad you helped him but you need to get to your team meeting but you can have this afternoon off to rest. You looked like you didn't sleep well."

Ino said "I didn't. I was worried about Naruto so I kept waking up and checking on him throughout the night."

Miko said "I am sure he appreciated Ino...more then you know."

Ino said "I hope so. I want to make him happy. I....I saw him smile and laugh sunday when we were at Shikaku and I think that was the first time I ever seen him really happy. I want to see that again.....I guess I better go." as she walked out and left.

Inoichi said "So...."

Miko said "Just tell me what to do. I am confused as hell right now."

Inoichi said "The shipment of improrts are in the back, same as last week but try to be done by 11 and then you can work on your plant weapon deal until Ino gets here."

Naruto nods and quickly got to work and Inoichi smirked and thought "_I think those 2 are getting better."_


	13. Chapter 13

When Ino got back to the shop Miko was putting some flowers on the top shelf and Inoichi was standing nearby looking in a magazine.

Ino asked "Hows it going dad."

Inoichi said "Fine. You ready to take over."

Ino nods and Inoichi left as Miko climbed down. Miko asked "So how was your day Ino."

Ino shrugged her shoulders and said "Could of been better if I didn't have to chase that damn cat again."

Miko giggled and Ino asked "What about you. How was your day."

Miko said "A little tiring. I unloaded the imports already."

Ino said "I see, so what have you been up to besides working."

Miko said "A little of this, a little of that. Mostly just working on my figure."

Ino snorts and said "Girl, you don't need to work that figure any more because I already seen the men drooling when you walk by."

Miko shuddered at that thought and Ino asked "So what was that the other night."

Miko bit her lip as she turned around away from Ino and said "What do you mean."

Ino saw this and asked "I mean when you went all amazon and then kissed me."

Miko sighed and said "I don't know Ino. When you called me a liar my body just acted on impulse. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Ino said "Hurt, no, shocked, yes. I never kissed anyone or been kissed by anyone like that. It....confused me."

Miko said "I know what you mean."

Ino looked at her and said "I guess that was sort of a moment thing huh."

Miko said "Yeah, I usually don't do things like that."

Ino nods and said "Well lets just act like it didn't happen until we both know what to think. Now how is your roses growing."

Miko said "good. There growing faster then I thought possible."

Ino said "Yeah, flowers are like that. So lets test your knowledge. I will point to a plant in here and you tell me what it is and what it is and what it means and if your get them all right then I will show you how we keep our records and then when dad says its ok I will show you the register."

Miko nods and the rest of the day went by with being tested on every flower in the shop and Miko got about 80 percent of the names and 50 percent of the meanings right.

The next morning Naruto got up and went to meet Ibiki. When he got to the ANBU T&I building he went to Ibiki office and Ibiki was sitting at his desk when Naruto knocked.

Ibiki said "Enter Naruto." and Naruto came in and asked "How did you know it was me."

Ibiki said "When anyone enters the building I am immediately notified. You were watched all the way here by ANBU."

Naruto frowned and said "I will have to get Yoshino to help me with my chakra detection better. I didn't detect anyone."

Ibiki looked at him and said "Kid, if you can get to the point where you can detect the ANBU I will teach you a jutsu."

Naruto asked "Really, which one."

Ibiki said "I like your style kid. Impress me and I will tell you."

Naruto sighed and asked "So what do you want me to do Ibiki-sensei."

Ibiki said "I was impressed with the way you handled Mizuki but you nearly blew it a couple of times when you needed to fake the poison and creating the clones as well as ordering MY ANBU. Your lucky Neko played along or I would have pulled you out of that room and threw your ass on the street. You also enraged Anko but I heard you already got your ass handed to you by her so I will drop that."

Naruto gulped as he heard all this and Ibiki said "Now, the key to any good interigation is to keep the victim on edge and to make it believable. When Mizuki was taken away I had to cover for you should you ever have to interigate him again by giving him a shot of water to make him think it was the antidote to your poison. Now for someone like Mizuki the fake poison trick will work but if you get some more experienced prisoners they will see through that trick a mile away."

Naruto asked "So what can I do."

Ibiki said "First, your idea to make it look like your a doctor with the blood on the lab coat was good. I had Inoichi grab it from your place and bring it in here and its in this scroll. You need to keep your interigation tools with you at all times because you never know when you will need them." as he handed Naruto a scroll.

Naruto frowned and Ibiki said "Now, you have a small reputation started. The bigger it gets the more people will know of you and fear your interigation techniques so don't trade your technique and ruin that reputation. You are now the Doctor. As your prove yourself I will place you in the bingo book to help spread your name but not until you can make groan men cry for their mothers."

Naruto said "So what should I do. I mean I got the Doctor coat but what about the poison or any other ideas I might use."

Ibiki said "You need to play the doctor end as much as possible. You should get some scapels to go with your needles. You need to get several real poisons and antidotes because sugar water not going to cut it very long."

Naruto said "but I don't want to kill if I can keep from it."

Ibiki said "Your right because dead men tell no tails and we want them singing like theres no tomorrow but not every poison kills, some paralyze, some make your victim feel pain, others put people to sleep. You need to learn what poisons do what so you can tell the prisoners and make them even more on edge and easier to break."

Naruto nods and asked "So what else besides the scapel things and the posions should I do."

Ibiki thought and said "You need to learn the human anatomy. Learn where muscles are, bones, pressure points, organs, and everything else you can get your hands on. You could give someone a pain poison and then break while thier in pain simply break a finger or cut a muscle making them think that what you did is actually worse then the truth. You don't always have to beat the shit out of a prisoner to get them to talk. Hell I hardly ever touch the prisoner when I do it. I use words to screw with thier minds. You did a little of that with Mizuki when you meantioned his old teammate and his girlfriend but you need to work on when to do it and when not to do it. For today I have a couple of bandits that were captured recently but the leader got away. I am going to use the same room you did but I want you to watch how I do it. When I am done I got an Neko getting you some books on the subjects I meantioned earlier. Try to read them as much as you can and memorize them. You can ruin an entire interrigation with a stupid mistake by saying or pointing to your heart on your right when it is actually on your left."

Naruto said "Ok. I think I understand but where can I get some poisons that you meantioned."

Ibiki said "Ask Anko. Shes Konoha poison expert. Now come on, I got men to make cry." as he got up and left the room and Naruto followed.

After Naruto went home that night Naruto looked at his book shelf and thought "_tomorrow I need to do a lot of reading."_

The next day since it was Naruto day off he created 20 kagebunshin and had then each begin to read before he left his apartment. He soon made it to training area 44 and Anko who was in a tree eating Dango asked "What are you doing here shitstain."

Naruto frowned and said "I came to actually train some since todays my day off."

Anko asked "Why here."

Naruto shrugged and said "I don't really have a training ground any longer since I am apprenticing. I thought since this place was so big I could find a small place to practice."

Anko thought a moment and said "Not without a supervisor. This training ground is called the forest of death because there are more ways to die in here then there are villagers in Konoha."

Naruto frowned and asked "So where can I train then."

Anko said "You can train here but under supervision. Since I am here I will watch and I might help if you buy me lunch."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Can we make a stop at REDS."

Anko blinked and blinked again and said "You been to reds shitstain."

Naruto said "Yeah, several times actually."

Anko smirked and said "alright, what you working on."

Naruto said "Well I wanted to work on my rosewhip again....that reminds me, Ibiki said I needed to talk to you about poisons for my interigation."

Anko put her hand on her chin and said "Yeah, I been thinking about that also. Have you tried to add poison to your rosewhip."

Naruto said "I don't really know anything about poisons so no."

Anko said "Next week I will bring a few with me to test on your rosewhip to see if I can help give you a deadly whip instead of a stinging whip. Now for your interrigation what are you exactly wanting the poison to do."

Naruto thought and said "Pain. Ibiki-sensei said I there were some that caused pain without killing. I think those would work best for me."

Anko said "Your going to want the antidotes also right."

Naruto nods and Anko said "Alright, I got 5 that I can get for you that I sometimes use on hard asses. Thier not free though. Its going to cost you $1000. Now besides your rosewhip what are you going to work on."

Naruto shrugged and Anko said "Hell no shitstain. If your going to train you need to use it wisely. I want you to make as many kagebunshin as you can and have them work on water walking, tree climbing and leaf balancing. I will also create a summon and have it leave a trail through the forest to the tower. I want 20 clones to follow the summons trail to the tower and count how many doors there are. If you can tell me how many doors there are entering the tower I will teach you a jutsu. While your clones are doing that you will work on your whip like we did before until noon. Got it. Good." not giving him a chance to respond she quickly summoned a 5 foot long snake that was a foot wide and it entered the forest and Naruto created the clones and thought "_just go with it. Can't argue."_

As they practiced Anko was watching this time herself and said "how many of those rosewhips can you make shitstain."

Naruto said "As many as I have rosehips or seeds, why." as he tried to hit the senbons between the 2 clones Anko created.

Anko narrowed her eyes and said "create a second one and start using it with the first one in your other hand. I see you move your entire body as your trying to hit the target with your whips and it reminds me of my taijutsu style a little. I am not saying this will actually work but I was thinking if you could learn to use 2 at a time you could really do some damage if you were to use it against an enemy you can't get close to."

Naruto stopped and cut a couple of rosehips from his whip and created 2 more and Anko thought as he began again with one in each hand "_hmm, if that is how he creates them then its possible for genetic poisoning and it won't take a lifetime but only a few hours at the speed he can grow those but he would have to become immune to the poisons or he would poison himself."_ as she watched as Naruto tried to naturally sway his steps to use the whips so they wouldn't hit each other but sometimes they did and tangled up.

At noon Naruto was panting and Anko said "Alright shitstain, thats enough for today. Now dispell your clones and tell me the answer to my question earlier."

Naruto dispelled his clones and winced a little and said "No, I can't, they were still following your snake when I dispelled them."

Anko said "Well we will have to work on your speed then also. Now lets goto reds."

Anko shushined them to Reds and Daven saw them appear and smirked and said "Oi, seven, how you doing."

Both Anko and Naruto both looked confused and Naruto looked around and Daven chuckled and said "I'm talking about you kid. Between your luck gambling and your luck with the ladies in the back you been given the nickname lucky seven."

Naruto shrugged and said "people give me names every time I turn around so hows it going Daven." as he walked to the bar and Daven gave him a glass of water.

Daven said "Good though looks like your here for some fun with Anko on your side." as he looked at Anko who was eying them.

Naruto said "Yeah, I'm getting low on cash again so I thought I might come try my luck here."

Daven said "What, aren't the 3 stooges paying you."

Naruto said "Room and board mostly. I haven't been payed any cash since I first came here."

Daven said "Well thats still not bad if your doing missions."

Naruto said "Haven't done missions in a couple of weeks, been to busy training."

Daven scrunched his nose and looked at the corner table and lowered his voice and said "Actually I could use your help. I got a pair of sharks in here right now. They been coming in for the past few days from the time I open till I close. Thier starting to cost me customers and business. Think you can try your luck against them."

Naruto shrugged and said in a low voice "Sure. Its the least I can do for you for taking care of nee-chan." as he got up and began walking toward the card game Naruto had saw Daven mark with his eyes.

Anko walked up and said "So Daven, whats up with you allowing shitstain in here and why did you signal him to that table. I lost 200 against those 2 the other night."

Daven smirked and said "Sit back and watch." as he poured Anko a cup of sake and set a bottle down and said "Its on your tab." as he walked away.

Naruto stood back and saw a hand finish up and saw an empty seat and said "Mind if I join."

The dealer looked at Naruto and said "Ah, your always welcomed Seven."

A man with a scar on his face asked "Whose the kid."

Naruto sat down and said "The names Naruto Uzumaki." as he pulled out $250 and said "I don't really have much time today, I got a lady I want to take back to my place over by the bar and ravish but she wanted a drink or 2 before we head there." as he threw in all his cash and said "All in."

The man with a pair of shades on said "She looks like shes a wild one in the sack kid, she was in here the other night with a red eyed beauty. How you bag her."

Naruto smirked and said "tell you what, match me in the pot and I will invite her over if you win."

The scar man said "But you just laid all your money in the pot."

Naruto said "I always keep my ladies money seperate then my regular cash."

the dealer said "Are we ready gentlemen."

Scar shrugged and matched Naruto as did shades and the dealer passed out the cards.

He scrunched his nose and said "So either of you painters." making both men look at him.

Scar asked "What do you mean kid."

Naruto said "I mean I can smell paint coming from you both so I just asked if your painters." as the next card was flipped by the dealer.

Shades said "No, where not." as he rubbed his hand in his hair and Naruto smirked and said "I see. Hey Daven, bring me a drink please." as he turned his hand over and said "Full house."

Shades sighed and said "You got lucky kid."

Naruto said "Yeah, lets play another hand but lets change cards. These are getting pretty used up and starting to stick together."

Daven who was over looked at the cards and said "Yeah they are. Been using them all day." as he thought "_why is the kid wanting a new deck....is there something wrong with the cards and if so how can he tell."_

As a new deck came out and they played again Naruto won with a pair of kings and said "Well thats all for me. Cya guys." as he got up taking his drink of water with him to the bar.

When he got there he pocketed the money and put his arm around Anko and said in a low voice "The cards are marked with paint. I can smell the paint on the cards but its different scents for face cards and regular so I say its some kind of invisible paint like I sometimes used to prank. I recognise the scent and its on thier hands."

Daven frowned and said "I see, I think I know how there doing it now as he pulled the deck out that he switched and waved them under the bar top and said "Ultra-violet." as he used the blacklight to check for fakes and his eyes darted to the 2 men.

Daven said "Hey anko, you want some of that money back you lost. Help me bust these 2 sharks."

Anko smirked and said "Gladly." as they both walked toward the bar and Naruto drank some water and he watche as Daven took the shades and looked at them and said "Well, well, well, looks like a painting with as much as you touched yourself men. You been marking the cards with ultra-violet paint and using these shades to see what the cards were." as Anko grab scar and Daven grabbed shades and both began to search the men and found little bottles of invisible paint on both of them.

Shades hit daven in the stomach and made a break for the door when Naruto created some kagebunshins and they cut him off long enough for Daven to get back up and grab him and said "Thanks seven." as he knocked shades out.

Anko and Daven took both men outside and Naruto thought "_hmm, so they can see invisible ink with sunglasses. must remember that."_ and as both came back in Anko had some money in her hand and Daven said "Thats 3 sharks you butsted for me kid. I am sure glad you came along."

Naruto said "No problem. Glad I could help."

Daven said "You going to head to the back and see the ladies or you got one already."

Naruto said "Crazy lady here is one of my sensei. She agreed to get me some poisons and help train me today in exchange for taking her out to lunch. I didn't have much money on me so I came to win some."

Anko said "You sure seem to count yourself pretty lucky kid."

Daven said "He's never lost Anko at any game in here."

Anko said "Really. No wonder you gave him the name Lucky seven. Hmm, you know people are going to start calling you Doctor Lucky Seven when they here about you in the interrigation name as well."

Daven said "The kids here the DOCTOR I heard so much about."

Anko nods and Daven said "I see, maybe we should just call you Doc Seven then."

Anko said "Thats not to bad, I will tell Ibiki so he can put it on his file. Well I am getting hungry, lets go eat some dango." as she grabbed Naruto and shushined away.

Daven smirked and thought "_Rose will be sure to spread you name around the underworld kid when she gets back."_


	14. Chapter 14

The next day when Ino walked out of the flowershop Naruto was leaning against the wall again and he yawned and Ino smiled a small smile and said "So your coming again today."

Naruto shruuged and said "Sensei said its good for me and not giving me a choice." as he began to walk and Ino locked the door and walked quickly to catch him.

Ino said "I'm glad. It feels nice to see you."

Naruto cut his eyes at her and asked "Why. I thought I was an annoying idiot who always got in your way of Sasuke like I did for Sakura."

Ino frowned and thought "_thats odd, I haven't actually thought of Sasuke in a while."_ and said "People change Naruto. I've changed."

Naruto sighs and said "Why the hell is it so hard to try and talk to you."

Ino bit her lip and said "Because your confused like me."

Naruto snorts and said "That I will agree with you on. Maybe its a blond thing."

Ino slapped his arm and said "hey." in a half scolding, half teasing voice.

Naruto chuckled and said "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Ino asked "So hows things with you and Sakura."

Naruto looked confused a moment and said "You know, I've been so busy training I really haven't had a chance to see anyone besides you, choji, and Shikamaru. Actually I really haven't thought about Sakura in a while. Strange."

Ino said "Its the same for me with Sasuke. Until a moment ago I couldn't remember the last time I thought of him."

Naruto scrunched his nose and Ino asked "So hows your training going."

Naruto looked around and said "Alright I guess. Everyone keeps hounding on me to increase my chakra control as much as possible and I am learning a lot of things that I didn't know but I feel....I feel like I am just standing still while the world moves around me."

Ino said "I wish I could say the same thing. Sensei not the most motivated person. He has us work on teamwork for about an hour and then we do missions but thier boring D-rank missions. If it wasn't for things I learn from my dad and the others I wouldn't be improving at all."

Naruto bit his lip and said "You know, I noticed you don't wear weights. Sensei got me some and I can tell they have helped my strength and speed when I take them off. Maybe you should get some. Not a lot since I know your worried about your figure but maybe a couple of extra pounds to give you a little boost."

Ino smiled a little and said "You know...I think I might do that. Thanks."

Naruto shrugged and said "Its the least I could do for you healing me the other day."

Ino frowned and thought "_at least hes talking to me a little."_ as she saw Naruto walk over toward Shikamaru and Choji.

Ino turned and walked toward Yoshino who saw her coming and Ino said "Yoshino....I was wondering, could you help me get some weights."

Yoshino said "Sure but why now. You always turned them down before."

Ino glanced at Naruto and said "I want to show I can get stronger also."

Yoshino followed Ino eyes and thought "_hmm...this could get interesting."_ and said "Sure. I got some of my old ones in the house I can give you before you leave today."

Ino smiled and said "Thank you."

Shikaku walked out into the field and said "Its time to play."

Naruto walked out into the field and blinked and asked "Wheres the flags."

Shikaku said "Were not playing that game Naruto. Every week we change the games."

Naruto frowed and asked "So what are we playing this week."

Shikaku smirked and said "This time its soccer."

Naruto blinked and blinked again and asked "Whats soccer."

Everyone looked at him and Ino said "Its a game where you see the net at the end of each field. The net at that end of the field is one team, the net on the other end of the field is the other team. We have a ball that we have to get to the other net without using our hands."

Naruto said "Alright, I think I understand, we have to use our feet to move the ball."

Shikaku said "Correct. This game works on controling our strength, speed, agility, accuracy, evasiveness, and cunning."

Naruto said "I get it, so whose on whose team."

Inoichi said "Thats the beauty of it. The captains get to pick and you and Choji are the captains."

Naruto looked at Choji and said "You pick first."

Choji said "Shikamaru." as Shikamaru walked over beside Choji.

Naruto said "Ino." making everyone look at him and Ino walked over and asked "Why me."

Naruto said "last week you were able to dodge Chouza, Yoshino, and your dad. I figure if you can do that then you would be good at this game."

Ino smiled a little and Choji said "Inoichi."

Naruto said "Yoshino."

Choji said "Shikaku."

Chouza said "Alright son, its on now." and he walked over by Naruto Ino and Yoshino.

Naruto saw the other 3 members of his team looked at him and he asked "What."

Chouza said "Your the team leader. You have to make the game plan."

Naruto frowned and closed his eyes and thought "_choji is strong but not fast but Shikamaru, Shikaku and Inoichi are fast...hmm." as he opened his eyes and asked "are we allowed to use jutsu."_

Chouza said "No."

Naruto nods and said "Alright, Chouza, I want you to gaurd our goal. I know if your like choji then speed is not your specialty but power is. Ino, if Choji doesn't gaurd thier goal I want you to take him. If he does you will take Shikamaru. Yoshino, I hate to say it but I think your faster then me so I want you to take Inoichi if hes not taking the goal but if he is then take Shikaku. I will take whatever one is not taken."

Yoshino said "Thats pretty good plan."

Chouza said "I agree and your wrong about one thing Naruto, I may be big but I have experience enough to have worked on my speed and I am even in speed as Inoichi and Shikaku."

Naruto said "Sorry, didn't know but that extra speed will be good guarding the goal."

Choji voice said "Are you guys ready."

Naruto said "Yeah." as he looked and saw that Shikamaru was the goaly and he thought "_so that means Ino got Choji and Yoshino has Inoichi and I have Shikaku."_

Choji took center as did Ino and choji said "On the count of 3....1....2.....3." and he kicked the ball toward Shikaku and Naruto charged forward and blocked the kick with his body and he winced and thought "_weighted ball."_ and Shikaku moved around Naruto and kicked the ball to Inoichi who went to take a shot but it was blocked by Yoshino who kicked it to Ino who moved it across the field and kicked it toward the goal and Shikamaru caught it and Naruto said "I thought you couldn't use hands."

Yoshino said "Only the person guarding the goal can, everyone else can't."

Naruto nods and looked at shikamaru who took a step back and Naruto thought "_hes going to drop kick the ball....If he does that it will go over all of our heads right toward Choji whose near the goal...I see."_ as he moved to the center of the field away from Shikaku and Shikamaru went and dropped the ball to begin to kick it and Naruto bent down gathering chakra into his legs and he jumped as he overloaded the chakra coming out of his feet blasting him into the air.

Shikamaru thought "_troublesome, he realised my plan."_ as he watched Naruto began to invert where his feet would be higher then his body as he twisted with his arms tucked across his chest and he drew back and kicked the ball with everything he had back the way it came.

Everyone was wide eyed and Shikamaru saw it speeding toward him and he dodged to the right as the ball hit the ground in front of the goal and bounced in still spinning after it hit the net for several seconds.

As Naruto landed on all 4 he saw everyone looking at him and he asked "What....did I do something wrong."

Shikaku said "No. Its just none of us expected something like that."

Naruto frowned and said "Sorry, I thought thats what we were suppose to do."

Ino said "That was great Naruto. How did you do it."

Naruto blinked as he saw everyone run over toward him excited and said "I just did like I did last week and overloaded my chakra on my feet as I jumped when I expected to be blowed off and then I just twisted."

Inoichi placed his hand on Naruto shoulder and said "Good job Naruto."

Naruto smiled and thought "_It feels nice to be praised for something."_ as they got ready to play again.

After the game was over with Naruto team winning 6 to 5 they sat down to eat and Shikamaru sat on his right and Choji on his left with Ino across from him.

After dinner Inoichi said "Ok, time for practice. Naruto, Chouza said he taught you a camping jutsu so go ahead and create your clone army and have them work on your tree climbing except for 20 and have them work on the camping jutsu while you yourself will work on the rope escape jutsu with Shikaku. Ino, Yoshino said she would work with you on a genjutsu since you got the water walking last week pretty good. Shikamaru, your going to work on the water walking to increase your reserves with Chouza and choji, your going to work on speed by chasing me wearing your weights."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and said "Water walking is hard but not at hard as tree climbing and leaf balancing at the same time."

Chouza looked at Naruto and asked "When did you learn water walking Naruto."

Naruto said "Snake lady made me learn it when I told her what chakra excercises you have taught me."

Chouza said "Well if she did then I still want you to learn to put the leaf on different spots with the tree climbing on our days adding more leaves each time and do the same for water walking."

Naruto said "Already thought of that sensei. I wanted to suprise you."

Chouza said "Thats good, now after you can get them on your head and hands at the same time have them on your shoulders also."

Naruto said "I will sensei." as he quickly created around 500 Kagebunshins and had all but 20 begin to work on treeclimbing and leaf balancing together as Shikaku tied him up again and they started to learn the rope escape.

Again Naruto left early after a few hours.

The next day was monday and he began to head back toward Shikaku place when a girl with brown hair and buns walked up and asked "Excuse me but are you Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto said "Yes, why."

The girl said "The names tenten. My dad owns a weapon shop a block away called the wolf claw weapon shop. We got a custom order for you ready to be picked up. I was told to tell you the name Rose."

Naruto tensed and said "Alright, take me to your dads shop."

Tenten nods and began to lead Naruto to her family shop and when they got there he saw a man behind the counter and he smiled and said "Hello Naruto, the names Dustin. Rose told me to contact you when we were done."

Naruto asked "What is this about."

Dustin said "Lock up tenten and come join us in the vault. As for you kid. Its your kunais."

Naruto thought "_the hiraishin kunais."_ and said "Alright."

Dustin walked toward the back as Tenten began to lock up and he stopped by a wall and moved a picture and cut his finger and ran the blood across a seal and a door appeared and he opened it and went down a set of stairs and Naruto followed.

They soon came to a large underground room with weapons on the shelf and Dustin said "Rose told me your her apprentice. Said shes helping you get set up in the underground and asked me to be your weapon supplier. If I can't make it, I can get it or it don't exist. At first I wasn't going to agree because half the stuff I got down here would have me thrown in jail for the rest of my life so I can't trust everyone but then she showed me the Hiraishin kunais. I told her she had the choice to tell me exactly why you deserved them or I would kill her and you."

Naruto tensed and asked "Why."

Dustin smirked and said "I made them for your father kid. I have the original plates for his kunais so it was easy to replace them. He was a friend of mine and I would rather die then dishonor his memory."

Naruto sighs and said "I understand. I would do the same I think if I was in your place."

Dustin smiled as Tenten came down and said "This is my daughter Tenten. If I am not here she is the only other person who can get down here and she will take over for me when I retire or pass on so she will be your weapon contact in the future. I got the kunais ready, 100 of them in a pair of scrolls. If you use them or people find out about them you are not to ever tell them about me or my daughter or anything else you get from us down here. Got it."

Naruto said "I won't talk. If they ask I will say an old friend of the Yondaime sent it to me and left town without giving me thier name."

Dustin said "Thats good, I can see you got weights on but thier bulky and if you get into a fight you won't be able to take them off. You interested in something a little better and can goto zero with a simple handsign."

Naruto looked at him and said "Maybe, what you got."

Dustin smirked and said "I got chakra bands. They look like bandages but they do the same thing as your weights you got on now making it feel like you got 10 extra pounds then your muscles can handle instead of the 5 and they eat a little chakra from you making your reserves have to increase more but with a half dragon handsign you can drop all your weight and absorb the chakra back into your body. They were a specialty of Kumo ANBU and I got these from one when they came to sign the peace treaty back about 10 years ago give or take a year or 2." as he pulled up a pair of black bandages.

Naruto blinked and asked "How much."

Dustin said "500."

Naruto said "Deal." as he pulled out his wallet and paid the money.

Dustin said "Good, Rose already paid for the kunais for you. Need anything else."

Naruto thought a moment and asked "You wouldn't happen to have anything on whips, would you."

Tenten asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "I picked up a whip as a weapon since its an odd weapon and I am getting pretty good at hitting senbons out of the air with it but I am looking for something to explain the use of a whip better to me so I can use it better."

Dustin said "I don't have anything now but I can in about a week."

Naruto said "Great, how much would it cost."

Dustin said "Agree to get all your weapons here and I will cut you a deal."

Naruto said "Sure since nobody else in Konoha will let me get anything really."

Tenten asked "What do you mean. I mean I can understand with you being the Yondaimes son having to keep your family name a secret until your stronger but why don't people like you."

Naruto frowned and glanced at Dustin who said "People can't tell the difference between a scroll and a seal dear."

Naruto said "The Kyuubi wasn't killed, it was sealed." as he crossed his arms and looked up at the cealing.

Tenten thought a moment and said "I see, damn idiots." as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto blinked and looked back at her and asked "huh."

Tenten said "Its sealed in you right."

Naruto nods and Tenten said "Look, I deal with sealing nearly every day. I know the differnce between a kunai and a scroll."

Naruto smiled a small smile and thought "_so they accept me as me. Thats 2 more."_ and said "I will see you for all my weapon needs Dustin...I better get going or my sensei is going to look for me."

Tenten sighed and said "At least I'm off today from my insane sensei."

Naruto smiled and said "thanks for the weights, I better get going."

Dustin said "You want to sell your old ones."

Naruto said "Not yet, sensei gave me these and I need to figure out a way to switch without him getting currious or angry." as he touched the weights on his arm.

Dustin said "Well if you need anything you know where to come to."

Naruto nods and leaves and after hes gone Tenten said "So hes the guy Rose was talking about. I understand about the fox and I understand about his dad but he doesn't look like much himself when you take those things from him, he can't beat neji, hell I don't think he could beat Lee for that matter. Hes just a rookie gennin."

Dustin said "Just wait dear, I am sure he will suprise you someday dear." as he went back to work.

When Naruto made it to Shikaku house he was waiting outside and asked "What kept you Naruto. Its already 7:30 and were suppose to meet at 6."

Naruto said "Sorry sensei, I had to get something that had came in I had forgotten about or it would be sent back."

Shikaku looked at him and said "Alright but send a clone next time. I thought something might have happened to you. Now lets get started. You know the orders, I added a few new books in there also for you to use since you seemed to be getting close to the end of them and then after we finish the deer we will work on that escape jutsu until you can pull it off without trouble while your clones work on chakra control."

Naruto said "Yes sensei." as they began.

The next day Naruto went to chouza he had on both the chakra bands and the regular weights and worked on cooking, chakra control with the leafs on his head, shoulders, elbows, and hands while tree climbing while they worked on mastering the fire camping jutsu.

On Wendsday Naruto met Anko who smirked as she got there and said "Alright gaki, we are going to work on chakra control with water walking and when you can walk on your feet without falling for an hour I want you to start walking on your hands only on the water. Now I brought a couple of books on poisions I want a couple to read while tree climbing while your clones do that you will work on your senbon targetting."

Naruto asked "What about the poisons I paid you for."

Anko said "Don't worry gaki, I got them but they will come later. Now get to work." as she created a couple of mudclones.

About 6 hours later Naruto could barely move his arm and Anko jumped down and said "Alright gaki, grow me 2 whips and sit down."

Naruto cut a couple of rosehips and grew them as he sat down and Anko pulled out a scroll and unsealed several items and Naruto asked "Whats with the medical supplies."

Anko said "I need some of your blood to work on a project. From what I asked Inoichi and from what you told me your blood is all that is really needed to grow those rosewhips. I plan to try and see if I can genetically alter them by adding poisons to them so that way when you hit someone the thorns will add the poisons to thier bodies and make them easier to beat."

Naruto asked "How are you going to do that."

Anko said as she hooked up an IV in both arms and handed Naruto a bloodpill "Plants pass down traits from thier parents like humans in a way like eye color, hair color, and other things. I figured if I were to add a poison to a rose hip here and then add your blood then it will grow and may have trace amounts of the poison in the rosehips I cut off of it. If I do that a hundred times then the poison should reach the level I want and then I can add more poisons. Thats why I need a lot of your blood."

Naruto asked "But whats to keep me from poisoning myself."

Anko smirked and said "Good question. I am going to give you several poisons and thier cures mixed together so that way you will become neutral to them. I am Konoha poison expert because I am immune to all poison in this village and then some. I plan to make you immune to them as well."

Naruto frowned and said "Great.....here people tried poisoning me all my life so I avoided hospitals when I could and now I have a sensei who is purposely going to poison me. Ironic."

Anko said "yeap." as she unhooked the IV and sealed the rosewhips and the blood bags.

Naruto asked "So what are the poisons you plan to add to the whips and what about my poisons for Interrigations."

Anko pulled out another scroll and said "In this scroll are 5 vials of pain poison along with everything there is to know about them which you need to read as well as how much to give as not to kill the victims. Now as for your whips I am going to try and add a paralyzing, pain, chakra, lethal, and sleep poison all together. If it works each time a person is hit with the whips they will first have thier chakra start shutting down where they won't be able to use it since it will be gone which takes about 10 minutes, while that is happening the pain poison will start spreading out and distract the enemy where each cut and hit will feel 10 times worse then it is which will make thinking harder. They will feel weaker as the sleep poison passes through thier blood system making them feel like the battle is going on longer then it has and then they will feel their muscles cramping up from the paralyzing poison making them desperate to run to try and live or try to reevaluate the battle and by the time they realise thier poisoned it will be to late as the lethal poisons will have had time to spread throughout thier body and running won't do anything but speed up thier death because the more they move the faster the poison spreads."

Naruto thought "So if I was able to hit a person several times with them then all I have to do is throw some kagebunshin at them to make them move which will kill them faster."

Anko smirked and said "Got it in 1 kid."

Naruto asked "So how are you going to give me the poisons and cures to become immune."

Anko pulled out 2 kunais and said "why, by sparring with you with poisoned weapons."

naruto eyes got wide as Anko cut his cheeks and he jumped back and they began to spar....well anko was having fun and Naruto was trying to run for his life.


	15. Chapter 15

Ino was sitting at the counter in her family flower shop when a shushin appeared in the room and Ino blinked as she saw a woman in a trench coat let go of something and screamed "Inoichi, shitstains back." as she shushined away never even looking at Ino.

Ino blinked and went wide eyed as she saw the cut up and bruised body of Naruto bleeding across the floor. She quickly ran around the counter to Naruto side and thought "_not again."_ as she started to look at his wounds.

Biting her lip she quickly locks the door and picks Naruto up and grunts and thought "_god, hes heavier then he was last week."_ as she tried to drag him toward the stair but frowned and turned toward the front room and layed him on the couch instead.

She quickly ran and grabbed the first aid supplies and came back and began taking off Naruto cloths and thought "_so thats why hes so heavy, theses weights."_ as she took them off as well and got him down to his boxers.

She began to clean him up and wrap the wounds and frowned and thought "_hes burning up with a fever."_ as she ran to the kitchen and got a pan of water with Ice in it along with several rags and came back and dipped the rag into the water and placed it on Naruto forehead.

She then went back to taking care of his wounds and thought "_what is that woman doing to him to do this much damage and why is he healing slower then he did last week."_

After she finished with his wounds she got a blanket and covered him up. Over the next several hours she kept changing the rags keeping him as cool as possible while she would also rub his chest arms and legs down with a rag as well. After one of the times changing his rags she went and cleaned the blood of the floor and quickly went back to taking care of him.

This went on well into the night with her sitting in a chair nearby.

The next morning when Inoichi walked in he saw Ino looking extremely tired and looked at the couch and asked "Whats going on Ino and whys Naruto here."

Ino jumped not hearing her dad arrive and said "Some lady droped him in the floor last night and left him bleeding all over the place. Hes been running a fever all night long and his healing is slower then it was last week. I think something is wrong with him daddy. I been trying to keep him cool with ice water and rags while wipping the sweat off of him all night."

Inoichi frowned and he walked over to Naruto and opened his eyes and mouth and looked at his finger nails and said "So thats what it is." as he stepped back.

Ino asked "What."

Inoichi said "hes been poisoned." making Ino wide eyed.

Before she could say anything he held up his hand and said "Relax. The lady who dropped him off is Anko, the poison expert of Konoha. If I had to guess shes trying to make him immune to poison but the only way to do it is to poison the person. If you do it correctly then a fever like he has now along with some fatigue is all that he will suffer. You did good though Ino because I would say she gave him multiple types of poisons by the effects I see on his body and that could have turned worse if he was not watched to ensure the fever got to high."

Ino asked "then why is his healing so slow."

Inoichi said "most likely because his body is trying to deal with the poisons. Now why don't you go get you some sleep and I will keep an eye on him."

Ino yawned and asked "What about my team."

Inoichi said "go, I will send a message to your sensei and explain it. Don't worry."

Ino yawned again and said "Alright daddy." as she glanced at Naruto one more time before going up stairs.

Inoichi quickly sent a message to Asuma and then picked Naruto up and thought "_he will be out probably all day if I had to guess."_ as he took Naruto up the stairs and he looked at his bed and frowned a moment and then thought "_hmm, lets see if what Yoshino told me is true."_ as he turned and took Naruto to Ino room and saw Ino was still in her cloths she was in when he got home and shook his head as he laid Naruto down beside her and grabbed the cover off the floor and covered them both up and quitely left.

He then went downstairs and put a sign on the door that said **CLOSED DUE TO FAMILY.** And he went back up stairs and looked into Ino room and saw Ino had turned and put her head on Naruto chest and her arm on his shoulder and he thought "_I guess Yoshino was right."_ as he went to his room and went to bed and thought "_damn hangovers."_ as he went to sleep.

Several hours later Ino snuggled into her pillow and thought "_smells like the rain...." _as she moved her arm. She froze then and thought "_wait, I don't have anything in my room that smells like the rain and since when does my pillows move."_ as she opened her eyes.

She blinked and blinked again as she sat up and saw Naruto in her bed asleep and she quickly checked herself seeing she was still dressed and thought "_ok, before I kill him let me think, he was out cold when I went to sleep. Dad told me to get some sleep and he would watch Naruto....I don't think Naruto would come up here and get in bed with me....at least I hope not.....It doesn't look like hes even woke up himself so that means someone must have brought him up here.....DADDY." _as she saw red and Naruto shivered from being cold since Ino had got off his chest and pulled the covers.

Ino frowned and covered him back up and thought "_he looks a little better then he did this morning. His color is returning."_ as she looked at him.

As she watched him breath she looked at his face and slowly reached her hand up and pulled it back a moment and thought "_should I.....I mean I have always been currious about it."_ as she slowly reached her hand up and brushed her fingers across his whiskers and Naruto moved his cheek into her hand and she blinked and thought "_NO....WAY.....hes purring."_

Ino layed back down but this time on a pillow and rubbed Naruto cheek listening to him purr for a little while before she drifted back to sleep.

When Naruto woke up he blinked and thought "_If I didn't know any better I would swear I was in Ino's room."_ as his eyes darted around the room and thought "_it is. How did I get here and why is my arm so heavy."_ as he turned his head and blinked and thought "_Ok, either this is somekind of poison induced dream, a genjutsu, or somebody is getting thier ass whipped."_ as he bit his lip and tasted the blood and felt the pain and thought "_ok, not a genjutsu and I don't think you feel pain in dreams so that means this is real."_ as he tried to scoot out of the bed and froze as Ino wrapped her arm around him and pulled him back toward her.

Naruto thought "_I seriously don't need this right now. How can I escape."_ as he looked around the room and his eyes landed on a teddy bear and he concentrated and a few seconds later he replaced himself with the bear....however the bear just happened to have been on a shelf 6 ft off the ground which was to small for Naruto to sit on so he fell.

Ino jumped up as she heard a loud crash and looked over and saw Naruto was upside down with his feet on the walls and she blinked and looked beside her seeing one of her teddy bears she got when she was younger and thought a moment before falling back on the bed laughing her ass off.

Naruto growled and said "Laugh it up why don't you. Why is it I keep waking up in your bed nearly naked. Are you taking advantage of me while I am asleep."

Ino stopped laughing and said "Why the hell would I take advantage of you. The first time I admit I brought you up to my room but when I went to bed this morning you were on the couch where I took care of you all night because your crazy ass teacher poisoned you and you ran a real high fever which could have killed you if it wasn't for me."

Naruto frowned and asked "Then how did I get up here because the last thing I remember was passing out in the forest of death trying to fight my sensei."

Ino sighed and said "I think it was my dad."

Naruto scowled and asked "But why would he do that. I mean sure things are getting be...." as he stopped talking and looked away.

Ino smiled a little and said "Things are getting better between us because we have had a few chances to talk. Something because of me and my attitude we haven't had a chance to do in many years."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Ino....I....."

Ino said "Just shut up for now Naruto. I understand your confused. Hell I am confused as you are. It will take time for us to figure out if we can be something more then friends of friends. If it takes you coming here half dead and needing doctored for us to talk like this then I think you should train with that lady every day."

Naruto glared at her and said "Don't ever joke about that. Her idea of fun is have snakes chase me while she throws weapons at me and when she catches me she beats the shit out of me with her weapons and then licks my blood."

Ino shivered and Naruto asked "Where are my cloths."

Ino said "Front room, I washed them for you again."

Naruto nods and goes for the door and stops and said "Thanks for making sure I didn't die Ino." as he walked out of the room.

Ino whispered "No problem." as she went and layed back down on her bed and waited until she heard the bell on the door ring before she went and locked the door and thought "_maybe I should go talk to miko."_

Naruto had just closed the door and was walking across the room when he heard a knock at the door.

Naruto frowned and looked through the peephole in the door and thought "_shit, whats she doing here......"_

Ino knocked again and said "Miko, are you home. Its Ino."

Naruto frowned and began to change quickly out of his cloths hid them as he grabbed a bathrobe and put it on changing into Miko and she walked toward the door and opened it and said in a sickly sounding voice "Oh Ino, its you....what can I do for you." as she yawned.

Ino asked "Can I come in and talk."

Miko said "I'm not really decent right now." pulling at the top of her bathrobe.

Ino said "I don't mind if you don't."

Miko sighed and stepped aside and Ino said "I guess you saw the sign on the door."

Miko said "Yeah, is everything ok."

Ino said "I stayed up all night taking care of Naruto again and I was to tired to do my team training."

Miko frowned and said "I guess Anko really let him have it again, huh."

Ino nods and said "miko, I'm confused and I need another girls advice."

Miko sat down and pulled her knees up under her and said "Well I don't know what advice I can give you but let me hear you out."

Ino said "Well, I don't know. I mean a month ago I was living a fantasy world and believed that Sasuke was my prince charming. Then because of what happened I started growing up and I really haven't thought of Sasuke in a while....hell I don't even add kun to his name anymore."

Miko said "And....whats wrong with that. Perhaps since you grown up some you see how much of an ass he was to you and decided you deserve better."

Ino said "maybe, but thats just the beginning. I know we agreed to drop it but I keep thinking about that kiss we had."

Miko asked "What about it."

Ino frowned and said "Well....I got these wierd feelings from it.....like it something magical but....."

Miko who had looked away asked "but...."

Ino said "But now Naruto and I have started to talk a little bit and I think I am seeing the real him, the one he has hidden away to protect himself and I can't describe it. When he smiles I feel like smiling, when he laughs I want to laught, when hes been hurt I feel like crying. He's an amazing person. When we were playing soccer Sunday he did this most amazing shot that I am sure nobody but him could pull off......but yesterday when I saw how weak and sick he was. I couldn't stop worring about him. I kept icing him down, washing the sweat off of him and trying to make him comfortable all night because I was afraid......I was afraid of what my life would be if he didn't recover."

Miko who had began to rub her temples said "Ino......I think I should help you with the kiss deal first.....your dad has promised me he won't tell anyone but theres another reason I am here.....I have MPD."

Ino looked at her and said "So you have multiple personalities."

Miko said "Yeah, when I kissed you....that wasn't my real personality.....one of my other personalities took over and did that while I struggled to get control. I admit I did like the kiss but.....but I have secrets Ino, secrets that unless I could trust you with and you accepted there could never be a we. I am sorry for confusing you on that."

Ino thought a moment and asked "Is the person I am talking to right now the real you."

Miko sighed and said "Mostly.....I can still feel the other personality in the back of my mind giving me.....advice I guess you could say but a part of me right now is that personality."

Ino asked "How many personalities do you have."

Miko said "Right now 3. My regular one, the one that you met who is mostly like a big sister...and then another one who is ruthless. So far it hasn't killed anyone but when it took over it hurt someone who had hurt me in the past."

Ino frowned a little and asked "Why haven't you told me this before."

Miko said "I guess because I didn't want to make you scared of me."

Ino eyes softened and said "Don't worry Miko, I won't be.....can you tell me something thought......do you have feelings for me Miko."

Miko closed her eyes and said "Some Ino...I don't know what they are though and I can't be sure thier all mine or my other personalities."

Ino said "But thats still doesn't help me with Naruto.'

Miko bit her lip and said "Someone once told me it will take time to figure out if you and him can be something more then friends of friends. Give it time."

Ino snickered and then laughed and said "Thats ironic, I told Naruto the same thing not even an hour ago."

Miko said "Great minds thing a like I guess.....I hate to say it Ino but I am really tired and not feeling well, can we talk some other time."

Ino got up and said "Sure but.....can I ask you to do something first."

Miko shrugged and Ino said "Close your eyes."

Miko closed her eyes and felt a pair of lips touch hers and she opened her eyes a moment and closed them and after a few moments they broke apart and Ino said "It is something magical. Almost as magical as rubbing Naruto whiskers. I guess I better go." as she quickly left.

Miko closed the door and locked it releasing the jutsu and Naruto rubbed his cheeks and thought "_she thinks my whiskers are magical." _As a small blush appeared on his face.

The next morning Naruto was walking toward ANBU headquarters when Anko appeared in front of him and said "Change in plans for today shitstain. The Hokage would like to see us." as she placed her hand on Naruto shoulder and they shushined away.

When they reappeared they were in the Hokoge office and Naruto saw the third and said "hey jiji, hows it going."

The third said "Pretty well Naruto. I have a mission for you and Anko."

Naruto said "Really, what is it."

The third pulled out a scroll and said "Its an B-rank mission. Team 8 has captured a bandit that was raiding a town south of here. I have already given Anko the information where it is so this is your mission briefing. Anko and Ibiki both feel that you need to practice your interigation skills and that is what team 8 is needing at the moment. The leader of the bandits who they captured has taken several women prisoner including the mayors daughter and he is wanting us to find and rescue her."

Naruto said "So you want Anko and me to....loosen his tongue."

The third said "Anko is going mostly as an observer and to ensure your safty. This is YOUR interigation Naruto."

Naruto said "But I only interrigated one person and that was Mizuki-teme."

Anko said "Ibiki and I both have a lot of faith in your skills kid so we want to see what you can do when someones not holding your hand before we proceed any further in your training. Now get whatever you need and meet me at the south gate in an hour." as she shushined away.

Naruto sighed and looked at the third who said "Goodluck Naruto."

Naruto nods and quickly leaves.

He went to his loft and began to pack and thought "_I need to practice sealing when I get back."_ as he quickly left.

On his way toward the gate team 10 was heading toward the Hokage tower and Ino said "hey Naruto...whats with the pack."

Naruto said "Hey guys, I got a mission out of town so I can't talk right now or the sadistic bitch is going to cut me up again."

Ino said "Your going on a mission with the lady who poisoned you."

Naruto blinked and asked "How did you know I was poisoned." as her team looked at her.

Ino said "When dad got home he checked you and told me you were poisoned."

Naruto nods and said "Well I better get going."

Ino bit her lip and said "Be careful."

Naruto just nods and waves bye as he runs toward the south gate.

After he was gone Choji asked "So whats up with you Ino.....If I didn't know better I would swear that your....." as Shikamaru covered his mouth and said "Don't finish that sentence. Its to troublesome to think about what will happen if you do."

Ino looked confused and asked "I'm what."

Choji said "nothing."

Asuma chuckled and said "Well lets go get our missions guys."

Ino frowned as she took one last look at where Naruto went.

Naruto arrived at the gates and saw Anko leaning against the wall and she said "You were almost late shitstain and I don't like to be kept waiting. Come on." as she ran out of the gate and Naruto began to follow her through the trees.

As they traveled Naruto thought "_what was up with Ino....she looked....worried. Damn it....what is wrong with me."_

Anko saw the look on Naruto face and said "Pay attention shitstain or your going to run into a tree."

Naruto blinked and realised he had been tree hoping without thinking and said "Sorry."

Anko said "Its mission time, whatever your thinking about can wait until the mission is done and I know you were not thinking about the mission."

Naruto said "Won't happen again."

Anko said "Good, catch." as she threw a scroll to naruto he almost didn't catch and looked confused and Anko said "Its 20 rose hips. I stayed up half the night working on that for you. You may get sick from it but you won't die since I don't know how much immunity you got to them but you got some now."

Anko nods and said "Thanks sensei." as he pocketed the scroll.

Anko asked "You got your interigation stuff right."

Naruto said "Yeah, I got the poison you gave me and then I got the scroll Ibiki gave me."

Anko nods and said "Good, now shut up and keep up." as she increased her speed.

A few hours later they came out of the trees and saw a town and Naruto asked "Where are we anyways."

Anko said "this is timber town. Its a small lumber community that ships wood all over the elemental country. Lets go." as she landed on the ground and began to walk toward the town.

Naruto jumped down and followed. As they walked through the town Naruto saw how everyone was looking at them and thought "_they look like thier scared of us."_

Anko said "They don't like strangers kid. Don't let it get to you. In towns like this everyone knows everyone."

Naruto nods and he heard some barking and looked and Kiba said "What the hell is a deadlast like you doing here Naruto."

Naruto said "Hello to you also Kiba, wheres the prisoner."

A swirl of leaves appeared next to Kiba and Kurenai appeared and she said "Hello Anko, they sent you huh."

Anko shook her head and said "Nope, I'm the kids bodyguard, this is his mission."

Kurenai blinked and said "I see, I'm Kurenai Yuuhi, sensei of team 8."

Naruto said "Naruto Uzumaki."

Anko said "Otherwise known as Doc 7."

Naruto groaned and Kurenai eyes went wide and said "So this is the kid you been talking about. Have you been informed about the prisoner yet."

Naruto said "Just that hes some bandit who has been taking women prisoners and one of them is the mayors daughter and you need me to find out whats hes done with them."

Kurenai said "He had a gang of 10 when we ran into them. We captured them all but the prisoner used an exploding tag on his own men killing them all."

Naruto frowned and said "I see, is that all you can tell me."

Kurenai nods and Kiba asked "Sensei, what are you telling Naruto all this about. Hes the deadlast of the accademy who couldn't even cut it with his own team for screwing up thier mission and was pulled."

Naruto closed his eyes and thought "_those books Ibiki gave me told me not to lose my cool, stay calm to enrage my enemy."_ and said "Show me the prisoner." ignoring Kiba.

Kurenai turned and looked at Kiba and said "When this is over you and I will be having a long talk Kiba. Follow me." as she turned and began to walk toward a building.

Naruto followed and Kiba was glaring at Naruto back and Anko stopped beside Kiba and said "I don't know where you heard that bullshit from kid but that kid wasn't kicked off his team. He had impressed his sensei so much he was taken as apprentice by 5 different senseis. Now come on and watch the show because I may let you be the next person he interrigates." as she grabbed Kiba shoulder and squeezed her nails making him flinch and pulled him along after her.

Naruto walked into a room behind Kurenai and saw Shino and Hinata who blushed and Naruto saw a man in the corner asleep who was tied to a chair and Anko and Kiba walked in a few moments later and Naruto said "you might want to leave us because it might get messy." as he walked over toward a table and pulled out several scrolls.

Kurenai said "I would normally agree with you Naruto but the prisoner has shown quite ingenious with trying to escape."

Naruto looked at Kiba from the corner of his eyes and said "Suit yourself." as he unsealed his coat which made Kiba flinch as he covered his nose and said "Damn it dude, Whats that smell."

Naruto smirked and said "Blood Kiba. What I do isn't always clean." and he unsealed the other items and thought "_thank you ibiki sensei for all the supplies."_ as he began to unseal another scroll which contained the poisons and Anko said "Remember kid, no more then 5cc. I don't want you killing another one for fun."

Naruto thought "_thanks Anko."_ as he said "I know but it was to much fun to do it last time since his buddy had all the info I needed anyways. Now lets wake sleeping beauty." as he aluppws his coat on as he walked over and kicked the chair out from under the prisoner and he growled "Wake up bitch." making everyone look at him wide eyed.

The man woke up wide eyed as his head hit the ground and he glared at Naruto and asked "Who the hell are you kid."

Naruto stepped on his arm making the man flinch and said "They call me the doctor and your my next patient." as he walked back over to the table and grab the bottle of poison and a needle.

The prisoner asked "What are you going to do."

Naruto looked at the bottle a moment and said "Oh this. Its just a little poison that will help loosen your lips." as he raised the mans shirt and stabed the needle in his stomach and the man started to look a little scared.

Naruto said "Lets give that a few moments to start to work." as he walked over and pulled out a book and began to read."

Kiba asked "What are you doing deadlast."

Naruto glared at him and said "Shut the hell up before I make you. You see that shot I just gave him. It is a very painful poison that makes it where the victim feels all wounds worse then they actually are. What I do is I start at the feet and I begin cutting the flesh all the way up both legs. If my prisoner doesn't start talking by the time I reach his balls I give him another shot directly into his dick and remove each pubic hair with a pair of tweezers before I use my scapels to remove his balls without any painkiller and since I have been trained the human body so well I can make sure not to make a fatal cut and ensure my victim can be tortured over and over again. If after I give him a sex change he still doesn't talk....well you don't need all the organs and body parts to live."

The man who was pale now hearing this along with the other gennins said "Wait, what is it you want to know."

Naruto said "You tell me. I don't know anything about you. I get paid to make grown men cry while I get to see blood. If you tell me what you think I want to hear and if its the truth then I will give you the antidote and stop. If you lie or don't tell me what interest me....well lets say I got some other poisons that will have you and I have always wondered how many teeth can be pulled out before the pain gets to much and a man dies." with a smirk on his face.

Kurenai who was looking at Anko thought "_my god, what the hell have you been teaching this kid Anko."_

Anko said "You know what kid, I think if you break him in an hour we can spend the rest of the time here seeing how much your reputation with the ladies is real."

Naruto who had his feet on the table reading while he sat down said "Sound fun." as he sat his book on the table and put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu." and 2 other Naruto appeared and Naruto said "Begin with his feet."

Both clones grabbed a scapel and walked over to the man whose feet were in the air tied to chair legs and took off his shoes and the man eyes got wide as they began to cut on his feet and he said after the second cut "Alright, I will talk, I will talk."

Naruto said "Really, I don't hear anything." as his clones made another cut on his feet.

The man said "Alright, I admit I took the girls."

The clones cut his feet again and Naruto said "Already knew that. Don't care."

The man screamed "thier alive. You stop and I will tell you where."

Naruto shrugged and said "All I hear is shit comming out of your mouth. You haven't actualy told me anything." as he clones cut again on his feet and the man was beginning to really feel the pain.

He said "Thier at my real camp along with the other 30 woman."

Naruto said "Strange, I don't believe you. You could be lying." as the clones cut him several times going up to his ankle.

The man screamed "I'm not, their alive in a prisoner wagon along with my brother. We got from village to village and capture woman and sell them."

Naruto said "Blah blah blah, I've heard that story a hundred times and most of the time is bullshit."

The man screamed "its not. I'm telling the truth. If you stop I will tell you where the camp is."

Naruto looked up from his book and asked "Where."

The man sighed in relieaf and the clones cut him again and asked "Where."

The man said "4 miles south of here. Along the river."

Naruto asked "How many people are with them."

The man sat there a few seconds until another cut appeared and he screamed "8."

Naruto asked "Any traps."

The clones went to cut him at his knees and the man was getting scared and said "no, theres not traps, we always keep one guy awake and at night we take turns with the woman. Please stop."

Kurenai and Anko both glared at the man and Naruto walked over said "Lift the chair."

His 2 clones picked him up and Naruto pointed toward Kurenai and Anko and said "Alright bitch. We are going to check out this information. If its right then you won't be hurt by me any more....you lie and I give you several shots in your balls and have these 2 woman here have thier way with you...by the way, both hate men who take advantage of women by the way they look ready to kill you. So anything you want to say. Just so you know I won't be leaving so if they don't make it back I will spend all week torturing you."

The man said "Theres a ninja. Hes the guy we sell the women to. Hes suppose to be there sometimes this week."

Naruto asked "Got a name for this ninja."

The man bit his lip and Naruto took a scapel from a clone and held it at the guys balls and the guy screamed "Riko, Riko Brugi."

Anko whistled and said "Things just got interesting. Lets go check this out." as she walked out of the room.

Naruto hit the man on the back of the head knocking him out.

As Naruto began to walk out Kiba flinched when Naruto looked at him and walked out the door.

Shino looked at the prisoner and thought "_naruto not the deadlast anymore."_

Kiba thought "_I think hes snapped, what the hell happened to him."_

Hinata thought "_what happened to you Naruto-kun."_

When Kurenai, Anko and Naruto got outside Anko put her hand on Naruto shoulder and said "Good job kid."

Naruto shrugged and said "It was easier this time."

Kurenai said "I think my gennins learned a lesson Naruto and I am sorry for what Kiba said. Thats why I kept them all there."

Naruto shrugged and said "Its ok Kurenai sensei."

Kurenai asked "So what should we do about the prisoners."

Anko said "Let me handle it. Keep an eye on the kid here and I should be back in about 3 hours."

Naruto asked "Are you sure you don't want us to come along."

Anko said "Nah, I've ran into Riko before. Hes a guppy. Cya." as she left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto sighed and said "I guess I can look around town." as he turned and started to walk away.

Kurenai asked "Do you want to train with my team while you wait."

Naruto said "I would but thier all scared of me now. I hate being feared." as he turned and began to walk through town.

Naruto saw a building that caught his attention and he walked toward it and as he walked inside he thought "_well, well, well, this is interesting." _as he walked in.

Kurenai sighed as she walked back into the room where her team was and she asked "Whats wrong with you 3."

Hinata asked in a stuttery voice "Sensei....what happened to Naruto-kun. Why was he like that."

Kiba asked "What I think Hinata is trying to say is why did Naruto act like he was enjoying hurting that guy."

Kurenai said "Thats what torture experts do. You know how each of you were chosen to form a tracking team. Well Naruto originally was going to be on an assualt team but since Naruto showed skills in other fields he was reassigned."

Kiba said "But Sakura said that Naruto was reassigned because he was screwing up thier missions."

Kurenai was about to say something when the door busted open and Naruto ran in kicking the hell out of the man waking him up.

Before anyone could say anything he had pulled out a kunai and placed it to the mans neck and said "Alright shithead. Tell me the truth or I will kill you. What is Anko-sensei walking into."

The man said "I don't know what your talking about."

Naruto stabbed the man in the leg and said "Don't lie. One of the girls at the brothel told me how you were bragging how this was a trap for some shinobi from Konoha. Now tell me exactly what the hell is going on or I will kill you."

The man smirked and said "Whatever do you mean Jinchuuriki."

Kurenai stiffened and Naruto said "What do you know about Akatasuki."

The man smirked and said "I don't know what your talking about."

Naruto frowned hit him again knocking him out and said "One of you take care of him. Anko-sensei walking into a trap." as he started to walk toward the door.

Kurenai said "Wait Naruto, whats going on."

Naruto frowned and said "I went into a gambling den to win some money and like the one in Konoha thiers a brothel in the back and one of the girls tried to pick me up to sleep with her. She slipped me a note and told me the missing girls were a trap and thier being held in the brothel.

Each of the Konoha nins went wide eyed and Naruto said "Look, I got to go."

Kurenai frowned looking at the knocked out man and walked over and cut his throwt and turned and said "Come on. This whole thing is a set up." as she ran toward the door and out it along with the rest of her team following and Naruto.

Kurenai said "Kiba, can you get Anko scent."

Kiba said "yes. Follow me." as he began leading the way.

As they were jumping Naruto took out a scroll and unsealed some rosehips and pocketed all but 2 and thought "_hold on Anko-sensei."_

About 15 minutes later they heard the sound of explosion and Naruto shot past the others after puting his hand in a half dragon sign.

He landed on a tree and saw Anko was in a defensive stance and across from her was 2 men wearing black cloaks with red clouds and one had a straw hat and the other was a blue skin man with a sword in his hands.

Naruto jumped down making all 3 look at him and Anko said "Shit, get out of here gaki."

The blue skinned man said "Well looks like our trap did work after all, hey itachi."

Itachi said "It seems so Kisame."

Naruto frowned and said "I won't leave you here sensei. Their after me."

Anko said "I know. Now get out of here."

Itachi said "We can't have that." as a tree grew behind him and held him in place as Kurenai appeared behind him with a kunai preparing to strike when Kurenai was the one bound to a tree and Itachi started to bring a kunai down on her when a rosewhip hit his hand making him drop the kunai.

Everyone looked over at Naruto and bugs began to fly from the forest toward Kisame and Itachi and Itachi started going through handsigns and a fire dragon shot out and consumed the bugs.

Kurenai broke free and tried to stab Itachi who jumped back and Kisame charged Kurenai but had to jump back as Anko shot snakes at him and he cut them apart with his sword.

Kisame frowned and a shout of "Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu." drew everyones attention as the entire clearing was filled with Narutos.

Kisame smirked and began to cut them apart causing them to go up in smoke.

Itachi saw a group heading toward him and he threw a shuriken and flashed through handsigns and the one turned into 30 and destroyed all the clones in its path.

Naruto thought "_shit."_

Anko said "Gaki, whip them to hell."

Naruto blinked and thought "_oh yeah, the poisons."_ as he began to swing his second whip and his first one toward Itachi and Itachi grabbed one whip with his hand and yanked it away and said "This is annoying."

Naruto said "And you look like an older gayer Sasuke."

Itachi suddenly exploded destroying all the clones near him and sending debri into the air.

Naruto who was also close enough was blown back into the ground.

Itachi appeaered above Naruto with a kunai in his hand when Anko appeared in front of him and said "Leave this one to me gaki, take the fish." as she kicked Itachi in the stomach and he flew back a little and charged her.

Naruto took the chance to get up and ran toward Kurenai who was fighting Kisame and thought "_where are the others at."_ as he created 2 more rosewhips.

Kurenai who was trying to hold Kisame sword back with 2 kunais was not prepared when he kicked her away and he went to hit her in the head with his sword when a whip hit him in the head and in the arm and he growled and said "thats it kid, I am going to chop off your arms." as he kicked Kurenai in the head making her pass out before he charged toward Naruto who kept trying to hit him with his whip as he began to back up.

Naruto was getting desperate when a shout of "Gatsuuga." was heard and 2 twisting tornado flew into Kisame who turned into water.

As the tornado stopped there were 2 Kiba and a voice screamed "ENOUGH." as everyone looked and saw Kisame holding Hinata passed out and he said "Itachi, grab the boy and lets go. I'm tired of playing with these weaklings.

Anko glared and said "You can't have him."

Kisame said "Wrong. Whats more important, the Jinchuuriki or the heiress to the Hyuuga clan. You see we have planned to use this trap over and over again until you decided the Jinchuuriki was ready to do a field interigation. We heard about him and knew sooner or later he would come to us. I never would have thought it would work on our first attempt though."

Naruto frowned and said "Your Akatasuki, aren't you."

Kisame smirked and said "Thats right but how did you know."

Naruto looked at Itachi who was where he was fighting Anko who was now beside Naruto and he looked at his hand and saw a bruise with some blood and thought "_so thats one poison hit." _and said "Tell me something first Sushi. Since I know what you want and it will kill me was I at least good enough with my whips to hit the real you."

Kisame said "Yeah, you got me a couple of times."

Naruto looked at Itachi who had remained silent said "If I agree to go with you then will you release her. Kurenai sensei out from your kick and Anko tired from fighting. Itachi, if I heard his name right earlier, took out all Shino bugs and Kiba needs to worry about his sensei and teammates. Will you spare them and release her."

Itachi said "yes we will."

Anko said "You can't do this kid. They will kill you."

Naruto said "Shut up snakebitch. I know what I am doing. Take Team 8 and leave. Once I can't feel your chakra anywhere close by so I know your all safe I will go with them. Remember, a good attack is the one that you plan ahead, prepare for and act at the right TIME. They planned this and caught us by suprise. At least I was good enough to hurt them both once."

Anko glared and said "Alright gaki. I will play it your way but if I ever see you again I will kill you myself."

Kisame said "You won't be. Trust me."

Naruto glared and said "Kiba, grab Hinata."

Kiba growled and slowly walked toward Hinata and took her from Kisame.

Shino appeared by Kurenai and Anko walked over and put her arm around Kurenai who Shino was picking up and said "It was fun kid." as they all started to leave.

Kisame smirked and said "A bunch of cowards."

Itachi looked at Naruto and his eyes shifted and the next thing Naruto knew he was tied to a cross and Itachi appeared and said "Welcome Naruto-kun to Tsukuyomi. In this world I control everything and 3 days in here is a second in the real world."

Naruto glared and said "Hello Weasy. Its been what....7 years. I recognise your scent as one of my trusted ANBU guards."

Itachi said "Something like that. So how long before the poison kill us."

Naruto eyes widened and Itachi said "I noticed it when I made the exploding clone. My chakra control slipped so much I almost wasn't able to replace myself with the rosewhip I caught. I checked it and found it contains high levels of poison."

Naruto asked "Why are you talking to me. I thought you were sent to capture me."

Itachi said "I have my reasons. Now how long until I die."

Naruto said "I...I don't know. The more you move the faster you die."

Itachi thought a moment and said "I see. You don't have the antidote do you."

Naruto shook his head no and "Then I want you to do something for me."

Naruto frowned and asked "Why should I trust you. I recognise your name, Itachi Uchiha, the man who killed all the Uchiha except for Sasuke-teme."

Itachi looked at him and said "Thats because I was ordered to by members of the council. My clan was planning on betraying Konoha."

Naruto frowned as the world changed

The world Naruto saw

Itachi dressed in his Anbu uniform stood before 3 people and a man with one arm said "So do you understand your orders Itachi. You are to kill all of the Uchiha clan and track down Uchiha Madara and spy on him until we can kill him."

A woman Naruto recognised as an elder advisor said "As you know Uchiha Madara is the one who sent the Kyuubi to attack Konoha. He has found some way to stay alive even after all these years. Saratobi refuses to see the truth about how dangerous he is as well as the threat he represents."

Itachi said "I understand because my clan is preparing to kill the council and the Hokage. They have become dillusional just as Madara has but I will only do it if you allow me to spare my brother. That way our bloodline continues and he can reclaim our clans honor."

The third person, another elder advisor said "Agreed."

The world change back and Itachi said "Madara Uchiha is the true leader of Akatsuki. He hides behind a mask with a spiral design on it. As you are now he will extract the Kyuubi killing you and release it on Konoha killing my brother. I know I told my brother I killed them all to test my power but I wanted him to redeem our family honor while I took the dishonor my clan has caused itself."

Naruto frowned and asked "What is it you want me to do. I can see you have already accepted your death."

Itachi said "I want you to kill Madara Uchiha.....and tell Sasuke the truth while giving him a scroll I have on my body. It contains the mission orders. Do not trust anyone else with it until he has read it. I will stall Kisame long enough for him to die so after I am dead you can escape. When that happens I want you to take both our heads along with the rings on our fingers and the sword Kisame has. Its special. It has the ability to eat chakra from your enemies and give it to you. Those rings are special also. They are required to extract demons and without them Madara can't recruite new members."

Naruto sighed and said "I will do it since you saved my life several times when I was younger."

The world faded around them and Itachi said "Kisame, Can you still detect them. I don't want to be followed to the extraction sight."

Kisame said "Yeah, a few more minutes.

Itachi said "Good." as he appeared behind Naruto and knocked him out before Naruto had a chance to react.

Once Naruto was passed out he picked up Naruto body and said "Lets go." as they both took to the tree.

Kisame said "I can't believe how easy that was."

Itachi said "They were weak gennins, nothing more."

Kisame said "but that Anko was pretty good." as he rubbed his head.

Itachi said "Yes, she was."

About half an hour later Kisame landed in a clearing and was breathing hard and said "Damn, whats going on. This is the same clearing we were in earlier."

Itachi frowned and said "Genjutsu. I had turned my sharingan off to conserve chakra so I didn't notice."

Kisame rubbed his chest and said "I don't feel to good. Somethings wrong.

Itachi said "Just sit down and relax a few minutes and see if you feel better."

Kisame asked "What about the kid."

Itachi said "I can deal with him."

Kisame nods and sits down and said "Maybe your right." as he closed his eyes.

Around 10 minutes later Itachi checked Kisame and picked up Kisame sword and cut off his head and he walked back over to naruto and created a Kagebunshin as he laid down on the ground next to Naruto and nods.

The clone then hits Naruto again knocking him out and he performs some handsigns and his hand glows green and moves toward Naruto right eye.

A few hours later when naruto awoke he felt his headband over his right eye and thought "_what happened."_

He looked beside him and saw the body of Itachi next to him and he went wide eyed seeing that Itachi was missing his right eye.

Naruto looked around and moved his headband back and winces from the pain and is forced to cover it back up and thought "_what happened."_

He looks down and sees a pair of scrolls next to Itachi body and he picked them up and read the first one seeing it was the orders for the Uchiha Massacre. He frowned and picked up the second and read

**Naruto-kun, **

**By now I am dead and you have most likely saw my body is missing its right eye. That eye is now in your right eye. I have given it to you as a gift. It has the power of Amaterasu. Do not use it until you have talked to Hatake Kakashi. Tell him I have done the same as Obito. He will understand and help you with this eye.**

**  
Use it to kill Madara Uchiha.**

**Itachi Uchiha.**

Naruto frowned and thought "_I will Itachi but not because you asked me to. Madara was the man who sent Kyuubi to Konoha and the reason I grew up hated and alone without my parents."_

He got up and felt dizzy before falling back down to his knees and thought "_Ok, this is going to take some getting use to."_ as he stood up again and walked over to the severed head of Kisame and grabbed the head along with the ring and the sword and walked over to Itachi and lifted the sword and thought "_its heavy."_ as he dropped it down shaving Itachi head off before grabbing the ring on his finger and took one of the cloaks and wrapped both heads in the cloak before he looked at the sky and began heading toward where he believed Konoha was.


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto had been heading north for about 2 hours when he felt himself freeze in place and he sighed and said "Damn it Sensei, its me."

Naruto turned his head and saw Inoichi step out from a tree and asked "If your really Naruto then tell me something only he would know."

Naruto asked "You put me in bed with Ino almost naked."

Inoichi smirked and said "Alright, release him."

The shadow withdrew and Naruto sighed and asked "What are you guys doing out here."

Inoichi said "we been searching for you. Its been nearly 24 hours since you were captured Naruto. How did you escape."

Naruto sighed and said "Its....complicated. Can we talk about it back in Konoha."

Shikaku asked "Why do you got your eye covered Naruto."

Naruto frowned and said "I....I lost my eye."

Chouza frowned and said "I see, lets get him home before Itachi and Kisame return."

Naruto said "They won't be." as he tossed the folded cloak bag to Chouza who caught it and looked inside going wide eyed and then at Naruto and closed it and said "So thier dead."

Naruto said "Yeah." quitely as he took the bag back.

Each of the men frowned and Shikaku said "Well lets go, the other 2 teams that are looking for you should be nearby."

Naruto nods and Inoichi began jumping toward Konoha. About a mile away Naruto said "I need to take a leak." as he walked behind a tree. A few minutes later he came out from behind the tree and jumped away with the other.

When they approached the gates a Team of ANBU appeared and said "Naruto Uzumaki, you are to report to the council immediately."

Inoichi asked "Is the Hokage there."

The ANBU with Kanji for NE on the mask said "Do not get involved in this Inoichi."

Inoichi said "I am a member of the council. Naruto is also my student as well as a shinobi of Konoha. Now tell me, is the Hokage in the council chamber."

The ANBU said "No. The Council has ordered Naruto....."

Shikaku said "Naruto is under the protection of our 3 clans at the moment and we are on our way to see the Hokage....."

Naruto placed his hand on Inoichi and Shikaku shoulder and said "Your a member of Root right. I've seen enough ANBU to know your not regular ANBU."

The ANBU flinched and Naruto said "Well you should know that I am a kagebunshin. The real me is entering the Hokage office at this moment."

The ANBU quickly shushined away and Naruto snickered and said "Sucker."

Chouza laughed and said "lets go see the Hokage." as he placed his hand on Naruto shoulder and shushined to the Hokage office.

As all 4 arrived the third looked at Naruto and sighed in relief and asked "Are you alright Naruto."

Naruto said "I will be. Root tried to stop us though I lied and told him I was in the Hokage office and I was a Kagebunshin. The truth is I am a Kagebunshin." making everyone wide eyed.

The third asked "Where is the real Naruto then."

B-Naruto said "he will be here in the next 10 minutes I think. He is in the village but he had a promise to keep"

Shikaku asked "When did he switch with you."

B-Naruto said "When he stopped to take a leak."

Inoichi shook his head and said "The boy gets even more cleaver every day."

Across town Naruto arrived at the bridge of team 7 and saw Sasuke, Sakura and a girl from thier class named Ami who was one of the class bullies.

Sakura asked "What are you doing here Naruto."

Naruto said "I came to talk to Sasuke."

Sasuke asked "Why should I talk to you dobe."

Naruto said "Itachi." making Sasuke jerk his head so fast you would think it wasn't even connected.

Sasuke demanded "What about him."

Naruto pointed toward the memorial stone and said "Just you and me, no one else to hear us. Deal."

Sasuke frowned and said "Fine." as he got up and started to walk toward the stone.

Sakura started to follow along with Ami and Sasuke said "If either of you follow me I will kill you." making both girls flinch.

As they got over there Sasuke looked at Naruto and said "Talk."

Naruto said "I seen him, yesterday."

Sasuke asked "Where."

Naruto reached into a pouch and said "He gave me 2 things. This is one of them." as he pulled out a scroll.

Sasuke frowned and asked "What is it and whats the second thing and why is your eye covered."

Naruto looked up and said "Itachi took my eye and destroyed it." making Sasuke frown.

Sasuke took the scroll and opened it and began to read

**Mission**

**Uchiha Itachi**

**Do to the recent information gathered it has been determind the Uchiha clan has been in contact with Uchiha Madara. Madara who killed the Shodaime Hokage and faked his death was the person who released the Kyuubi onto Konoha. It is believed that Madara is planning to destroy Konoha with the help of the Uchiha clan who has been preparing to assassinate the council and the Hokage. You are herby ordered to prevent this from happening by eliminating the Uchiha clan. You are then to track down Uchiha Madara and spy on him as to not only learn how he is still alive but to ensure he can not destroy the village.**

**Signed**

**  
Danzo, Leader of Root**

**Koharu, village elder**

**Homura, village elder**

Sasuke clenched his fist into the paper glaring at Naruto and said "What is this dobe."

Naruto sighed and said "he gave it to me and asked me to tell you the truth and to kill Madara Uchiha before he died."

Sasuke froze at that moment and said "No...you lie, hes not dead."

Naruto pulled a cloak off his belt and said "Here, inside is his head."

Sasuke paled and looked at the bag afraid to look inside and asked "Who killed him."

Naruto said "poison. He attacked Team 8, Anko sensei and me with his partner whose head is also in the bag. They took Hinata hostage and used her as trade for me but they were both poisoned at the time. Itachi then did something and I found myself tied to a cross."

Sasuke closed his eyes and said "Tsukuyomi."

Naruto said "Thats what he called it. He then showed me a meeting with the 3 people in that scroll and him where he told them the only way he would do it is if he was allowed to spare you. He wanted you to restore your clans honor they lost because of Uchiha Madara. That was why he lied to you. Those 3 did it against the Hokage because they called him a fool who would not realise the danger Madara presented."

Sasuke had a few tears fall from his eyes and he looked at Naruto and asked "Why you....why does he want you to kill Madara."

Naruto said "Madara is responsible for the death of my parents. Hes the reason why I am hated by most of the people in the village. I knew your brother when I was younger. He protected me and saved my life."

Sasuke closed his eyes again and asked "Why did they want you."

Naruto said "My father was the Yondaime....he could not kill the Kyuubi.....he sealed it the day I was born at the cost of his life into me." as Sasuke eyes opened wide Naruto said "Madara will come for me so before he died while I was knocked out he gave me something to help me fight Madara so I can save his little brother." as he slowly reached up and moved his headband and Sasuke eyes widened as Naruto winced and quickly covered the Sharingan eye and Sasuke fell to his knees crying.

At that moment Sakura and Ami ran over and Sakura screamed "What did you do to him."

Ami said "you monster."

Sasuke flinched at this and jumped up and punched Ami in the stomach making her flinch and Naruto said "Sasuke, your eyes....their bleeding."

Sasuke flinched and looked at Naruto and Naruto said "Your eyes...they changed."

Sasuke blinked and looked around and said "The Sharingan...I can see everything." as 6 stars formed together in his eyes.

Naruto flinched as he felt his hand raise up and 2 of his fingers touched between Sasuke eyes and in Itachi voice Naruto said "goodbye Otouto." as Naruto fell to his knees.

Sasuke eyes faded back and he fell to his knees as well and he gasped out "Dobe......help me avenge my family.....and I....I will help you avenge yours."

Naruto nods before he passed out on the ground as Sasuke passed out beside him going the other way.

At that moment Kakashi landed from the tree and thought "_Hmm, this is going to be interesting. Naruto has Itachi Sharingan and Sasuke has formed something new after learning the truth." _as he picked up the scroll Sasuke had dropped and read it and then looked in the bag and said "Practice is cancelled."

Inside the Hokage office the Kagebunshin suddenly went up in smoke and a few seconds later Kakashi arrived with naruto on the ground and Sasuke on the ground as well and the third demanded "What happened."

Kakashi said "Itachi said goodbye to Sasuke after informing him about the truth. Naruto and Sasuke have both promised to avenge both thier families and Naruto knows who his father is." making everyone wide eyed.

The third fell back into his chair and Kakashi handed him a scroll and he began to read it and said "I see. How did he find out." as he looked at each of the men in the room who seemed to be just as confused as the third.

The third said "Inoichi. I would like for you to block thier memories."

Kakashi said "No sir." making everyone look at him.

The third asked "Are you questioning my orders Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Its not that sir. I arrived right after Sasuke got that scroll. I saw everything that happened afterward. If Naruto hadn't of said what he did or done what he did then Sasuke would stop at nothing to kill Naruto since Naruto now has Itachi Sharingan."

The third frowned as he looked at both teens and he said "I see."

Kakashi said "its not just that sir. Sasuke has awakened a new level of the Sharingan. One I have never seen before. I don't think blocking thier memories will work for either boy at this point sir. Also....I think...know, I know, somehow Itachi took over Naruto body for a few seconds and he touched Sasukes head like the brothers did when they were children and he said goodbye brother in Itachi voice. I don't think either boy should lose that sir and the fact Naruto knows who his father was then that should help him understand why he was chosen."

Saratobi, the sandaime Hokage of Konoha bowed his head as he pulled his hat down low over his face and said "Kakashi, I have a mission I would like for you and 3 others of your chosing to take."

Kakashi asked "What is it sir."

The third said "I want you to assassinate Koharu, Homura, and Danzo." making everyone look at him wide eyed.

Kakashi frowned and asked "Why sir."

The third said "Because if either of those 2 right there were to be the ones to kill them then Konoha would demand the death of both boys. I want your team to make it look like ROOT did it Kakashi."

Kakashi said "I suppose this is completely black ops right."

The third nods and Kakashi said "I think I know who to do it sir. It will be done tonight sir."

The third said "Good, now Inoichi, I guess you had better take Naruto home and I will have Sasuke taken home by an ANBU and watched until its over."

Kakashi nods and quickly shushin away. Inoichi picked Naruto up and Chouza said "I seen in that bag sir, its the head of Kisame and Itachi."

The third nods and asked "Should we place Naruto name down for thier deaths."

Shikaku said "I would sir. It might help to explain how he has that eye now sir and also to make people second think attacking him for a little while while they observe him."

The third said "I will take it under advicement. Take him to get some rest and bring him to me after hes had time to recover so I can question him."

Inoichi said "I will sir." as he shushined away with Naruto.

When they reappeared they were in the flowershop and Ino screamed "Naruto." as she ran around the counter and up to naruto who was still passed out and Inoichi said "Relax as she began looking him over and started to reach for the headband and Inochi slapped her hand and she asked "What happened to him dad. Is he ok."

Naruto groaned and said "Your to loud Ino."

Ino looked sheepish as she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug and said "Are you ok Naruto. I was so worried when I heard what happened." as she held him close.

Inoichi stepped back and watched as Ino held Naruto tight and thought "_she doesn't even realise she....." _as he saw her pull back stopping his thoughs as she said "Sorry."

Naruto said "Its....its ok Ino. Thank you for worrying about me."

Ino said "Of coarse I was worried about you. I..." as her eyes went wide as she realised what she was about to say and thought "_no fucking way. Was I really going to say I love him."_

Naruto looked at her with his one eye and asked "Yeah Ino, what were you going to say." as he looked confused.

Ino snapped out of her thought and said "I was going to say of coarse I was worried about you because I feel responsible for you."

Naruto frowned and said "I see. I'm kind of tires sensei. Do you mind if I get some more sleep."

Inoichi said "Yeah. Go ahead and head home Naruto."

Naruto nods and left and after Naruto was gone Inoichi said "You could have told him." as he started to walk by Ino.

Ino asked "told him what."

Inoichi said "Told him the reason you were worried about him is because you like him."

Ino crossed her arms and said "I don't like ." and thought "_I think I might love him."_

Inoichi said "Whatever dear." as he walked toward his room to relax.

When Naruto got to the loft he sat down and thought "_why do I feel so....different now. I feel like a fool being angry at Ino. I could have died and...I remember thinking as I was on the way back here if I did die, who would miss me. I know jiji would, rose might, ayame, her dad, Iruka, Shikaku, Chouza, Inoichi, Ibiki, and Anko might all have missed me but I....I think Ino would have missed me the most though. When she looked at me a few minutes ago I felt like my whole world was depending on her answer and....and I feel....I don't know."_ as he closed his eye.

When Naruto awoke he looked at the clock and groaned as he saw it was 6pm. He rubbed his hand into his hair and ran it into his headband and frowned and thought "_I think I need to see someone about this eye."_ as he got up and left.

Naruto got to reds and Daven saw him and said "Welcome back kid. Heard you had an interesting time."

Naruto said "Yeah and I feel like I need a relaxing massage from a special lady named Chiyo."

Daven said "I see, go on back kid and see if shes available."

Naruto waved as he walked to the glass door and opened it and went into the back.

As he walked down the hall Rose came out and saw him and said "Hello Naruto. You ok."

Naruto said "I could use a massage from Chiyo."

Rose frowned and said "Well come on in and I will see if shes available and if she needs a little while I could help make you feel good."

Naruto said "I'd appreciate it." as he walked into the room and Rose left.

A few minutes later she came back with Chiyo who frowned and asked "What happened kid."

Naruto said "Itachi Uchiha." as he rubbed his hand over his hiate that was over his eye.

Chiyo asked "What happened to your eye."

Naruto sighed and said "Transplant." making both woman eyes wide and Chiyo said "Show me."

Naruto reach up and pulled the headband up and winced and Chiyo said "Close your eye but leave it uncovered and I will check it out ok.

Naruto did and Chiyo laid him back on the bed and began doing handsigns and her hand turned blue as she held it over his eye and said "Looks like the major connections are right but it looks like whoever did this was distracted and in a hurry."

Naruto said "Itachi did it somehow after he knocked me out. He was dying from my poison."

Chiyo frowned and did some more handsigns and as her hands turned green she said "This may sting but bear with me. It apears Itachi was going blind but your own healing ability is trying to fix it. I think I can fix it where it won't be a problem but each time you use the special feature of this eye your going to lose a good chunk of chakra."

Naruto asked "What special feature. Itachi said something about Ama-something." still with his eyes closed.

Chiyo said "Amaterasu. It cast black flames out of your eye that burn for 7 days and night. At least thats what the medical report I read on a few victims once said. You should have the ability to copy jutsu and dispell genjutsu easier but don't become to dependant on it or it will become your downfall."

Naruto said "Ok. Will it quit hurting when I use it."

Chiyo said "Yes but give it a day or 2 to set before you do. The problem with most transplants are the person who gets them tries to use them to soon."

Naruto said "I will." as he yawned and slowly fell asleep.

Chiyo said "I knocked him out so he doesn't jar it for the next hour accidently."

Rose said "Thanks Chiyo."

Chiyo nods and asked "Are you going to talk to him about the other problem."

Rose said "Yeah, when he wakes up I will."

Chiyo nods and said "Well I better get back....oh yeah, it appears he accidently poisoned himself but hes over the worst part so he should still be tired for a little longer from healing it. Cya." as she left.

Rose sighed as she went over to her desk and began to look at her computer screen.

An hour later Naruto stretched and opened his eye and felt his headband over his eye again and he slowly set up and Rose said "Feel better."

Naruto asked "Why am I so tired."

Rose said "You accidently poisoned yourself. So how did it happen."

Naruto frowned and said "I had a mission to interigate a guy but it turned out to be a setup. If it wasn't for my luck at gambling me and the others might have died. I noticed a working girl at the gambling hall I was in looked like she hadn't ate or slept in a long time and I felt bad for her so I gave her most of my winnings and she nibbled on my ear and told me about the trap and how there was a guy in the bar that was part of the trap along with the man I had interigated. The bandits had complete control of the village and the reason the girl hadn't slept is she was having to constantly work according to the memory from my kagebunshin I left with her."

Rose sighed and said "I know how that goes."

Naruto looked around and Rose said "I am happy you came back."

Naruto said "Thanks."

Rose bit her lip and said "Theres something I need to talk to you about Naruto. It seemed word has spread about you quicker then I thought it would."

Naruto frowned and asked "What do you mean."

Rose said "Doc Seven. It seems the parents of the gennins that were on your mission all heard about your interigation and so the clans have helped spread that nickname and then people have been finding out why you got that name and so now the word about you....luck with the ladies as it were is drawing attention."

Naruto looked at her and said "Stop trying to dance around what your going to say. I can tell you got something important to say so say it."

Rose frowned and said "If Kushina was alive right now she would kick my ass. The problem is there have been several request by some of the girls who work here to have a run with you. In order to keep you nickname going as not to draw attention to the....illegal stuff I am helping you with your going to have to have sex with some soon and if they see your not...experienced people are going to look at me and Chiyo which would be bad."

Naruto frowned and said "So I need to...have sex." as he looked at her trying to determine if its a joke.

Rose nods and Naruto asked "And exactly how do I get this experience without blowing my...reputation."

Rose said "Well, you can use your shapeshift and turn into another guy and chose a girl here to do it with."

Naruto asked "And do you have any choice of women."

Rose said "Actually yeah. There are a few woman I got here who specialise in cherry popping."

Naruto blinked and asked "Exactly WHAT THE FUCK are you here. I mean there are times it seems your a security person, then times like your a prostitute and then other times your the head of....." as Rose moved faster then Naruto could see and had her finger on his adams apple stopping him from speaking.

Rose said "I am known as Crystal Finger Rose. Officially I am the mistress of this brothel and partner to Davens club RED. Unofficially I am the 3rd largest underworld boss in the fire country. The reason I have my name is because I can turn my fingers as hard as crystal and can kill by shoving them through a person body. I have sacraficed sweat, blood, tears, my dignity, my innocence, and lots of other things to get where I am today. I take care of those who are under me and they look at me with respect. Yes I was a prostitute and sometimes I still take a john if I am interested in getting them in the sack, yes I work security for Daven because he took care of me when we were younger and helped me so now I take care of him. When I speak about something people know I have been around and they listen to me."

Naruto gulped as she moved her finger and she asked "What is your goal Naruto."

Naruto swallowed and said "Kill Uchiha Madara and then I don't know."

Rose said "So you know about him huh, you want to get revenge, don't you."

Naruto said "Yes I do."

Rose shook her head and said "Then what Naruto. If you kill him what do you plan to do."

Naruto frowned and said "I don't know."

Rose said "Then you better think about it before you do anything else because your going to do things your going to hate to get to him and kill him. You may make friends enemies and enemies friends. You may have to betray everyone you hold dear. If your not ready for that then you will fail. Make sure before you go down that road you can live with what you have afterwards. If you don't you will become someone who will always be alone. Someone who can't ever find true happiness. You may become what I was."

Naruto saw the pained look on her face and after a few seconds said "I understand and I will think about what you said but I do ask. Is there anyway to save my reputation and not sleep with someone."

Rose said "Theres always a way. You just have to find it."

Naruto asked "Why did you flip on me rose."

Rose sighed as she walked over to a drawer and pulled it open and pulled out a bottle and took a pill and swallowed it and said "Actions have consequences Naruto. My actions to get my revenge gave me a disease that is slowly killing me. I have to take medicine to keep from going insane like I was a moment ago when I nearly attacked you. Just remember what I said please....I don't want you making the same mistakes I did."

Naruto said "Ok Nee-chan."

Rose smiled and said "Go on and get out of here kid, I know you contacted your weapon contact already. I will have your informant contact you soon. She's already met you but shes going to wait to tell you who she is until she knows your trustworthy."

Naruto asked "What about the money and scavenger."

Rose said "both will meet you soon."

Naruto said "Alright. I guess I can let it go for now. I better get going. I got a busy day tomorrow." as he quickly left.

After he was gone Rose looked at her hand that was shaking and sighed as she sat down and thought "_I am only trying to look after you otouto."_


	17. Chapter 17

That night as most of the village of Konoha was sleeping or preparing to sleep 4 figures stood on top of the Hokage mountain. Each was dressed exactly alike with black cloaks and mask with the kanji for NE on them.

1 male said "So do you all understand the plan."

all 3 figures of the other figures said "Hai Captain."

The captain nods and said "Right, lets split into our team and move out." as all 4 left in puffs of smoke.

2 figures appeared on top of a 2 story house and they used handsigns to talk. Slowly one figure crawled down the side of the house onto a balcony before pulling out a small metal card and slipping it inside the door to the balcony and pushing up as a lock clicked and the figure pushed the door open and stepped inside. A few moments later the second figure came inside as well. They slowly walked through the room and opened the door to the hall and walked down the hall with as much stealth as possible before stopping outside a bedroom door. One figure put a paper tag on the door nob and both pulled out a Katana. The first held up his hand and counted down from 5 and when it hit 0 the tag exploded and both charged in.

An elderly man startled by the explosion reached for his glasses and before he could react a blade pierced his back into his heart killing him. A flick of the blade and both figures left in a swirl of leaves.

At the same time an elderly woman was sitting in front of a fire in her 1 story home reading a book when a knock was heard at her door.

She frowned as she closed her book and walked to the door and opened it and said "What is it now." seeing a Root ANBU at her steps.

A female voice behind her making her eyes wide said "Danzo sends his regards." as her head was removed from her shoulders.

Again both figures left in a swirl of leaves. They appeared on top of a building in the center of town almost perfectly timed on arriving and the captain said "Both sub-targets eliminated. Now for primary target." as they shushined one more time and appeared in an underground base. They walked with perfect steps making it sound like only one person was walking as they passed a patrol. They soon arrived at a door and knocked once.

A few minutes later a voice said "Enter." and all 4 walked in and Danzo looked up and asked "what is it."

One said "Sir, patrols have reported that Homaru and Koharu have been found dead sir."

Danzo said "When were they killed and who found them."

The one who talked before said "They were killed no less then an hour ago at most sir and they were found by ANBU."

Danzo narrowed his eyes as he looked at the 4 and said "Remove your mask."

the one who spoke for the group nods and reaches for the mask and when it was halfway off a pair of hands grabbed Danzo feet from below and he went wide eyed as he tried to move but couldn't because tree roots came out of the desk and one of the 4 went up in smoke as 2 blades cut Danzo head off and the other into his own heart.

The captain came out of the floor and took his mask off showing Kakashi and raised his headband copying Danzo writing and wrote a suicide note that read.

**To Konoha,**

**For years now I have underminded the village working with the enemies of our village for power and I can no longer live with myself. I have taken the lives of my 2 closest allies and now I end mine in traditional suicide with a nameless second aiding me. Goodbye Konoha and forgive me.**

**Danzo**

Kakashi nods and all 4 left in a swirl of leaves as the partrol that had passed earlier burst into the room having felt the charka use and found the body of Danzo and his note.

The 4 figures appeared in the Hokage office and Kakashi said "Its done sir."

The third said "Remove your mask."

Each of them reached for thier mask showing Tenzou, Iruka, and Yuugao.

The third said "I see your team you selected was very well chosen Inu. You have Moku, Dolphin, and Nibi. May I ask why you chose them though."

Kakashi said "I chose them all because they are the best at what must be done. "

The third said "Yes, I know that very well and are among my most trusted. I had Nibi work with Naruto security detail outside of the accademy after Weasil....retired. I had dolphin keep an eye on him in the accademy and Moku is the only other captain I would allow unsupervised watch of Naruto besides yourself. Very well, all of you shall recieve your mission pay as bonuses on your next mission. I do not want any word of these events to spread and no reports. Dismissed."

The 4 figures disappeared and the third looked at a picture on his desk of his gennin team and he thought "_goodbye my old friends. I will miss you and join you someday soon. Forgive me."_ as he closed his eyes.

The next morning Naruto got up and took a shower keeping his eye closed when he was washing his hair and he frowned as he got dressed and walked outside after making sure nobody was in the alley and then he walked around the corner and nearly knocked Ino over who looked back up the alley and said "Hello Naruto, seeing Miko."

Naruto said "Something like that. She wasn't home."

Ino said "I see."

Naruto frowned and said "Hey Ino, can you help me with a problem."

Ino looked at him and said "I can try."

Naruto said "Um...I kind of need a haircut because I can't leave my eye uncovered to long right now and I need it uncovered to wash my hair and it takes a while because of how much I have."

Ino looked at him and asked "What happened to your eye. I mean I know something happened to it but what."

Naruto frowned and said "I lost my eye and someone gave me a transplant. I don't really want to talk about it."

Ino nods and said "Come back inside with me, I will see what I can do for you." as she unlocked the shop and Naruto followed.

Ino said "Go ahead and sit at the table there and I will get some scissor and a comb."

Naruto sat down and a few minutes later Ino came back and she said "Just relax ok."

Naruto said "I will." as he reached up and pulled his headband off while closing his eyes.

Ino saw a small scaring around the eye and thought "_to bad he lost his eye. He has eyes that you can get lost in."_ and Naruto asked "is something wrong Ino.

Ino snapped out of her thought and said "No, I was just thinking of how to cut it and I have the perfect way." as she put a towel over him and began to cut his hair.

A little while later she stepped back taking the towel off and said "all done." as she smiled and thought "_he looks just like the Yondaime now with his hair cut like that."_

Naruto slipped back on his hiate and opened his eyes and Ino had pulled out a mirror and he said "I look like my da...." as he stopped realising what he was going to say.

Ino eyes got wide and said "I see. So your dad was the Yondaime. Kind of explains why he used you then."

Naruto frowned and said "look Ino, please....."

Ino put her finger to his lip and said "I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Naruto nods and said "Thank you Ino. How much do I owe you."

Ino put her finger to her chin and said "hmm......how about dinner."

Naruto blinked and blinked again and asked "Are you asking me out."

Ino said "Something like that.....look Naruto....when dad came home to get ready to go search for you he told me you had been captured by a missing nin.....I....I was worried about you so much that my chest hurt.....I didn't realise then why but....but yesterday when I told you I was worried about you I....I realised that the reason I was worried about you is because I care for you."

Naruto watched her and frowned a moment and asked "In what way."

Ino said "I'm not sure. Thats why I want to have dinner with you. It will give me a chance to figure out what I feel and...."

Naruto chuckled as he put his finger to her lip and said "Shikamaru is right, blonds are troublesome. Tell you what, thursday. Meet me on the Hokage monument at 6pm. Deal."

Ino said "Deal."

Naruto looked at the clock and said "I think we had better get going or were going to be late."

Ino nods and motions toward the door and Naruto walked out and Ino locked up and they both began to walk down the road in silence.

Naruto cut his eyes at Ino and thought "_what came over me back there. It felt like Miko again."_

Ino saw Naruto was concentrating hard and she grabbed his hand to get his attention and he looked at her since he was on her right and he could see her with his left eye and she said "Today is suppose to be a day to have fun and relax. Don't think so hard or your going to give yourself a headache."

Naruto said "Alright, I will try." as he looked back down the road.

Ino smiled and looked down the road as they walked with Ino still holding his hand.

An Anbu appeared in front of them and said "I'm sorry to ruin your date but the Hokage would like to see you Naruto."

Ino and Naruto both blinked and Naruto asked "Date, what do you mean."

The Anbu sweatdropped and said "I just assumed since you were holding hands that you were both on a date."

Both blonds looked down and quickly pulled thier hands apart blushing and Ino said "We weren't on a date....it was just a comforting jesture. Right."

Naruto said "Yeah. What she said."

The Anbu said "Anyways, shall we go."

Naruto nods and the ANBU shushins the 2 of them away and Ino sighed as she continued walking.

When naruto appeared in the Hokage office the ANBU quickly left and the third eyed Naruto a moment and said "I see you changed your look naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah, Ino cut my hair for me this morning since its such a pain to wash it trying to keep my eyes closed for so long.

The third said "I see, now since your back and had time to recover I would like to debrief you on what happened on the mission."

Naruto sighed and said "The trip there was nothing notable with mostly just a few helpful words about traveling from Anko. We arrived and the people were looking at us funny and Anko told me it was just they didn't like strangers. We met up with team 8 at which point I began to interigate the prisoner and he gave us some info and Anko decided based on the info she would deal with the situation herself and left me in the village. I then explored the village and came across a local gambling den/brothel and started to try my hand at the games and through some.....eventful talking with a working girl she descretely told me the truth how the how town was being controled by the bandits and how the actual missing people were in the back of the brothel and it was all a trap. I left a clone when I used the restroom and left it there to distract while I went back where team 8 was along with the prisoner and I screwed intimidation and went for submission and began questioning him again on what exactly Anko was walking into and he called me a Jinchuuriki. It was at that point I asked him about Akatasuki."

The third asked "How are you aware of Akatasuki."

Naruto said "I've heard talk about them in passing. Thats all I will say." as he looked at the third.

The third frowned and said "Continue then."

Naruto said "After he made some coments about it being a trap team 8 and myself followed Anko scent to where we came across her battling and I engaged them to help Anko."

The third said "That was foolish Naruto and you didn't follow proceedure and wait for Kurenai, who was the senior ninja at the time orders."

Naruto said "Those who follow the rules are trash but those who abandon thier comrads are worse then trash."

The third bit his lip and was silent for several moments as he thought "_my god, Naruto turning into another Kakashi."_ As he finally said "Continue."

Naruto frowned a moment and asked "How much of my actual skills are you aware of jiji."

The third said "Unfortinately not as much as I should be it seems. Anko reported to me about your rosewhips. How did that come about anyways."

Naruto said "Inoichi-sensie will be better to explain it then I am since he informed me what was happening when a plant tried to eat my finger. Anyways if you know about that then I can tell you that I have some Anko worked on that now contain 5 poisons from what she told me. I was able to hit Itachi once while he was distracted but I was able to hit Kisame several times so he died faster then itachi did but it still took a while. Things went to quick for me to remember after that. All I really remember is waking up with Itachi and Kisame dead and having this eye."

The third asked "What about why you went to see Sasuke instead of coming here first."

Naruto said "It was a personal matter between us sir. I was talking to him about this eye and what it does."

The third frowned and asked "Is there anything else you would like to add to your report."

Naruto said "Nope."

The third said "very well. Your dismissed Naruto."

Naruto quickly left and the third thought "_when did you start hidding secrets from me Naruto. What all are you hiding."_

As Naruto left he saw Sasuke on top of a building and Sasuke jumped down and said "Follow me."

Naruto frowned and followed him toward the training ground. When they got there Sasuke turned and asked "Did you do anything to those 3 on that scroll last night dobe."

Naruto said "No, I slept and went and saw a doctor I trust about this eye since it was hurting me. I was told to let it adjust a few days before using it. Why."

Sasuke frowned and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Naruto and Naruto read

**General Anbu Report**

**At 11:35 pm the body of Danzo was found having commited suicide. It has been confirmed that prior to his death he killed who he claimed as his partners Koharu and Homura, the elder advisors. Upon inspection it had been confirmed both had been killed in thier homes. At this time the case is closed.**

Naruto looked at Sasuke and asked "What are you thinking."

Sasuke said "Its to much of a coincindence. The day I learn the truth they turn up dead."

Naruto asked "And you think I was involved."

Sasuke said "No. One thing I know for sure is when you do something you won't deny it. Thats why I asked you first."

Naruto frowned and looked at the report and said "I agree, it is to much of a coincindence. I don't think jiji had them killed thought."

Sasuke asked "Why not. He has the power to."

Naruto nods and Sasuke said "Why then do you think it wasn't him."

Naruto crossed his arms and leaned against a tree and said "Think about it, hes had YEARS to kill them and never did. Those 2 were his gennin teammates. Hes known them all his life. He could never bring himself to harm them. That is why I think whoever did kill them if it wasn't Danzo is trying to frame the Hokage and make you hate them."

Sasuke asked "Me, why me dobe."

Naruto scrunched his nose and said "How did you get the ANBU report Sasuke. I could maybe get them but I am the apprentice of the head of ANBU."

Sasuke frowned and said "It was in my room this morning when I woke up."

Naruto said "And you didn't find that odd."

Sasuke glared at Naruto and thought "_damn it, how did I miss something so obvious the dobe saw it."_

Naruto asked "Who would have the most to gain from you hating the Hokage."

Sasuke thought a moment and said "I don't know."

Naruto frowned and said "I don't know either. Look teme, I got someplace to be so I will catch you later."

Sasuke saw Naruto leave and thought "_damn it, what am I to do now."_

When Naruto arrived he saw the Naras, Akamichis, and Yamanakas all playing a game together and Naruto thought "_they all look happy together."_ as he remembered what rose said....

Flashback

Rose said "........You may make friends enemies and enemies friends. You may have to betray everyone you hold dear. If your not ready for that then you will fail. Make sure before you go down that road you can live with what you have afterwards. If you don't you will become someone who will always be alone. Someone who can't ever find true happiness......"

End flashback

Naruto thought "_do I want to kill Madara so much that I would betray them...."_ as he saw Ino look at him and wave and Naruto smiled a little and thought "_I've always been alone....people want to be with me now....I won't go back to being alone."_ as he smiled and walked toward them.

When he got there he said "Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life."

Each of the adults facefaulted and thought "_oh god, another Kakashi."_

Yoshino said "Naruto, I swear right now if you start reading Icha Icha Paradise I will castrate you."

Naruto reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a book and said "Hmm, you say something."

Yoshino growled and said "New game, king of the mountain and Naruto the mountain."

Naruto eye got wide and he started to back up and everyone turned and began trying to dogpile on him.

After about an hour of Naruto dodging all of thier attempts to capture him Shikaku said "Alright, thats enough Naruto."

Naruto smiled and Ino asked "How did you get so good at dodging Naruto-kun."

Naruto caught the 'kun' but ignored it and said "You don't run from Anko constantly and not learn."

Shikaku asked "So are you willing to tell us what happened now Naruto. All we know is you traded yourself for Hinata after Kurenai was knocked out."

Everyone was looking at him and he sighed and said "Basically all it came down to was I got lucky that Itachi was a spy for Konoha or I would be dead. He knew I had poisoned him within moments and he could have warned Kisame about it or tried to force Anko or me to give him the Antidote but he chose to die along with Kisame rather then to live. The only reason I am alive right now is because Itachi let me live. Not because I was better, not because I was stronger, faster, smarter, just lucky that he was a spy and not a real enemy." as he had turned around durring his talk as he had closed his eye and tears were falling down his face.

Everyone frowned at this and Ino walked forward and put her arms around him from behind and Naruto stiffened a moment and relax.

Ino said softly "I'm glad that your so lucky then."

Naruto smiled a small smile and said "You don't know how much that means to me Ino." as he relaxed into the hold Ino had on him.

When Ino finally realised what she done and the way it looked she slowly let go and looked around and blinked and asked "Where did everyone go." as Naruto turned around as well and blinked and said "I think they left us alone for some reason."

Ino blushed and said "Um Naruto-kun."

Naruto asked "When did I become kun Ino." as he looked confused.

Ino bit her lip and said "Well, I think it fits."

Naruto looked at her and asked "why is that Ino."

Ino looked around and said "Because....I said so."

Naruto blinked and asked "What kind of reason is that."

Ino smirked and said "This kind." as she put her foot behind Narutos and pushed him backwards and Naruto fell backwards onto his back.

Ino walked over and put her foot on his chest and said "Don't ever scare me like that again you jackass and don't act like your just alive because you were just lucky. If you were lucky you never would have even been caught in the first place. You were smart enough to use poisons to weaken them so don't sell yourself short. Now come on, dinners inside today because where having ice cream and it would melt out here."

Naruto looked up at her and asked "Whats ice cream."

Ino froze in her tracks and slowly turned her head and said "Your serious, aren't you, you never had ice cream."

Naruto nods and Ino held her hand out and he took it pulling himself to his feet and she said "follow me." as she began to lead him inside of the Nara house where Naruto enjoyed Ice cream for the first time. After that naruto who was still a little tired went back to his loft and went to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day when Naruto was walking by the Yamanaka flower shop he had only made it 20 feet past the glass window when Ino ran out the door and ran beside Naruto making him stop.

Ino was breathing a little hard and said "Good morning Naruto."

Naruto said "morning Ino. Is everything ok."

Ino said "Yeah, I just saw you walk by and wanted to say hi and see how you were doing."

Naruto said "Ok I guess, I had brain freeze as you called it for part of the night but it was ok."

Ino smiled and said "Thats good."

Naruto asked "So how are you doing."

Ino said "Good, I'm doing good right now. Where you heading to."

Naruto said "Shikaku-sensei house. I have training with them on mondays."

Ino said "So thats how your doing it, training each day of the week with dad and the others."

Naruto said "Yeah, mondays are with Shikaku, tuesday with Chouza, wednesday is with Anko, thursdays are with Inoichi and friday are with Ibiki. Saturdays is suppose to be my relax day but I usually train on it also with Anko help as well as working on getting a little extra money."

Ino said "Thurdsays are with dad. Strange, I never see you." as she looked confused.

Naruto said "I usually only train in the morning when your not there while Miko works the shop. He mostly gives me a few task to complete and once I complete them I'm done for the day." as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly."

Ino said "I see. Well I guess I better let you go. I don't want you to get into trouble for being late."

Naruto said "Sure, have a good day Ino." as he turned and started to walk away."

Ino watched him go and she turned and walked back into her family store and Inoichi smirked and said "Seems my little princess has a boyfriend."

Ino blushed and said "No dad, were not dating."and thought "_not yet at least. Maybe someday."_

Inoichi said "I see, so then what did you talk about."

Ino thought a moment and said "Oh, I just was finding out if his headache ever went away. I mean between me, Yoshino, and Choji mom Karin, I don't think he got away without trying all 24 ice creams flavors at least twice each."

Inoichi chuckled and said "Yeah, it was funny when you 3 actually tied him to a chair so he had no choice."

Ino said "Hey dad, can we up my training."

Inoichi blinked and said "Sure Ino but when."

Ino said "Well I was thinking since Miko is working here now that we could work on it a little on thursdays."

Inoichi eyes went wide a moment and said "I will have to think about it Ino, I usually train Naruto that day....but you already knew that, didn't you."

Ino looked sheepish and Inoichi said "Let me ask Naruto this week and if he agrees then I will let you if your team sensei agrees that is."

Ino said "Thanks dad. Well I got to go." as she turned and left.

Inoichi shook his head and smiled a little bit.

When Naruto got to Shikaku he saw his sensei standing there and Naruto put his hands together and clones filled the area and went toward the woods except 20 and Naruto asked "Sensei, I was wondering, can we increase my training. I don't want to win ever again because of luck instead of skill."

Shikaku saw the clones head off to take care of the deer and said "Alright Naruto, but no Sharingan, I assume those 20 are for the Kanji and strategy lessons. They know where the books are."

As the 20 clones went inside Naruto said "I can't use it anyways sensei."

Shikaku blinked and asked "Why."

Naruto said "I saw someone I trust who has some medical skills and had her look at my eye because it hurt me so much to even uncover it. Turned out Itachi had messed up a few connections but she fixed it and told me not to use the eye for at least several days to give it time to adjust because most transplants people mess up with by using them to early."

Shikaku said "Yes, Yoshino told me the same thing and I was going to tell you that today. I talked with Kakashi who also has a sharingan eye like you and since you are going to have to use one eye now most of the time your depth perception along with a few other things are going to be off now. We are going to work today on trying to get you use to working with one eye. I will work with your clones and get them started but what I want you to do is work on all your basic skills, see which ones have been effected and which ones haven't. We can't have you getting into another fight and throwing your kunais around without being able to hit your target."

Naruto said "yes sensei."

Shikaku said "Hey Naruto, I been meaning to ask, the Hokage said you usually have trouble with mannors but you have mostly been perfect with us on them. Whats up."

Naruto frowned and said "You all are doing so much for me when no one else would I want to try and make you all proud."

Shikaku nods and said "Get to work on that training log over there Naruto while I handle the deer."

Naruto nods and walks over and he went to try and punch and kick the post a few times and he thought "_I see what he was talking about now, I keep pulling them toward the left of where I am aiming."_ as he begins to try and punch, kick, throw shurikens, and kunais."

While this was going on after the deer had been herded together seperated and released Shikaku looked at all the clones and said "Alright, I got 1 jutsu I want 30 of you to work on today, the rest of you work on chakra control."

After 30 stayed and the rest went to work on chakra control Shikaku said "Now for the jutsu. Its called **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**. It multiplies a shuriken by however much chakra you put into it and if timed right you can hide a second shuriken in the shadow of the first. With your chakra level and control Naruto never use this if an ally is anywhere near where you are throwing it. Now watch as I perform it a couple of times." as he performed the jutsu 3 times making 1 shuriken 10 each time.

When he was done he turned and said "Alright these are the handsigns." as he did it slow several times to demonstrate them and he said "Now I want you to try it on the ground here in this clearing, jump into the air and throw it at the ground so that way nobody gets hurt on accident." as he turned and left to find the real Naruto.

When he found Naruto he was trying to punch the log but there was a 2nd Naruto who was trying to catch a rock that it was throwing about 3 feet in the air with one hand.

Shikaku asked "Whats with the kagebunshin Naruto."

Naruto who was punching the log said "I thought that if I were to use a clone it might help me fix my aim problem."

Shikaku said "Its a good idea but it won't work. It will help the clone but it won't help you. This is one of those things you will have to work on yourself."

Naruto frowned and Shikaku said "Don't worry, it won't take long to regain your perception."

Naruto nods and said "I don't have to like it though. There was nothing wrong with my eye in the first place. I can't understand why Itachi gave me this eye. Especially when it was half blind."

Shikaku turned and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto sighed as he punched another punch "The person I had check the eye said Itachi was going blind. She was able to fix the damage some and said my healing ability might be able to fix the rest."

Shikaku sighed and said "I don't know Naruto. What ever he was thinking we may never know. It can't be helped now so go ahead and get back to work."

Naruto said "When I get done relearning this I am going to have to do it with both eyes, aren't eye."

Shikaku said "Maybe. I won't know until later."

Naruto got back to work and frowned.

By the end of the day Naruto clones had goten the Kage Shuriken no Jutsu down since it was a variation of the kagebunshin no Jutsu. Naruto thought "_well, now I have kagebunshin no jutsu, kage shuriken no jutsu, my rose whip as my offensive jutsu."_

The next day when Naruto got to Chouza he smiled and said "morning Naruto, hows it going."

Naruto said "Alright I guess. I was wondering if we can increase my training Chouza-sensei."

Chouza said "Yeah, I had planned on it. I got an offensive and a defensive jutsu I want your clones to work on today while you work with the knives again. I am sure Shikaku explained how your vision is different now and you need to relearn the basics."

Naruto sighed and said "Yeah, he did, so whats the jutsu so we can get started."

Chouza said "Right, the first is **Doryuu Heki - Earth Style Wall**. IT is an earth jutsu that allows you to spit out mud and blocks incoming weapons. These are the handsings." as he showed Naruto the handsigns several times and after Naruto demonstrated them Chouza said "Now the second one is **Doryuu Taiga - Earth Flow River**. This one you transform the ground your enemy is standing on into mud and with the right amount of chakra control you can send the enemy flying. Now here are the handsigns." and he showed them again slower and after Naruto repeated both set of handsigns Chouza had Naruto create 30 clones for each and had the rest of his clones work on chakra control.

After that the real Naruto and Chouza walked inside and Chouza said "Alright kid, start with the basic of cutting like I first showed you, none of the fancy moves. Don't want to see if you can regrow a finger."

Naruto frowned and nods as the rest of the day he worked on relearning fine tuning of knife handling. He had a few cuts but they were minor and healed in seconds.

The next day Naruto got up and was walking down the stairs from the loft when Ino saw him and said "Morning Naruto."

Naruto froze and Ino asked "Seeing Miko again."

Naruto said "Yeah but she wasn't home."

Ino nods and looked at the door and said "Your training with that lady again today right."

Naruto said "Yeah, why."

Ino said "I will stop by and get the first aid supplies before I come home then."

Naruto said "Look Ino I...." as she held up her hand and said "Don't argue with me. I have seen what that woman does to you. Hell after what happened she may do worse today so don't argue. Besides I am thinking about maybe trying to learn some more medical skills and if you don't mind being my patient we can call it training for me if you don't like the idea."

Naruto frowned and said "Thank Ino."

Ino smiled and said "No problem, well goodluck today." as she walked away.

Naruto sighed and began to walk away.

When Naruto arrived at training ground 44 Anko was leaning against the wall and she was glaring at Naruto.

Naruto began to fidget and she asked "So do you understand exactly what has happened shitstain."

Naruto said "Yeah, I got my ass kicked and lost my eye."

Anko shook her head and said "No, catch and turn to page 212." as she pulled out a bingo book and tossed it to him.

Naruto caught it and turned to page 212 and he read

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Aka Doc Seven**

**Rank Gennin**

**Age 15**

**Hair Blond**

**Eyes One Blue**

**History**

**Killed S-rank Missing nin Uchiha Itachi**

**Killed S-rank Missing nin Hoshigaki Kisame**

Naruto frowned and said "But I didn't kill them."

Anko said "But you did kid, no matter how much you may want to deny it or what anyone ever says from now on you are credited with thier kills because you were the one who hit them with the poison and you were the one who brought thier heads in."

Naruto looked down as he had a bitter taste in his mouth and Anko said "Now you have a target on your head kid. People who had thier asses kicked by those 2 are going to be coming for you."

Naruto said "I know, I need to train harder because that was only 2 members of Akatasuki, I know Uchiha Madara is still out there as well and he will be coming for me."

Anko frowned and said "Tell me everything you know kid. We need to make you as strong as fast as possible."

Naruto said "I know the rope escape jutsu, Kagebunshin no jutsu, Kage Shuriken no jutsu, Doryuu Taiga - Earth Flow River, Doryuu Heki - Earth Style Wall, Rosewhip, Sexy no Jutsu, Harem Jutsu, Kakuremino no Jutsu - Magic Cloak of Invisibility Technique, and the Hiraishin."

Anko who was listening froze at the last one and she looked at Naruto very slowly and said "Kid, what was that last one."

Naruto sighed as he reached into his vest he wore and pulled out a scroll and he opened it and channeled chakra into a seal and a kunai appeared and he threw it and when it hit the ground a yellow flash appeared at the kunai and Naruto was standing there."

Anko paled as she seen it and asked "How did you learn that kid."

Naruto said "Someone the Yondaime trusted gave it to me."

Anko asked "And how long have you been able to do it."

Naruto said "Thats only the 2nd time I ever used it and maybe a week or 2."

Anko had him pinned against the wall and screamed "YOU HAD THAT JUTSU IN YOUR ARSENAL THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME AND YOU DIDN'T USE IT."

Naruto gasped "But I don't really know how to yet. Like I said I had only used it once before that and that was to see if the kunai would even accept my blood for my dads." as he covered his mouth.

Anko frowned and dropped him and she walked a few feet away and said "So the only reason you can do it is because your dad was the Yondaime. I figure you must have learned he was your father when you learned that jutsu huh."

Naruto said "Yeah. I don't even understand how it really works. I know some of it but not a lot. Counting you and me only 5 people know I can use it. I've been warned not to use it and never tell where I got it from because it would cause a lot of trouble."

Anko said "Yeah, its would. From now on unless I allow it or your in another life or death fight like we were in before you are not to use it. Save it as your trump card kid."

Naruto said "I planned on it. Only reason I told you was because I feel I owe you for saving the others."

Anko said "Yeah...well...don't ever do it again shitstain or I will kill you myself."

Naruto said "I guess I took Kakashi-sensei lesson to heart, those who follow the rules are trash..."

Another voice said "But those who abandon thier comrads are worse then trash." making both freeze and look up at a tree where they saw Kakashi sitting reading his book.

Anko growled and asked "How long have you been here Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Relax, my lips are sealed Anko. I know better then anyone what kind of headache that jutsu coming out in the open will cause."

Naruto frowned and asked "What are you doing here Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi said "I heard you train with Anko today so I came to talk to you about your eye."

Naruto frowned and said "Yeah, Itachi told me to say something about pulling an Obito. He said you would understand."

Anko and Kakashi both looked at each other and Kakashi said "Yeah, I do. So have you tried to use it yet."

Naruto said "No, and I can't yet anyways."

Anko asked "Why."

Naruto sighed and said "I had my eye checked out by someone I trust. She told me Itachi did a good job on the eye for the most part but he must have been distracted or something because some of the more finer connections weren't right and was causing me pain. She fixed it but told me to don't use it for a few days because most transplants need time to adjust. I am not going to use it until this weekend at the earliest."

Kakashi said "Good advice. I had no choice at the time I got mine and I fried several of the connections in the eye making any time I use it I lose a lot of chakra."

Naruto said "So what now."

Kakashi looked at Anko and said "Whats his training schedule like."

Anko said "I don't know."

Naruto sighed and said "Mondays strategy, capture and chakra control with Shikaku, tuesday, food, survival and chakra control with Chouza, Wednesday with Anko, Thursday plants and infiltration with Inoichi, fridays Torture with Ibiki, Saturdays I usually come here to train some more and Sundays is recreational training with all of the Ino, Shiko, Cho family."

Kakashi said "You mind some company here Saturday Anko."

Anko asked "Why."

Kakashi said "I can train Naruto to use his Sharingan a few hours before I meet my team on Saturday."

Naruto asked "Are you going to be late."

Kakashi smiled and said "For this, no. I will honestly have an excuse why I can't show up till 9 in the morning anyways."

Anko said "That will work, you take from 6 to 9 and I will take him from 9 till lunch."

Naruto asked "Would either of you know how to use a sword."

Kakashi said "No, why."

Anko said "Don't tell me you have sushi sword as well."

Naruto smirked and pulled out a scroll and unsealed it and Anko burst out laughing and Kakashi said "Now that is interesting."

Naruto said "Yeah, Itachi told me it eats chakra and gives it back to the user of the sword so if I can use this along with my poisons it should help....I think."

Anko siad "Kid, you have to be able to hold that thing before you can even try to use it."

Naruto picked it up and he was panting from the weigth and Anko said "Alright kid, we wasted enough time today, Its agreed Kakashi, now get out of here."

Kakashi nods and Anko waited until she could tell Kakashi was actually gone and said "Alright kid, no joking or anything but your going to have to think hard and figure out what to use and what not to in a fight, you are all over the map here kid, swords, whips, flashing fucking kunais. For now seal that sword away. We are going to work on your speed, strength and stamina as well as your taijutsu. I saw how bad it sucked in that fight."

Naruto frowned and put the sword back in his scroll and sealed the Hiraishin kunai as well and asked "So how are we going to do this."

Anko smirked.

4 hours later Naruto was pulling a cart like a horse would full of boulders in it around the forest of death with Anko sitting in the drivers seat with a stop watch and a whip she had brought from home and she said "Good kid, you made it around the outside of the forest in under 55 minutes. Now make it around again in under 50 minutes. Mush." as she hit him across the back with the whip as he cried out in pain and took off pulling the cart.

Anko smirked and thought "_doing good kid, theres around 1000lbs in here right now. Next week I will have 1500lbs in this thing. My sensei made me do this also kid so I know it works on building up speed, strength and stamina, Strength to get it moving in the first place, stamina to keep it moving and speed to do it in less time each lap. Pain from me will make sure you keep going pushing past your limits and also make you tougher so you don't feel pain as easy. When you get to 30 minutes around the forest then we will call it a day and work on your taijutsu."_

At around noon Naruto was panting hard as he fell to the ground and Anko said "good kid, rest for an hour and eat and then we will begin working on your taijutsu."

Naruto glared at her and said "Alright, you explained that sadisic training and I agree it will help me but how are you going to help my taijutsu."

Anko said "Were going to fight, not spar but full taijutsu fighting. Your a reaction fighter. It makes you unpredicatable which is good but you don't have experience to block your openings you leave in your guard. That is what I am going to teach you. To fix your guard while fighting. I will start off at gennin level in speed and power, I will slowly build up from there, by the time I am done I will be going full out even if your on the ground ready to die. I don't stop until your dead or 5pm gets here."

Naruto asked "What happens at 5."

Anko smirked and she said "Why, poison immunity and dodge practice."

Naruto paled as Anko laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

Ino was asleep when she heard a crash downstairs and she quickly pulled on a bathrobe and ran down the stairs of her home.

When she got to the front room and turned on the light and she thought "_what was that noise."_

She then heard another crash and thought "_thats coming from outside in the ally....Miko."_ as she slowly snuck outside and saw Naruto on the stairs and she saw he was trying to crawl up the steps and the trash cans had been what had been knocked over was what made the noise.

Ino ran over and said "Naruto, whats going on."

Naruto gasped out in pain "I....no." as his eyes were glossed over and he slowly collapsed into her arms.

Ino sighed and thought "_why is he going to Miko and why didn't Anko bring him by earlier instead of this late at night."_ as she started to drag him back toward her house.

When Ino got him inside to the couch she ran back and locked the door. She quickly got the supplies she had bought the day before and she went to where Naruto was and she began taking his cloths off and thought "_damn, what is that woman do...oh kami."_ as she saw the whip marks on his back that were welped up. She went upstairs and got her pillows and threw them over the balcont and got the ones from her dads room and threw them down as well and went over and made a pallet on the floor out of pillows.

She then started to tend to him as she had been doing and as she was doctoring his wounds she frowned as he had a fever and thought "_must be poisoned again."_ as she finished with the wounds and placed him down on the pallet she had made so he wouldn't be on his back or stomach so she could still take care of him and started with the ice water keeping his fever down.

When Inoichi walked in around 4 in the morning he saw Ino and Naruto again and he said "This is starting to become repetative Ino."

Ino glared at him and said "where does Anko live."

Inoichi thought a moment and said "I don't know, why."

Ino said "I plan to kill her." making Inoichi blink and ask "huh."

Ino sighed and said "Look at Naruto dad. I mean actually look at him right now and tell me what you see."

Inoichi walked over and thought "_why is he scarring and....woah, now I see why shes pissed." _and said "Looks like hes being whipped into shape."

Ino yelled "SHUT UP DADDY, THIS ISN'T FUNNY."

Naruto mumbled "your to loud Ino, come back to bed." as he pulled the covers over his head.

Ino became flushed with emberasment as her dad burst out laughing. Ino picked up a pillow and threw it at her dad and said "Goto bed dad and stop laughing. I'm going to get a few hours sleep." as she grabbed a pillow and laid down on the couch.

Inoichi bit his lip and said "You sure you don't want to lay down there with your boyfriend."

Ino said "only if you want me to try and get grandkids for you."

Inoichi who was laughing a moment before paled and he quickly went up stairs and Ino fell asleep quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Ino woke up feeling someone staring at her and she opened her eyes and saw Naruto looking at her and she said "You know its rude to stare at someone in thier sleep."

Naruto stuttered "what happened last night Ino."

Ino asked "What do you mean, the usual."

Naruto became flushed and said "So you trying to get kids is usual." as he looked away.

Ino blinked and asked "Wh....oh. You heard that huh."

Naruto said "So its true and you been taking advantage of me."

Ino quickly waved her hands and said "No, let me explain please."

Naruto saw how frantic she looked and said "Alright."

Ino said "Dad came in and said something that upset me and I yelled and you mumbled in your sleep I was loud and I needed to come back to bed. I then got a pillow and started to lay down on the couch here and dad said something about laying with my boyfriend and I was emberrased and told him only if he wanted me to try and get him grandkids. It was a joke Naruto to stop him from laughing at me."

Naruto asked "But I'm not your boyfriend....am I." as he looked at her with confusion on his face.

Ino giggled at the look on his face and he said "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you laugh at me." as he looked away.

Ino quickly got up and hugged him and said "I'm not laughing at you...ok I am but not the reason you think. The look on your face was so cute I just had to laugh. As for the boyfriend part....I don't know, I'm not the easiest girl to have for a girlfriend. I can be pretty demanding at times. You interested."

Naruto thought a moment and asked "What kind of benifits I get." to see where this was going.

Ino smirked and said "Oh, I think I can find something." as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Naruto was shocked first and then slowly returned the kiss and Ino pulled back with half lidded eyes and slowly stood up and sat down on the couch looking at Naruto and touched her lips and looked toward the store and back at Naruto and and after a few seconds she said "You have MPD, don't you."

Naruto tensed as he heard that and after seeing the look on her face sighed and asked "How did you know."

Ino said as she looked at him "I think I understand now....the way Miko knew so much about you, the way you keep coming from the loft and why you were trying to go there last night. How you have training with dad on thursdays and I didn't see her and why Miko was so tired when I talked to her after you had been poisoned. Why Miko is never home when your training. Your Miko."

Inoichi voice from the top of the stairs said "One of his personalities is actually."

Naruto was looking down and Ino said "No wonder when we kissed I got the same feeling I got from kissing Miko...you also taste the same......So know that I know your secret and where you live, still want the job."

Naruto face planted and Inoichi burst out laughing.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling and said "Why do I got the feeling my life just got very troublesome."

Inoichi came down the stairs and said "You have no Idea Naruto. By the way, your late for team practice Ino and you can clean up this mess Naruto before you start you duties." as he went into the kitchen.

Naruto looked at Ino who was smiling looking at Naruto and asked "Are you sure you want me as a boyfriend, I thought you liked Sasuke."

Ino said "The Sasuke I thought I liked was a fantasy, just like the world I lived in back then. Now that I see the real world I found me someone whose also really a frog prince."

Naruto blinked and thought "You know, I guess you could say I am the frog prince in a way, dad was a frog summoner."

Ino got up and said "Well, I guess I better get ready for the day, Asuma sensei going to have my ass if I am much later."

Naruto slowly got up and said "Hey, Ino....thanks for everything."

Ino walked over and put her arm around him and said "Thats what I'm here for but don't forget to get the garbage you knocked over as well."

Before Naruto could groan Ino kissed him quickly and ran up the stairs.

Naruto was in a daze when he heard her door slam and a few seconds later a loud squeel was heard.

Naruto sighed as he walked into the kitchen and Inoichi was leaning against the counter drinking a cup of coffee and Naruto said "So...."

Inoichi said "Just make her happy and don't hurt her and we're fine kid. I trust you."

Naruto said "Thank you sir but.....what am I suppose to do now. I never really had a girlfriend before and I..."

Inoichi walked over and placed his hand on Naruto shoulder and said "Kid, I will tell you the same advice my dad told me when I first started to date. Take it a day at a time, trust your feeling, remember to make her feel special when you can and never betray her trust. You do that and things are going to be fine."

Naruto nods and walks over and gets a glass of water and inoichi asked "So whats with the scars, shouldn't you be healing from them."

Naruto frowned as he pulled the glass of water away from his mouth and said "I....I met the fox and we had an argument."

Inoichi eyes went wide and said "Talk."

Naruto sighed as he looked out the window and said "Well..

Flashback

Naruto was crying as he stood looking over Konoha after he watched his things get burned by his former manager. He thought "_I can't take this any longer, I am tired of everyone hating me for something I didn't do, I am tired of everything. Death would be better." _as he pulled out a kunai and he slashed his arms several times and as they tried to heal he kept cutting them and he growled and as he saw them trying to heal and he screamed before running toward the edge and leapt off.

As Naruto hit the ground below the mountain he felt increadable pain and blacked out.

Naruto awoke in a sewer and thought "_where am I."_ as he saw a red glow.

Naruto slowly walked toward the glow and soon came to a huge chamber with a cage and a tag with the word SEAL on it.

He looked around when 2 red eyes appeared inside the cage and a voice said "**So foolish mortal, you have finally come.**

Naruto was wide eyed as he saw the shape of Kyuubi appear.

Naruto asked "What am I doing here Kyuubi and where are we."

Kyuubi chuckled and said "**You really think you can talk to me like that mortal. I will feast on your bones when I escape."**

Naruto said "Not going to happen asshole. I remember what happened right before I appeared here. I jumped off the mountain and I should be dead right now."

Kyuubi said "**Yes, you would be if I had not healed you."**

Naruto eyes got wide and screamed "WHAT, YOU FUCKING FOX, WHY DO YOU MAKE ME SUFFER, LET ME DIE."

Kyuubi said "**Release me and you can die.**

Naruto said "Never."

Kyuubi said "**You will release me boy but I will make it where you can remember what those you are protecting make you suffer."**

With that Naruto appeared on the ground as he tried to move he felt bones snap and he screamed out in pain.

End flashback

Naruto sighed and said "Ever since then ever wound I get scars. I always was prideful growing up before I knew of the fox that I always had flawless skin no matter what. He left these as my first reminders." as he showed his arms.

Inoichi frowned and asked "Why haven't you told us before."

Naruto was silent a few minutes and said "I was waiting for you to betray me like everyone else has."

Inoichi walked over and said "Naruto, not everyone is evil."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Until now everyone showed me they were."

Ino who had came into the kitchen a few minutes earlier looked down closing her eyes and Naruto said "Don't shed tears for me Ino." without turning around.

Ino looked up shocked and Naruto said "You smell of jasmines Ino so I knew when you walked in."

Ino asked "But how did you know I was going to cry."

Naruto turned and said "Whenever something goes wrong and you blame yourself for it you always cry. You have done that for years. Its part of your character."

Ino frowned and Inoichi said "Well if you ever talk to it again Naruto let me know."

Naruto said "I will."

Ino said "Well I better get going."

Naruto saw her hug her dad and she came over and hugged him as well and was about to kiss him and Naruto said "I think I should tell you something first Ino. Don't tell anyone about us yet and don't tell about me and Miko being the same."

Ino asked "Why can't I tell others about us."

Naruto said "Ino, if people find out were together right now they will start to treat you different. Please give me a little time to show people I am not Kyuubi and I am someone respectable that you can be proud to be with."

Ino said "But...."

Inoichi sighed and said "I hate to say it Ino but hes right."

Ino looked down and said "It's not fair."

Naruto bit his lip and said "How about this Ino, the Chunnin exams are going to be held here this time around. If you can wait until the exams then you can tell who ever you want."

Ino frowned and asked "When are they."

Inoichi said "A little less then 5 months though how do you know about them Naruto."

Naruto smirked and said "The Hokage already informed Ibiki hes the first proctor. I saw the official orders on his desk."

Inoichi blinked and burst out laughing and said "Oh man, you don't know how many people would give thier right leg to have that information that you have now."

Naruto shrugged and said "Hey, I may not be book smart but I do pick up things."

Ino bit her lip and stomped on Naruto foot making him scream 'ouch' and hop on the other one a few seconds and she said "Now you listen here. I don't care what people think. If they want to treat me different then fine, go ahead and treat me different. I will not hide how I feel for you now that I understand I love you."

Naruto said "but...."

Ino stomped on his other foot and he said "Alright....you win." as he hopped on his already soar foot.

Ino smirked and said "good, now don't forget, you and me have dinner date tonight at 6."

Naruto said "I won't forget. You remember where."

Ino nods and kisses him before she runs off.

Naruto sighed as he looked down and Inoichi walked over and put his hand on Naruto shoulder and said "Welcome to the world of men Naruto."

Naruto couldn't help it and burst out laughing.

After he calmed down he sighed and said "Inoichi sensei. Can I have this afternoon off."

Inoichi asked "Why."

Naruto said "I need to see the old man and see if I can get a mission for some money. I had my clones by groceries yesterday for me and I am broke now."

Inoichi asked "What about you bounty pay."

Naruto blonked and asked "What bounty pay."

Inoichi shook his head and said "Go see the Hokage and ask him about the bounty on Itachi and Kisame. Go ahead and take today off Naruto since you and Ino have a date. I can handle the store."

Naruto nods and he quickly leaves and Inoichi sighs after Naruto leaves and thought "_I hope you understand what your getting yourself in for Ino."_

Naruto soon made it to the Hokage tower and he walked toward the Hokage office and the secretary said "Hes in a meeting right now Naruto."

Naruto sighed and asked "Can I wait to see him. Its important."

The secretary said "Sure, he will be done in a few...." as the door to the room opened and Team 10 came walking out and Ino saw Naruto and said "Hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto said "Hello Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Cigs."

Asuma smirked and said "Its been a while Naruto. How you doing."

Naruto said "Alright I guess."

Ino blinked and looked back and forward between Asuma and Naruto and asked "Wait, you both know each other."

Asuma chuckled and said "Yeah, before I left to join the fire temple gaurds I was the....unfortinate victim of a 6 year old Naruto prank."

Naruto snorts and said "Hey, you deserved it."

Asuma said "True but your the reason I started to smoke."

Ino asked "What did you do Naruto and why did he deserve it."

Naruto said "Jiji had promised to take me out for ramen and we got there and Asuma showed up and Asuma here had a fight with Jiji over something and when Jiji wasn't looking Asuma poured an entire jar of salt in Jiji ramen."

Everyone snickered at that but Naruto and Choji and Naruto said "It wouldn't have been bad if jiji didn't leave after that and gave me the ramen."

Choji said "Oh, thats terrible."

Ino asked "So what did you do to get even and why did he start smoking."

Naruto shrugged and said "Nothing much, I stole his wallet, broke into the Hyuuga compound, stole all thier underwear, put it on the Uchiha gates and left his wallet with the underwear and left his picture ID in Hiashi bathroom."

Crickets chirped as everyone gaped at Naruto and Ino said "No, your joking right."

Asuma said "I recieved so many threats to having my manhood Jyuukened and set on fire from both clans dad had no choice but to get me out of town by sending me to join the fire guard. In the time it took to sort the mess out I was jumping at every noise afraid I would be a female if I fell asleep. Cigs helped me relax."

The third who had came out hearing Naruto and them talk said "Ironically that was what we had faught over to begin with because he didn't want to join them. After that prank he beg to join them."

Naruto said "hey Jiji."

The third said "Hello Naruto, what can I do for you."

Naruto said "Inoichi sensei told me to come talk to you about some bounty."

The third said "Oh yes, come on inside and I will have the bounty money gathered for you."

Naruto nods and said "Well good luck you guys." as he walked in.

Ino shook her head and thought "_And we all thought he was the deadlast. None of us could have pulled that off."_

Inside the Hokage office the third who had already summoned an ANBU who quickly left said "So Naruto, what have you been up to."

Naruto said "Training....you wouldn't happen to know anyone who could give me advice on a sword, would you."

The third said "I assume you have Kisame famous sword then."

Naruto said "Yeah."

The third smoked his pipe a moment and said "Nobody in this village uses swords like that one. The few we do have that use swords are mostly Katana and shortswords."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Thats fine. I think I might be able to figure it out later. Anyways, I wanted to ask, what happened with that mission we were on after I got captured."

The third said "I sent 2 teams of ANBU back to the village and liberated it. I also put that mission down as completed for you since your mission was to interrigate the prisoner and find out the location of the mayors daughter. You did that, not in that order but you still completed your objectives and saved the lives of your comrads."

Naruto frowned at that and said "I did what I had to do and I really didn't do much. If anyone should be given credit for me still being alive its Itachi."

The third nods and an ANBU appeared with a scroll and handed it to the third and quickly left and the third said "here you go. Inside this scroll is $4,388,324.00. It is the pay for your mission as well as the bounties on Itachi and Kisame.

Naruto was wide eyed as he looked at the scroll and the third said "I read the report Naruto from everyone else and you may think your only alive because Itachi let you live but your wrong. You used suprise and deception to stall for time to allow the poison to spread through thier bodies. Yes Itachi kept quite about it but he had already realised when you had hit him and Kisame that they were dead. He respected that."

Naruto frowned and said "It don't seem right. If it was that easy to win a fight then why doesn't everyone use poisons."

The third said "Very good question Naruto. Let me show you something my ANBU found when they went back to the village." as he pulled out a folder and opened it.

He pulled out a page and said "The reason more ninja don't use poisons is because of this right here Naruto. When you took Kisame and Itachi head you did not destroy the body. That is something that you were not aware you needed to do so you really can't be blamed for it but because of that, somebody found thier body and after checking it for valuable information they discovered how they died and spread the information."

Naruto said "So someone knows they died by poison."

The third handed Naruto the paper and said "No, they know which poisons they died by and now because of the bingo book listing that you were the one who killed them I would say in less then 3 months almost everyone who hears about Itachi and Kisame death are going to know which poisons they died by and by who and they also will know what to take to cure the poison. In your case, a bee."

Naruto blinked and asked "A bee."

The third pointed to the page and said "According to the information the ANBU gathered while in the village and after checking it with Anko who verified it, all anyone who is poisoned by you has to do is within 15 minutes of being poison is to take a honeybee and sting themselves where they were poisoned. The Nerotoxins from the bee will neutralize the poison meaning if Itachi or Kisame would have known that, you would be dead. That is the reason why more people don't use poisons. They do a great job when nobody knows about them but if the enemy knows of them then they could be prepared to neutralize them and you lose your advantage. This is exactly why when you kill someone you should destroy the body after taking the head so you can keep your secrets safe."

Naruto frowned and said "So your saying using my whips won't do me any good now."

The third said "No, information is only good for the moment. As word spreads about your poisons it will get distorted and soon people won't know if what they heard is true or not and yes, some people will believe it but others won't. People will know you use poisons. That is a given now and people will look for it when they fight you if they have heard of you. As long as you remember to destroy the body after you kill the person then it will make it harder for people to know which poisons you use and every once in a while you need to add a new poison that won't be effected by bees. What I am trying to say is you have to guard your secrets Naruto. You got lucky this time but Akatasuki will definately try to find out what poisons you used so you need to be prepared because I can garuntee the next time you face them they will have a bee with them in a jar or something, just to be safe."

Naruto was quite a few minutes and said "Thanks jiji. I think I understand now."

The third said "Good, now I am busy so have a good day Naruto."

Naruto nods and quickly left.

As he was walking through town he headed toward the wolf claw weapon shop.

When he got there he saw Dustin behind the counter and Naruto said "Has my order come in."

Dustin said "Yeah, heard you had some adventure." as he walked over and locked up.

Naruto said "Something like that."

Dustin said "Follow me so we can talk." as he lead him to the basement.

When they got there he asked "So I hear you killed Itachi and Kisame."

Naruto frowned and said "Yeah."

Dustin asked "Did you happen to take Kisame sword."

Naruto said "Yeah, why."

Dustin said "Theres been a lot of people looking for it on the black market. You interested in selling it."

Naruto said "No, in fact I need some books on how to use it."

Dustin said "hmm.....Well I can help you with that or I could help you another way."

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Dustin frowned and said "I mean I could help arrange for you to get an actual instructor but it will cost you."

Naruto asked "How much and whose the instructor."

Dustin said "2 million at least."

Naruto eyes got wide and asked "Why so much."

Dustin leaned against the wall and said "The guy is a missing nin. He is also the leader of the seven swordsmen when they were all in mist before they all went rogue."

Naruto asked "Whats his name and why would should I trust him."

Dustin said "His name is Mirai. Hes also the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi."

Naruto eyes went wide and asked "where is he."

Dustin said "Thats where it gets complicated. I only know one person who knows where he is located and that is Zabuza Momochi who was also a member of the seven swordsmen of the mist. Word is Mirai helped Zabuza escape the mist so Zabuza owes him big time. I can arrange a meeting with you and Zabuza but then it will be up to you to convince him to arrange a meeting with Mirai."

Naruto frowned and asked "Are you sure you can arrange the meeting."

Dustin said "Yeah, thats no problem."

Naruto said "Do it."

Dustin said "Already done." making Naruto eyes wide.

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Dustin said "Just be at the Hokage office tomorrow at 8 am and be prepared to for combat and to leave the village for an extended period of time."

Naruto said "Alright." as he grabbed the scroll with his instructions for the whip and left.


	20. Chapter 20

When Ino arrived on top of the Hokage monument she saw Naruto who was dressed in a pair of black slack pants and a blue shirt with a spiral on it and he was wearing a white cloak with black flames across the bottom of it and he was standing on his dads head looking over the village and he said "you know its funny but I would always come up here when I needed comfort growing up. I felt at ease here. Ironic that its because my father was no more then 30 feet below me." as he turned to look at Ino.

Ino was wearing a white dress with purple jasmines circling around it all the way up to her shoulder and had her hair down and Naruto said "You look amazing Ino."

Ino blushed and said "You look great yourself. Almost like the picture of your dad in the Hokage office."

Naruto chuckled and said "Yeah, nee-chan had this made for me."

Ino blinked and asked "Sister."

Naruto said "I promised I wouldn't tell. Were not related by blood but...its complicated. I hope you don't mind but I made us a picnic lunch and thought we could watch the sunset." as he motioned toward the blanket and the basket on the ground.

Ino said "Thats fine. I never been up here before." as she looked around.

Naruto said "Nobody but me usually does. Its the best view in the entire village. Someday I hope my face is up here as well so I can watch over the village like the other Hokages do."

Ino walked over and looked at the village and said "I can see why you feel so relaxed here."

Naruto said "Shall we." as he motioned toward the blanket.

Ino nods and walks over and sits down with her knee folded and going sideways. Naruto began to pull things out of the basket and Ino asked "How did you know all my favorites Naruto." as she looked at the food.

Naruto blushed and said "Um, Choji and Shikamaru told me."

Ino said "I see, so they know about us."

Naruto said "I don't know. They told me your favorites last week and told me to trust them."

Ino said "Damn Shikamaru always figuring things out ahead of everyone."

Naruto said "Yeah, he usually does. I'm actually starting to get pretty good because it takes him 60 moves to beat me now at Shoji."

Ino took a bite to eat and she said "Not bad, you need a little more spice though."

Naruto frowned and said "yeah, Chouza hasn't gotten around to teaching me spices yet. I just had to go by the recipe I memorized and hoped I had the actual spices."

Ino said "Its still good. Next time I will cook for you, ok."

Naruto said "Sure but it will have to wait till I get back."

Ino blinked and looked at him and asked "get back. Where are you going."

Naruto said "I got a mission tomorrow."

Ino asked "Oh really, what team."

Naruto said "I don't know. I got to meet at the Hokage office in the morning at 8 am."

Ino asked "Well how long are you going to be gone."

Naruto said "I don't know. It might be a little while though."

Ino sighed and said "Its not fair, why do we have to get seperated when we first got together."

Naruto said "It will make us stronger in the long run."

Ino said "I guess but I don't have to like it."

Naruto said "Hey look, the suns starting to set."

Ino looked as the sun began to set and the entire village was basked in orange and Ino whispered "wow." and Naruto walked behind her and rested his head on her shoulder.

After the sun set she turned and kissed him and said "Thanks for tonight. I know this is a short date since we had other things to do but I had fun."

Naruto said "Yeah but I wish we could have actually done something besides just eat a little and watch the sunset."

Ino said "We could go for a walk through the park."

Naruto said "It's tempting but we both have to get up early."

Ino looked at the sky and said "Your right. Lets get this cleaned up and then you can walk me home."

Naruto nods and they quickly grab everything sealing it into a scroll and they began to walk down the mountain and through the village.

Naruto sees Ino shiver a little and he pulls his cloak off and he puts it on her shoulders and she blushes and said "thanks."

Naruto said "No problem." as they walked side by side.

They soon made it to Ino home and she slipped his cloak off and said "I had a great time tonight."

Naruto said "I did also. We really need to have a better date sometime in the future. One where we don't have to worry about going to bed early for missions the next day."

Ino asked "How do you know so much about dating."

Naruto blushed and said "Um, I sort of talked to Yoshino, Ayame, Nee-chan, Anko, Doc, and Iruka-sensei all before our date."

Ino blushed and said "You did all that for me."

Naruto said "Yeah, well...." as he was silenced by Ino kissing him again and she put her arms around him and he returned the kiss. After several seconds when they both needed air Ino pulled back with half lidded eyes and said "Please be careful on your mission and thank you for everything."

Naruto said "No problem Ino-hime."

Ino eyes got wide from the nickname as she blushed and she said "Sleep well."

Naruto said "You to. night."

Ino opened the door and said "Night." as she blew him a kiss and closed the door and locked it and watched as he turned and walked toward the alley.

Ino went to her home through the shop and she had a big smile on her face and Inoichi was reading a book and ask "Have a great date dear."

Ino said "Yeah, I did. I only regret we had to cut it short because Naruto got a mission in the morning."

Inoichi blinked and said "Really, I hadn't heard about that. Well goodnight dear."

Ino walked over and hugged her dad and said "night daddy and......thank you."

Inoichi shrugged and said "I don't know what the thanks is for but your welcome."

Ino sighed as she walked up the stairs and went to sleep thinking about her date.

The next morning Ino was knocking on Naruto door at 6:45 and Naruto opened the door and Ino tackled him with a hug forcing him to fall to the floor with her on top of him and she said "Please be careful and come back."

Naruto was shocked by her tackling her and he reached his hand down to her back and rubbed it slowly and said "Don't worry, I will be back. Its a promise and I never break a promise."

Ino smiled and she leaned up and kissed him and after a few seconds pulled back and said "I love you."

Naruto swallowed and said "I...love you also hime."

Ino smiled and stood up and said "Goodluck my prince." as she left.

Naruto sighed and thought "_I hope I am doing the right thing."_ as he got up and finished packing but he sealed his cloak in a scroll.

At 7:55 Naruto was at the Hokage office when Dustin walked up and he smiled and said "Just agree with me, ok kid." as he walked toward the Hokage door and knocked.

The third said "Enter."

Dustin walked in with Naruto and the third raised an eyebrow and said "Hello Dustin, Naruto, what can I do for you."

Dustin said "I would like to request a mission and I would like Naruto to be the one to carry it out."

The third raised an eyebrow and asked "What is the mission."

Dustin said "Item recovery."

The third asked "What are the mission details and why Naruto."

Dustin said "The item is a customized Katana sir. The item was a custom ordered for one of my major suppliers of ore. I had to send it to a friend in Wave country to have the fish bone handle set to the blade and carved. My friend sent word to me that it was taken as.....protection money from a mercenary that works Gato as a personal bodyguard."

The third frowned at this and said "And the reason you wish for Naruto to be the one to take this mission."

Dustin said "Naruto, do you have any of those items I reproduced for you."

Naruto said "Yes, why."

Dustin said "Demonstrate it please."

Naruto shrugged and he slipped a kunai out of his weapon pouch and threw it at the dummy in the corner and a yellow flash later Naruto was pulling the kunai out of the dummy.

The third whose eyes were wide said "Explain."

Dustin said "Naruto came to me a couple of weeks ago with a scroll containing the Hiriashin instructions in it along with the original plates I made for Minato. He told me he was Minato son and that the person he got them from had told him that I was the person who made them for his father. I agreed to make them after a modification of one I had still in my vault to make sure he was really Naruto son. If he had not been then the kunai wouldn't of worked. The reason I ask that Naruto be the one who retrieves this item is because I am providing security for the plates and production of those to him at a reduced price. Another reason I want it to be Naruto is because he has showed me his ability to shapeshift and I am afraid that he will have to infiltrate Gato organization to be able to track down where Gato is and his body guard and Gato and get it. I need this done as descretely as possible or it could cost me a fortune so the fewer people who know the better."

The third was silent for a few minutes and asked "I am assuming since your here Naruto that you agree with Dustin and want this mission."

Naruto said "Yes, he explained it to me already as well as told me what the weapon would look like."

The third frowned and asked "what kind of time frame are we looking at for completion of this mission."

Dustin said "Anywhere from 2 weeks if he gets lucky and Gato is actually in Wave up to 3 months. I can't reproduce the item because the Katana had several rare jems in it. If it is after that time my supplier will have already come to get the item and I will have to inform him it was stolen which will most likely cost me my supplier."

The third closed his eye and asked "Do you believe you can do this mission Naruto."

Naruto said "Yes."

The third asked "Even with the recent events on your privious mission."

Naruto frowned and said "I am aware of the danger I am in. I know who is pulling the strings behind it and I know they will try again and again until but I am a shinobi, I can't put my career and life on hold to revolve around them or I might as well quit right now and leave the village becuase me very existance here puts the village in danger."

The third said "Very well, I assume Dustin has informed you of where all you need to go."

Naruto said "Yes."

The third said "Anbu." and an ANBU appeared and the third said "Get me a long term messanger bird scroll." and the ANBU left and the third said "I will agree to this on 2 conditions, I am sending you with a messenger scroll with over 200 messanger birds in them. Every 3 days I want you to send me a report. I also want you to leave me with a Hiraishin kunai. If I do not recieve a report from you by the 4 day informing me of your progress I will abort the mission and throw the kunai to summon you back. I assume these have the same range as your fathers meaning I can summon you from nearly anywhere in the elemental nation. After this is over you and I will have a talk about why you have kept the information about your father secret from me."

Naruto said "Simple, I figured you kept it from me for the same reason as Kyuubi. I want to prove that I am strong enough to claim my real name and not my mothers by the chunnin exam so I can claim it then. If my fathers enemies find out about me then it won't really be any different then what I went through as a child except now I might actually have a few more people acknowledge me as a person instead of an IT. Just like Akatasuki, my very existance is a threat to Konoha from my fathers enemies."

The third was silent as an ANBU returned and handed the scroll to the third and the third said "Here you go, just seal your report in the seal on any of the birds legs and let them go. These are specially bread where they can get here in under 24 hours from anywhere in the elemental nation." just channel chakra and have some of the food in the bottom of the scroll ready when you do and then release them."

Naruto took the scroll and giving a kunai to the third and said "I will complete this mission."

The third nods and said "Good luck Naruto and leave when ready."

Naruto nods and said "I will leave shortly." as he walked out the door with dustin following.

When they made it outside dustin handed Naruto a scroll and said "According to the word I got he is suppose to be in Wave country within 2 weeks to meet Gato. He has a huge sword as long as Kisame sword that he uses and hes over 6ft tall. You can't miss him if you see him. Good luck and directions to wave and all info I have on him are inside that scroll."

Naruto nods and opened the scroll and read it before he headed toward the south gates.


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto had been running for about 4 hours in the trees along the road when he saw an old man sitting down, wipping the sweat off his face and Naruto landed on the road making the old man eyes get wide and he stood up and Naruto said "Relax old man, I am just passing by and thought I would see if you wanted some water since you seemed really hot."

The man asked "Who are you."

Naruto said "Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha."

The man sighed and said "Yeah, I would appreciate the water if you have any extra. I ran out up the road a ways."

Naruto pulled a scroll out and unsealed a canteen and took a sip before he handed it to the man and Naruto asked "So who are you and where you heading."

The man took some water and said "My name is Tazuna and I am heading to Konoha."

Naruto said "Its nice to meet you Tazuna. So what are you heading to Konoha for."

Tazuna sighed and said "I need body guards from Konoha back to Wave. I am building a bridge from wave to the fire country."

Naruto said "So your from wave."

Tazuna said "Yeah, why."

Naruto asked "How long will you need body guards for."

Tazuno looked at Naruto and said "Until I finish my bridge why."

Naruto bit his lip and said "How about I help you out. I got messenger birds on me and if you want to go and write out your mission request I can guard you back to wave until a team can catch up to us in exchange for letting me ride your boat with you."

Tazuna asked "Are you sure they will accept my mission."

Naruto said "Yeah."

Tazuna said "Alright." as he pulled out a scroll and began to write

Naruto asked "I meant to ask, what do you think the team my encounter, bandits, mercenaries, thieves."

Tazuna began to rub his head and said "Just bandits."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "I see." and Naruto pulled one out as well and wrote on it and then after he was done took Tazuna and pulled out the scroll and unsealed the bird food and then the bird and as the bird ate Naruto sealed both scrolls in the seal on the birds legs and thought "_thank you Inoichi sensei for the book on sealing."_

Naruto then released the bird and said "Well, I guess we can leave whenever your ready." as Naruto put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no Jutsu." and 3 clones appeared and Naruto had them henge into Sakura and Sasuke as Naruto henged himself into Kakashi and left one alone.

Tazuna blinked and Naruto said "These are Kagebunshin of my old team. It will help to intimidate anyone who might try to ambush us."

Tazuna nods and said "What did you say your name was again kid."

Naruto said "Naruto Uzumaki but for right now call me Kakashi and that is Sakura and Sasuke."

Tazuna shook his head and said "Well alright, lets go." as he started to walk back toward wave.

An hour later a chunnin came walking into the Hokage office and said "Excuse me sir but we just recieved a messenger bird from Naruto Uzumaki."

The third blinked and asked "Thats odd, what does he send."

The chunnin said "here, read for yourself sir." as he handed 2 scrolls to the third.

The third read the first one and said "It appears Naruto ran into a client on the way here from wave and the client is requesting a C-rank mission." and then he read the second scroll.

**Jiji**

**This man Tazuna claims to be a bridge builder from Wave needing bodyguards and he said at most it should be bandits only but I believe he is lying. His body language is saying its a whole lot more dangerous then what hes claiming. I am using kagebunshin and henging them into my team 7 with myself as Kakashi and we are going to walk slow so a team can catch up to us. I agreed to escort him back for access in crossing to Wave for my mission but something is wrong with his mission. My guts telling me things are going to hit the fan.**

**Naruto**

The third frowned and said "Get me team 7 and 9 now."

The chunnin said "Of coarse Hokage-sama." as he shushined away.

Around 6 pm 'Kakashi' said "Hey Tazuna, how far is it to the boat."

Tazuna said "I would say at least another 3 miles why."

'Kakashi' said "Lets set up camp here for the night."

Tazuna frowned and said "I don't have any camping supplies."

Naruto said "Thats ok, you can use mine since we are on guard duty." as his eyes darted about.

Tazuna said "Well alright."

'Kakashi' said "Naruto, go get firewood, Sakura set up a fire and Sasuke set up traps."

All 3 said "Hai sensei."

As they were doing as told Kakashi reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out a book and he began to read.

At that moment Kakashi eye got wide as he threw the book on the ground dropping the henge and put his hands together and screamed "Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu." as the clearing became filled with hundreds of Naruto as he grabbed Tazuna and said "Stay with me, we got missing nins here."

Tazuna was scared as he was looking around as the Kagebunshin all ran in different directions.

Naruto gritted his teeth as the memories of the clones came back to him and he thought "_2 of them, both missing mist nins, have metal claws and....poisoned."_

Naruto said "Stay behind me Tazuna and I will protect you." as he pulled out 3 shurikens.

A few seconds later naruto heard the sound of more of his clones go up and he saw the 2 nins land in the clearing and he threw the shurikens and flashed through handsigns and said "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu." as the 3 turned into 30.

Both nins jumped back from the shurikens in opposite directions and Naruto screamed "NOW." as suddenly several shouts of "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu." echoed through the clearing as out of the trees hundreds of shurikens came flying at the 2 men.

As they hit both men burst into water and Naruto said "Shit." as he recieved a punched in his blind spot and a shout of "Gotcha." was heard and Naruto turned and saw as a claw went into Tazuna who went up in smoke and Naruto said "Thats it, I can't fight have blind." as he reached up and pulled up the hiate over his eye.

Naruto looked around as everything seemed to slow down and he thought "_ok, that not him."_ as a shuriken hit the man and he turned into water as well.

Naruto looked around the clearing and he recieved the memories of several clones that went up in smoke and he thought "_at least Tazuna safe at the moment."_ as he saw both men come out of the ground with a chain connected to them and they charged Naruto and said "Now you die." together.

As the chain wrapped around Naruto and they pulled Naruto burst into water himself and 4 CNaruto{clones} jumped down out of the trees flashing through handsigns and said together as they hit the ground "Doryuu Heki - Earth Style Wall." as they spat out mud that quickly formed 4 walls connecting to each other and 3 CNarutos who were in the air having jumped at the moment the 4 touched down threw 3 shurikens and flashed through handsigns and said "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu." as they multiplied into 90 and hit both men making them scream out in pain since they covered themselves with thier arms.

The walls came down and Naruto who now had a pair of seeds in his hands quickly grew them as he swung them and he concentrated as the whips grew around both men trapping them.

The taller one said "Let us go or we will kill you."

A pair of clones hit both men in the back of the head knocking them out and then carried them over to a tree as Naruto pulled out some ninja wire and tied them up.

Naruto then felt light headed as he thought "_oh yeah, that."_ remembering what Kakashi and Chiyo said as he reached up and pulled his headband down before falling to his knees.

Tazuna voice asked "Is it ok to come out now."

Naruto said "Yeah." as several Kakuremino no Jutsu - Magic Cloak of Invisibility Technique dropped that were covering Tazuna and several clones.

Naruto looked at Tazuna and said "You wouldn't happen to know why these 2 are here do you."

Tazuna rubbed the back of his head and said "No."

Naruto frowned and said "Thought so." as he fell back on the ground.

Tazuna walked over and asked "Are you ok."

Naruto said "Yeah, just a little tired. Give me a few minutes to rest and I will interigate these 2."

After resting for about 10 minutes Naruto slowly stood up and pulled out a scroll and unsealed his lab coat and slipped it on and he said "Now lets wake up these 2." as he had 2 clones punch both men. Naruto looked around the clearing and thought "_only around 200 left, damn it."_ as he looked back at the men and he said "Hello dickheads, I am Naruto Uzumaki but you can call me Doc Seven."

The taller one sneered and said "Like we care. Your dead brat."

Naruto said "Doubt it, you see I placed an exploding tag on the back of both of you I can activate at a moments notice and blow you both to hell so I am going to ask some questions and you answer them or you die."

The shorter one said "We aren't answering anything."

Naruto smirked as he pulled out his needle and bottle of pain poison and he drew back 5cc and said "Lets try this again. This is a very painful poison my sensei Anko gave me under the advice of my other Sensei Ibiki after I killed most of my interigation victims. Now I am going to give you both a shot of this and then start cutting until I get what I want." as he walked over and shot the shorter one in the stomach and Naruto then pulled out a scappel and cut the crotch out of the shorter ones pants and he cut the boxers and both prisoners and Tazuna paled and naruto said "Time for a sex change." as Naruto put the blade to the shorter ones nuts and he screamed "Wait, what do you want."

Naruto said "What are you doing here."

The shorter one didn't say anything and Naruto quickly cut the mans nut sack and he screamed and the taller one said "We were sent to kill the bridge builder."

Naruto asked "By who and why."

The taller one didn't say anything and Naruto said "That was just a cut so I can get to your actual balls, lets go for your right one first." as he moved the scapel toward the guys crotch again and the shorter one said "Zabuza. Momochi Zabuza sent us. He's being paid to make sure the builder dies."

Naruto frowned and asked "Whose paying him."

The shorter one said "Gato. Tazuna a threat to Gato control of wave."

Naruto looked at Tazuna and said "We are having a talk after I finish with them....Now where is Zabuza."

The shorter one shut up again and Naruto sighed as he cut him again and he screamed in Wave at a safe house on the north side of the island, thats all I know, please don't cut anymore."

Naruto looked at the taller one and said "Anything you would like to say."

Silence was his answer and Naruto said "Very well." as he grabbed Tazuna and dragged him out of the clearing put his hands in a ram seal and said "Boom." as both men exploded.

Tazuna was wide eyed as he heard the explosion and Naruto walked back into the clearing and saw both men were dead and everything below thier chest was now gone.

Naruto walked over and pulled out a Kisame sword and he shaved thier heads off before sealing them into a scroll.

Tazuna came back into the clearing and threw up and Naruto walked over and threw up as well and thought "_not again....why did he take over again."_

Naruto heard a male voice in the back of his mind say "_because you were to weak to do what was needed."_

Naruto shook his head as he wiped his mouth and Tazuna asked "What did you do that for."

Naruto was quite a moment and he tensed as he felt several chakra signatures approaching quickly and he quickly made a rose whip and held Kisame sword and waited a few moments and he relaxed as he saw Kakashi land and he said "thank Kami." as he fell back on his butt.

Kakashi looked around and saw the mess and heard Sakura and Ami both gasp and begin to throw up and Kakashi asked "What happened."

Naruto said "A pair of missing nins were hired to kill Tazuna." as he tossed a scroll to Kakashi.

Kakashi unsealed the head and said "The demon brothers. Chunnins. Known to use poisons."

Naruto rubbed his cheek and said "Fluffies on it...I hope."

A man wearing spandex said "This is most unyouthful."

Naruto said "Blame my sadistic personality. Gato paying to have him killed."

Sasuke asked "What did you do to them dobe."

Naruto leaned back against a tree and said "Tajuu Kagebunshin, kageshuriken, Kakuremino no Jutsu, Doryuu Heki, and some kind of clone that turns into water when destroyed that I copied from them. By the way, how the hell you deal witht he blind spot Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smirked behind his mask and said "learn to detect chakra on that side better. So have any trouble with that eye."

Naruto said "I think I nearly ran out of charkra."

Kakashi said "I'm not suprised. By the way, that clone you copied is called Mizubunshin no Jutsu."

Naruto nods and said "I'm still learning Katon jutsu. Somebody mind finishing the bodies."

Sakura finally had enough and screamed "What kind of monster are you."

Ami said "A demon, just like everyone says."

Naruto tensed and Tenten said "Shut up both of you. I've done worse then this myself to the enemy. We are ninja. We get paid to do this. Either shape up or drop out."

Naruto started to sway a little and said "Thanks Tenten...nighty night." as he fell over.

Kakashi quickly ran over to him and frowned and said "Gai, find a river and lets set up camp. Hes burning up from the poison they hit him with. Hopefully his healing ability will save him." as he began to check Naruto for other injuries.

Gai said "You heard him, Neji, check the area. Lee, Tenten, guard the client."

Sasuke grunted and said "I will do clean up." as he flashed through handsigns and said "Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Great Fireball Technique." as he breathed out a giant fireball that destroyed what was left of the bodies.

He then thought "_your definately not the dobe anymore Ani."_

A few hours later Kakashi was near Naruto and Sasuke was also close by. Tenten was sitting looking at Samehada that was laying beside Naruto and then at her hand and thought "_the sword only accepts Naruto. It cut me when I tried to touch it."_

Gai asked after hearing Tazuna explain about Gato taking over "Looks like Naruto was right about this being a higher ranked mission."

Kakashi said "Yeah, Naruto has improved greatly since he graduated from the accademy."

Ami said "Hes nothing but a monster."

Sasuke said "If you call him that one more time I will kill you. He is not a monster. He is my Ani." making everyone wide eyed.

Sakura who fell down asked "Why are you calling Naruto your older brother."

Sasuke was quite a few minutes as he looked at Naruto and said "You wouldn't understand Sakura, none of you would. Naruto was chosen by Itachi to be there for me in his place. That eye he now has connects us in blood. We have a common goal. To kill the man who destroyed our childhoods and start our families. When we are older the Uchiha clan and the Namikaze shall both be allied together."

Gais eyes went wide as did Neji as they both looked at Naruto and Lee asked "Who is Namikaze, I thought Naruto-kuns name was Uzumaki."

Naruto voice said weakly with his eyes closed "It is but only until the Chunnin exams. I will then claim my fathers name. By the way Teme, just because I am your Ani doesn't mean your not a jackass."

Sasuke said "And just because I am your Otouto doesn't mean your not an idiot dobe."

Both smirked at that and Naruto said "Well, I may have been a dobe once but I am closer to starting my family then you are. Just please don't tell my girlfriend I got hurt again or shes never going to let me leave again." as he slowly sat up.

Sasuke asked "You got a girlfriend, since when and who."

Naruto smirked and asked "Haven't you notice you lost a fangirl and co captain of your fan club."

Sasuke facefaulted and Sakura screamed "YOUR DATING INO."

Naruto rubbed his ears and said "Damn it, at least I can kiss Ino to shut her up when she gets loud."

Kakashi laughed at that along with Tenten and Ami said "I don't believe you, you must have done something to her demon and you can't be the Yondaimes son."

Naruto snorts and looked at Kakashi and said "You got a hell of a replacement for me Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi said "Yeah, I'm thinking of replacing her though. I don't like teaching idiots."

Naruto nods and said "Theres a jounin on Wave who sent the demon brothers. My mission requires me to meet him."

Kakashi closed his book and said "Who is it and what exactly is your mission."

Naruto said "Zabuza Momochi."

Kakashi, Gai, and tenten all got wide eyed and Kakashi asked "What is your mission."

Naruto said "officially, I am retrieving a sword."

Kakashi asked "And unofficially."

Naruto said "I am meeting the man who owns the sword. Zabuza is the only person who knows where the man is. Hes got info I need badly, especially if I want to keep ahead of Akatasuki."

Kakashi frowned and asked "So your whole mission is to actually meet this man. How can you be sure Zabuza will even tell you where he is."

Naruto said "A contact I have in the black market arranged a meeting. I have to pay $2 million for the meeting but if it gets me the chance to talk to the guy and get the info I need it will be worth it."

Kakashi said "I take it the Hokage is not aware of this."

Naruto said "Only that I need to get the sword. If he knew about who I was meeting he wouldn't allow it since he wants to baby me. Like I told him, as long as I am in Konoha I am a threat to the village safety from my enemies and my families. The least I can do is try to protect it."

Sasuke asked "Who is it you need to meet dobe."

Naruto sighed and said "The leader of the 7 swordmens of the mist who is also the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi."

Kakashi said "I see, you do realise that I will have to inform the Hokage."

Naruto said "yeah but since we already know they had one trap for me and the fact I think they have a spy in Konoha right now I am having to play things close to the chest right now."

Sasuke asked "What makes you think they have a spy in Konoha."

Naruto said "3 things, one, Itachi and Kisame knew I was being trained to be a CIA. They sat up a trap where an Interigator would have to go into the field. Besides Anko and Inoichi-sensei I am the only field Interigator right now. 2nd is the fact the day you learn the truth about the uchiha clan massacre the 3 responsible suddenly turn up dead and you oh so convienantly get a report that would make you hate the Hokage and Konoha."

Sasuke said "Yeah, if you hadn't of pointed that out to me I could have hated Konoha and the Hokage but you were right, he had years to kill them if he was going to do it. I have to agree, that would be a good way to try and get me to maybe replace my brother in Akatasuki."

At this Kakashi thought "_damn, didn't think about it that way, these 2 aren't messing around."_

Naruto said "Then theres one other thing that has me worried there may be a spy in Konoha, probably in records. When we were in the trap the prisoner named a missing nin that Anko had a run in with before that she easily beat but escaped while in Anbu custody after she left. I sent a clone henged as Anko to check that name out in her file....that only happened the week we graduated from the accademy. There is only 2 ways they could have known to use that name to seperate her from the rest of us. One they ran into the guy which I doubt or..."

Kakashi frowned and said "Or theres a spy in our ranks. Have you informed the Hokage about this Naruto."

Naruto said "I don't have proof yet and without proof it all is guessing. I was waiting until I could get more proof."

Kakashi thought "_this is not good, the assassination is a little far fetched but the rest seems dead on. I will have to make sure to inform the Hokage. Looks like we have a rat hunt on our hands."_ and he said "Well, I think thats enough for now. You need to rest some more Naruto and if the situation provides itself then proceed with your mission but if it interferes with ours or the safty of our team and client then I can't promise anything."

Naruto said "Don't worry. Before I killed the...demon brothers you called them....well before I killed them I learned where Zabuza safehouse is. I plan to head there as soon as we get across to Wave. Maybe I might be able to get him to drop killing Tazuna."

Kakashi said "Just be careful, this isn't a game."

Naruto snorts and said "never is."


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning everyone was packing up camp and Sasuke walked over to Naruto and said "So you and Ino huh, how did that happen."

Naruto said "Its a very troublesome story that I will let Ino tell you about it if you want to know." as he stretched his arm out with his hand closed to the right and a rosewhip appeaered in his hand and he slashed a tree with it and frowned and said "Its still off."

Everyone was wide eyed seeing this and Tenten said "No wonder you were wanting information on a whip, you can do Mokuton."

Naruto said "No, its something else." as he threw the whip on the ground and stepped on it and the roses merged with the ground.

Sasuke asked "Whats still off."

Naruto said "My depth perception. I am having to adjust to see with only one eye. At first everthing was way to the right but now I am only off by a couple of inches but its getting better."

Kakashi rubbed his chin and said "I remember having to do the same thing. I was put on medical leave for a month to adjust."

Sakura asked "What is wrong with everyone. Naruto killed those men yesterday. Hes a murderer."

Everyone but Ami grouned at this and Sasuke said "Would anyone mind if I just killed her to end the insanity."

Tenten said "I'll help." and Lee said "Tenten, that is most unyouthful. The lovely Sakura-chan is not insane."

Tenten put her hand in her palm and said "Kami, why oh why me. I swear, it can't get worse."

Naruto said "Trust me, it can. So is everyone ready to go."

Tazuna said "Are all ninja crazy like you. I mean I thought Ninja were suppose to be silent yet we have 2 here who scream about the flames of youth and wear spandex, a boy who is a one man army who talks about everything and at the same time nothing, a lazy porn addict, a girl who orgasm from weapons. a blind kid, a girl who screams about demons, and a girl who can't take a hint the other boy is gay."

Tenten who blushed said "I don't orgasmn from weapons." as she thought "_but they do turn me on."_

Neji said "I am a Hyuuga and I am not blind, this is my bloodline. It allows me to see everything around me and see through things for miles."

Tazuna said "Alright, I take it back, your not blind, you just come from a family of peeping toms."

Gai had to grab Neji shirt to stop him as Naruto said "you know, that could explain why Hinata always fainted around me. I never thought of it before, shes a pervert."

Everyone facefaulted at this and Tazuna said "kami help me."

Ami thought "_Why do they tolerate the demon and not just kill him. I don't understand."_

Naruto said "I think it might be better if I go on ahead. If Zabuza is ahead he might think I am going to attack him and that will make my mission harder. Good luck all you and Take care Tazuna." as he jumped into the trees and headed into the woods before anyone could say anything.

Kakashi frowned and thought "_hes right but I don't have to like it."_

About an hour later the group came upon a red headed woman and Kakashi said "Kushina."

The woman said "You knew my mother sir."

Kakashi eye went wide and thought "_naruto...I see."_ and said "I believe so. Could you please tell me your name miss and what you are doing here, I'm Hatake Kakashi."

Gai thought "_where have I seen her before and what is Kakashi up to."_

The woman said "My name is Miko, Kakashi-kun. I believe I heard of you from Naruto-kun when he comes by and sees Ino-san."

Sakura said "You know Ino and Naruto, Miko."

Miko said "Yes miss. I work for Mr. Yamanaka. In fact thats what I am doing all the way out here away from Konoha. I am on my way to Wave to gather some rare flowers that Mr. Yamanaka is planning to breed and sell. Hes hoping to be able to increase sell with some new flora and fauna."

Neji narrowed his eyes and activated his bloodline and Miko heard him say its name and she she looked at him and said "Excuse me Hyuuga but please do not look through my cloths."

Neji sputtered and said "I was not ms. I had thought you might be someone else under a henge. I can see your not him though."

Miko became red and said "Of coarse I am not a man. I have always been a woman you pervert.....I feel dirty now." as she rubbed her arms across each other covering her chest.

Gai said "I am sorry miss Miko for my students unyouthfulness. I will have words with him later. If it makes you feel any better would you like to join our group. Its not safe for a woman to travel alone and we are also on our way to wave."

Miko said "I don't know um...."

Gai said "Oh forgive me for not introducing myself. I am the beautiful green beast of Konoha Maito Gai."

Miko said "Well Gai-san, I appreciate your concerns but would I not put your group in danger. After all I am not your client and I travel around alone most of my time anyways. I wouldn't want to be a bother."

Kakashi said "Your no bother miss Miko. In fact I would feel better if you did accompany us....at least until we get to Wave."

Miko said "Very well. I will accept."

As Miko joined the group she was walking in the middle and Tazuna sighed and said "I wish the kid was still here, at least he could fight."

Miko frowned and before anyone could blink she held a kunai at Tazuna neck and said "I may not look it sir but I am not helpless." as she pulled the kunai away and slipped it back in the hem of her dress on the inside.

Everyone was stunned and Tenten asked "Are you a ninja miko."

Miko said "Mr. Yamanaka has taught me a few self defense lessons along with a few friends I have over the years."

Tazuna who was sweating thought "_I am going to die."_

As they traveled Miko question Tazuna about Wave and heard about Gato and as they reached the boat and began to travel across the water Sakura was asking Miko questions about flowers along with Ami.

Gai looked at Kakashi and thought "_what is up with you Kakashi. Ever since we first met Miko you have been relaxed a little."_

As the group saw the bridge Miko whistled slowly and said "that is one big bridge."

Tazuna said "Yes it is. It is going to save my country from Gato."

Miko frowned and said "Excuse me for asking this Tazuna-san but if Gato is such a threat why didn't you ask for an assassination instead of a body guard. I mean if he was dead wouldn't that be just as easy as trying to defend your friends and family."

Tazuna sighed and said "If it was just Gato then maybe but he has his army of mercenaries who do his bidding. Its horrible what they have done to my country. Women disappear all the time never to be seen again or returning in nothing but torn rags if thier lucky, children begging for food to eat....anyone who stands up to them or Gato is publically executed. Even if we did kill Gato we would still have all his men to deal with."

Miko frowned and looked at Kakashi and said "Hmm, its a shame someone can't replace Gato and get rid of those men for you."

Kakashi looked up from his book and narrowed his eye a little locking eyes with Miko and said "It would be extremely dangerous Miko-chan, first someone who have to get rid of Gato without alerting anyone which would be difficult and then would have to be able to fool all those who work for him and then to decide what to do to his men to remove them.

Miko frowned and said "I guess I agree. So Hyuuga, who did you think I was earler in a henge."

Neji said "I thought you might have been Uzumaki."

Miko said "Naruto-kun, why would you think I was him. Isn't he in Konoha."

Ami said "No, the demon is going to be in Wave."

Miko frowned and asked "Foolishness, tell me Ami, why do you call Naruto-kun a demon."

Gai said "Miko-san, I...."

Miko locked eyes with him and said "Stay out of this. I am aware of the law and I am one the people who are exempt from that law. I wish to know why this young girl believes such foolishness."

Gai frowned and Sakura asked "What law, what are you all talking about."

Miko smiled and said "Sasuke-kun. Do I have your permission to tell the truth about your brothers, both blood and adopted. The real truth about the events that lead to the death of Naruto-kuns family and your own." making everyone look between her and Sasuke."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and asked "Do you know the entire truth."

Miko said "Of coarse I do. You may not remember me very well since I have had a makeover since then but the day your graduated the accademy I jumped you at lunch and tied you up."

Sasuke eyes got wide and said "I see, I remember you know. You can go ahead."

Miko smirked and Sakura screached "You attacked Sasuke-kun."

Miko rubbed her ears and said "Be quite if you want answer Sakura."

Sakura frowned and Miko said "It all starts back before Konoha was founded. There were 2 nomadic clans that were at war with each other."

Sakura said "The Senju clan and the Uchiha clan. We learned that they decided they were tired of fighting and founded Konoha."

Miko said "Partially correct Sakura. You see they both wanted peace but they could not decide who would be the leader of the new village. The 2 choices were Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara."

Ami asked "Why are you telling us this history that we can read anytime we want and what does this have to do with the demon."

Miko smirked and said "Because the truth about how they decided the leader was erased from the history books. In fact I know of only 1 record that still exist of what happened. It is in the Uchiha Clan compound."

Sasuke asked "How do you know that Miko."

Miko said "I will explain later in private Sasuke-kun, please allow me to continue."

Sasuke frowned and nods and Miko said "Anyways, the way the leader was selected was a fight. It was at the valley of the end where the fight was held. Because of the long history of fighting between Madara and Hashirama they knew each others strengths and weaknesses and Madara wanted to be the leader so somehow he was able to create a summoning with the aid of his Sharingan that he was sure would give him the upper hand."

Tenten asked "But what could have given him the upper hand."

Miko said "Kyuubi." making everyone but Sasuke and Kakashi eyes wide.

Ami said "So the Uchiha clan summoned Kyuubi."

Miko snorts and said "No, only Madara, after all Madara was a prideful man and if his entire clan could summon the Kyuubi then someone could challenge him for leadership of the clan so he made it where only he could summon it but any member of his clan could control it if he was not there. Now Madara and Hashirama fought and it was discovered that day that the Senju clan could neutralize the power of demons. Madara was defeated and Hashirama became the Shodaime. Things went ok with the village being founded after that and both clans settled down until Hashirama decided to name the Nidaime. Madara became enraged after he learned it was Tobirama. He tried to unite the Uchiha clan to start a civil war but they turned their back on him and so he decided to leave. When he did Hashirama chased after him and they fought again at the valley of the end and it was believed that both died in that battle."

Lee asked "What do you mean believed."

Sasuke said "Madara Uchiha is still alive. The Hokage and several members of the council knew he was still alive because he had once again summoned Kyuubi and sent it to attack Konoha." making everyone but Kakashi wide eyed again.

Kakashi said "At the time of the Kyuubi attack Konoha did not know about Madara still being alive, we all asumed it had just awoke from where ever it had been and came back to Konoha. It wasn't until a year before the Uchiha massacre they they actually got proof it was Madara."

Ami asked "Wait, if what you said earlier was true then how come the uchiha clan couldn't control Kyuubi."

Miko said "I said they could control it as long as Madara wasn't there. Since Madara was the one who summoned it again he had to have been there so the Uchiha clan couldn't stop it."

Sakura said "But the yondiame killed it so what does that have to do with Naruto."

Ami said "Because he didn't kill it, he made it human."

Miko, Gai, Tenten, Kakashi, and Sasuke all snorted at that and Miko said "Wrong, at least partially. Tenten, would you explain sealing since you use it every day. When I was in your store recently you told me you knew the diffence between a kunai and a scroll, remember."

Tenten thought a moment and her eyes got wide and said "Oh yes, I remember. Let me demonstrate this so you all can understand." as she pulled out a scroll and unsealed a kunai and said "As you can see this kunai is dangerous. This scroll isn't. Now if I seal this kunai into the scroll here the scroll does not become a kunai. Everyone agree with me on that." as she looked around.

Sakura said "Yeah, thats simple but what does this have to do with Naruto and Kyuubi."

Miko said "Naruto is what is known as a Jinchuuriki. The power of human sacrafice. The Yondaime, Naruto father, could not kill Kyuubi so he summoned the shinigami to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto when he was but a few hours old." making Sakura and Lee gasp.

Ami said "thus turning him into the Kyuubi."

Miko slapped her head and asked "How. Explain your belief to me Ami. I mean if the kunai was Kyuubi and Naruto is the scroll how does sealing the kunai in the scroll make the scroll the kunai."

Sakura blinked and said "It doesn't. It can't, can it."

Kakashi said "No Sakura. It doesn't."

Ami said "your lying, my mother told me hes a demon."

Miko sighed and said "Ami, let me ask you something, what is a demon. Tell me what makes something a demon to you or your mother since she was the one who told you about this."

Ami said "Gladly, a demon kills without mercy or reason. It takes pleasure out of causing pain and suffering and it is extremely dangerous."

Miko said "is that all."

Ami nods and said "I prove my point, the Kyuubi did that when it attacked Konoha."

Miko said "I agree." making everyone look at her as she continued and said "The Kyuubi that attacked before it was stopped was a demon but tell me, does Naruto kill without mercy or reason."

Ami said "yes, you should have seen what he did to those men before we met you."

Miko said "What men."

Ami said "The 2 men who attacked Tazuna and Naruto."

Miko said "Ok. I assume these men were paid to kill Tazuna, correct."

Ami nods and Miko asked "If someone were to attack this group right now to kill tazuna would you defend yourself and Tazuna. After all self defense and protecting the client is what your here for right now, right."

Ami frowned and said "Yes but you should have seen what he did to them, he tore them apart."

Miko looked at Tazuna and asked "How did he kill them Tazuna."

Tazuna frowned and said "He blew them up and then he threw up."

Miko asked "Has anyone here ever killed someone by using an exploding tag."

Kakashi, Tenten and Gai all raised thier hands and Miko said "So your saying Ami that these 3 here are demons for doing the same thing Naruto did."

Ami said "thats not what I said, your twisting my words."

Miko said "Alright, you said a demon takes pleasure out of pain and missory. If Naruto took pleasure from it why did he throw up then. To me it sounds like he threw up because killing is not easy for him."

Ami frowned and said "Fine, maybe not those 2 but I know hes killed for pleasure."

Sasuke asked "Who.....I checked, not counting those 2 the only people Naruto has ever killed was my brother Itachi and Kisame who both were sent to capture and kill him by Uchiha Madara."

Ami was quite for a few moments and said "I don't know but I heard he has so there."

Miko said "Rumors and gossip, do you believe all the rumors and gossip you here Ami."

Ami said "Of coarse not. Most of its exagerated anyways."

Miko asked "Then why do you believe it when you yourself admit most of it is lies."

Ami frowned and said "Why do you care. Hes a demon."

Sakura asked "but why Ami. I mean I didn't know about any of this before now and I keep hearing Miko ask you why and even I have to admit to me it sounds like your wrong. I mean if Naruto was a demon then why did he let me hit him all those times in the accademy and called him names."

Sasuke said "I don't believe it, Sakura is seeing the light."

Miko asked "Did you tell a joke."

Sasuke 'Hn' and Miko shook her head and said "Explain it please Ami, if you can prove Naruto is a demon I will tell everyone I know hes a demon. Prove it to me. I will give you until we get to wave to give me one thing that shows hes a demon."

Ami said "his whiskers."

Miko said "So your saying because he has whiskers that hes a demon. How do you know thier not a bloodline from his mother side. I mean Kiba has clawed hands, fangs, pointed ears, and slitted eyes as part of his bloodline and they look more demonic then whiskers do. If thats all the proof you got then thats weak."

Ami looked deep in thought and said "because my mother said he was."

Miko asked "And how does she know. Is she a seal master, if Naruto a demon then why is it with the 378 assassination attempts on his life did he never kill a single person, why is it he has been sent to the hospital over 2000 times in his life from attacks from villagers and hes never even lifted a finger to attack them, only to try and run away or if they cornered him in an ally to curl up in a ball and hope someone comes save him. Why is it the Hokage and a portion of the ANBU believe that he is not a demon and have rescued him and actually guarded him when he was younger. If he was a demon don't you think he could have defended himself. If hes a demon then why is it he can only visit 3 stores in the village without being over priced. I mean a loaf of regular bread cost you what....$1 at the most, he has to pay $10. If hes a demon why is it he has gone to bed 5 out of 7 days a week hungry. I mean if he was the Kyuubi why didn't he just kill the shop owners who refuse him service and take what he wants."

Ami frowned and Sasuke said "Correction, now I have a reason to hate Konoha."

Miko said "be quite you. If Naruto doesn't hate the people of Konoha for what they done to him you can't hate them either."

Sakura who had covered her mouth asked "is that true."

Miko said "Let me ask you something Sakura. I heard Naruto and Ino talk so I want to ask you this. Do you remember the day you first met Ino."

Sakura said "Of coarse I do."

Miko asked "And do you as well Ami. I mean you were one of the girls that was picking on Sakura that day."

Ami frowned and looked away and Miko asked "Who saved you from Ami here and the other girls."

Sakura said "Ino did."

Miko smirked and said "Then why is it that Naruto ran over grabbing a hand full of sand throwing it into Ami and the other girls hair screaming BUGS making them run away that you claim it was Ino."

Sakura blinked and blinked again as she remembered back and said "I....I had completely forgot that. Ami actually tripped and sprained her ankle that day. Ino and I laughed about it later."

Ami growled and said "Shut it Sakura."

Miko said "Do you remember what happened after that. Naruto left because Ino who had ran and got your mom came back and he returned later that day. You remember."

Sakura said "I remember now, my mom told us he was bad and Naruto said she was wrong and Ino called him a bad person and slapped him."

Miko said "Its funny, for over 6 years you and Ino used the insults Naruto gave you that day after you both made it where all the kids called him a bad person."

Tazuna said "I know this is not my place to ask but exactly what happens with the demon inside of Naruto."

Miko sighed and Kakashi said "As Naruto ages the seal his father designed is made where Naruto sucks the chakra from Kyuubi making it his own so that way when Naruto dies the Kyuubi will also die powerless so it can never return."

Miko said "If only it was that easy."

Tazuna asked "What do you mean."

Miko said "I mean from what I see Jinchuuriki don't live easy lives. They are hated and abused for protecting thier villages from the demon usually resulting in the death of the Jinchuuriki and the release of the demon."

Gai said "But Naruto seal is diffent. Kyuubi can't be released."

Miko said "yes but that doesn't mean his life isn't hard because of the demon. After all he didn't even learn of the Kyuubi until the day he graduated when Mizuki tried to kill him. Before that he never even knew why he was hated."

The boat man said "Well as much fun as it is to hear about all this, where here."

Everyone blinked and Miko looked at Ami and said "Well, you never did convince me Naruto is the demon. I guess your wrong."

Ami frowned and Sakura said "Wait Miko.....how do you know so much about Naruto."

Miko said "You could say I am Naruto concense." as she turned and walked in the shallow ankle deep water 3 feet to the shore and began to walk away.

Everyone watched her go and Sasuke turned to Sakura and said "Still think Naruto is some monster." as he looked at Ami and said "or demon." as he turned and walked to the shore.


	23. Chapter 23

About an hour after Naruto left from the group and changed back from Miko he was heading down the road by tree tops and thought "_well, I may have convinced Sakura so her and Ino can be friends now that Sasuke is not in the middle. Ami is still a bitch and it felt good to cut her down and maybe I can convince Ibiki to let me interrigate her.....that is if the old man doesn't kick my ass for this. Tenten, Kakashi and Sasuke all know Miko is me but thats ok. Sasuke going to be pissed when he learns Rose broke into his clan compound and got everything on the sharingan she could for me after she learned I had one but at least I learned why Madara is pissed at Konoha."_

Naruto now had his white cloak with black flames across the bottom of it and he thought "_If I was a missing nin, I wouldn't want to stay in the same place to long so any safe house I had would only be for a short period of time. I would want to complete my mission and get out.....hmm, maybe."_

He then landed on the road and created 5 Kagebunshin and had 1 turn into Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Ami, and Tazuna. He then unsealed a Hiraishin kunai and he handed it to Kakashi who nods and they began to walk down the road.

Naruto shrugged and thought "_well, if he attacks them I will know and if not I can hopefully catch him at the safe house and it will also give Tazuna a little more protection." _As he began to jump through the trees.

About an hour later Naruto arrived at a house suspended on cables in a tree in the swamp lands of Wave. Naruto thought "_well, only a ninja or hermit would live here so that makes this the best place for a hideout I would guess. Better let him know I am not trying to sneak in so we don't start off on the wrong foot."_ as he walked toward the house flaring his chakra once.

He frowned as he made it to the door and knocked. After a few minutes he tried again and again. He sighed and sat down to wait.

At the same time Naruto was sitting down at the 'supposed' safehouse 'team 7' were all walking down the road with Tazuna when a huge sword came flying throught the trees slicing through all 4 of them causing them to go up in smoke and the hiraishin kunai fell from the smoke that was 'kakashi.'

Zabuza landed on his sword and thought "_shit, all kagebun...what the hell."_ as a yellow flash appeared and Naruto was still sitting down and he said "Note to self, never sit down when expecting a possible jump."

Zabuza glared as Naruto looked around and he saw Zabuza and said "Ah, Zabuza Momochi I presume. Just the man I was looking for."

Zabuza growled and asked "Who the hell are you kid and where is the bridge builder."

Naruto stood up and said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." causing Zabuza to stiffen and Naruto continued and said "and I have a job offer for you."

Zabuza said "And what makes you think I would listen to some little shrimp like you, what are you, a gennin."

Naruto said "Actually yes but I am not here to fight."

Zabuza snorts and said "Your wasting my time." as he reached for his sword.

Naruto said "Mirai." and Zabuza froze for a half second and said "never heard of him, now if you will excuse me, I have a man to kill."

Naruto said "I will beat Gato offer on Tazuna in exchange for you time to listen to my request. You can always try and kill him later."

Zabuza snorts and said "Nice try kid."

Naruto pulled out a scroll and said "I was told Gato paid you $2 million to meet him. Heres a matching offer. Your friend in the trees behind me can check it to ensure I am not lying."

Zabuza narrowed his eyes and said "Haku." and an ice mirror appeared in front of Naruto and a ninja in a hunter nin mask appeared and took the scroll while standing on the defensive and jumped away from Naruto and unsealed the scroll with chakra and out popped stacks of money and Haku quickly checked it and said "Its all here and no traps Zabuza-sama."

Zabuza said "Alright, you got 10 minutes. After that I take your money and your life."

Naruto said "I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I am being hunted down by a group called Akatasuki who is lead by Uchiha Madara who wishes to capture all the Bijuu. I have already encountered 2 members, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame who were able to capture me but because of the damage they recieved durring our fight later died."

Zabuza said "Your poison."

Naruto said "Yes. I also lost my eye and recieved the eye of Uchiha Itachi who turned out to be a deep cover agent for Konoha. I have questions only a Jinchuuriki can answer I need training in the use of Samehada. I was refered to you by a trusted friend who told me where to find you which is why I am here and that you were the only one who knew the location of Mirai. I don't ask for you to betray his trust, all I ask is to meet him and let me ask him for his help. If he decides to kill me then fine, at least Madara won't get Kyuubi then and Konoha will be protected until Akatasuki track down the others like Mirai and me. That is my case."

Zabuza snorts and said "Kid, you have as much chance against Madara as I do of becoming the Hokage. It isn't going to happen."

Naruto said "Then my meeting Mirai will mean nothing in the long run and you have nothing to lose but a little time. You don't even have to cancel your current job to kill the bridge builder, just tell Gato that you are observing the ninja he hired for the best time to attack since they are more dangerous then you first expected."

Zabuza said "I can handle any Konoha ninja."

Naruto said "Then how about 8 of them." making Zabuza narrow his eyes and he asked "You know who they are."

Naruto said "I joined them before the ride here across the sea with the bridge builder."

Zabuza asked "And whats to stop me from killing you, taking that money and then going to kill the bridge builder and whoever is with him."

Naruto said "That would be your choice to try it but how about a challenge then. You and me, one on one, not outsiders getting involved in our fight. If I beat you then you take me to meet Mirai."

Zabuza asked "Why should I take that offer kid."

Naruto said "Considering those 8 ninja and Tazuna are on the road behind you looking at the 3 of us waiting to see what happens. If you agree to my challenge then they will just continue down the road to Tazuna."

Kakashi asked "Naruto, I won't leave a comrad behind."

Naruto said "Fine, then watch but don't get involved. I place my honor at stake here and if Zabuza accepts so will he or is the legendary honor of a swordsmen a big lie."

Zabuza asked "What do I get if I win."

Naruto pulled out a scroll and said "Inside this scroll is the rest of the reward I got for Itachi and Kisame. Its over a million. A simple fight and you get a bigger payday then you expected."

Zabuza looked at the group and back at Naruto and narrowed his eyes and asked "And how can I be sure that those Konoha nins won't get involved in our fight."

Naruto smirked and said "Sasuke. Do you trust me."

Sasuke said "Of coarse dobe."

Naruto said "Good. I have a request of you then. If anyone from your group gets involved in my fight with Zabuza until a winner is determined kill me."

Everyones eyes got wide at this and Kakashi closed his eye and said "You have my word Zabuza. Should anyone from our group get involved until a winner is determined then I will leave Konoha and follow you until the end of my days."

Gai said "Kakashi, you can't do that. Naruto can't beat Zabuza."

Kakashi said "Gai, Naruto and Sasuke are the last 2 links I have to the past. Naruto to his father and Sasuke to Obito. I know odds are that Naruto will lose this match but if he is willing to sacrafice his life to do this then there is nothing I can do but honor his request. What are the conditions of who is a winner."

Naruto said "My death or Zabuza submission."

Zabuza snorts and said "Your cocky kid, to cocky. You think you can beat me like you did Kisame and Itachi. I know about your poisons as well as the cure for them. Tell me, what are you really after kid."

Naruto said "Protecting my home at any cost Zabuza. If you kill me Kyuubi dies and Konoha safe, if I beat you and Mirai kills me Konoha safe, if Mirai agrees to my request I get stronger and make it harder for Madara to get me and maybe help me kill him and Konoha safe. I have everything to gain and nothing to lose either way. I'm not a kid anymore. I have people who are precious to me I will protect even if it cost me my life. Even if the whole world thinks I am a demon I will still stop at nothing to protect those who I hold in my heart and I will stop everything that would harm them. If I have to beat the fuck out of you, mirai, Madara, Kyuubi, or the Shinigami himself I have one message for you. Kiss my blond ass because your all about to see exactly what I can do." as he cracked his neck to the left and right and shifted his stance.

Everyone was stunned and Gai said "his flames of youth burn brighter then anyone I have ever seen. I will not get involved and neither will my students."

Lee said "If I can not make my flames of youth shine as brightly as....." as a scroll flew into his mouth and everyone looked at Naruto who said "Will you shut the fuck up."

Sasuke thought as he looked at Naruto eyes seeing his resolve set "_so this is the real you Naruto. The one Itachi told me about. My eyes see everything now brother, kick his ass."_

Sakura thought "_This isn't the same person I went to the accademy with. Hes.....I can't even describe it."_

Tenten had a flashback of her father and her talking after first meeting Naruto and she thought "_is this what dad was talking about. Its like hes another person."_

Ami thought "_this can't be a demon, can it."_

Kakashi thought "_your so much like your parents Naruto. They would be proud of you. Show us what you can do."_

Haku thought "_he knows where truth strength comes from. I hope Zabuza-sama will be alright."_

Zabuza thought "_hmm, you think you are grown up huh. Lets see if you really are true to the path you claim or are you just another loud mouth gennin."_

Zabuza said "Very well, Haku, do not get involved in this fight unless the Konoha nins do as well. We will not take the bridge builder today. The kid is right, we can kill him later. If we were in the mist still he would now be a member of the 7 swordsmen for defeating Kisame and claiming his sword as his own. I want to see if he is worthy of it. I accept you terms kid and you can use everything in your arsenal. It won't save you. Its time for the demon of the mist to fight the demon of the leaf." as he jumped off the tree pulling his sword with him and landed on the water.

Naruto said as he pulled up the hiate over his eye "Your no demon Zabuza and they call me Doc Seven."

Zabuza said "We shall see. Kirigakure no Jutsu - Hidden Mist Technique." as the area around began to be filled with mist and Kakashi said "Shit, everyone stay on alert just incase."

Zabuza voice said "8 points...Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart now... which will be my kill point?"

Naruto frowned as he looked around and Zabuza appeared behind him and said "Its over." as he sliced through Naruto but Naruto burst into water and Zabuza eyes got wide and said "What."

Naruto voice came from the mist and said "Thank the demon brothers for that jutsu Zabuza. I learned it when I fought them before I killed them."

Zabuza chuckled and said "I see, It appears I may have underestimated you a little but lets see how you deal when your outnumbered." as the mist thinned and 12 Zabuza appeared surrounding Naruto who had his arms crossed and Naruto said "Zabuza, let me let you in on a little secret. Since the day I became a gennin I have never been outnumbered." as he put his hands together and said "Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu." and suddenly 400 Naruto appeared shocking everyone.

Sasuke said as his sharingan spinned "There are over 400 of them."

Kakashi smirked at this and each of the Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it at the 12 Zabuza who tried to defend themselves by destroying all the clones around them taking out around 60 kagebunshin before they all disolved into water.

Zabuza who was still on the water said "Impressive, but Kagebunshins won't save you." as he flashed through handsigns and finished as a water shot out of the lake "Suiryuudan no Jutsu - Water Dragon Projectile Technique." as the dragon charged toward the clones who began to make handsigns and said "Doryuu Heki - Earth Style Wall." as they spat out mud that quickly formed walls and the water dragon hit them and took out some and Zabuza frowned and said "Smart kid, sacrafice a few to slow it down enough to save the others."

A Naruto said "Thank you. Now its my turn." as all the clones pulled out some shurikens and thew them at Zabuza as they all flashed through handsigns and said "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu." and the shurikens multiplied into over 1000 and hit Zabuza who fell into the water revealing it to be a clone.

Sakura asked "If that was a clone where is the real Zabuza."

A voice from below them said "hes in a tree on the other side of the clearing." as everyone looked down and saw Naruto sitting down reading a book.

Ami said "But...if your here then that mean."

Naruto said "Yeap, all those that have been fighting so far have been nothing but clones. Zabuza is testing me but lets see how he likes a taste of his own medicine. DO IT."

Each of the Kagebunshin pulled out smoke bombs and threw them on the ground and as the smoke cleared they were gone.

Naruto closed his book and jumped down and said "Thanks for the book Kakashi." as he threw it into the air and Kakashi caught it and asked "Wait, when did you take this from me Naruto." as he saw his Icha Icha Paradise book.

Naruto said "when Zabuza made the mist. HEY, come on demon, show this gennin what you can do or are you chicken."

Zabuza stepped out from a tree and frowned as he looked around and said "Where did your little army go."

Naruto said "Hmm, you say something."

Gai said "Damn you Kakashi and your cool hip attitude passing onto Naruto."

Kakashi said "Hmm, you say something."

Gais head fell and Zabuza said "No matter, try this." as he once again flash through handsigns and said "Suishouha - Water Collision Destruction." as water shot out of the lake and formed a wave that charged toward Naruto as several puffs of smoke went up as the water charged Naruto who pulled out a hiraishin kunai and threw it toward a tree out of the way and he flashed away and thought "_well shit, there went my suprise attacks."_

Zabuza chuckled and said "You think I wouldn't realise that you henged your clones into rocks. I'm a jounin for a reason kid."

Naruto said "Well, I've beaten a kage before so don't get to full of yourself."

Zabuza said "Yeah right, now whose getting full of themself."

Naruto reached into his weapon pouch and when he brought his hand back a rose whip formed and Naruto grabbed the kunai from the tree and said "Well come on, I don't have all day."

Zabuza frowned as he looked at the whip and thought "_hmm, interesting."_ as he pulled his arm back and threw his sword toward naruto whose eyes got wide and he jumped to the side just barely missing his head and Zabuza appeared in front of him and hit Naruto in the side of the head and Naruto hit the ground and rolled away and quickly jumped back on all 4s as he landed on the ground 20 feet away and shook his head and said "Damn, you hit almost as hard as Sakura."

Sakura growled at this and Zabuza picked up the rosewhip Naruto had dropped and said "Hmm, I was thinking this was how you killed Kisame and Itachi but its not poisoned."

Naruto said "No, I only use poison whips when people aren't expecting it. You already know about them so it would be a waste at this point." as he cracked his neck again.

Zabuza who had been walking as him and Naruto talked grabbed his sword and said "Now you die." as he charged Naruto and went to slice Naruto in half but Naruto bent backwards with the sword cutting a button on his shirt and Zabuza who was commited to the attack was not expecting Naruto feet to come up as Naruto used his momentum to kick Zabuza in the chest sending him flying.

Naruto landed on his feet and charged Zabuza who flipped in the air and landed a few feet away and Zabuza went to slice Naruto in half from head 2 toe but Naruto dodged to the side and went to punched Zabuza who caught his hand and said "Wrong move." as he swung his sword from the ground turning his whole body holding Naruto hand until the last second and as he came back around Naruto who had realised what was about to happen started to lean into the attack and he used his free hand as he gathered chakra to his feet and at the last second exploded off the ground and he placed his free hand that he had moved on the flat side of Zabuza sword and he gathered chakra in his hand and stoped his upward flight and everyone heard a sickening snap.

Gai said "That was his arm he just broke."

Kakashi said "I know but don't get involved."

Naruto who was handstanding on Zabuza sword with a broke arm quickly changed arms and said "Try this." as he made his feet split and everyone was shocked but none more then Zabuza when his entire body began to spin on Zabuza blade and Naruto outstretched feet hit Zabuza in the head several times before Naruto thought "_Thank god for everyone making me learn the leaf exercise. Damn my arm hurts but my healings already nearly reset my arm. I hope this works."_ and he gathered a massive amount of chakra into his hand and blew himself into the air.

Naruto was about 30 feet in the air and he put his arms together and said "kagebunshin no Jutsu." as 2 Kagebunshin appeared beside Naruto reaching into Naruto weapons pouches and Naruto said "Demon wind Shuriken." as both Kagebunshin changed into a 3 foot wide 4 point shuriken "Windmill of shadow." as Naruto grabbed both shurikens and began to spin as after the 3rd spin he released them one right after the other and said "How about this, kage shuriken no Jutsu." as the 2 shurikens became 10 and they all spun as they headed toward Zabuza who jumped up in the air away from them and they all turned instead of hitting the ground and flew up into the air and all of them turned back into naruto clones and they threw the shurikens and kunais they were holding and threw them at Zabuza who was in the air who turned and blocked them with his sword.

The real Naruto who was falling quickly grew a pair of rose whips and he whipped them up and grabbed Zabuza ankles and Naruto jerked on them hard down and Zabuza jump up suddenly was jerked down and Naruto charged toward the falling Zabuza and drew back his fist to attack Zabuza who landed on the water and when Naruto was about 2 feet away Zabuza said "Suirou no Jutsu - Water Prison Technique." as water enclosed around Naruto and captured him.

Zabuza who was panting a little said "You lose."

Naruto smirked pulling out an exploding tag and said "No, I don't." as the clone who had originally grabbed the kunai out of Naruto pocket before turning into a windmill shuriken threw the kunai in his hand at the ground.

Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash from the prison leaving the exploding tag which exploded sending Zabuza flying backwards and Naruto as he appeared charged toward Zabuza who in the explosion dropped his sword.

Zabuza and Naruto both began making handsigns and Zabuza shouted as he landed on the water "Suiryuudan no Jutsu - Water Dragon Projectile Technique." and Naruto finished his handsigns but the dragon hit him and he was pushed back into a tree.

Zabuza said "Finally got you." as he walked toward his sword only for a voice behind him say "Suirou no Jutsu - Water Prison Technique." as a water prison formed around him and Zabuza screamed "What." as he turned and saw Naruto behind him.

The Naruto who hit the tree from the water dragon spat out some blood as he slowly stood up and began to slowly walk toward Zabuza and Zabuza was growling inside the water prison and said "Well I guess you got me kid." as Sakura screamed "He did it."

Tenten was gaping while everyone else looked stunned.

Naruto stopped at the edge of the water and said "No, I didn't, you won." as he fell backwards hitting the ground and the Naruto holding Zabuza in the water prison disolved into water releasing Zabuza.

Kakashi who had uncovered his sharingan sighed as he pulled it down and said "Its over."

Zabuza frowned as he looked at Naruto body breath a few seconds and he looked at the others and said "Haku, come see if you can help the kid any. I don't suppose any of you know any medical jutsu to help him." as he put his sword on his back.

Kakashi said "No. Are you going to kill him now. After all it was until Naruto was dead or you submitted and Naruto is still alive."

Zabuza sighed and said "I submit, the kid could have killed me 4 different times in our fight if he wanted to but he didn't. He earned my respect and I don't kill those I respect. I also cancel my contract with Gato. I have no reason to kill the bridge builder since I am currently under another employer."

Kakashi smiled and Tazuna eyes got wide.

Zabuza asked Haku who had came over "Is he going to be ok."

Haku said "Chakra exhaustion, a few broke ribs, and his arm mended back wrong and will have to be broke again and reset."

Zabuza looked at Kakashi and asked "Since the kid is my employer and I know you don't trust me I request that I my assistant Haku and I be allowed to accompany you until he recovers at which time I will take him to meet Mirai however it does not come free."

Gai asked "What do you mean."

Zabuza crossed his arms and said "I want to know exactly what you know about Uchiha Madara or should I say the Mizukage." making everyones eyes wide.

Sasuke said "The Mizukage is Madara."

Zabuza said "Yes. He is the man who I tried to assassinate after he framed the 7 swordsmen by having Kisame kill the Water Feudal Lord."

Kakashi frowned and said "Are you sure that Madara is the Mizukage."

Zabuza said "yeah....."

Flashback

Several explosions rocked the hidden mist village and Zabuza looked at the smoke and thought "_good, my men have started the diversions."_ as he snuck into the Mizukage tower through a window. He used his stealth to move to the door and listened as men ran by screaming orders and he heard the Mizukage "Go immediately to the source of each of the explosions, find who is responsible for them and execute them."

Several men said "Hai." as they left and the Mizukage voice said "You can come out now Zabuza. I know your there."

Zabuza frowned and he opened the door and walked in holding his sword and said "Today is the day you die for betraying us."

The Mizukage who was standing in front of his desk eating an apple smirked as he hit Zabuza with the core of the apple and said "Then strike me down. I am unarmed." as he held out his hands to the side.

Zabuza quickly sliced the Mizukage with his sword and went wide eyed as his sword went right throught him and he tried over and over again and the Mizukage said "Foolish. You have no chance of hurting me. In fact no one does." as he punched Zabuza in the face.

Naruto who recoiled from the punch asked "How are you doing this."

The mizukage looked up at the cealing and said "Oh how this brings back memories. I remember when Hashirama Senju asked me the same thing when we faught at the valley of the end." as he looked back down at Zabuza with the sharingan in his eyes and Zabuza said "Your and Uchiha but...."

The Mizukage said "Allow me to introduce myself before I kill you. I am Uchiha Madara." as his eye morphed together into the eternal Sharingan and he said "Amaterasu." as black flames shot out of his right eye at Zabuza who quickly used replacement with a chair and he ran through the door to the room he first entered and jumped out the window freefalling into the water below.

End flashback

Zabuza said "I swam away after hitting the water and went where I was suppose to meet the rest of my men but nearly all of them were dead and those who weren't were wounded. I ordered them to flee the country until we could try again and I prepared to leave myself. That was when I came across Haku and we tried to flee but the Mizukage had the entire mist village after me. Had Mirai not came when he did we would have both been dead and he helped us escape."

Sakura asked "But why would Madara be the Mizukage."

Kakashi said "Probably because the Senju clan originally came from the mist and thier water jutsu were able to stop the Uchiha fire jutsu if what I remember my father telling me was true. How long has the current Mizukage been in power Zabuza.

Zabuza said "Since before the second great war."

Kakashi said "And after that war was over the mist village cut itself off from the rest of the world and began its bloodline purge. I think he may have arranged it so he could destroy those who had bloodlines to control water that would be a threat to him."

Zabuza said "But how is he still alive. He should be around 110 years old."

Sasuke said "Kyuubi." making everyone look at him.

Sakura asked "What do you mean Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke said "Think about it, Madara made it where only he could summon Kyuubi with his Sharingan. I think somehow that unusual sharingan that Zabuza mentioned is part of the summoning contract he made. Perhaps he even somehow gave a piece of his soul to Kyuubi or took a piece from Kyuubi. Tell me, was his eyes like mine." as he had his Sharingan form his final level and Zabuza said "No."

Sasuke released his eyes and Kakashi said "You may not be to far off in your thinking Sasuke but that would explain how Madara is still alive. Hes immortal."

Sasuke said "No, I think your wrong Kakashi sensei, I don't think its actually that hes immortal....I think its eternal youth."

Gai asked "What makes you think that."

Sasuke said "Naruto. I have seen Naruto get cuts when we were in the accademy and he healed almost instantly and even though Naruto is older then the rest of us that graduated he looks like he is younger then us like he ages slower. What if whatever Madara did to get Kyuubi in the first place made it where he quit aging."

Zabuza said "hmm, that would explain why the Mizukage still looked like he was in his prime after all these years but that still doesn't explain how to stop him. I still don't know after all these years what that technique is he used to make it where my weapons were useless."

Kakashi said "Well for now lets just go to Tazuna house. You can accompany us until Naruto awakes and he will decide what to do then. Agree."

Zabuza said "Agree."


	24. Chapter 24

It had been 2 days when Naruto opened his eyes and looked around and saw himself in a room and thought "_this could be heaven or this could be hell.....the wallpaper sucks either way."_

He sat up and winced as he looked at the bandages across his body and saw his cloths on a chair and thought "_hmm, I know that Ino isn't here so who the hell healed me."_ as he began to unwrap himself and then got dressed.

A few minutes later he walked out of the bedroom and went down the hall and saw a pair of stairs and went down them and he entered a room and saw 2 woman, a black haired woman in her 30s and another one around his age sitting talking and they both looked at him and Naruto said "Um...high."

The shorter one who was around his age said "Hello again Naruto-sama. Zabuza-sama is out right now with Kakashi-san and his team. Gai-san and his team are with Tazuna at the bridge. This is Tsunami, Tazuna daughter and I am Haku. We met earlier but I was wearing a mask."

Naruto looked at her a few minutes and said "I see....why am I not dead."

Haku said "Zabuza-sama said you impressed him and he does not kill who he is impressed with. They said if you woke up and felt like it to come meet them in the woods behind the house."

Naruto moved his arm and winced and said "My arm healed wrong. I will have to reset it."

Haku nods and said "Yes, I helped you with what little medical knowledge I know but I was afraid to try to reset it until you recovered."

Naruto waved his hand and said "Its fine.....I assume there has been a truce agreed since Tazuna is still alive."

Tsunami looked down and Haku said "Yes but you would have to talk with Zabuza-sama about it."

Naruto nods walks out the door and heads toward the back of the house where he could detect several chakra signatures and he soon found Zabuza and Team 7 treeclimbing and Naruto said "Yo."

Everyone looked at him and he walked toward and walked up it to the top with chakra and he jumped off backwards and fell toward the ground making Sakura scream and he stuck out his arm that had set wrong and everyone winced as they heard it take the brunt of the fall and break again.

Naruto winced and stood up slowly and he said "Hey teme, come here a minute."

Sasuke walked over and Naruto held up his now broke arm with his good arm and said "Do me a favor and pull on my arm until I tell you to let go but hold on tight. I need to reset the bones quickly."

Sasuke grunted and pulled Naruto arm at the wrist and everyone saw as Naruto was pushing off a tree with one foot and they heard snaping a few times and Naruto face was wincing in pain and he finally said "Ok, let go." and Sasuke did and Naruto swung his arm a few times and said "At least it set right the first time, this time." as he looked at everyone.

Sakura asked in s stuttery voice "This time, you mean you broke your arm before."

Naruto sighed and said "I've broken my arm over 200 times in my life Sakura. I've been to the hospital 29 times for it. The rest of the time I had to set it myself."

Ami asked "But how come you broke it so many times."

Naruto said "Usually wasn't me. So Haku gave me a brief rundown that I earned your respect and where everyone was but the rest I would have to sp...." as a fist him in the side of the mouth and he looked at who held the fist and saw Sasuke who looked pissed.

Sasuke said "Listen here you baka. I am not losing the only damn family I have left in this world. You ever pull a stunt like that again and ask me to kill you I will kick your ass. Now who the hell put all those scars on your body."

Naruto said "Huh, my scars."

Sakura said "Yeah, we all saw your wounds when Haku was helping you.....what happened."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Oh, those are mostly from one of my sensei. She kind of sadistic."

Kakashi asked "How come you have scars Naruto. I know for a fact you usually never scar from your childhood."

Naruto sighed and said "Of coarse you would know that Inu....I recognised your scent the very first day Kakashi so I know you were one of my ANBU guards....as for the wounds. Took a gaint leap off a high cliff, nearly died, met my curse and told him to his face fuck you an to kiss my blond ass. Bastard said he was going to make it where I could see what my precious village did to me trying to break me and since my bodies adapted to his chakra to make it heal faster hes figured some way to make it where I scar now. Oh well, personally I feel it makes me more human and proves I am not a demon." as he looked bored and everyone else looked stunned.

Sakura stuttered "You met the Kyuubi."

Naruto said "You know, a woman who stutters gives a damn good blowjob." making everyone wide eyed.

Sakura screamed "pervert." as sht turned red and Sasuke said "How do you know that dobe."

Naruto crossed his arms and smirked and said "Hey Kakashi, are you planning to put your team in the chunnin exams this year."

Kakashi said "I thought about it why."

Naruto said "Have you chosen a FireKami yet."

Everyone was looking at him and Kakashi eye went wide as he dropped his book and asked "How do you know about that Naruto."

Naruto said "Before I left Konoha I became one."

Kakashi asked "Who certified you."

Naruto said "Kurenai-sensei."

Kakashi fell out of the tree limb he was in and landed on the ground on his back and said "You lucky ass. You got fucked by the ice queen of Konoha."

Everyones eyes got wide and Zabuza looked at Naruto and said "No way, Gengutsu goddess Kurenai Yuuhi. Shes hot. I seen her before."

Sasuke said "Thats the sensei of team 8. How the hell did you get her and what is this FireKami.

Kakashi sat up and said "Its....its a Hokage certification training coarse. The Shodaime Hokage was not originally called a Hokage. He was just called captain. He gave the name Hokage to his brother as a joke the day he announced him as his successor."

Naruto saw everyone looking at him and Sakura asked "I don't understand Kakashi-sensei, what does having sex with Kurenai-sensei have to do with being Hokage."

Kakashi said "Ok Sakura, since naruto asked me if I had planned to put you in the chunnin exams and I said yes he can't get into trouble for speaking about it. Durring the reign of the Shodaime, everyone was a ninja with the village just being founded but becuase of the chance of someone killing all the woman and making it where there could never be another generation of Shinobi the Shodaime made a law saying that each woman has to get a certian certification before they were allowed higher ranked missions. He created a test where woman would have to understand the dangers they would be putting themselves in by gaining rank. Because of the chance of rape or having to use seduction to accomplish those missions he did not want to send young girls out into the world and never return."

Naruto said "According to what I was told he made the test where only those who trully wanted to be a ninja would progress. Kakashi sensei told us how out of everyone who graduates from the accademy only 9 become gennin usually. Out of that 9 there are always at least 3 girls. Out of those 3 girls only 1 usually makes the rank of chunnin before they turn 17. The rest either stay as a gennin or retire realising that being a ninja is not all the glory they thought it was when faced with the choice of taking the test."

Kakashi said "In fact there are only 2 ways for a konuichi to become a chunnin. One is to be a prodigy who excel in combat so great they recieve a field promotion like Tsunade of the sannin or to actually take the test. 99 percent of the konuichi who are of chunnin status or higher in the village has taken this test."

Sasuke asked "exactly what is this test."

Naruto looked at Kakashi who said "As I said earlier, because of the chance of being raped or having to use seduction on higher ranked missions Konuichi have to demonstrate thier knowledge of seduction and sexuality in a controlled enviroment on a live host in a brothel under watch from a jounin Konuichi. The live host has to be approved by the head of the brothel as well as a prominate jounin konuichi of the village. There is only one brothel in the village of Konoha and they are allowed to operate to allow Konuichi to test their seduction skills in the brothel and by performing these test and thier is only one live host at a time so no one can fake a test to advance."

Naruto said "Like Kakashi said, the name hokage was a joke made by the Shodaime because the original live host was his brother Tobirama. After Tobirama Senju became Hokage, the next host was Hizuren Saratobi who later became the Sandaime Hokage. After he became the Hokage the next host was selected and it was Jiraiya of the sannins. After Jiraiya was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. After he became Hokage it went to...."

Kakashi said "Me and I did it until 1 years ago when I chose to give up the duty and now it appears Naruto is the next one."

Naruto said "Yeah, I was at Reds visiting a friend and getting some money gambling before my date with Ino when I was asked to have a private talk. I was offered the job and at first I refused but after getting some dating advice from Kurenai, and my friend Kurenai tested me and I passed her test and so I got the job." as he looked up and saw both Ami and Sakura pale.

Ami said "So let me see if I got this straight. If I want to advance to a chunnin then I have to have sex with you."

Naruto said "Under the supervision of the brothel head and a female jounin who has to sponsor you then yes...of coarse there is another way to get the certification."

Sakura said "Thank god, what is it."

Naruto said "You have to get married and be married for a year which would eliminate you from those higher ranked missions anyways. Why do you think there are so few female chunnins and jounins."

Sakura looked down and Ami said "Theres no way I am doing it. I would rather be a gennin for the rest of my life and I think your lying because I know thier are chunnin exams."

Kakashi said "Which you can take as many times as you want and do as good as you can but the Hokage will not accept any promotions for you until you pass one of the 3 ways stated. I know it sounds hard and unfair but it has saved the lives of a lot of woman, especially durring wars."

Naruto looked at Zabuza who had picked up the book and said "So, whats up."

Zabuza said "We leave in an hour to meet Mirai, Haku will stay here until I return as I have agreed with Kakashi. I will also give you an update on Madara on the way. Get your things, we will be back in 6 weeks Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Good, it will take us right at 2 months to finish the bridge as long as Gato does not become a problem."

Zabuza nods and Naruto turned and walked away thinking "_well, at least now that I told Sakura and Ami that after we all return to Konoha things will work out, thanks Neechan."_

Flashback.

Naruto was sitting in Rose room and she said "Ah Naruto, I have your Information gatherer here. You can come on in."

Naruto looked at the door and went wide eyed a said "Kurenai sensei."

Kurenai closed the door and said "hello Naruto. How are you doing."

Naruto said "Alright I guess."

Kurenai walked over and rubbed Naruto cheek where his headband was covering his eye and said "I am so sorry. If Kisame hadn't of knocked me out then this might not have happened. I want to thank you for saving Hinata. She is like a daughter to me."

Naruto said "Its no problem and you don't have to thank me but how do you know rose."

Kurenai said "Rose and I go way back together before you were born actually. She told me about how your her little brother and shes trying to help set you up with some connections. I may not be the greatest but with all the friends and access I have to restricted information I can aid you greatly."

Naruto said "I appreciate all the help I can get."

Kurenai smiled and said "I heard an interesting rumor. I heard you and Ino are now a couple."

Naruto said "Um, yeah. We go on our first date later today."

Kurenai frowned as she looked at Rose and said "You do know that your going to have to quit seeing Rose right."

Naruto eye got wide and he asked "What, why."

Kurenai said "Because your girlfriend will get jelous if you come to a brothel."

Naruto frowned and said "Then I will tell her the truth."

Rose said "You can't do that Naruto. Remember how I told you that you can't just keep showing up without a reason."

Naruto frowned and asked "Then what am I suppose to do. I care for Ino but I don't want to lose Neechan either."

Kurenai said "Well, I might have a suggestion if your willing to do a favor that could allow you to see rose anytime you want and also to be able to talk to me without drawing to much attention."

Naruto asked "What is it."

Kurenai said "Well...." as she explained the history of the firekami and why it was done and Kurenai said "And that is why I would like to offer you the job of host. It would give you a chance to talk to rose whenever you want under the pretense of evaluation of konuichi, allow you to talk to me under the same pretense, it would make it where Ino won't be mad at you spending time here and it would also help your reputation that Rose gave you."

Naruto said "But I don't know what to do. I haven't ever done anything."

Kurenai said "There really isn't much you have to actually learn Naruto, you will have rose put a jutsu on you to make it where you can't get the girls pregnant. With your healing ability its impossible for you to catch a std, you just have to let a girl seduce you while rose and most likely either myself or someone I trust watch and then you have sex if the girl is able to seduce you but if she can't do it then she fails and you save her from being killed on a mission for failing to do it then. In fact Ino will have to take this very test if she wants to advance. Would you rather her do it with you or would you rather have someone else do it she doesn't know."

Naruto was quite a few minutes and said "I.....will do it but I don't know how to have sex."

Kurenai smirked and said "Just go lay back on that bed over there. Rose, can you put that jutsu on him and I will do the test myself so he can experience the test and know what to do. Ok."

Naruto said "but..." as Kurenai put her finger to his lip and leaned to his ear and whispered "narukun, please do this for me, you wouldn't want to hurt my feelings, would you." in a very seductive voice.

Naruto stuttered out "No Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai said "Just call me Nai."

Naruto said as he gulped "Yes Nai." as he got on the bed and rose came over flashing through handsigns and touched Naruto in 6 places on his body before she stepped back and sat down in a chair.

Naruto looked at her and Kurenai said "Oh, why are you looking at her, don't you find me sexy." as she swayed her hips as she walked to the bed slowly upbuttoning the buttons on her dress.

Naruto gulped as he looked at her as she slowly slipped her shirt off and Naruto saw a black bra and Kurenai slipped her skirt off leaving her in her black panties and bra and she slowly crawled up on the bed and kissed him passionatly as she undid his pants and put her hand inside of his pants and rubbed her hand against his crotch making his breath hitch.

Kurenai began to kiss down his neck as she stopped at his shirt and said "oh, this has to go." in a pouty voice and Naruto quickly shed his shirt as she raised an eyebrow at his chest and stomach and licked her lips and began to kidd down his chest and grabbed his pants as she pulled them down along with his boxers and as his dick popped out she quickly put it in her mouth and began to bounce up and down on it and Naruto groaned and Kurenai smirked and grabbed his hands and placed them on her breast as she undid her bra and it fell down and she moaned as she slipt off her panties and crawled back up him kissing his chest up his neck and then his lips and she put him in her as she broke the kiss and said back and started to thrust forward and bounce at the same time.

Naruto was in heaven in the feelings and he felt her using the muscles of her pussy to make him go balistic and trusting his instincts he grabbed her and flipped them where she was on bottom and he was on top and he started to thrust into her faster and faster as he grabbed her leg and put it on his shoulder and Kurenai whispered "thats it, give it to me, come on, show me whose bitch I am."

Naruto was grunting as he felt his balls tighten as well as her pussy walls and he exploded into her and she quickly orgasmed herself and Naruto fell down on top of her panting.

Kurenai said "You did good Naruto. Real good for your first time. Now go take a shower in the side room while Rose and I talk and then come back, ok."

Naruto said "Yes Naichan."

Kurenai giggled and said "Its Kurenai-sensei now Naruto. Only my lovers can call me that."

Naruto said "Oh, sorry Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai said "Don't worry about it Naruto. Your going to make Ino a happy woman one day." as she looked at his dick and licked her lips and Naruto saw this and started to get hard again.

Kurenai said "Now get." as she slapped his ass.

Naruto quickly grabbed his cloths and went to the bathroom and took a shower.

After he was gone Rose said "Now bad my ass, he made you cum."

Kurenai said "I know and I used the jutsu to make it where its harder for me to. He gave me a good pounding. Now that hes gotten his rocks off hes going to be able to go longer and be better the next time. Those poor girls won't know what to think after he does them."

Rose said "But at least if they chicken out they won't go through the possibilities of that happening."

Kurenai said "I know..you think hes ready for his real test."

Rose said "Sure."

Kurenai nods and leaves and about 10 minutes later Naruto came out dressed and saw Rose sitting down and she said "Ok Naruto, now that you know about the test you are going to give someone thier test. You can't force the girl into it and if she backs down or quits you have to respect her decision. Agree."

Naruto said "But I am still a little tired from Kurenai."

Rose said "Relax, Kurenai a professional. Most of these girls won't be able to even get you hard now that you had a real woman."

Just then a swirl of leaves and Kurenai appeared with Hinata and Naruto said "Hinata."

Hinata gulped and said "Hello Naruto-kun." in a stutter.

She looked at her sensei who nods and said "That jutsu last for 24 hours Naruto so it doesn't have to be reused."

Naruto nods and Hinata slowly took a step toward Naruto and said "Um....Naruto-kun.......could you please take.....take your pants off for me."

Naruto frowned and said "why." as he saw she was about to cry.

Hinata slowly reached her hand out and eeped as she put her hand on his crotch and Naruto saw she had a little blood coming from her lip where she bit it and he looked at both woman who were watching and he said "Are you sure you want this Hinata."

Hinata said in a stutter "yes." as she grabbed the top of his pants and slowly sat down to her knees and pulled his pants down and she turned beet red and Naruto went to say something when she stuck his entire dick in her mouth and he winced and said "Teeth."

Hinata stuttered with him still in her mouth "sorry."

Naruto shuddered and said "Do that again Hinata." Hinata asked "What do you mean as she still had him in her mouth.

Naruto eyes were fluttering and he placed his hands on her head and said "Just keep talking Hinata."

Hinata said "But I don't want to ta...." as Naruto cummed in her mouth as she gulped it down.

Naruto felt her pull back and he fell back and said "Holy shit. Your better then Kurenai sensei."

Kurenai glared at him and Rose burst out laughing and Hinata blushed as she looked away."

Kurenai saw Naruto was spent and said "I guess 2 is your limit for now Naruto. You did good Hinata but you didn't do the whole test so you will have to do it again later. I'm proud of you."

Hinata said "Thank you kurenai-sensei...I..." as she fainted.

Naruto said "You know, I think a girl who stutters makes better dick sucker."

Rose said "Of coarse they do. They have to work the muscles in thier mouth twice as hard to stutter and Hinata stutters more then anyone. Now don't you have a date to get ready for."

Naruto said "Shit, I still need to get some cloths."

Rose threw a scroll and Naruto caught it and she said "Its for you. I had them specially made for you."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks." as he quickly left

Kurenai said "Give a kid a fucking and he becomes an expert critic."

Rose said "Give him a break, the girl was using chakra in her mouth and you know it."

Kurenai sighed and said "Yeah, I guess those lessons she had to learn as an heiress for her future husband came in handy...to bad we can't help her confidence." as she picked Hinata up and left.

End flashback.

Naruto sighed as he finished getting ready and thought "_I hope Ino lets me explain."_


	25. Chapter 25

As Naruto stood in front of Tazuna house Zabuza walked out and said "Well, I plan to travel hard and fast. If you can't keep up then find your own way." as he took of running and Naruto followed as well

As they left Team 7 who had returned saw them leave and Sasuke shook his head and said "I swear, the dobe is crazy."

Sakura looked at him and then looked at Kakashi and asked "Sensei, is what he said true. About the promotions."

Kakashi said "Yes Sakura. It has been tried to cancel the test and promote woman normally. 47 woman were promoted without taking the test over 5 years. Of that 47 all of them were sent on higher missions. 20 were captured by villages they were to spy on because they lacked the appropraite skills needed that the test gave them and.... only 2 were returned alive but were never able to be ninja again."

Sakura asked "What about the others that passed."

Kakashi sighed and said "11 disappeared on missions and were never seen again. 5 were married for political allianaces and we lost the alliances because the men they married felt cheated because they wanted refined woman, not fangirls. Of the other 11, only 3 made it to jounin. 5 married and retired and and the other 3 all went into other fields such as clerical or hospital nursing."

Sakura bit her lip and asked "Is it really that dangerous for a woman Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi said "The danger between woman and men on the same mission is 20 to 1 against woman. Men are generally stronger, faster, and can take more damage where most woman are smarter, have better chakra control, agility but when outnumbered they usually wind up being taken hostage to be sold as slaves, used for thier captors enjoyment or killed."

Ami asked "Why is it we don't hear about this."

Kakashi said "Simple Ami, in konoha for every 100 children born, 76 will sign up for the accademy. By the time you graduate from the accademy only around 40 is all that is left. Now of that 40, 25 usually become a gennin, 15 chunnin and 7 jounin. Now what happens to the 15 who don't become gennin."

Ami said "They wait to be reassigned to a new team like I was or they quit."

Kakashi said "Partially correct. Usually of those 15, 4 will be placed on a team later, now of the other 11, 6 usually quit and the other 5 get tired of waiting and are offered a position in other fields. Some go into medical and become aids who take care of patients who can't take care of them selves by giving baths or cooking meals or things like that. They free up the doctors and nurses who could be used elsewhere to save our fighting ninja. Durring war thier are never enough doctors and nurses and civilians don't have the physical conditioning or stamina to deal with these low risk task but accademy students do."

Sakura said "So, they become support staff."

Kakashi said "Correct and that is just those who graduate but don't become gennin. The ones who become gennin and don't advance help keep the village running with D-rank missions, in case of an attack on the village, evacuation and protection of the civilian and injured while the chunnin and higher ranked ninja try and defend the village or are used for missions outside of the village."

Sasuke said "And so to keep the support staff of the village going the general knowledge about the dangers to woman and how hard the life of a ninja can be is kept secret so the next class of accademy students will be full at the beginning and keeping the line going."

Kakashi smiled and said "Very good, all of you. That is exactly why it is illegal to talk about these things. Anyone who does without approval will be put in jail to silence them."

Sakura asked "If Naruto hadn't of brought this up would you have told ami and me about this test."

Kakashi said "Nope. You Sakura fixate on Sasuke to much and don't pay enough attention to your own training when you could become a real good ninja and Ami is to hot headed and not strong enough to pass the actual chunnin exams. Also she has demonstrated that she breaks my cardinal rule. Those who follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrads are worse then trash. To me Ami is worse then trash because she would abandon a fellow comrad if she had a chance to, Naruto. I know Naruto is Naruto and Kyuubi is Kyuubi. I had actually requested Naruto on my team, even with the council demanding I train Sasuke. It hurt me to see him have to be removed but now I am glad that he was because he is without a doubt the strongest gennin in Konoha right now followed by Team Gai with Sasuke mixed in there."

Sasuke frowned and said "Gai team is that strong."

Kakashi said "Lee is the only gennin right now who might be able to defeat Naruto. You and Neji are both prodigies in your own right and I don't know which of you 2 are stronger. Tenten would be right after you 3 because she is a true konuichi who would have taken the chunnin exams last year had there actually been a Firekami to give her, her test. Because there wasn't Gai held his entire team back until this year where either she would have taken the exam and not been premoted or they would have tried to find a firekami which they now have."

Sakura crossed her arms and said "I don't like it. Naruto is a pervert."

Kakashi snickered at this and said "Actually, Naruto is one of the biggest pervert Bashers in Konoha. In fact nearly every woman in ANBU has an open contract out saying they castrate anyone who tries to get revenge on Naruto for getting them busted when they were peaking on woman. It really is amazing if people actually knew how much of the ninja population likes Naruto. I mean every clan but the Uchiha, with the exception of Itachi, have helped protect him over the years when they could."

Sasuke asked "If Naruto is so liked by the ninja population then why is it he was attacked so much and treated so wrongly."

Kakashi sighed and said "The council was a major problem. The Hokage has control over the ninja forces however the civilian population fall under the council control. The clans were outnumbered by the civilians so they were blocked from doing to much. The ninja of the village are for the most part neutral to Naruto. They are either to busy to get to know him or are to afraid of the backlash they would suffer to support him."

Lee asked "What kind of backlash." making everyone but Kakashi to look at Team 9 who were all sitting on a tree limb.

Sasuke frowned and asked "How long have you all been here."

Tenten said "Since before Naruto and Zabuza left. They have to let the cement supports harden for the day so Tazuna cancelled work for the rest of the day."

Sakura asked "Did you know about the..."

Tenten said "Firekami, yes. I went to the brothel already to sign up to take it with a female jounin who sponsored me but learned thier wasn't one at the moment."

Ami frowned and said "Well guess what, they have one now, Naruto." as she crossed her arms."

Tenten shrugged and asked "And....whats wrong with that. Hes not ugly so taking the test with him as the host won't be that hard and hes doing a mission for the village just like any of us could be called to do some day. Remember when we took our oath to the village we promised to protect the village with our minds, bodies, spirit, and lives."

Sakura said "And your ok losing your virginity to him."

Tenten said "Answer me this Sakura, would you rather lose your virginity to someone you at least know under your terms or to some stranger on a mission you may never see again."

Sakura said "For love of coarse."

Tenten said "Then quit. Do you know how many woman are actually virgins when they marry thier husbands. I would say less then 10 percent if I were to guess. For konuichi it is even less. We live short lives Sakura. The average life of a konichi is 25 years. Sure a few live to be older but when you figure in all those who never even make it that far then it balances out. We usually don't have to worry about wrinkles and things like that because were already dead which is why civilians have to wait until they are 18 to marry. We can marry the day we graduate from the accademy."

Lee asked "Whats a firekami."

Tenten said "A youthful trainer for Konoichi only in physical excersice."

Lee eyes became covered with flames and he screamed "Yosh, I shall become a firekami."

Tenten, Sakura, and Ami all pailed and Tenten said "It could be worse then Naruto." as she looked at Lee who was hugging Gai as the sunset appeared.

Sakura said "I...have a lot to think about." as she went inside.

Ami said "I won't do it. If this is what it takes to be a konuichi then I am going to resign when I get back to Konoha." As she stormed into the house slaming the door.

Kakashi sighed and said "To answer your earlier question Lee, all stores have a universal rule, they have the right to refuse service to anyone. Those who have actually gotten to know Naruto and accept him as him often are banned from businesses in Konoha and that is just one example of the backlash they would recieve. The council also would look for any excuse to have them removed from duty. I have seen where a ninja broke a civilian nose when 10 of them jumped Naruto as a child and the ninja was accused of being the aggresor and had his ninja license suspended for 6 months. Since he was a full time ninja he had no other soarce of income and he lost his home and had to retire so he could leave to start a new life. If he had defended anyone else but Naruto then he would have been claimed a hero."

Tenten said "Its so unfair the bull he has to deal with."

Kakashi nods and Lee asked "But why doesn't the Hokage fix this problem."

Gai said "He would if he could but our village requires the civilians to prosper or it will fall. He may be the village leader but he can't just remove the council and cease power or it could result in a civil war. He has to do what is best for the entire village, not just Naruto."

Neji said "He is fated to a life of pain and suffering just like I am all because of a seal."

Sasuke said "For once Hyuuga, I agree."

In Konoha Ino was sitting at the counter of her flower shop when Hinata walked in.

Ino said "Hello Hinata, what are you doing here today."

Hinata stuttered out "I want you to stay away from Naruto-kun."

Ino blinked and said "No."

Hinata said "He is mine, we have already been.....intimate."

Ino glared and said "What the hell does that mean."

Hinata smirked and pulled out a photo of her giving Naruto a blowjob and Ino eyes went wide and she said "Get out."

Hinata said "Keep it, Naruto-kuns mine." in a stutter and walked away.

Ino waited until she left and burst into tears as he pulled her knees togethter and thought "_why did you do this Naruto-kun, I thought you loved me."_

Hinata walked down the road with a smirk and thought "_naruto-kun is mine."_

Kurenai frowned as she saw Hinata smirk as she walked away from Ino shop and thought "_Lets see what you did Hinata."_ as she walked toward the store and saw Ino crying.

She walked in and Ino looked up and turned around and Kurenai walked over and saw a photo on the ground behind the counter and said "Hmm, I think she missed his good side."

Ino asked "What." in a tear stained voice.

Kurenai said "let me guess, Hinata showed you this to try and break you and Naruto up. Asuma-kun told me about you 2."

Ino said "Well that bitch can have him."

Kurenai shook her head and said "You are a fool Ino. The only reason he is like that is because of you."

Ino glared and said "How dare you say it was my fault he slept with that tramp."

Kurenai said "Correction, I said he did it for you, not that it was your fault. You see, Naruto took a mission."

Ino said "So your telling me that this is a mission." as she shoved the picture in Kurenai face.

Kurenai said "Yes, let me explain it to you...." as she explained the test.

After she was done Ino had her fist clenched and said "I am going to kill that bitch. How dare she trick me like that."

Kurenai sighed and said "I was afraid something like this might happen after I told her about you and Naruto being together. I figured it would crush her so I gave her a shot to be with naruto to see if I could get her out of her shell as well as completing her requirement to advance. Now I know why she went back into her room before I took her for the test. If a friend of mine hadn't of developed that picture and called me about it then I wouldn't have tracked her down to here."

Ino asked "But, but, why Naruto."

Kurenai said "Naruto a favorite down at Reds. Hes never lost at gambling and there are a few girls who I guess you could say took him under thier wings. In fact I heard naruto was given the birds and the bees talk by someone there. I know theres more to it then that but what I don't know."

Ino thought "_it could be part of his training to be Miko but...."_

Kurenai said "Look, I know your probably upset with Naruto but your not suppose to learn about it unless your instructor thinks your ready to become a chunnin and then you have to have a female jounin sponsor you. If you want I can promise you that no other girl will be with him until you have a chance to take that test and I will sponsor you for it as my way of saying sorry for what Hinata did."

Ino bit her lip and said "But I don't really know what to do."

Kurenai smiled and said "You got a pen and paper."

Ino quickly got one and handed it to Kurenai who wrote on it and folded the paper and said "You can't tell anyone I am doing this or I could get in serious trouble. You also can't tell anyone about the test. Inside this is a note to the head of the brothel. Her names Rose. Shes one of the ones who took Naruto under her wings and she can teach you what you need to know. Just ask for rose and give her this note. If they say shes not there or busy go back later."

Ino looked at the note and slowly took it and asked "What about Hinata."

Kurenai said "I am going to punish her."

Ino bit her lip and said "No don't. I want to do it myself for making me doubt Naruto."

Kurenai said "No offense Ino but you can't beat her as you are now. Asumas told me about his team and I told him about mine so I know what you can and can't do and Hinata is currently better. If you want to beat her then you are going to have to train hard."

Ino frowned and said "I will...I....I know someone who can help me, I will have to ask dad to let me off for a while though."

Kurenai said "Well, how about getting stronger between now and the chunnin exams and then beat her then."

Ino thought about it a moment and said "Sure, that sounds good."

Kurenai said "Your going to be one lucky girl though. I was the one who certified Naruto for this job." as she left in a swirl of leaves

Ino screamed "BITCH."

Kurenai appeared in front of Hinata and said "Good job Hinata, she took it hook, line and sinker."

Hinata stuttered "But it was wrong sensei and naruto-kuns going to be mad at me."

Kurenai said "No he won't, trust me, now you have to increase your training for when you fight Ino."

Hinata said "Hai sensei." as they went to train.

Naruto and Zabuza were both running along the water and Naruto thought "_damn, where the hell are we going."_

Zabuza chuckled and said "You still haven't figured it out have you kid. Were in a genjutsu right now."

Naruto asked "What." as he started to dispell it but Zabuza chuckled and said "Don't try and dispell it kid. Remember when I knocked you out for security reason. The truth is after I knocked you out I used a summoning scroll to take us both to an island and we are running laps around the island as we speak to try and impress Mirai to actually see us. Hes the only one who can dispell the genjutsu."

Naruto frowned as he kept running as Zabuza chuckled even more as Naruto grumbled under his breath."


	26. Chapter 26

After about 3 hours of running a 10 mile circle an entire island shimmered and Zabuza smiled and said "Ok kid, Hes granting us a meet and greet." as he ran across the water toward the island and stopped when he actually reached the beach and Naruto was behind him a few seconds later.

Naruto said "Thats crazy doing that."

A voice said "True but only jounin or higher would be able to do it and that is if they knew where this island was." as Naruto looked over and saw a man in his 20s with blond hair, purple eyes, a green cloak with fishnet shirt and blue pants with a normal diamond shaped sword on his back.

Naruto looked at him and Zabuza said "Its good to see you again Mirai."

Mirai said "Cut the crap Zabuza. Whose the kid and why have you disturbed me at this time in my life."

Zabuza said "The kid is Naruto Uzumaki, he killed Kisame and earned my respect in a battle against me. We had a duel at which either I submit and bring him to meet you or I kill him."

Mirai looked at Naruto and asked "So your the kid with the Kyuubi."

Naruto tensed and said "Yes. How did you know."

Mirai said "Konoha, whiskers, and you kept pace with Zabuza water walking for several hours and he looks a little tired but your not meaning you have plenty of chakra left meaning your a jinchuuriki."

Naruto said "Thats one of 3 reasons I wanted to see you. I wish to talk about being a jinchuuriki, I want to learn Kenjutsu to use Kisame Samehada and I want to discuss Uchiha Madara and Akatasuki."

Mirai turned and said "Not interested kid, go home." as he turned and started to walk away.

Naruto said "I am not a kid, I lost that right a long time ago. I have to protect my village from danger, even from myself. You got to help me."

Mirai appeared in front of Naruto with his fist in Naruto gut and said "I don't have to do shit but live and eventually die."

Naruto coughed up some blood and fell to his knees as Mirai removed his fist and stepped back and began to walk away.

Naruto slowly got up and said "I'm not leaving."

Mirai stopped and said "hes a stubbern asshole, isn't he Zabuza."

Zabuza chuckled and said "Yeah, reminds me of that kid who use to hang around wanting to be the next me."

Mirai saw Naruto glaring at him and said "What do you want to know about being a jinchuuriki."

Naruto said "Everything, what I should do, how do I handle it, what....." as a fist hit him again in the stomach knocking the air out of him from Mirai.

Mirai leaned down and whispered "The only thing about being a jinchuuriki you need to know is don't use the demons powers ever. Don't let anyone talk you into it, never get angry enough to call on it and never let the demon talk you into using its power. It will only result in one thing. Your death." as he stepped back.

Naruto coughed up some blood and asked "What do you mean." in gasping breath.

Mirai kicked Naruto in the face and said "I mean that the seal holding your demon is like a dam. The demons chakra naturally goes through the dam in small pressure release channels to keep it from destroying the dam however every time your try and use the demons chakra it puts a new hole in the damn so more chakra goes into you." as he drew back and kicked Naruto who had sat up in the chest "At first its just a small hole its like shooting water out a straw, after that the demon will work on destroying the seal holding it by making more and more holes until a moment of weakness and it will be free to come out and destroy everything." as he ran forward and tried to hit Naruto in the face with his knee but Naruto caught it with his hands.

Mirai smirked and said "Good block." as he punched Naruto in the face breaking Naruto nose.

Naruto winced but rolled away and quickly got into a defensive stance and asked "But if thats true what about the healing abilities I get from Kyuubi."

Mirai charged forward throwing punches and kicks at Naruto and said as he fought him "Your healing abilities is mostly how your body deals with the chakra that comes through the damn naturally as part of the pressure release channels." as he sent an elbow into Naruto ribs breaking one.

Naruto winced and asked "But how is Kyuubi able to stop me from healing normal and have these scars after I first met him in my mind and pissed him off."

Mirai mule kicked Naruto and said "You really are stupid, aren't you. Sometime in your life you have had to use the demons chakra, probably to save your life or something and the demon has been pushing that extra chakra into your system and he was controlling it like we do using jutsu to heal your scarring. Now that you pissed him off hes decided to just sit back and wait till you come to him. All normal people scar. Be proud your demon is letting you. Let them be a reminder that you don't need his help." as he sent three punches to Naruto chest, one to his stomach and an uppercut to Naruto chin.

Naruto hit the ground and was knocked out and Mirai turned glaring at Zabuza and asked "Why did you bring him here. You know what my condition is."

Zabuza said "I know but the kid here reminds me of you Mirai. He may not seem it but he is very determined and hes going after Madara. With or without anyones help he will go face him. I thought you might like to train him to repay Madara for his orders."

Mirai frowned and said "Thats low Zabuza. You know how I feel about that."

Zabuza said "I know."

Mirai closed his eyes and asked "Whats wrong with his eye."

Zabuza said "Itachi Uchiha gave him that eye when the kid killed him. Its the Sharingan."

Mirai eyes got wide a moment and said "So hes beat Itachi, Kisame and you huh."

Zabuza said "Yeah and he has Samehada."

Mirai crossed his arms with his eyes closed and said "Get some rest Zabuza and bring the kid to my house when he wakes up."

Zabuza looked confused and asked "Why do I need rest."

Mirai said before he left "Because your going to help me train this kid but hes going to pay my price for it." as he left.

Zabuza frowned and looked at Naruto and said "Well kid, its all up to you now."

Back in Konoha a figure looked at Ino and asked "You want to what."

Ino said "I want you to train me until the chunnin exams. I asked my sensei and he said my team will do missions first from now on and we should be done by noon so from noon until whenever you decide I would like for you to train me."

The person said "And why do you want me to train you."

Ino said "I wish to get stronger and you are the only one I know who can help me get into good shape before then."

The person looked at her and asked "Are you willing to do whatever I ask, when I ask and how I has ask you to do it. No complaining, giving me everything you have."

Ino nods and the figure said "Very well, you have yourself a new sensei Ino."

Ino smiled and said "Thank you Suzume."

Suzume said "From now on Ino you will refer to me as you did when I instructed you at the accademy as Namida-sensei. Now the first thing we need to do is get your body into shape because I can see you like most girls in the accamey let your physical training go so I want you to take those buckets there and run to the river which is a mile south of here and bring them back full of water and begin filling the well over there. You will do this until I feel your physical speed and strength are good enough for the next level. You are also being timed"

Ino looked at the buckets and paled as she saw 2, 3 foot tall buckets tied to a pole that you carried on a person shoulders while using your arms to support the weight as well as keeping it balanced.

Ino gulped and picked up the buckets and ran toward the river.

When Naruto awoke Zabuza said "Follow me kid." as he began to walk toward the center of the island.

Soon they came to a huge field that had several things he didn't recognise set up in it along with a house. in the middle.

Soon they made it to the house and Mirai was sitting and said "Alright kid, you want me to train you right."

Naruto nods and Mirai asked "How good are you with that eye."

Naruto frowned and said "I can use it to copy and then use the jutsu but it takes a lot of chakra to use it. In fact every time I use it, I get tired."

Mirai nods and said "Alright. I will train you only if you agree to my terms."

Naruto asked "And they are."

Mirai said "First, you will do everything I tell you without question. Second, you will agree to never use, train, or be trained to use your demons powers. Third, to finish your training you must defeat me in a fight. When you do I will make one request. You must do what I request no matter what you want to do it or not. This is not negotiable and if you do not do it then I will kill you. Do you accept."

Naruto said "yes."

Mirai nods and said "Good, you see that funny looking thing over there with the handrails on the side of it. Its based on a tredmill but this one runs off of chakra and every 5 minutes it increases the weight the person on it feels but it also increases the speed. You have to stay on it as long as you can while keeping your Sharingan uncovered and watch Zabuza and I fight each other while holding those cords that have weigths on the other end so you can learn how to use a sword properly as well as some jutsu."

Zabuza frowned but knew not to argue with Mirai and Naruto nods and walked over to the tredmill and climbed on it and it began to move slowly at first and then picked up speed and Naruto was soon thought as it leveled out at one speed "_This is not to bad_." as he pulled up his headband up and grabbed the cords and thought "_holy shit, this is a lot of weight on these." _as he pulled them close to his body.

Zabuza and Mirai got in front of Naruto on the field and began to fight each other first at just kenjutsu and then with jutsu. It wasn't very long until Naruto felt his chakra begining to get low and he fell off the tredmill.

Naruto closed his eyes to rest and Mirai said as him and Zabuza stopped "That won't work. Your going to have to be able to keep that going for an hour Naruto. When you rest a few minutes we will start again again we will start again."

Naruto nods and when he could get up they began again.

In wave country Sakura was sitting outside on the roof when a voice said "Want to talk about it." as Sakura turned and looked at Haku.

Sakura frowned and said "I don't know what to do. My family moved to Konoha from a small village south of Konoha. My fathers family have always been merchants and my mothers family were farmers. My parents wanted a better life and moved to Konoha and I decided I wanted to be the first ninja in my family. I heard my father talk about how ninja saved his life on trips when he traveled and how he always talked about them with respect and I wanted to be respected by my family like he respect them."

Haku sat down next to her and asked "And you are one."

Sakura sighed and said "But....I never really thought about what a kunoichi has to do. I always thought it was more romantic and heroic. I never though about what I was getting myself into and....and I want to be a ninja, but what does that make me. I mean I have to kill, have to whore myself out, and who knows what else."

Haku said "So your wondering if you have what it takes to really be a kunoichi now. I know how you feel."

Sakura looked at Haku and Haku said "I am originally from the land of water. In the land of water the people hate those who have bloodlines. My mother had a bloodline and she hid it her whole life. When I was 6 I awoke my bloodline and showed it to my mother who slapped me and told me never to show it to anyone again....my father unfortinately had seen it. Him and some villagers came and killed my mother in front of me and then they went to kill me."

Sakura had covered her mouth and Haku said "My bloodline activated again in self defense and it killed my father and those villagers. After that I had to live on the streets, barely surviving and nearly dying until I was saved by Zabuza-sama who has protected me, trained me and taught me true strength."

A voice from behind both girls asked "What do you mean true strength." as the looked and saw Sasuke standing there and Haku said "True strength comes from protecting that which is precious. Only then will you become truly strong. Your friend Naruto knows true strength. Even after all the pain he has felt in his life he still wishes to protect those who he hold precious."

Sasuke said "I know, its the same reason why my brother Itachi killed my clan. He did it to protect me because I was precious to him. Now Naruto is."

Sakura asked "Sasuke-kun....what changed between you and Naruto so much that you went from being rivals to brothers."

Sasuke smiled a real smile shocking Sakura since she never seen him do more then smirk and said "Do you remember when Naruto first returned with his eye and he talked to me privately at the memorial stone."

Sakura nods and Sasuke said "When he touched my head it wan't Naruto talking. My brother Itachi used the sharingan he gave Naruto to copy a piece of himself into Naruto.....I don't know how he did it but when Naruto touched my head it was Itachi telling me goodbye and he gave me some of his memories. Memories of when Itachi protected Naruto and claimed Naruto as a little brother. My whole life I have looked at my older brother and when he killed our clan I didn't know what to do. I think what hurt me the most at the time wasn't that he killed them....but that he left me alone and behind. I realise now that he didn't actually leave me alone. I had a brother there he left to challenge me, befriend me, who became my rival but I was to blind at the time to see it but he became my only real friend and my brother. Now my eyes have opened and I see what my brother wanted me to really see."

Sakura said "But how did he become your friend."

Sasuke said "For someone who stalked me for years you never really paid attention did you. Naruto was the only person in the entire village that treated me as Sasuke, not the last Uchiha or the tragic son of the Uchiha clan. He never pitied me or gave me special treatment. That was why I never would look at any of my fangirls because they never saw me."

Sakura blinked and she looked at Sasuke for several moments and thought "_I....understand him and Naruto now. I was a fool. Both are so much alike they really are brothers. Neither wants to be treated anyway but who they really are...did Ino realise that before me.....I understand why Naruto wanted to be Hokage now, he doesn't want to protect the village...he wants to protect the people who are precious to him in the village......I...I think that is what I have been wrong about." _and said "You know what Sasuke. I think you and Haku have helped me realise something along with Naruto."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and asked "What might that be."

Sakura said "I just realised why Naruto really wants to be Hokage and it made me realise that I have wanted to be a ninja for the wrong reason. My dads story told me about how brave ninja were to protect him and he also told me about when one died protecting him and I never really thought much about it but now I realise....the reason we become ninja is not for the glory. Its to make sure the people we care for live on safely even if we die."

Sasuke nods and Kakashi said "That is the will of fire that the Hokages have spoken about since the beginning of the village founding. It was a belief that made the Senju clan so powerful a rival against the Uchiha Clan." from behind the teens as he was sitting reading his book.

Haku said "Hello Kakashi-san, what are you doing here."

Kakashi said "Actually, I was listening to all 3 of you since Ami has locked her in a bedroom and I have to say Sakura that I have one question for you. Now that you realise this, what do you plan to do about it."

Sakura thought a moment and said "I wish to become stronger, no matter the cost, so that I may protect my friends and family."

Kakashi asked "And you Sasuke, what do you plan to do."

Sasuke said "My family is my friends. I will support and protect him no matter what. If he wants to be Hokage then I will become head of ANBU to be his chief of security. I will do whatever it takes to keep the family I have. I won't lose it again."

Kakashi asked "And what about you Haku, what do you and Zabuza plan to do after this mission is over."

Haku said "My place is with Zabuza-sama. I go where he goes. He is my precious person."

Kakashi nods and said "Very well. Then how about I begin to train you all 3."

Sasuke asked "What about Ami."

Kakashi said "When this mission is over I am going to ask to have her removed from the team."

Sasuke asked "Then who will be our 3rd teammate."

Kakashi said "I have a few ideas." as he locked eyes with Haku who narrowed her eyes and thought "_what do you plan Kakashi."_


	27. Chapter 27

It has been 2 weeks since Naruto and Zabuza first arrived on the island. Naruto was panting as he stood in front of Mirai who said "Well done Naruto, you managed to get up to 10x normal gravity and keep your Sharingan eye uncovered for over an hour. That has increased your chakra reserves and since you have had to use chakra to stay on the tredmill after the first 20 minutes do to the speed it increases to your chakra control has also increased along with your general speed, strength and stamina."

Naruto said "So what now."

Mirai smirked and said "Its time you learned the truth about Samehada."

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Mirai said "Bring out Samehada and remove the handle from the blade."

Naruto was confused but he pulled out a scroll that held Samehada and unsealed it and looked at the blade and saw 3 screws that held the handle on and he pulled out a kunai and began to cut remove the screws.

When he was done removing the handle it was just a long white handle before the scales began. Mirai said "Good, now while I tell you the story of Samehada I want you to hold onto the bone handle with your bare hands and do not let go no matter what or the sword will kill you."

Naruto was wide eyed and asked "Are you joking."

Mirai said "No, now do as I said."

Naruto frowned and stood up and picked up the bone handle of Samehada and he felt it stab into his hand and he winces as blood began to come out of his hand and he felt chakra being pulled from him.

Mirai said "As you can see the blade is taking your blood and chakra. The reason is the blade Samehada is not actually a normal blade. In fact is not even really a blade. It is in fact a bloodline."

Naruto blinked and asked "Bloodline, what do you mean its a bloodline."

Mirai said "The truth goes back to the history of the Sanbi. You see, I am not the first Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi. In fact there have been 17 like me."

Naruto was wide eyed and asked "How is that possible. I thought the demons died when the Jinchuuriki died."

Mirai said "Unless the demon escapes by using the demons powers. That was why I beat it into your head the first day never use your demons powers. Now as I was saying the Samehada is in fact a bloodline. In mist there was a clan called the Kaguya clan. Thier bloodline is called the dead bone pulse where they can remove the bones from thier bodies and use it as a weapon."

Naruto looked at Samehada that was moving its teeth and Mirai said "Now normally its just a bone as hard as diamonds and thats it but as you can feel that one is sucking the chakra from you. That is because the Kaguya Kento Kaguya, that created that blade was in fact the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi about 50 years ago. There was one between him and me. The Sanbi is a demon that uses its tails to grab its pray and sucks the energy out of them and it effected the bloodline of Kento and so each of his bones could suck a persons chakra out of them."

Naruto saw the blade begining to crack and he asked "Whats happening."

Mirai said "The blade is changing. That blade was originally created for the son of that Kento to protect him since he knew he would be dying and wanted to protect the son. He made it where it changes and would grow with his son and it did.....until Kisame killed him and took the blade. The blade changes with each user and makes it where only people it accepts can touch it without harm. As you saw Kisame looked like a shark so the blade changed to look like it had shark teeth on it which is why he called it Samehada. The blade is now changing to suit you and when it does you will select a new name for it but it will still have the ability to absorb chakra. They say because of its special ability and the fact that it can return to its master sometimes that it is sentient or alive."

Naruto asked "So what it is doing is changing to suit me."

Mirai said "Mostly. It is also forming its own chakra coils that will match yours so that any chakra it eats you can also use after it makes it where it is not leathal to you."

Naruto nods as he looked at the blade and asked as it had started to slowly change "How long will it take to finish this."

Mirai said "I don't know....until its done I guess." as he got up and went to eat.

Naruto frowned and held the blade and thought "_I wonder what you will look like_."

In Wave country Tenten, Sakura, and Haku were all 3 having a little game to. Kakashi smirked as Lee, Neji and Sasuke all dodged the incoming senbons, shurikens, kunias, and every fucked up weapon tenten could pull out of her scrolls.

Sakura was laughing and said "man, I can't believe how much fun making those 3 pincushion could be."

Tenten said "Hey, your aim is getting better at hitting high speed targets and."

Haku said "You know, I wonder who would win between you and me Tenten because I can make weapons out of the water in the air and you.....Do you orgasm from weapons."

Tenten blushed and said "No."

Neji said "Can you believe those three."

Sasuke said "Tell me about it. You know if the old saying about you hurt the ones you love then Tenten is in love with you Neji."

Lee dodged a senbon and said "She is. She was the captain of Neji fanclub in the accademy."

Sasuke screamed "Yeouch." as he pulled a senbon out of his ass that melted to water and Neji smirked and said "As you were saying. I seen you and the ice maiden talking on the bridge the other day. I saw you looking at her ass as well."

Sasuke blushed and said "Well, she does look nice and we are similar."

Neji said "It was fated for it to happen."

Sasuke said "You know if naruto was here he would kick you ever loving fate ass."

Neji rubbed his jaw and said "I think you did a good enough job of it already...oh shit. KAITON." as he span as Tenten launched her twin rising dragon attack on him.

Lee said "Thats it, I can't take this unyouthfulness any longer." as he disappeared from view only to reappear behind Sakura and both disappeared again.

Sasuke looked at Neji who was panting and said "You know, I think the green bean has a smart idea." as he charged Haku with his Sharingan spinning."

Neji said "Tenten, it was fated for me to talk to you." as he charged toward her.

Kakashi smirked and said "About damn time." as he shushined away.

Lee reappeared in a clearing a few hundred yards away from where they originally were with Sakura who turned and punched him in the face and screamed "pervert."

Lee rubbed his nose and said "Will you please stop and let me talk."

Sakura frowned and said "Only because you talked normal and didn't say a word about youth."

Lee said "Alright, fair enough. Now the reason we are having this whole training day to begin with was because we eaves dropped on your talk with Tenten and Haku about that firekami test. Right."

Sakura nods and Lee said "Well the reason we did it was because.....well we were thinking that there might be a way to help you through it."

Sakura asked "What do you mean."

Lee sighed and said "Look, neji, sasuke and I all 3 know how much you all hated the idea of that test so we thought that...well if we could help you get together with the guys you liked that it would make it easier for you all. That was why Neji was using his bloodline to look through the walls and read your lips so we could find out who you all really actually liked."

Sakura asked "And what makes you think that was ok, huh. I for one like my privacy. You know what the thing is that worse of all. Since you had been spending so much time helping me with my taijutsu to improve I had actually started to like you as a close friend but now I don't know." as she crossed her arms.

Lee said "I'm sorry Sakura-chan."

Sakura said "Just go....I want some time to be left alone."

Lee frowned and nods as he turned and walked away."

Sakura sat down and began to think.

As this was happening Sasuke and Haku were trading punches with Haku having her demonic ice mirror and Sasuke said "I know its my fault. I was the one who told the guys about how you 3 had been talking about that test after you told me about how both tenten and Sakura were talking about it and you giving your own experiences about it."

Haku stood in her mirror and said "You betrayed my trust."

Sasuke said "I know but I did it because I wanted to help."

Haku asked "and how would spying on us help. Sakura and Tenten are the first girls my own age I have had a chance to be me around. Not pretend to be a boy but actually me. Then you had to spy on my bonding time with them."

Sasuke winced as he recieved a senbon in the arm and said "Because I thought that I could help Sakura get together with Lee since I notice that shes been spending so much time with him so that I could ask you out once I knew she no longer was my fangirl so that way you wouldn't lose your new friendship with her."

Haku eyes went wide and she asked "And why would I ever go out with you."

Sasuke said "Because we both know what its like to be seen for your bloodline and not you and because...well I kind of like you."

Haku frowned as she cancelled the demonic ice mirror and shushined away.

Sasuke sighed and said "Great. The first girl I actually like and I blew it." as he punched a tree trunk and walked away.

Neji who was now standing in front of Tenten who had her arms crossed after running out of weapons said "Look, I....."

Tenten slapped him and said "I know exactly why you did it. You explained it once already to Kakashi and I heard it but that doesn't mean I am not hurt. I have secrets Neji, some that I would never tell a guy. All woman do and you crossed a very big line. One that I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive you for."

Neji frowned and said "Very well." as he turned and walked away.

Tenten looked up to the sky and then began to go and pick up her weapons.

Just as she was about to get the first weapon she felt a person appear behind her and before she knew it her world went black.

A few hours later Kakashi looked at the 3 teens who were sitting at the table moping around and asked "Its getting dark. Don't you think you should go check on the girls. We are on a mission and Gai should be back soon."

Sasuke said "Yeah, your right, lets go." as he got up and left with Lee and Neji following behind him.

They soon came to the clearing where they were fighting earlier and Neji and Lee both said at the same time "Somethings wrong."

Sasuke asked "What."

Neji said "Tenten would never leave her weapons on the ground. She treats them as if they are her children." as he activated his bloodline.

A few moments later he frowned and said "I don't see them anywhere and I can see over a mile around us."

Sasuke frowned and said "Lee, go tell Kakashi-sensei what we know, Neji, can you see anything that doesn't belong in the area."

Neji looked again as Lee left and sai "No. Theres no trace of them anywhere." as he began to gather tentens weapons with Sasuke helping.

When Kakashi arrived he said "Report."

Neji said "There is no sign of them anywhere."

Kakashi frowned and quickly bit his thumb and flashed through handsigns and slammed his hands together and said "Kuchyose no Jutsu." as a pug dog appeared.

The dog said "**Yo**."

Kakashi said "No time for greating Pukkan, I got 3 missing gennins, all female."

Pukkan frowned and sniffed the air and said "I got 3 females scents plus 5 males."

As Gai and Lee arrived with Tazuna Kakashi asked "Ok, eliminate everyones scent here and tell see if you can track down the last scent."

Pukkan sniffed a few moments and said "I got one, male.....Hmm, I recognise the scent."

Kakashi asked "Who is it."

Pukkan said "Its Mizuki."

Sasuke frowned and asked "What would Mizuki-sensei take Sakura, Tenten and Haku."

Kakashi said "Don't be fooled, Mizuki is a traitor to Konoha responsible for tricking a gennin into stealing the forbidden scroll of seals and attempted murder of Iruka Umino and the gennin. Last I heard he was still in prison. Can you track him Pukkan."

Pukkan said "No, hes using shushin to escape."

Kakashi frowned and summoned 5 more dogs and said "I want you all to search around for Mizuki. Hes here somewhere. When you find him return to me and inform me where he is."

Each of the dogs nod and run off in different directions.

Lee asked "Kakashi-sensei, will he hurt them."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and said "I don't know Lee. For now lets continue the mission until my summons find them."

Sasuke frowned and thought "_hold on girls, we will find you."_

10 days later Naruto was standing with his new sword on his back, the former Samehada. It was a 4 ft long blade that starts out from a point at the end and goes to 2 inches wide twin sided excaliber style sword with a 18 inch handle with a 4 inch guard. Since it was similar to Mirai sword he was able to get a standard bamboo sheeth that was covered in black cloth which is what the handle was covered in as well to conceal it at night.

Mirai said "Good naruto, from copying Zabuza and me fighting you have been able to quickly adapt to your new sword and should be able to use it against any anbu level ninja or lower who does not specialize in kenjutsu but you have a long way to go before you will be able to use it against someone of my experience or a samurai."

Naruto said "Thank you Mirai."

Zabuza said "Kid, Mirai and I had planned to train you more then we have but I have not recieved a messenger bird from Haku in several days and I am afraid something has happened. Mirai has agreed to come with us to go back and check on them and to continue your training there after we verify somethings not wrong."

Naruto said "Ok, I guess thats alright but why do you think something has happened."

Mirai said "Haku always sends a message to Zabuza when they are seperate."

Naruto frowned and asked "So does this mean my training is almost over."

Mirai said "Soon Naruto, why."

Naruto said "I am suppose to do something for you at the end of my training but you haven't told me what it is yet."

Mirai said "You will know soon. We can leave when your ready to make the trip back."

Naruto said "I am ready now I guess since we just lightly spared today."

Zabuza said "Good, lets go." as he turned and soon all 3 were running across the top of the water.

In Konoha the third Hokage sighed as he read the status report from Kakashi and thought "_damn it, how did Mizuki escape the prison without anyone finding out. I could summon Naruto back but the report Kakashi gave me makes me want to let him to continue his training, especially with the fact he has gotten us more information on Madara then we ever could hope for. Jiraiya reply said he was planning to teach him to use his demons power and if he has found another jinchuuriki who knows how to use his then that could make it easier for him to learn as well as having someone who understand him.....I am displease with the deception but I checked and Dustin back story was true so he must not know that the sword that was stolen was a set up. Most likely connected to Naruto 'underworld connections' Kakashi heard Naruto meantion to Sasuke but how did he get such connections. I have also spoken with Kurenai about chosing him as the next firekami and though I may not like the idea he is the perfect person for the job. I can only pray that things will work out and those girls can be recovered unharmed."_

In wave Kakashi frowned as he read the scroll in front of him and said "It appears that Mizuki has joined Gato and it also appears that he has gathered a few Root members who do not agree with the Sandaime leadership since it was a Root member who brought the scroll. The girls are unharmed right now because they are wanting a trade."

Sasuke frowned and Gai asked "What exactly are they wanting."

Kakashi said "They want Zabuza, Naruto and Tazuna. Mizuki wants revenge on Naruto for defeating him durring the forbidden scroll incedent and for what he did to him durring the interigation. Gato wants Tazuna and Zabuza because Zabuza failed and Tazuna for the bridge."

Neji asked "Do we have any idea where they are being held."

Kakashi said "Unfortinately no. The ROOT member was an ink clone that dispelled when I tried to capture it."

Gai asked "How long are they giving us."

Kakashi said "The end of the week."

Lee said "This is most unyouthful."

Neji said "Fate will help us rescue them."

Sasuke said "Fate going to have to stand in line because when I get done with them the Shinigami will have to deal with them."

Tazuna asked "Are you going to give me to them."

Kakashi said "If at all posible....no."

Inari said "See, this is why you can't beat Gato." as he ran up to his room.

Ami who was sitting quitely said "If Naruto was here would he be able to save them."

Kakashi said "I don't know Ami, He might be able to find them though but we have no way to get him."

Ami bit her lip and said "We might actually." as she went up the stairs.

A few minutes later she came back down and held out a tri-pronged kunai.

Kakashi eyes got wide and grabbed it and asked "How did you get this."

Ami stuttered "When he passed out it was laying on the ground and..." as she looked away

Kakashi frowned and said "Well, you may have actually of saved the other girls." as he tossed it and it landed on the ground.

Naruto was running across the water when he felt a tug and he grabbed Zabuza and Mirai who were in front of him and all 3 were gone in a yellow flash.

In Tazuna house there was a yellow flash and Naruto fell to his knees wheezing as he coughed up blood and Zabuza was shaking his head along with Mirai who asked "What the hell was that and where are we."

Naruto was still coughing up blood and Kakashi began to check him and said "Shit, Minato-sensei never tried to piggy back anyone before. Are you ok."

Naruto said in gasped breath "peachy." as he fell to the floor and Kakashi said "Chakra exhaustion and his lunges are thawing from freezing durring Hiraishin. Who are you." as he looked at Mirai.

Zabuza asked "Hes Mirai, wheres Haku Kakashi and why did you summon the kid."

Gai said "My student Tenten, Sakura, and Haku have all 3 been captured by a traitor of Konoha named Mizuki along with members of the Root whose leader killed himself a few weeks back. They are working for Gato and we have been unable to locate them. They want you, Naruto and Tazuna in exchange for them."

Kakashi said "I summoned Naruto because hes a CIA ninja trained under the ino/shika/cho team along with Anko Mitarashi and Ibiki Morino. I am hoping that he can gather information on where the girls are since since tracking and searching for them have turned up nothing."

Zabuza frowned and said "I will kill you once this is over Kakashi. I trusted you with Haku."

Mirai frowned and looked at Naruto and walked over drawing back and kicking him in the ribs and Naruto wheezed and said "Damn it Mirai. That hurt." as he rubed his ribs and slowly stood up.

He looked around and asked "Whats going on."

Kakashi explained it all again to Naruto and Naruto clenched his fist and said "I knew I should have killed the bastard when I had the chance. Thats it. I am doing more then setting his balls on fire this time." as he started to walk toward the door.

Mirai asked "Where are you going."

Naruto said "I got a little bitch to interigate....Kakashi, let me copy shushin." as he raised his headband.

Kakashi sighed as he showed it and shushin across the room and Naruto pulled his headband down and said "I will be back in a few hours with Gato."

Gai said "Naruto, how are you going to capture Gato."

Naruto smirked and said "lets just say I have my ways." as he looked at Zabuza and Mirai and said "Wait till I get back with Gato. I want to rescue them just as much as you do. After that we can kill them all." as he closed the door.

Ami asked "Why are you letting him go. I mean what can he do."

Kakashi said "More then any of us can." as he frowned.

Zabuza said "Hes got 4 hours then I am going in and killing everyone in my way until I find Haku."

Sasuke frowned and said "Don't worry, Naruto will succeed.

An hour later Miko was walking toward an office looking building and a man with a sword at the door said "Well hello pretty, what can I do for you."

Miko smiled and said "My mistress has sent me here for a business deal with Gato. I wish to see him."

The guard said "I don't know, Gato is a very busy man but if...." as miko grabbed his outstrech hand that was going toward her breast and she twisted it and she leaned down and said "My mistress is Crystal Finger Rose. You will take me to Gato now or I will break off what makes you a man you little shit." as she let go and stepped back.

The guard rubbed his arm and said "Fine, follow me." as he walked in the door and up to a secretaries desk where an old woman was sitting filling her nails and she asked "What do you want." as she looked at Miko.

Miko said "My name is Miko. My mistress has sent me to talk with Gato."

The lady said "Un huh, and who is your mistress lady."

Miko said "Crystal Finger Rose."

The lady stopped and looked at Miko and frowned a moment and said "You will wait over there until Gato is ready to see you." as she pointed to a set of chairs on the side of the room.

Miko said "Very well but I am on a time limit and if I do not return in that time limit my mistress said the consequences would be....costly." as she turned and walked to the chairs and sat down while the guard went back outside.

10 minutes later a pair of Rounin came out and said "Are you the lady who was sent by Crystal Finger Rose."

Miko nods and one said "Very well, do you have any weapons."

Miko stood up and held out her hand and said "None, however if when your checking you try anything funny I can assure you that you will never feel the joys of a woman again. I am here for business."

The taller one said "Fine, follow me." as he turned and began walking down the hall while the second one got behind Miko and kept watching her ass.

They took an elevator to the top floor and entered a big office where Gato was sitting at a desk and said "So, what is it the great Crystal Finger would want to see me."

Miko looked around and thought "_hmm, 3 genjutsu in the room."_ and said as she took a step forward and walked toward the window wall looking out "You have recently hired a chunnin from Konoha. One that has been.....black balled by my mistress. She is sending a demand out. Cut all dealings with him and those with him or Konoha will recieve a very detailed list of every illegal activity you are in from drugs to prostitution, slave trade, extortion as well as other activities which would ruin you."

Gato frowned and said "Tell your mistress that I will cancell all dealings with him by the end of the week."

Miko shook her head and said "You don't get it do you. I am sent here to collect his head. When my mistress blackballs someone the only way off is death. If I do not have his head when I return then your ruined and if I do not return your still ruined. If you are worried about not being able to take care of Mizuki then just have the ones in the genjutsu to go get him."

A voice asked "And how do you know there were genjutsu in effect in here." as she felt a blade on her neck.

She smirked and said "Simple. Your dead." as her purse exploded killing the man next to her. Just then the 2 rounin threw shurikens at the other 2 genjutsu and flashed through handsigns and both said "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu." as the 6 turned into 60 killing both who were to stunned by the explosion to detect the danger until it was 2 late.

Gato looked pale as both Zouri walked toward him and Waraji left in a swirl of leaves and appeared moments later with the bodies of Zouri and Waraji and Gato said "What are you doing, why did you attack those men...who are you." in a scared voice and the living Zouri grabbed Gato and left in a swirl of leaves and Waraji put his hands together and was covered in smoke and became Gato. A few moments later several armed guards came in and saw the bodies and Gato coughed and said "Damn it. I can't believe this. I want all my men gathered in front of the building in one hour no matter what." as he coughed because of the smoke.

A few minutes later in Tazuna house a swirl of leaves appeared and Zouri shoved Gato on the floor with a gag in his mouth and said "Be still or I will kill you."

Zabuza appeared behind Zouri and said "Wheres Haku."

Zouri said "run around an invisible island."

Zabuza blinked and said "Kid, that you."

Zouri put his hands together and was covered in smoke and naruto appeared and said "Yeah."

Zabuza removed the blade he had at Naruto neck and Naruto looked at Gato and smirked as said "Someone tie the little piggy up for me. I need to get some of my....toys." as he walked over to the table and pulled out a scroll and began to unseal his doctor jacket and his needles, scaples, and poisons.

Kakashi grabbed Gato and tied him up and said "You want to do it here or somewhere less public."

Naruto said "I got a kagebunshin impersinating him right now getting ready to deal with all his mercenaries. killed 3 ninja with the kanji for NE on thier mask in Gato office and both Gato personal body guards in the elevator on the way up."

Tsunami asked "What are you fixing to do." in a scared voice.

Naruto said "I'm a interigation expert. I am going to interigate the little bastard so we can rescue the girls. You might want to take the kid and leave the room because it won't be pretty."

Inari who was on the couch said "No....I want to see what happens to him. He killed my father by having his head cut off in front of us. I want to see him suffer."

Naruto frowned and said "I have no say over you kid so listen to your mother and grandfather."

Tsunami looked at Inari and closes her eyes and said "No....Gato taken a lot from us. I need to see this so I can move on."

Gato was trying to get free and Naruto having slipped his cloak and sword off grabbed his doctors jacket and slipped it on and said "Hello my little bitch. They call me Doc Seven because I use medical skills to make you visit the seven levels of hell. You are my newest patient and I am going to take great pleasure in getting information from you. My bedside manors are non existance because I believe a person should feel all the pains of life. Now this my friend is a special poison I use on all my victims. It makes it where anything you feel is amplified 10x. It won't make you feel good though because it only works on pain to increase it." as he filled the needle with 5cc and then he shot it into Gato stomach.

He then smirked and walked over and grabbed a scaple and looked at it a couple of times in front of Gato and he went to Gato right hand and cut him across each of the knuckles."

Gato began to scream into his gag and Naruto said "Oh silly me. I forgot to remove your gag. I guess I will have to do your left hand after I remove it." as he pulled the gag free and Gato said "Wait, tell me what you want. Money, jewels, woman, power. I can give it all to you. How much is crystal finger rose paying you. I will beat it."

At that name Gai, Kakashi, Zabuza, and Mirai all looked at Naruto.

Naruto didn't notice the jounins as he smirked and said "You want to know something Gato, this has nothing to do with her. This is about that bastard Mizuki and the girls hes kidnap. I want to know where they are, how many men Mizuki has with them, any security that is at the location and the location of your money."

Gato who had calmed down said "Why should I tell you."

Naruto stabbed him with the scalpel in the nuts and Gato screamed while every male in the room covered themselves.

Naruto said "Because I am the only guy who can end your pain."

Gato said "Alright, theres a ship on the northside of the island. Its a huge cargo ship. There are 25 men with Mizuki. The girls are there with him. I don't know what kind of security the place has."

Naruto twisted the still imbedded scapel and asked "Why should I believe you."

Gato said "Because its the truth. Please stop." in a pained filled voice.

Naruto twisted the blade again and said "money."

Gato said "Theres a private yacht on the east side of the island. There are 20 guards around it. All my money is in the hull of the yacht."

Naruto said "Anything else you think I should know because I will come back and do it again and again until you die if I find out your lying."

Gato said "No, thats it, please stop the pain."

Naruto said "Very well." as he ripped pulled the scaple up from his groun up his chest to his to his heart where he stabbed it and Naruto said "I never said I would let you live." as he wiped the blood off his scapel on Gato cloths and then walked over and began to seal his stuff and slip back on his white cloak and sword before he closed his eyes and ran into the kitchen and everyone heard the sound of throwing up.

Inari looked at the body of Gato and said "Is he really dead."

Tazuna said "If he isn't hes not happy."

Gai said "That was most unyouthful."

Ami said "Oh god, I am going to be sick." as she ran up to the bathroom and threw up.

Neji, Lee, and Sasuke all looked at the body with indifference.

Zabuza looked at Mirai who both nod and began to walk toward the door and Kakashi said "Wait, I'm coming as well."

Sasuke said "So am I."

Naruto who came back out wiping his mouth said "Sasuke, Neji, Lee, I got a mission for you."

Kakashi said "Naruto, your a gennin and...."

Naruto said "shut it. You, Gai, Mirai, Zabuza, and me are all going to have our hands full taking care of Mizuki and those 20 guards. Somebody has to rescue the girls. Ami can stay here with Tazuna and his family until we get back along with some of my kagebunshins henged into all of us and a Hiraishin Kunai. I can sneak in and secure the girls by impersinating Gato and getting them out and to these 3 while you 4 work on causing a distraction when I am ready. Its the safest way."

Kakashi frowned and said "I hate to say it but its the same plan I had."

Naruto said "Good, now lets go." as he created some Kagebunshin and they all left with a couple of Kagebunshin taking Gato body out into the woods and burring it.


	28. Chapter 28

As they were jumping through the trees Sasuke saw the sword on Naruto back and asked "Whats with the sword dobe."

Naruto kept his eyes locked and said "Remember hearing about Samehada. Well turns out its not actually a sword but a bloodline. I won't go into it but this sword use to be Samehada. I call it Ivory Leach."

Sasuke said "I see. So did you get stronger."

Naruto said "Yeah, I gained about 140 Suiton jutsu and a whole new perceptive of what it means to be a Jinchuuriki....we got company up ahead. I got.....3...no 4 scents up ahead."

Kakashi said "Must be a patrol. Neji."

Neji nods and activates his bloodline and he said "I see them, about a mile ahead and they are setting up traps up ahead."

Naruto closed his eyes and began to flash through handseals and the area began to fill up with mist.

Zabuza smirked as he moved in the mist along with Mirai. A few minutes later Neji who had been following them said "Its clear."

Naruto cancelled the jutsu and Kakashi said "No what since this is your plan Naruto and it appears everyones following your orders."

Naruto said "Now, we have a way for you 4 to get me inside." as he jumped to where Mirai and Zabuza was.

When the others arrived Naruto was stripping the dead bodies of thier mask and cloaks and a few weak water jutsu later all the blood was off of them and Naruto said "Alright, Neji, Sasuke, Lee, dispose of these bodies and take care of any traps in this area so we can escape in a hurry. I will be a prisoner since Mizuki wants me." as he tossed the uniforms to Kakashi, Zabuza, Gai, and Mirai who all placed the uniform on and Naruto handed Kakashi a Hiraishin kunai and made a single mizubunshin.

Kakashi said "I see.....You know, I am beginning to wonder if you are Minato reincarnated instead of his son. I mean you act more like a jounin then a gennin Naruto."

Mirai and Zabuza both said "Tell us about it."

Naruto smirked and rubbed his hand against his head and said "Well, its because I am not exactly Naruto." causing everyone to look at him.

Mirai asked "What do you mean your not exactly Naruto."

Naruto said "Its hard to explain. After Naruto pissed off the fox and he messed with our healing abilities...something happened inside our head. Inoichi sensei said it was MPD but I don't think that is actually right. I mean its like our mind is multitasking like the Kagebunshin no Jutsu. I mean whenever a stressful situation arises that we have never encountered, if a part of our mind is not set up to deal with the situation a new personality appears. You all saw one earlier. The doctor as hes called. Whenever we have to do an interigation he takes over and does the dirty work but as I am sure you all heard earlier when Naruto got control back he threw up because it makes him feel the villagers were right about him."

Sasuke asked "And the girl."

Naruto said "Oh, that would be Miko, shes....different from us. She was originally created to deal with Ino after the....incident that caused Naruto to lose everything but over time as Ino changed and became tolerable Miko became the....emotional support of Naruto. Anytime he is put in a situation like family gatherings or understanding woman she whispers advice to him unless she needs to actually come out to infilitrate like she did earlier today."

Zabuza asked "And who exactly are you."

Naruto said "Well I don't have a name yet but I was created right before you and I fought. I guess you could say I am a merger of all of Naruto battle knowledge, strategy, and the part of Itachi's soul that he copied into Naruto before his death when he gave us this eye. I only came out durring our fight and then earlier after we heard about the girls being captured. I was the one who came up with the idea to get Gato and now I have returned to help rescue the girls."

Kakashi asked "Hmm, from the way you describe yourself and the others you may not actually be far off. Nobody has ever been able to use Kagebunshin like you can so there maybe a side effect of dealing with the mental streign of creating hundreds of them at a time. What has Inoichi said to do about it."

Naruto said "Since we are all helpful personalities he has told Naruto to try relaxing activities such as gardening or training. If your worried I might freak out and kill you all then I doubt it. I mean I wouldn't and Miko wouldn't....the doctor would if he was ordered to but hes the bastard child Anko and Ibiki created."

Gai and Kakashi both snickered and Mirai said "Well we should be going."

Kakashi asked "So where are you going to be Naruto."

Naruto said "Oh me." as he changed into Gato and jumped away.

Kakashi said "We really need to talk to him when we get back to Konoha Gai along with Inoichi."

Gai said "Kakashi....let it go, the kid in less then 3 hours has done more then we could in a couple of weeks. Lets just rescue the girls." in a serious voice.

Kakashi nods and they 4 adults with a 'knocked out' naruto over the shoulder of Zabuza.

20 minutes later they arrived at a port and saw several ships and a loud voice said "Tell that idiot Mizuki I demand to see him now." as they looked and saw Gato yelling at 4 Root members.

Just then a team arrived around Kakashi group and asked "What do we have here."

Zabuza changing his voice to sound like one of the men he killed said "Caught him trying to sneak here." as he turned and showed Naruto who was over his shoulder.

The one who was acting as leader of the other group said "Well, well, well, this is interesting. Mizuki will be pleased. We will be able to get the Sharingan from him and deliver it to Orochimaru-sama sooner then we expected. What about the old man and Zabuza."

Zabuza said "He was alone. The idiot."

The leader said "Fine, follow us to the command center so the doctor can extract the eye....Bring the pig as well." to the other squad who were standing in front of Gato.

Gato sneered and said "Watch your tongue. I pay you remember."

Nobody said anything as the group headed toward a ship in the middle of the others.

At the same time as 'gato' and the Root where heading toward the command center another command center was being used.

Outside the building where Gato office was there was around 200 mercenaries all standing there and Gato stepped out onto a balcony and said "Listen to me. Because of the recent attempt on my life I have lost both my personal bodyguards. I am looking for 2 replacements. The pay for both will be $2 million a year plus all the woman and alchohal you want provided you can perform your jobs adequately."

Each of the mercenaries looked on shouting that they would do it. Gato held up his hand and said "Now I cant have a weakling who can't fight or runs in the face of danger or refuses to follow my orders so I have called you all here for a contest. You all will have a free-for-all battle until there are only 2 of you left alive. The rest will be dead and recieves nothing. I order you to begin now."

Each of the men looked at each other and before anyone could say anything several men screamed as they died from some of the more desperate mercenaries.

As the battle began below Gato stepped back and thought "_and once they are done I can finish off the last 2."_

Back with Naruto

As Gato walked in with the Root members and the 'knocked out Naruto' Mizuki asked "What are you doing here worm."

Gato said "Why didn't you tell me you been blackballed by Crystal Finger Rose."

Mizuki sneered and said "never heard of her."

Gato said "Fool, when she talks everyone in the black market listens. She sent an emissary to me earlier who killed your 3 men in my office along with my personal guards. She demands that I return a girl under her protection or she will blow all of mine and Orochimaru operations to Konoha."

Mizuki frowned and said "Like I care."

Gato said "You should. Shes placed a $10 million dollar reward for your head." making Mizuki and all the Root wide eyed.

Mizuki asked "What did I do to piss her off."

Gato said "Apparantly you first killed a chunnin that had dealings with her. For that she put a marker on you. Next you ratted out about your meeting Orochimaru which got you a second mark. Your final mark was trying to steal the forbidden scroll. She had someone on the inside who was preparing to not only take the forbidden scroll but also half of Konoha treasury and you blew it. Now I want the girls you captured. I don't know which one is under her protection but I am not taking a chance. Bring them to me now."

Mizuki said "No, those girls our my insurance policy to the demon over there." as he saw Naruto passed out.

Gato sneered and said "Then take me to them and I will ask them which one is under her protection and leave you the other 2. I don't care about your personal grudge or whatever it is. I will not have my business ruined by the likes of you."

Mizuki said "And if I kill you."

Gato said "You could try but the men Orochimaru sent here that are on the boat will make sure that you die as well. You have not only involved me in your trouble but him as well and where I may just sell you as a slave. He will use you as an experiment."

Mizuki began to pale and said "Fine, take him to them and put all men on high alert."

Gato said "No your betters Mizuki." as he followed an Root member.

Mizuki sneered and said "I will deal with you later Gato." as he looked at Naruto and walked over and raised his haid by the hair and said "And I shall enjoy killing you demon after we take out that eye. Take him to the medic."

Kakashi group all nod and leave quickly and Mizuki frowned and thought "_somethings wrong....."_ as his eye got wide and said "Its a trap. That was a clone." as he began to look around.

Gato soon stood outside a steel door with 2 guards and his escort and the escort said "Thier inside."

Gato said "Good." and before any of the 3 knew it a sword appeared as Gato was covered in smoke and all 3 of thier heads fell from thier shoulders.

Naruto shook his head and he quickly unlatched the door and opened it and saw Sakura, Haku, and Tenten all 3 standing on the other side of the room and he walked in holding his finger to his lip and pulled the door closed.

After the door was closed he asked "Are you 3 alright."

Sakura said "Yeah, they just been keeping us in here bringing us food twice a day but they haven't hurt us or anything except put these chakra cuffs on us."

Naruto nods and asked "How were you captured."

Tenten said "We had a fight with the guys and we were tired from fighting them and those ANBU guys appeared behind us and knocked us out."

Naruto said "Alright Sasuke, Neji and Lee are waiting at an extraction point. I am going to create 3 clones and they will shushin you 3 out of here. When you get to them haul ass back to Tazuna place. Zabuza, Mirai, Gai, Kakashi and I are going to...." as he felt a shushin appearing behind him and he reacted on instincts and replaced himself with a matress as Mizuki appeared and stabbed a kunai into the matress where he had been moments before.

Naruto pulled his sword and Tenten eyed it and he said "I will make you scream like a bitch again Mizuki."

Mizuki said "Goto hell demon." as he charged Naruto who quickly knocked the kunai away and Naruto kicked him in the stomach making him back up a little then put his hand together and 3 kagebunshin appeared and each grab a girl and shushined away and Naruto dodged as some shurikens flew where he had been.

Naruto reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a seed and quickly grew it and between his sword and rosewhip he soon had Mizuki backed into a corner and Naruto smirked dropping his rose whip and put both hands on his sword as he charged Mizuki who replaced himself with the same matress he stabbed before but when he did a second Naruto dropped a cloak of invisibilty and grabbed the rose whip and quickly bound Mizuki and Naruto said "Goodnight Mizuki." as he walked behind Mizuki and knocked him out. Then the kagebunshin grabbed Mizuki as well as a hiraishin kunai and shushined away.

Naruto then flashed through handsigns and the water around the ship started turning into a thick mist.

Zabuza smirked and said "I love this kid." as he pulled out his sword and started to move through the ship.

The others did the same as screams echoed in the mist.

Sasuke, Neji and Lee were all waiting when 3 Naruto came running with the girls on thier backs and landed on the ground and one Naruto said "Take the girls back to Tazunas. They can't use chakra so carry them." as they went up in smoke."

Naruto smiled softly as he recieved the memories from the clones before he stabbed a root member from the back into his heart.

With 'gato' and his men Gato looked down at the last 3 men who were all panting and sighed as he changed into a clone of Naruto and pulled out several shurikens and threw them from above flashing through handsigns and said "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu." as they multiplied and killed the last 3 men who never saw the attacks coming.

On the water a Naruto appeared with Mizuki and he quickly tied Mizuke feet together with Ninja wire and dropped Mizuki in the water waking him up and making him sputter as he surfaced and Naruto said "Now bitch, tell me everything that happened since you and I had our little interigation and I will let you go." as he started to run as fast as possible away from the island toward the open water dragging Mizuki who was sputtering and trying to get some air. After 10 minutes Naruto stopped and said "Ready to talk."

Mizuki said "Goto hell demon."

Naruto shrugged and took off running again.

The girls looked at the guys who didn't give them time before and picked each up bridal style and were carrying them in the trees. Each was in deep thought.

Naruto after killing 4 men dropped the hidden mist jutsu and walked out on the deck and saw Kakashi reading his book, Zabuza leaning against a crate, Mirai drinking a jug he got from somewhere and Gai was doing pushups.

Naruto said "The girls are safe and I have a clone interrigating Mizuki right now."

Kakashi said "So who are you right now Naruto."

Naruto frowned and said "I am the real me. Why."

Kakashi asked "How do you know crystal finger Rose." as he closed his book.

Naruto frowned and asked "Why."

Zabuza said "Shes one of the biggest underworld bosses there is kid. The way you talk about her back there sounds like you know her pretty good."

Naruto shrugged and said "I guess you could say I do. Shes my step-sister." making everyone wide eyed.

Kakashi asked "How is that possible."

Naruto said "She came from whirlpool with my mother, her godmother. She was going to be adopted officially into the family after I was born. She was in the hospital room when I was born as well as a little later when my mother was murdered in her weakened state. I won't tell you anything else about her because if you are acting this way then you don't know who she really is and I won't risk the only family I have."

Kakashi frowned and said "No one does. All those who know what she really looks like end up dead. They say shes a 60 year old woman all the way down to a 10 year old girl and how can you be sure that she was telling you the truth."

Naruto said "I've seen more then enough proof. Now lets get out of here." as he jumped away.

When they got back to the house they looked around and Tsunami said "Each of the boys are with thier girlfriends and are in seperate rooms talking privately. I've checked and nothings going on between them."

Mirai asked "How much longer do you have here Naruto."

Naruto said "I don't know, why."

Mirai said "Rest today and tomorrow we will continue your training." as he went to the couch and drank from the jug he had on him.

Zabuza sat down as well and closed his eyes.

Kakashi and Gai went to check on the other gennin and found Ami in the hall looking scared and Gai asked "Whats wrong."

Ami gulped "The demons back."

Kakashi sighed as he thought "_stupid girl."_

A few hours later Naruto who had created a clone and was holding a hiraishin kunai disappeared in a yellow flash and appeared in the middle of the ocean and saw Mizuki bobbing in the water and his clone said "A shark came and ate the bottom half of his body. I got some answers."

Naruto nods and cuts off Mizukis head and dispells all his clones and reappears back in Tazuna house and frowned as he thought "_so Orochimaru was behind his escape. It appears Root and the Sound village had somekind of alliance before Danzo death."_


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning team 7 and 9 were at the bridge and the girls who had thier chakra cuffs taken off were each beside the boy that took them to safety. Kakashi and Gai looked as more and more people began to come to the bridge to work when news of Gato death reached them.

Kakashi looked over the rail of the bridge down at the water below and said "You know, hes getting pretty good."

Gai said "Yes he is, as well as suiton jutsu. His flames of youth burn brightly."

Down on the water Naruto ducked a sword slice from Zabuza and he blocked a slash from Mirai. Mirai said "Come on Naruto, your a member of the seven swordsmen now. You have to do better then this."

Naruto said "Really. Try this." as he let the chakra on his feet fade and he fell into the water and then he blasted out of the water kicking Zabuza in the chin and spinning to land on Mirai shoulder kicking him in the head.

Zabuza fell on top of the water with a grunt and said "Thats it your dead boy."

Naruto blinked as he looked from where he was standing on the water and looked at where he came out of the water and Mirai said "Wake up." as he went to cut Naruto head off and Naruto turned into water.

Zabuza asked "Where is he."

Mirai frowned and said "I don't know but you feel that."

Up on the bridge Kakashi eyes got wide and said "Hey gai, check this out and tell me if I am seeing things." as he pointed toward the water below.

Zabuza and Mirai were both looking around when they began to feel themselves moving and looked as the water beneath them began to spin slowly but building up speed and a small slope was begining to form and Zabuza said "NO...FUCKING....WAY." as he turned and started to try and run out of the water that was forming a whirlpool below them.

Mirai himself was looking at it and said "Fine....." as he took a swig from the jug he was carring as he closed his eyes and fell into the whirlpool toward the center of it and soon he was pulled underwater.

Naruto looked at the whirlpool he was making and saw Mirai spinning down toward him and saw him pull his sword out of its sheath and Naruto thought "_oh shit."_

Up on the water everyone was looking having been called over hearing Gai and Kakashi talk as Zabuza climbed up on the bridge panting and said "Shits about to hit the fan. Nobody get involved."

Sasuke asked "What do you mean."

Down in the whirlpool that had now nearly stopped a glow could be seen coming from the water and suddenly Naruto shot out of the water with a look of fear on his face as a tenticle of chakra shot out after him and he created 2 kagebunshin who grabbed him and thew him away before they were destroyed.

Ami asked "What is that."

Kakashi frowned as he looked at Zabuza and asked "Is that what I think it is."

Zabuza nods slowly as everyone heard Naruto scream as a pair of tenticles started to play tennis with his body. Just then the third tenticle came out of the water and slapped him making him bounce across the surface as Mirai slowly surfaced surrounded by green charka.

Naruto was panting as he slowed his skid across the surface and said "Ok, if thats how you want it, try this Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu." as suddenly over 500 Naruto appeared and they all began flashing through handsigns and said together "Suiryuudan no Jutsu - Water Dragon Projectile Technique." as hundreds of water dragons rose and looked at Mirai before they charged toward him.

Sasuke asked "Explain to me again why you don't want me to copy any jutsu from Mirai and Naruto."

Zabuza said "Because each person has to figure out the right amount of chakra and control for a jutsu themselves. For Jinchuuriki the cost is a lot more then that of jounin or chunnin. If you copied thier jutsu and tried it you would most likely die of chakra exhaustion but if you copied off of me then you would not be hit as hard in chakra reserves but it still would take a lot out of you."

Kakashi continued as the dragons slammed into Mirai "Also the fact you have a chakra affinity for fire and lightning makes water jutsu your biggest weakness. It would cost you tripple the chakra to do a suiton jutsu then it would either a katon or Raiton jutsu. I would leave suiton alone until you jounin if possible."

Sakura asked "How do you know what affinity sasuke is and what am I."

Kakashi said "You were all tested in the accademy and it was in your folder. You Sakura are a water affinity."

Ami asked "And me."

Kakashi said "Earth."

Sasuke asked "And Naruto."

Kakashi sighed and said "Double wind."

Everyone blinked and Zabuza was wide eyed and said "Wait, you mean to tell me the kid is a double wind and hes using water and earth jutsu."

Lee asked "Why are you so shocked about that. I don't understand."

An explosion down below in the water as tenticles splashed causing a tidal wave to head toward the ones Naruto clones made drew everyones attention for a moment and Kakashi said "A person with double affinity for an element has to work extremely hard to learn a jutsu of another element."

Tenten said "But Naruto was able to use water jutsu against Zabuza when he copied them."

Kakashi asked "And what happened to Naruto durring that fight. He ran out of chakra. Just because he copied it doesn't mean he can use it just as good as Zabuza or Mirai can. I asked them last night and Mirai told me that durring Naruto training they had Naruto physically training while keeping his sharingan active and coping Zabuza and Mirai fighting each other. After that every jutsu that he copied Naruto had his Kagebunshin practice them over and over again to where he done each jutsu over a 1000 times while he has actually learned to fight with a sword and not just copy. That has made suiton jutsu easier for him and made him stronger. He most likely has now a double wind and a slight water affinity."

Sakura asked "And the earth jutsu."

Haku said "As water jutsu will be harder for Sasuke-kun, Earth jutsu will be harder for Naruto-kun and if he has formed an affinity toward water then fire jutsu will be next to impossible for him since water and wind make ice and ice kills fire."

Sasuke said "So your saying Naruto is only using the eye to copy the jutsu and then hes going back and actually mastering them."

Kakashi said "Exactly. That is what all of the great Uchiha in your clan actually did. They only used your bloodline as an aid which is why I don't just have you copy all the jutsu I know."

Neji asked as Naruto slashed the tenticle that tried to wrap around him "Can you explain to me exactly how he keeps getting stronger. I mean from what I have seen he is getting very powerful in a short amount of time."

Zabuza chuckled drawing everyones attention and said "You all don't get it do you. Its not that hes actually getting stronger at once, its hes finally learning how to control what he has already. He told us how when he graduated the accademy he couldn't produce a simple bunshin. The reason was that he had WAY to much chakra and no control. Whoever was teaching him before was drilling chakra control into his head hard. Hes has chakra reserves larger then all of us put together but he had no control before. Now he has about low gennin chakra control. As he learns more chakra control he will get stronger and stronger."

Kakashi said "Zabuza right, having that eye to copy jutsu is meaningless to someone like Naruto if you don't have the control to pull them off. You all see hes out there fighting on the water. You all see how Zabuza had to come up here panting because he was nearly out of chakra. I can tell Naruto is still using way to much chakra and every jutsu hes uses is wasting more then is needed but because of the Sharingan eye he at least has some idea as to how much chakra is needed and now he is trying to get it down to that level."

Sakura said "So Naruto always been this strong." as she saw Mirai and Naruto locked into a deadlock with thier swords.

Kakashi said "mostly. Naruto schedule since he left our team was mondays with Shikaku for strategy and chakra control, tuesdays with Chouza on chakra control and survival skills, wednesdays were with Anko for combative training, poison training, and chakra control, thursday Inoichi had him working on infiltration and strength training, friday he had interigation training with Ibiki who believes that the best way to learn is trail by fire. Before he began to train Naruto from the rumors I heard he put Naruto in a cell with Mizuki and had Naruto interigate him. Naruto cracked him in less then 4 hours."

Zabuza said "On saturdays he was working on that rosewhip deal as well as more combat training with Anko again and he said on Sundays he was doing team training and leadership excersices with the entire Inoshikacho family."

Lee said "Naruto flames of youth burn brightly to train 7 days a week."

Kakashi frowned and said "But not without a price Lee. Naruto mentally tired."

Zabuza said "Yeah..he is. Mirai and I both noticed it. The kids going to burn out if he keeps this up."

Neji asked "What do you mean."

Gai frowned and said "Remember when Naruto meantioned about his MPD before we rescued the girls. Naruto putting so much pressure on himself that his mind is splitting into different personalities to deal with the streign."

Sakura said "Lee meantioned something about that but I don't understand something. Why did Naruto tell all about himself to all you. I mean shouldn't he have kept what he told you all a secret."

An explosion down on the water where Mirai used an exploding shockwave to blow Naruto away made everyone wince.

Zabuza said "Thats just it Sakura. Naruto didn't tell it. His personality did because he wasn't talking about himself, his personalities treat him and each other as a 3rd person. Naruto put so much pressure on himself that hes burning out with mental exhaustion."

Mirai slowly walked over the rail of the bridge with Naruto over his shoulder and sat him down on the bridge and said "Whats up."

After getting a run down on what they were talking about Mirai said "I see. Not suprising if you really think about it. From what he told me he had only 6 people in the village who treated him as a regular person before he graduated the accademy. The Hokage, the 2 at the ramen stand, Itachi, Sasuke and some girl. Then with what happened the day he graduated with learning about the Kyuubi being inside of him when Mizuki tried to kill him and Iruka finally accepting him as a person. Then the events when you were all assigned teams."

Sasuke blinked and asked "Wait, what event that happened."

Kakashi said "Just forget it."

Sasuke glared and Sakura said "No way. What happened."

Tenten frowned and said "I don't know everything about it but I do know something happened to make it where he had to live in the woods because he lost his apartment and didn't have any money for food for several weeks."

Kakashi asked "How do you know about it Tenten."

Tenten said "A friend mentioned it in passing."

Sakura frowned and said "But why didn't he say anything."

Naruto who had his eyes closed asked "To who Sakura. At that time I have no friends, no family, I owed an entire month food bill at the ramen stand and since I was broke because of it I couldn't go ask them for help. Since I was a gennin then I no longer qualified for the orphans allowance that I had been recieving. Because I had been tricked into stealing the forbidden scroll by Mizuki so I could graduate I couldn't see the old man because I was already in trouble over that and I didn't know where Iruka lived."

Sasuke asked "Why didn't you ask us for help."

Naruto snorts and said "I am an avenger, I have 2 goals, to kill my brother and to restore my clan and then we have I love eeek and I dream eek and my plans for the future are eeeeeeeeek and I hate Ino-pig and Naruto and lets not forget sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life. I'm the deadlast idiot who shouldn't even be a ninja who most hate. Why would you help me."

Everyone frowned and Naruto winced as he took off his jacket and Kakashi asked "Is that why you did that." pointing toward Naruto wrist.

Naruto frowned seeing what he was pointing to and said "That and more. Took a gaint leap off dear old dads head. Bastard fox couldn't let me find peace though. At least one thing I learned from Anko-sensei is true. Its better to feel numb then it does to feel pain." as he slowly stood up.

Mirai said "Training done for today."

Naruto nods and he made a half dragon sign and the armbands everyone could see glowed and he said "Damn it." as he fell back on the ground.

Sasuke asked "What did you just do." as he walked over to Naruto.

Naruto winced and said "turned my weights back on."

Kakashi frowned and said "Those are cloud ANBU weights. How did you get them."

Naruto said "Black market. I have a few connections that supply me with information, weapons, and a few other tidbits."

Sasuke asked "How did you get black market connections."

Tenten narrowed her eyes and Naruto said "Anyone wonder why I have black flames across the bottom of my coat when my fathers were blue."

Tenten said "Because your trying to look different then your dad."

Naruto said "Nope. In fact everything I am wearing right now has a black flame on it somewhere."

Neji asked "What does the black flames mean."

Naruto said "Its a marker in the underworld. It shows that I can speak for crystal finger rose as if I was her."

Kakashi said "Because shes your suppose step-sister."

Naruto said "Well, thats part of it. The truth is shes dying and.....and I am to take over her operation and do with it as I see fit. The black flames mark me as her successor."

Sakura asked "Who is crystal finger rose."

Naruto said "The 3rd largest underworld boss in the firecountry."

Zabuza asked "So if your going to replace her, what are you going to do."

Naruto smiled and said "90 percent of her operation is legal businesses that she either owns a small partnership in or that she provides protection should someone come in and start harrassing them. The other 10 percent is mostly from where she has to deal with the other crime bosses. Shes also got a private deal with Konoha for certian help should it be required."

Sakura asked "What do you mean."

Naruto smirked and said "Say you get a mission to infiltrate a village as a prostitute or a slave, how could you get into the village without getting caught. The answer is simple, have someone who runs the brothels bring you in as a working girl or have someone who runs slave trade bring you in."

Tenten said "So your saying that she runs slave trade and brothels." and thought "_I didn't know that. I know she did the protection deal because shes protected our business."_

Naruto said "She does buy slaves from the black market and usually set them up in her brothels until they have enough money to take care of themselves and leave the brothels or in other business. I've seen her files. She actually helped return over 60 kunoichi who were captured on missions back to Konoha. They may never be able to be ninja again but they are alive. Thats why the old man and Konoha ignores her unless they are paid to notice her and only then with whoever it is directly causing the trouble. Shes mostly legit but since she does sometimes do an assassination or things like that shes registered as a crimeboss in the bingobook."

Sakura said "So thats how you got the firekami job, isn't it."

Naruto said "Somewhat. The truth is Sakura, I honestly don't want to have sex with any of you except maybe Ino someday if we move that far. I admit I had a crush on you in the accademy but I grew out of it when Ino....... wormed her way into my heart. To me, if I do have to test you I am looking at it as a mission for Konoha to protect each and every one of you. I am not doing it just to have sex. That is why there will be 2 people in the room besides me and the girls whose taking the test to keep everything legitimate and so whoever I have to test knows its not personal and its my duty."

Kakashi said "Coming from the guy who supposedly banged every girl in the brothel as well as Anko."

Naruto said "Not all rumors are true Kakashi-sensei. I have been with woman in the brothel before, in fact since nobody gave me sex education that is how I learned the birds and the bees. Shikaku sensei took me to a brothel and one of the ladies taught me."

Zabuza said "Damn lucky bastard."

Sakura glared at him a moment and said "Lee told me that you said you were Miko, is that true."

Naruto said "Yes it is. Its part of my infiltration skills. In fact if it wasn't for miko all 3 of you would still be held hostage. I used what I have been taught to get close to gato so I could capture and interigate him."

Neji asked "I wanted to ask, how come when I checked you as Miko you actually looked different."

Naruto said "I can shapeshift. I don't henge. I actually change into whatever I am henging into. I don't know if it was because of my parents or the fox. The girls at the brothel gave me the knowledge of what the female anatomy is like by letting me examine them as they explained things and testing things. You would not believe how sensitive a womans clit can become when aroused or how when certian areas are given a gentle touch can make a woman cry with pleasure or pain. After I learned all that then my nee-chan helped me to create a new identity with official documentation and all by using all the information I had and made her look like my mother which is why Kakashi called me her when he first saw me."

Sakura asked "Does Miko actually work at the flower shop."

Naruto said "Yeah, thats part of my training. If I can fool all the customers who come in then that means if I ever have to do a kunoichi mission then I can fit in."

Everyone blinked and Tenten said "Woah, woah, wait a minute. Your saying your going to take Kunoichi missions as well."

Naruto said "Yes. Kurenai-sensei said she was going to give me some scrolls to read on what you learned in the accademy so that way if a mission requires it I can go in as back up on a mission where you need a fast extraction and a simple change and boom, it goes from 2 kunoichi being in enemy territory to a kunoichi and a shinobi. As I told Ino the first time she met Miko, I don't like guys, I prefer girls. It was actually pretty funny when Miko actually took over and kissed Ino."

As a few people snickered at that idea Ami frowned and said "Your nuts. You can lie all you want but we all know your really a demon. Kyuubi was known as a shapeshifter, you admit you can do it. Kyuubi was a trickster and so are you. What you did to that man was more then enough proof as to what you really are." as she turned and started to march off.

As she was walking away everyone was giving her disgusted looks and Naruto muttered "its always the same."

Ami walked up to Tazuna and asked "How much longer is it going to take to build this bridge."

Tazuna said "At least another 2 weeks, why."

Ami frowned and screamed "Hurry up you assholes. I want to go home."

Several people shot her dirty looks and Tazuna grabbed her arm and said "Don't talk to my people like that girl."

Ami broke free and said "Get your hands off me you old pervert." as she shoved Tazuna back into 2 men causing all 3 to stumble and lose what they were working with causing support cables to swing wildly.

As that happened the steel cables that were connected to the beam that was getting moved to connect the next part of the bridge shifted thanks to the wildly swinging cables and Ami turned and started to move when a shout of "LOOK OUT." made everyone look around and Ami looked up just as the beam fell on her falling through her body through her head and out her bottom and everyone paled and ran over before most threw up.

Naruto turned his head and Kakashi closed his eyes and bowed his head and said "Her actions caused her death. I will dispose of her body since theres not enough left to have a funeral. Tazuna, can you give us the rest of the day to get this taken care of."

Tazuna nods and said mornfully "You heard him folks, lets call it a day." as he took a look at the bloody mess now on the bridge and thought "_damn foolish girl."_

As everyone left Kakashi burned her body and said "Lets go on back to Tazuna now."

When they got back Naruto started to go sit down on the couch when he was grabbed on both side by Sasuke on the left and Neji on the right and they began to drag him up the stairs.

They let him go in a room where Sakura, Haku, Tenten, Lee had already went and Sasuke closed the door and Neji activated his eyes and said "Its clear to talk."

Naruto asked "Whats going on."

Neji said "Before what happened with Ami we were talking and we wish to know some things. Sasuke and I have been talking and....as much as it pains me to say this. I have to agree with him and that I believe that there is more to you then what I first believed. I believe it would be benificial if I got to know you."

Naruto frowned and said "in english please."

Sasuke said "He wants to become your friend dobe. Like you he has a seal on him that fucked his life up. Its on his head and it splits the Hyuuga clan into 2 houses, the main and the branch, neji is a member of the branch and Hinata is the main."

Naruto frowned and Neji showed the seal and Naruto said "So whats your beef with Hinata." making everyone look at him and Naruto said "When Teme here said Hinata your eyes darkened with hate in them for a moment. I may suck at book smarts but over time I have gotten better at reading people."

Neji frowned and told about how the seal punishes the branch and how his father was sacraficed to save Hiashi after Hinata kidnapping attempt and as everyone took in the info Naruto said "Well....first things first. If you were 3 years old, could you have taken on a jounin level ninja and won."

Neji said "No."

Naruto asked "Then why do you think Hinata should. Just because shes a main branch right. Sorry, thats like blaming me for Kyuubi. Its stupid. Now I agree, you do have a right to hate the main branch but I happen to know something you don't know."

Neji asked "And that would be."

Naruto said "That Hinata is actually not as weak as people think she is, that she is actually a prodigy just as good as you and that she is playing weak so she can be with the guy she actually likes. In fact what I am about to say you can't tell anyone. Hinata doesn't actually like me. The whole crush thing she has on me is an act to pay back a debt I owe her for saving my life when I broke into the Hyuuga compound and stole all thier underwear."

Everyone blinked and blinked again and Neji asked "But why, that doesn't make since. I mean with all the suffering she has endured from her father and the council then why would she pretend to be weak."

Naruto smiled and said "How can a branch member of the Hyuuga clan have the seal removed from them. Not the actual sealing process but under what laws."

Everyone seemed confused and Neji said "I don't know."

Naruto said "There are 3 ways, 1 is should a branch member prove worthy of special recognition in the eyes of the Hyuuga clan and the village the council will allow a branch member to marry a main family member and remove the seal, 2, incase nearly all the main family members die due to some uncontrolable situation such as a plague or something alongs those lines and 3, by beating the main family in combat."

Tenten asked "How do you know this Naruto."

Naruto smirked and said "The Hokage personal library has all the clan rules of every clan in Konoha on file. I sort of stole the book on the Hyuuga clan and gave it to Hinata as part of my payment for her saving me life. She read it and explained her idea to me and after...." he frowned and said "Well, lets just say that I nearly became a female that day by jyuuken but anyways, she convinced me that she would pretend to like me as more then someone who inspires her."

Sakura asked "Inspire, what do you mean."

Naruto sighed and said "Her exact words was 'anyone who has the balls to steal my fathers underwear while hes in the bath is very couragous or possibly stupid.' She said she gave me the benifit of the doubt and that I inspired her to try and be as brave as I could."

Neji frowned at this and said "But if your true then what is her goal."

Naruto looked at him and said "Your father left a scroll for you that Hiashi keeps with him nearly all the time. It was wrote the day he died. Hiashi is waiting for something to give it to you, what, I don't know but somehow Hinata has read the scroll herself and decided that she can't stand to see anyone else suffer because of the seal and is taking whatever your dad wrote to heart and shes.....shes planning to die a marter by freeing the branch family." making everyone wide eyed.

Neji mouth moved several times trying to figure something and Naruto said "She plans to die by your hands Neji. At worst her death will free you under the first rule I meantioned, at best her death will result in you being freed because of the third rule. You know those scrolls you just so happen to find in the clan library with main branch jutsu on them and unsealed by some forgetful heiress......"

Neji closed his eyes and everyone was silent until Neji asked "Why did you tell me this, why should I believe you."

Naruto asked "Why would I lie. I have nothing to gain or lose by telling you now do I."

Lee asked "Then why did you tell him."

Naruto frowned and said "Because I don't think Hinata should throw her life away like that. Nothing I do will change her mind so I figure maybe having her cousin here knock some scence into her head my work."

Neji seemed to think it over and Sakura asked "Why are you telling us everything about you."

Naruto said "because it won't matter, you will believe what you want to believe and thats it. Since....well I guess you could say that I told you so much already I might as well tell you more. I'm tired. I feel like every time my life moves one step forward I get punched 20 back. I hate feeling like everything is out of control, like I am losing myself. I don't even know who I am anymore, am I miko, or am I the doctor, or am I the guy who rescued you. Am I the deadlast or was Ami right and I am the Kyuubi. I just don't know anymore. My whole life is nothing but secrets, lies, hate, and pain." as he started to cry at the end.

Everyone looked at each other and Sakura got up and gave him a hug as she rubbed his back and Naruto sniffled and said after several minutes he passed out.

Sakura with the help of Sasuke laid him back on the bed and Sasuke asked "Has he always been this....."

Haku said "Fragile."

Each of the teens looked at each other and Sasuke said "Look, I don't know about you all but this isn't right, I mean, we did this to him, our village did this to him. This has to stop. I mean he may have been an idiot in the accademy but now that I know the truth I can remember seeing how he was singled out by teachers who made him an idiot. It wasn't his fault."

Sakura looked down and said "I remember how my mother told me and Ino that he was a bad person. I can't believe I listened to her."

Lee said "When did Konoha become so unyouthful. To take someone who could make others laugh and do this to him is disgusting."

Neji said "Fate has been cruel to him. Perhaps it is time that fate to change for him as well as us."

Sakura said "I wonder if Ino has seen this side of him. If I had known he was like this I would have went out with him."

Sasuke said "And you would have pissed him off when he found out the truth. You would have been doing it out of pity."

Haku said "Hes right, when you live a life like he has the last thing you want is pity. I know that very well." quitely."

Sasuke snorts and said "Here we are, just seeing a Ami get killed by her own actions and we all don't care."

Neji said "I personally didn't like her."

Sakura said "She was a bitch."

Lee said "However unyouthful your words are Sakura, they are true."

Sasuke asked "So are you 2 a couple now."

Sakura smiled and Lee looked down and Sakura said "No, while Haku, tenten and I were locked up we each had a lot of time to think and talk and I realised that what I was feeling for lee was admiration for him helping to train me. Thats why when we were talking last night and today I told him that I don't want to date him but I would like to be his friend and I could help him get a girl when he found one he liked."

Neji asked "What about you and Haku."

Haku sighed and said "My place is with Zabuza-sama. I will go where he wishes. I would like to get to know Sasuke-kun better and perhaps we might have but for now I just want to spend time with him till we leave because we have similar past and can understand each other."

Neji frowned and Sakura asked "And you and Tenten."

Tenten looked away and Neji said "I informed Tenten that I am not able to be with her because the Hyuuga clan does not allow us to marry outside of our clan to ensure the survival of our family bloodline. Its why I always ignored her advances."

Sakura sighed and said "life is fucked up. Until recently I thought I wanted to be with Sasuke but now...I don't know."

Tenten said "I do know one thing though, there is more to Naruto then I first suspected. When we get back to Konoha I am going to see if he would like to be my sparing partner sometimes because I saw him fighting Mirai and I have to say hes actually getting pretty good. He still has openings in his guard to work on but I think I would like to become his friend."

Neji said "I think I would as well. He is very unique."

Sasuke snorts and said "Thats one way to say it."

Lee said "I know this might sound stupid but I think we should make a vow. I think that each of us, not just Naruto, could use the support of others and I think we should become that support for ourselves. We should become the greatest Shinobi and Kunoichi that Konoha ever produced."

Haku said "To become precious to each other and gain the greatest strength from portecting it."

Sakura said "To become stronger together."

Sasuke said "To unite against all who would oppose us and to defeat them together."

Neji said "To defy fate and to create our own destiny."

Tenten said "To reach our goals."

A coin flew through the air and landed on the floor heads up and everyone looked at Naruto who smiled a little and said "What, I thought it sounded good and I say lets Ante up."

Everyone smiled and Tenten said "I agree, lets ante up."

Naruto sat up slowly and said "You know, I don't know about team 8 but I think Ino, Shikamaru and Choji would agree with all of us and join our group."

Sakura said "We should call ourselves something that will make others recognise us."

Sasuke said "Something that will make our enemies quake in fear."

Tenten asked "naruto, the black flames that you wear, is that something that is just for you or is that something everyone in the black market uses for your nee-chan."

Naruto said "Just me, why."

Tenten said "Then why not call ourselves the Black Flames. I mean from what I can tell your probably the strongest one of us all and from what I heard you even have more leadership abilities then the rest of us."

Sasuke said "I like it, I mean think about it, from what we know there are other members of Akatasuki that are going to come for you for the Kyuubi. If they come for you I know they are going to have to go through me to get you......."

Sakura said "And me."

Lee said "And me." as did the others.

Naruto smiled as he heard this and Sasuke said "and if we can get strong enough together we could take down Madara...."

A voice said "And anyone else who might try to hurt any of you." as they looked at the window and saw Kakashi reading his book, Gai with his arms crossed, Zabuza and Mirai polishing thier swords all sitting on the roof of the porch beside the window."

Haku said "Zabuza-sama."

Naruto frowned and asked "how long have you been out there."

Mirai said "Since you were dragged upstairs. We wanted to make sure you were all ok over that girls death. Man, she must have been really loved huh."

A few people snorts at that and Mirai said "Well are you all serious about becoming the black flames."

Naruto looked around and saw the others looking at him and he held out his hand and Sasuke put his over the top followed by Sakura, Lee, Tenten, and Neji.

Zabuza asked "What about you Haku. Do you not want to protect your new friends."

Haku blinked and asked "But I won't ever see them again after we leave."

Zabuza shrugged and said "From what I hear Konoha not that big of a village. I am sure that you will see each other around town, besides you always wanted to be a medic."

Haku eyes got wide and Sasuke smirked and Zabuza said "But if you hurt her there will never be any other Uchiha boy." causing Sasuke to pale.

Haku looked at the other teens and placed her hand on the top of thiers and Kakashi said "It looks like each generation gets stronger then the last."

Mirai said "It appears so, looks like you have the devils luck kid." as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto said "No....I think I got friends."

Kakashi said "You know, I am sure that if you had a couple of Jounins to support your little group here, the Hokage could make it an official name like the sannins and the seven swordsmen...of coarse you would have to figure out who would be the leader of your group."

Sasuke chuckled and looked at Naruto and asked "So what do you think Doctor Seven. Think you would like to be our leader."

Naruto looked at each of the teens and said "You do realise that most of Konoha is going to have heart attacks when they hear about this right. I mean, the Hyuuga clan could torture you Neji."

Neji frowned and Mirai said "Not if he doesn't have that particular seal any longer." making everyone look at him.

Neji asked "What do you mean."

Mirai asked "Do you trust me kid."

Neji looked at Naruto who nods and Neji said "Yes."

Mirai said "I can modify it a little to make it where it will still protect you but not be able to punish you. I can write down the instructions and give you a copy of them along with Naruto if you want."

Neji said "I would like that."

Gai said "Well thats all good but if the black flames are going to become known and be ready you all need to train harder then ever. Starting tomorrow for the rest of the time we are here, the 4 of us will train you until you can't walk."

Each of the gennin paled and Kakashi said "Well get you some rest. Training begins and 4 am with Gai." as he jumped down followed by the others.

Naruto said "We are so dead." as each of the others nod except for Lee who was pumping his fist into the air.


	30. Chapter 30

As the newly named black flames began thier extreme training, back in Konoha Ino was finding her own training was somewhat of a....well hell on earth if you were to ask her as she glared at her part time sensei Namida.

Namida smiled and asked "What, have any of my other training methods not been useful."

Ino said "Oh, they been useful all right. I mean the bucket run to the river in less then 15 minutes was great for my speed, strength, and stamina. Breaking those horses did wonders for my pain tolerance and chakra control since I had to stay on them bareback, building that wooden fence around your private hotspring without a hammer was unique to say the least since I had to use chakra to drive the nails into the wood by throwing them like senbon needles which also improved my aim, but this, this is insane."

Namida said "Well to bad, you have to do it. Now get started." as she turned and left.

Ino sighed as she looked around and thought "_how the hell is working at a chicken farm suppose to help me."_

A 70 year old man walked out and said "So you the girl Namida told me about huh."

Ino said "Yes sir."

The man said "Well I can tell that you trying to figure out how this is going to count as training right."

Ino frowned and nods and he smirked and said "Simple girl, You see I have nearly 10000 chickens here. Every day I release them into that gaint pin so they can eat which you will have to put feed into the feed tunnel which will work on your physical strength. Then you will have to gather any eggs they lay inside the cage. You also have to find the 100 chickens that have the red tag on thier legs and put them in cages that are on the side of the pin which will work on your speed, agility as well as your temper control." with a snicker at the end.

Ino glared at him and he said "Then you have to take them and kill them, pluck thier feathers, cut off thier heads, and thier feet at the ankles and then I will clean them the rest of the way for sale in the village, trust me, it may sound simple but its not. Trust me girl, by the time you find and catch those chickens you will want to kill them, dont forget, you got to catch 'em all."

Ino said "I doubt I will want to kill them but its what I am suppose to do." as she turned and began to work. 4 hours later Ino was looking at the chickens and she said "Its official, I hate chickens." as she tried to corner the blasted birds who kept evading her.

In wave country Naruto was panting as he blocked the strike from Mirai who was releasing the Sanbi power and attacking naruto on the water.

On the bridge people were working trying to ignore the beast roars and the sound of Naruto cussing when he gets bitch slapped away with Kakashi reading his book guarding Tazuna and the workers just incase something were to come up and the black flames were with Gai.

Gai smirked and said "Thats right, fan those black flames of youth, give me 30 more laps around the clearing then we will work on your taijutsu sparing."

Neji said "Tenten, remind me when this is over to personally hunt you down for giving him an excuse to use flames." as he panted for breath with the log on his back as he looked at the other members of the black flames and saw each of them were just like him except Lee.

Sasuke said "Lee, are you a Jinchuuriki also." as he was panting.

Lee pumped his fist in the air and said "No my youthful friends. Why do you ask."

Sasuke grunted and Sakura said "Now I see why Kakashi said you would be the only one one who could probably beat Naruto. Your a freaking stamina freak....I wonder though, does that stamina carry over to other areas."

Everyone stopped as Tenten and Haku blushed and Lee asked "In what areas Sakura."

Sasuke hned and said "I never knew you were a closet pervert Sakura."

Sakura said "I never thought Naruto would be the first one of our class to get his cherry popped." as she fell to her knees while everyone but lee facefaulted.

Zabuza chuckled and said "Well Sakura, since you the weakest here at the moment you will have to work an extra half hour on stamina training."

Sakura glared and Sasuke said "Relax Sakura, we each have weaknesses we have to improve on if we want to catch Naruto and live up to the names of black flames. For you its endurance and stamina, for me its speed and stamina."

Zabuza said "Its good to see you are noticing what you need to work on which is good. I notice that your team Gai are all specialized in certian areas, 2 in taijutsu and 1 in kenjutsu. Correct."

Gai said "Yes. You are very youthful to notice."

Zabuza glared and said "Anyways as I was saying its good they specialize but they are to specialized. They need something to fall back on if someone were to be able to beat thier specialty. For tenten if she ever faced a wind user her weapon throwing would be useless. For Lee it would be an earth or water user."

Lee looked confused and asked "Why would an earth or water user be able to beat me."

Gai sighed and said "For water since your not able to use chakra you would have to rely on speed to stay on top of the water and that would make it ten times worse for you because you would be using more energy and slowing down with each step. As for an earth user its because they can make walls to form and slow you down to where thier teammates could double team you."

Lee looked down and asked "Then what can I do if my taijutsu would fail me in that area since I can't use chakra."

Gai looked down and Zabuza said "Well, I do have a sugestion that could give you a long range attack ability if you cant get close. I don't know how good Naruto underworld connections are but if he can get some exploding arrows, you know the ones I am talking about Gai right, the ones that have exploding seals on the end of the arrows that explode on contact. I think archery would be good for you."

Tenten thought "_Yeah, it won't be hard, especially if we can get a hold of our contact in demon country."_

Lee asked "Archery, but won't I have to stop moving to attack."

Zabuza chuckled and said "Actually, if you could learn to hit a target while moving at your speed Lee, then your enemy is fucked. I could probably make you a bow and arrow set to practice with until a perminate weapon can be made."

Lee looked at Gai who said "Its your choice Lee, I think Zabuza idea does have merit."

Lee nods and said "I will do it then."

Zabuza nods and Neji asked "What about me."

Zabuza said "Long range demolition. I know Hyuuga have that ultimate defense but in my life I never seen such a thing. Someone throws a shitload of weapons with exploding tags on them and your ass is grass because you can't get close enough to shut off thier chakra and eventually your ultimate defense would run out of chakra."

Neji frowned and asked "So how can I get over that."

Zabuza thought a moment and Gai said "by breaking the Hyuuga tradition of not using anything other then your family taijutsu. Start using ninjutsu as well. I mean neither your teammates are ninjutsu types you could learn at least a few ninjutsu to cover them from heavy hitters like Naruto and Sasuke."

Neji said "Very well."

Tenten asked "And you said if I faced a wind user I would be in trouble, what can you do for that."

Zabuza chuckled and said "Simple, genjutsu if your enemy is a wind user then you unleash a shitload of weapons on them and when that fails you make them think your unleashing another shitload on them from behind and when they turn...."

Tenten said "Turn them into a living pincushion. I guess I never thought of that before."

Haku said "If you want I can teach you the one I use with my senbon attacks."

Tenten said "I would like that."

Just then a huge explosion was heard and everyone blinked and Zabuza said "I don't think that was planned." as he took off running.

As everyone followed they came to the bridge and saw all the workers covered in water and Naruto was on the bridge passed out and Kakashi was pulling his Sharingan back down and Mirai was panting on his knees.

Sakura asked "What happened."

Kakashi looked at Mirai who said "Its my fault......Kakashi, Zabuza, could you take the rest of the time here and train Naruto....I don't think I will be able to."

Kakashi frowned and said "Fine but we are talking later."

Mirai shook his head and said "Theres nothing to talk about. I've known this was going to happen for a while now. 10 days Zabuza, bring him to where you and him fought. It will happen then."

Zabuza said "I understand." as he closed his eyes.

Sasuke asked "What do you understand, what happens in 10 days."

Kakashi closed his eye and said "You planned for this all along, didn't you."

Mirai nods and said "When I warned Naruto about the dangers of using the demons powers I wasn't talking about him....I was talking about me. In 10 days Naruto and I will meet for the last time. On that day a demon shall die, either the Sanbi.....or the Kyuubi." as he looked at Naruto body making all the teens wide eyed.

Tenten asked "But why, I thought you and Naruto were friends, why are you going to fight each other to the death."

Mirai said "Power always comes at a price." making Sasuke flinch and look down as Mirai contiue "The next time I use the Sanbi power I will die and the Sanbi will be released but it will be weakened. I haven't been training Naruto to be just a swordsmen, I've been training him to be the Sanbi executioner. My seal is failing so theres nothing I can do now but to enjoy my last 10 days on earth and prepare to meet my wife in the afterlife." as he got up and started to move.

As he passed the group he stopped and said "Tell Naruto he has no choice. In 10 days if he doesn't show up I will still use the Sanbi power releasing it onto the people of Wave and dying in the process. Either he kills it and ....or it kills everyone on the island." as he walked away.

Kakashi closed his eye and said "So be it."

When Naruto awoke he was back at Tazuna house and he asked "what happened."

Kakashi said "Congradulations. You went head to head with a bijuu and lived."

Naruto blinked and asked "Huh."

Kakashi sighed and said "Durring your fight with Mirai, his seal weakened and the Sanbi took over. You lasted for a while till you wounded it and it became pissed. Had I not used a hiraishin kunai to summon you to the bridge when you were hit, you might have died."

Naruto asked "What happened to Mirai." as he looked around worried.

Kakashi said "He has issued an official challenge. In 10 days you are to meet him where you and Zabuza fought. Its a fight to the death."

Naruto frowned and said "But I don't want to fight him to the death."

Kakashi said "well thats not an option. He said either way in 10 days he will die from using the Sanbi power and if you don't fight and kill the Sanbi then it will kill everyone in the land of waves."

Naruto looked down and asked "Is there anyway for us not to fight."

Kakashi just shook his head no and Naruto said "Then I need to get ready I guess."

Kakashi said "Good, Zabuza and I are going to work with you for the next 9 days to get you ready and then you rest before the fight."

Naruto said "When do we start."

Kakashi said "Now. Lets go."

Naruto got up and got his equiptment and then went outside and saw Zabuza and Kakashi standing there and Naruto asked "So what are we going to do."

Kakashi pulled up his headband as he smirked and said "Ready, .....set, ....go"

Naruto looked around as Zabuza charged Naruto with his sword and Kakashi began making handsigns and he thought "_OH SHIT."_ as he began to fight and evade thier attacks as best as he could.

Lee was standing in front of a tree with a bow and arrow Zabuza had made and he frowned and said "I feel like I am going to break this thing." as he pulled back and the wood for it snapped.

Tenten said "Don't worry Lee, I talked to a black smith yesterday who was at the bridge bringing more steel rods and you should have one you can really use tomorrow to practice learning the basic with until you get your real weapon." as she ran across a stream of water while she had some small weights she had made from rocks and cloth on her arms and legs while she ran through handsigns for the genjutsu Haku had showed her.

Lee nods and he said "Well, until then I shall work on my taijutsu." as he started to punch and kick a tree making it shake.

Sasuke shivered as he got out of the water also with a set of weights made from cloth and rocks and tried to use chakra to stand on it again and thought "_Kakashi and Naruto are right. What good is having copied a 1000 jutsu if you don't have the chakra and control to use them or know the right way to use them."_

Sakura was panting on top of the water not to far away as Haku was fighting her in taijutsu both with thier own weights.

Neji was practicing the Mizubunshin no Jutsu down stream while standing on it with his weight as well.

The next 9 days went by to fast with Lee getting a bow to practice with, neji learning the Mizubunshin no jutsu and began to spar with Sasuke on top of the water. Haku after Sakura and Tenten started increasing thier chakra reserves to where they could stay on top of water for an hour all 3 started working on taijutsu as well when Gai was there and kenjutsu when Zabuza was there. After the first day Naruto would fight either Gai, Kakashi, or Zabuza without his Sharingan increased his battle instints and reaction time and finally came the day where Naruto could relax.

Naruto when he woke up sighed and thought "_tomorrows the day."_ as he got up and got ready before heading out of the house.

He closed his eyes and put his hands together and said "Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu." and around 700 clones appeared and he nods and they took off running in every direction.

Sasuke who was sitting on the porch resting after eating breakfast while waiting on the others asked "So what are you up to dobe."

Naruto sighed and said "I want to talk to him one more time before we fight. I want to know why hes making me do this."

Sasuke frowned and said "I been wondering, you said you would explain how you knew so much about Madara and the Sharingan."

Naruto said "Promise me you won't get mad or go for revenge and I will tell you."

Sasuke said "Alright. I promise."

Naruto turned and said "After I returned to Konoha with this eye I had to see my nee-chan and a medic I now have thats in my....network. Itachi had messed up a little in the connections and they were causing me pain everytime I had to use the eye. Nothing major since it only took a couple of seconds to fix but after I left my nee-chan had someone.....trespass on your property to get information on the eye without my knowledge. When I met her again she gave me it all and told me what she done and I asked her not to do it again because its your property and she was worried you may still be an ass and refused to tell me anything and that Kakashi may be told not to teach me by the council. It was before Danzo and the other 2 were killed."

Sasuke frowned and asked "Did they take anything else."

Naruto said "They didn't actually take anything, they used a camera and photographed it and then printed the pictures of all the info I now have. It was just dumb luck that whoever she sent to the Uchiha ground found the underground chamber that told about Madara connection to Kyuubi and how to obtain this eye and the other eye."

Sasuke blinked and asked "What other eye."

Naruto looked around and said "I don't really know. All that was written was a section about there being 'another level that is achieved by taking the eye of' but whatever was after that was torn away by someone to keep the secret."

Sasuke sighed and said "Well, since it was to help you I won't do anything about it but tell your sister not to do it again. I don't like other people breaking into my home."

Naruto sighed as he looked down and said "Tell me about it. I know what thats like.......hmm, one of my Kagebunshin found him. Hes at the lake where I am to meet him tomorrow. Tell the others I will be back later ok." as he jumped away.

Sasuke watched him go and Kakashi asked from the door "Your going to let him go."

Sasuke said "He's my brother but there are things that only he can do. He has a connection to Mirai that I can't understand completely, like the one he and I have. He needs this more then he needs me right now."

Kakashi smiled and said "Your growing up Sasuke. I'm proud of you for realising that."

Sasuke sighed and said "I just wish I knew why Mirai is making Naruto do this though."

Zabuza said "Because....."

Naruto soon arrived at the lake and saw Mirai sitting on the ground looking at the sky and Mirai said "I wondered how long it would take you to show up."

Naruto walked over and sat down beside him and asked "Why are you doing this."

Mirai was silent a few minutes until he said "Because I wish to see my wife that the Sanbi took from me."

Naruto blinked and looked at him and Mirai continued "It was about 6 years ago, I had been married for 4 years to the girl of my dreams. We were planning to start a family after we came back from one last mission......durring the mission she was captured by 12 ninja from Rain country. They wanted a trade, the scroll we were sent to retrieve for her. I....I agreed to the trade and when I got there they......they had........" as he closed his eyes and shed a tear before he shook his head and said "Anyways she was still alive and crying, begging for me. I gave them the scroll and they went to kill her. I started attacking them but the leader of the group he started to cut her making her cry out and each time she did I lost more control until Sanbi came completly out......when I gained control again and realised what had happened all the men were dead and my wife......my hands were around her neck and she was dead. After that I did everything I could to die and the Sanbi got more and more free. Eventually I settled on the island you found me on and now it is at and end. When I use the Sanbi power again I shall die and the Sanbi shall be freed again."

Naruto frowned as he thought "_I understand now. I will never use your power Kyuubi. I will never let you take my love ones away from me like the sanbi did him."_ as he stood up and asked "So are you ready to see your wife."

Mirai blinked and looked at Naruto and after a few minutes asked "You sure."

Naruto smiled softly and said "You kept her waiting long enough. Its time her killer was executed."

Mirai smiled softly and reached behind him and unclipped his sword and handed it to Naruto and said "This is Destiny, let it guide your hand and serve you well."

Naruto took it and slipped it on his back on his right shoulder while Ebony Leech was on his left and they crossed making an X and said "I will miss you my friend."

Mirai walked out onto the water of the little pond and said "Destroy my body completly kid, let nothing of me remain to ensure he can't come back."

Naruto nods and jumped back as Mirai closed his eyes and his skin began to peel away as the green chakra started to form around him until his body was completly destroyed and the chakra formed a solid body of the Sanbi which screamed out an roar.

Across the island the people of Wave began to shiver and at Tazuna house each of the Konoha Nins froze as they felt the chakra and then heard the roar and Sakura asked "What is that."

Zabuza said "The Sanbi free...they started early." as he looked down.

Kakashi frowned as he looked at everyone and Sasuke stood up and began to grab his gear Kakashi asked "What are you doing Sasuke."

Sasuke said "Mirais dead. I will mourn his lose with Naruto later. Right now Naruto is fighting a demon alone and as a member of the black flames I will not leave another member behind. You can tell me to stay but I won't. You taught Naruto and me both something. Those who follow the rules are trash buth those who abandon thier comrads are worse then trash. I will not abandon Naruto at this time." as he began to walk outside as Neji grabbed his arm and said "Wait for me."

Lee cracked his knuckles and said "don't just stand there. Hurry up."

Outside Sakura said "And they say woman take forever." as she took her stuff from Tenten who jumped out of the window upstairs with Haku.

Zabuza shook his head and Kakashi looked at Gai and said "Well, lets see if we can live through 2 bijuu attacks Gai."

Gai said "My flames of youth burn bright enough for another one."

As they each went outside Kakashi said "Alright, if were going to do this then listen up. Sasuke Tenten and Haku, all of you use long rang attacks. Lee, Gai, when we get there drop the weights and try to distract it. Zabuza, you and I will use mid to long rang attack to try and hurt it. The only one of us who will go close rang is Naruto. Neji, I want you to use your eyes to warn us of any attack we might miss and see if a few mizubunshin can shut some of it chakra down. Mirai said it will be weakened but how much I don't know. Lets go now and if you get injured or nearly out of chakra back out and recover. LETS MOVE." as he jumped into the trees with the others following.

Naruto waited in a tree until the Sanbi fully became free and he put his hands together and 50 Mizubunshin appeared and began to attack and Naruto flashed through some more handsigns and a water dragon formed and attacked the Sanbi from behind hitting its shell and the tails began to slice through the clones like nothing and Naruto thought "_ok, water jutsu and clones won't work. Lets try this."_

Naruto pulled out a shuriken and put an exploding tag in the center of it and he threw it and flashed through handsigns and said "Kage Shuriken no jutsu." as they hit the sanbi and exploded and it screamed in pain as its face was burned but it shell just got chared a little and itbegan to swing its arms wildly as it tried to dive under the water it was in but it was 2 shallow for it to and Naruto thought "_well that something. Lets try it again."_

As he put his hands together and 200 kagebunsin appeared and each pulled out shurikens and 30 of them went up in smoke before the others could put a exploding note in the middle and then 20 more went up as they threw them and all the ones remaining flashed through handsigns again and said "Kage Shuriken no jutsu." as 5000 shurikens exploded hitting the sanbi near its face making it scream and went the smoke cleared Naruto saw blood coming from its eyes and face and the shell was cracked.

Just then 2 shout of "**Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Great Fireball Technique." **was heard and 2 huge fireballs came flying in from the left and right of Naruto and he saw Kakashi and Sasuke both breathing fire that hit the sanbi in the face and its face that had started to heal was burned even more.

As the fire attacks ended Kakashi said "Naruto, copy this hurry."

Naruto quickly pulled up his hiate and saw Kakashi flashing through handsigns and Naruto copied them and said together "Bunshin Bakuha-shadow clone explosion."

30 clones total of Naruto and Kakashi appeared and the Kakashi clones ran toward the sanbe and as an tenticale was about to hit them they exploded and the tenticle was severly damaged and Naruto eyes lighted up and he said "Get them." as he pulled his 2 swords off his back and the clones charged all 3 tenticles and exploded when they were about to be hit damaging them and Naruto charged toward Sanbi face.

When he got close he stabbed them both into the flesh of the head but Destiny made a small cut and Naruto felt the chakra of the sanbi being sucked out of it and into Ebony leech and into Naruto.

Neji screamed "Look out." as Lee grabbed Naruto and pulled him away as a tenticle that had healed stabbed where Naruto had been.

Naruto blinked and said "Thanks Lee."

Lee said "No problem but why did you just stand there."

Naruto said "I was recharging my chakra." as Lee landed by Kakashi.

Just then the sounds of birds chirping was heard and Naruto looked over as Kakashi grabbed his wrist and charged forward toward the Sanbi dodging a pair of tenticles and screamed "Raikiri." as he stabbed his hand into the eye of the sanbi which had repaired itself but exploded from Kakashi hand going into it.

Kakashi staggered and Gai grabbed him and ran away as the Sanbi screamed out in pain. Just then a shout of "Soushouryuu - Twin Rising Dragons." and everyone looked at Tenten jumped into the air with 2 scrolls beside her and weapons started unsealing and she threw them at the tenticles and at its mouth and Naruto saw Haku and Sakura both throwing weapons also and Naruto thought "_even after all this it keeps healing."_

Naruto saw Zabuza who was flashing through handsigns and the water underneath the sanbi suddenly exploded and it was launched a little into the air and it screamed out in pain and Naruto thought "_hmm, thats it." _and said "Listen everyone, I got a plan. I need you all to make it scream as much as it can. If my plan doesn't work get the hell out of here."

Sasuke asked "What do you plan to do dobe."

Naruto said "Just trust me and make it scream."

Sasuke frowned and said "Alright dobe, this better work." as he began making handsigns again.

Lee asked "What do you want me to do Naruto."

Naruto said "Keep everyone back." as he began to run toward the sanbi again with both his swords out and sasuke spat out another giant fireball that hit the sanbi in the face and it screamed again as Tenten had her weapons float in the air with chakra strings and hit it again.

Naruto thought "_please work, please work."_ as he neared the Sanbi who was screaming and Naruto shocked everyone as he dove into its mouth and Everyone screamed "NARUTO."

Just then the sanbi screamed a blood curtling scream as a sword stabbed through the top of its mouth and a few second later another one stabbed through the bottom.

As it screamed everyone saw Naruto inside the sanbi mouth with both swords sticking in it making it where it couldn't close its mouth and Naruto was leaning against them both and everyone saw green chakra going into the sword in the top of its mouth and into Naruto who had vines growing from his hand down the Sanbi neck while his other hand was holding onto the sword..

Everyone watched this as the Sanbi tried moving its head back and forward screaming trying to dislodge the sword but nothing worked as its tenticles flung wildly and Naruto kept grabbing more seeds and growing more.

Everyone watched on baited breath as more vines went down its neck and blood was covering Naruto from above as the Sanbi tried to shake Naruto with its tongue but Naruto was holding on with chakra.

Gai returned with Kakashi leaning on him and Kakashi asked "Whats hes doing."

Zabuza said "I think hes trying to choke it to death by blocking its airways."

Naruto screamed "Hey, do either of you know how to do Amaterasu."

Kakashi frowned and said "Yes. Focus your sharingan on a singls spot while sending chakra into your eye while willing that spot to burn."

Naruto looked down the neck that was half full of vines and his Sharingan began to spin from 3 commas to the Mangekyou and he muttered as his eye started to burn and bleed "Amaterasu." as black flames shot out of his eye down the neck of the sanbi setting the vines on fire and Naruto grabbed both swords and jumped out of the screaming demons mouth as the smoke began to come out of it.

As Naruto hit the ground he turned looked at the demon looked at him and Naruto jumped away as an tenticle tried to hit it.

When Naruto got on the tree everyone watched as the Sanbi kept trying to submerge but couldn't as holes would burn out of its neck and heal over and Naruto began to sweat and sway a little.

Sasuke walked over and punched him and screamed "What were you thinking."

Naruto rubbed his jaw and said "I sent my vines all over his body while sucking his chakra out and into my sword and some back into me but....."

Just then several explosions came from inside the sanbi as all 3 of its tenticles blowed off and as black flames spread out down them and the flames started coming from inside the shell.

Kakashi asked "What was that explosion Naruto."

Naruto smirked and said "My vines were carring some henged Bunshin Bakuha deep into is body to different spots. Each one I made had about half my chakra which is why I was absorbing so much from the sanbi. Lets see between the healing, losing its chakra, all our attacks and the flames that are burning it alive if the teme can live."

Kakashi thought "_Hmm.....there are several differences between this and the Kyuubi. The Sanbi was weakened and Naruto got a sword that can eat its chakra and restore his, he damaged it from the inside and nobody was suicidal enough to go into the Kyuubi mouth willingly. This might work for this one demon but I doubt it would work for any other."_

Just then the Sanbi screamed one more time as it body slumped to the ground.

Everyone held thier breath for several minutes and Sakura asked "Did we get it."

Naruto said "Not yet." making everyone look at him.

Naruto closed his eyes and then opened them and said looked at the tenticles and said "Amaterasu." as black flames shot out and consumed it and his eye began to bleed again as Naruto fell to his knees."

Sasuke said "What are you doing Naruto."

Naruto shook his head and said "We have to destroy it completely. As long as some part of its around it could come back. We have to destroy the body completely."

Tenten asked "Why is your eye bleeding Naruto."

Kakashi said "Because its going blind."

Naruto said "No...I'm not. Kyuubi healing it but it does damage it for a little while. everythings blurry out of it right now but it was blind a moment ago so I know the fox is healing it like he did when I got it from Itachi."

Sasuke looked around and saw the body and the one arm were still burning and he looked at one of the others and said "Amaterasu." as black flames shot out of his eye and consumed one as he fell to his knees.

Haku screamed "Sasuke." as she ran over to him as blood ran down from his eye.

Sasuke said "Its ok. I can see normal. My eye hurts a little from chakra burn but not bad. It just took a lot of chakra."

Kakashi sighed and said "Anyone have a soldier pill. I will set the last one on fire with a A rank Katon jutsu."

Tenten said "Here." as she handed him one and he took it and after a few seconds flashed some handsigns and breathed out a fireball that caught the tenticle on fire.

Soon the first one was nothing but ash followed by the second one and finally the third one.

Everyone saw the black flames were still coming out of the shell of the sanbi that was slowly burning away.

They watched until late that evening when the body was completly destroyed and Naruto said "Goodbye, my friend." as he slowly stood up and they all went back to Tazuna house.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning when everyone awoke Sasuke looked around and thought "_wheres the dobe."_ as he got up and walked down the stairs.

He saw Tsunami making breakfast and he asked "Have you seen Naruto."

Tsunami turned and she said "he left about an hour ago. He said he needed to gather his weapons from your battle yesterday."

Sasuke blinked and thought "_but we did that already. What are you up to."_ as he said "Well thanks. Tell Kakashi-sensei when he comes down I went to help Naruto get his weapons." as he turned and left.

When Sasuke came to the clearing he saw Naruto sitting on a log reading and he walked over and asked "Whats up dobe."

Naruto looked up from the book he was reading and said "Oh, hey Sasuke. I just came back to look at something that bothered me yesterday."

Sasuke sat down beside Naruto and asked "What." as he tried to look at the book Naruto was reading and Naruto snapped it shut and said "Sorry Sasuke, I know you want to know what this is and I will tell you but I won't let you read it. Its to personal. This is Mirai journal. Everything he knows about demons, jinchuurikis, seals, and a few other things like his personal thoughts. I found it this morning when I came back to find out why Sanbi couldn't escape."

Sasuke blinked and a voice said "I wondered the same thing myself" as Naruto looked up and saw the rest of the black flames coming out of the woods and Naruto sighed.

Neji asked "So did you find anything out."

Sasuke looked at Naruto who said "Yeah. We got lucky. Mirai helped us even after he died he was helping us."

Sakura asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Look at this clearing and tell me whats wrong. Think about what happened yesterday here and see if you can figure it out."

Each of them looked around and Kakashi said "I see." making everyone look at him.

Kakashi said "When Kyuubi attacked just the wind from his tails was enough to destroy trees. Sanbi was swinging its tentacle like crazy yesterday but not a single tree here was destroyed."

Naruto said "Its not just that. Remember how it kept trying to go underwater but couldn't. I thought it was because the ponds to shallow."

Tenten asked "Isn't it."

Naruto shook his head and said "That pond is salt water meaning it gets fed by the sea in an underground river. I had my clones swim as deep as they could. Its over 200 ft deep. Sanbi should have been able to swim down and get away from us but he didn't."

Neji said "Something was preventing it but what."

Naruto opened the book and flipped a few pages and turned it around and said "This seals all over this clearing as well as around the lake. It looks like Mirai went to demon country at some point and talked to a priestess and was taught how to do demon sealing. This seal makes a barrier that prevents demons from passing by. I guess Mirai must have spent his days here preparing this clearing so the Sanbi couldn't leave here even if we lost and it seems there are other seals around this clearing I was just reading about that makes it where demons can't focus their energy which is why Sanbi only attacked us with its tentacle instead of with its chakra as well."

Zabuza said "So Mirai really stacked the deck against the Sanbi."

Naruto nods and said "At least now hes with his wife again. I hope their happy together." as he closed the book and pulled out a scroll and sealed it in it before he asked "So whats the plan."

Zabuza said "Well, I was thinking about heading over to Gato boat and...."

Naruto shook his head and said "Don't bother. Mirai already did." as he pulled out 2 scrolls and said as he held one up "This one goes to the people of wave and this other one I will be giving some of it to you all and to Konoha. In it is Gato business log detailing all his legitimate and illegal business activities." as he put both away.

Kakashi said "Well, it appears that things around here are ending. Lets go check on our client, shall we."

Naruto nods and Gai said "After that we shall continue all of your training." causing a few to groan.

The rest of the time in wave quickly passed and the 10 ninjas were all standing on the bridge and Inari said "I will miss you all."

Naruto said "No problem kid."

Inari bit his lip and said "Just next time...please leave that doctor guy." causing everyone who knew the truth to laugh.

Kakashi said "Well lets head back." as he turned and began to walk away with the others following.

Zabuza asked "You sure I will be able to join Kakashi."

Kakashi said "If not I can guarantee that you will at least be allowed to goto the border unhindered. I put my life on it."

Zabuza nods and Naruto said "You know, I wonder why Jiji never used that kunai to summon me back after he heard the real truth."

Kakashi said "I asked him not to because this was something you needed to do."

Naruto said "Yeah, I did. Now that I know the effect of using Kyuubi chakra will have I won't ever use it. I am his prison and you don't let prisoners out to walk when you need them."

Everyone nods slowly and Sasuke said "So what's the plan for the flames."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Well......I would guess the first thing to do when we get back is to figure out what we do know and what we don't. Since we will probably get a day or 2 off after we get back I want everyone to write a scroll detailing what they can do and what they feel they need improvements on and what you want to do."

Haku asked "What do you mean what we want to do."

Naruto said "Well, like how Lee wants to get into archery. That is what he wants to do. Being able to use a bow in battle would be a good advantage for him and so he will have to put training in that area as part of his new training schedule. For me I need to explore strategy more so I can be a better leader and also work on my chakra control and learn some better Taijutsu and to battle Genjutsu. With my eye I could just dispel them but if I am not using it I am mostly a sitting duck so those are the area's I mostly will be working on while still learning more about interrogation as well."

Kakashi said "Good plan. I would also work on reviewing what you already know because the better you know your own skills the better you can use them."

Gai said "Also all of you need to work on increasing your own stamina and endurance. The key to some battles is not who is stronger or faster but who can last the longest."

Sakura asked "What about the FireKami Naruto."

Naruto frowned and said "Well...the first thing I have to do is talk to Ino and hopefully she will understand....that is if she doesn't kill me. Then after that I need to talk with the brothel and see what they want me to do. I would say talk to a female Jounin...someone you can trust and you know will sponsor you and have them schedule it with the brothel and make sure you are actually ready for it. I am not saying that I am just wanting to have sex with you girls but you have to realize that when you do this test then you will most likely have to do missions in the near future for that as well so make sure you are ready."

Sakura blinked and said "Your not really wanting to do this are you Naruto."

Naruto said "Truthfully....no. I finally have someone who loves me for me but I can't stand the ideal of her being forced to do it with some stranger. At least this way she can be with someone who cares for her."

Tenten said "That is so sweet."

Naruto smiled a little and the rest of the trip went by with relative silence as everyone was deep in thought.


	32. Chapter 32

As the gates of Konoha appeared in the distance Naruto sighed as he reached behind him and pulled both swords off his back as he threw them high into the air and he quickly pulled a scroll from his weapon pouch and bit his thumb before opening the scroll and smearing the blood across a seal on the open scroll as both swords came flying back down side by side toward the open scroll and disappeared into the scroll and everyone was shocked and Kakashi asked "What was that."

Naruto said "That was a storage seal I read in Miria journal. I added it to this scroll for quick sealing of my weapons and scrolls." as he pulled out all his weapons and dropped them into the scroll and then pulled out all his other scrolls and dropped them all into the open scroll. Once done Naruto closed the scroll and it glowed a moment and Naruto said "Hey teme, catch." as he tossed the scroll and Sasuke caught it.

Sasuke asked "Whats this for dobe."

Naruto said "We got 2 teams of ANBU heading this way right now. I figure one is to ensure that Zabuza is not a threat and the other is most likely to arrest me and I don't want anyone getting into my stuff so without my blood nobody can get into that scroll. Keep it safe for me."

Before anyone could say anything 8 swirls of leaves appeared around the gathered group and all of the 8 figures wore ANBU mask and one in a Cat mask said "Zabuza Momochi, A-rank missing nin from the mist. What are you doing here."

Kakashi said "Him and his apprentice wish to join the hidden leaf village after helping to rescue some of our Gennin from several Root members as well as escaped prisoner Mizuki. They are both under my protection at the moment." as he stepped forward.

Cat said "Very well. Dragons squad will escort you and them to the Hokage office however Naruto Uzumaki must come with us for debriefing."

Naruto smirked and said "Told you so. Lets go." as he placed his hands in front of him palm up showing he was not going to fight or resist.

Cat walked over and said in a soft whisper "I am sorry about this Uzumaki-san." as she placed chakra cuffs on his wrist.

Naruto said "Don't worry about it. I knew before I ever left I would most likely be locked up but I had to do it."

Just then an ANBU appeared behind Naruto and he tensed as a needle went into his neck and Sasuke screamed "Hey." as he went to stop them but Kakashi grabbed his shoulders stopping him.

Kakashi asked "I understand the cuffs but why the drugs."

Cat said "I am sorry Kakashi-sempai but Uzumaki has been ranked as an SS-rank ninja in the bingo book while you were away and is considered extremely dangerous even if he is unarmed." shocking everyone.

Sakura asked "But why. That doesn't make since."

Cat said "I am sorry but those were the orders of the Hokage and the council. He must be restrained and kept like this until his trail."

Neji asked "Exactly what is he going to be on trial for."

Kakashi sighed and said "Shinobi of our village are held to strict conditions they must follow concerning missions. Naruto admitted to all of us that he left the village under a false mission. He may have had a point with why he did it but he is only a Gennin, a strong one but still a Gennin and he has not earned the right to decide if he should withhold information like he did so he must face the military council and explain his actions though I must ask, why was his rank increased. The last time I checked he was a B-rank ninja, not an SS-rank. In fact the only other Ninja to ever have an SS-rank was his fa.....I see, someone must have discovered he knows that. Hmm." as he placed his hand under his chin in thought.

Cat said "Well I am sorry but we must take him to ANBU headquarters to await his trail. Excuse me." as she shushin away while holding Naruto along with 3 others.

Once they were gone Kakashi said "Shall we." as he motioned toward the village gates.

Team 7 and 9 continued on their way with Zabuza, Haku and a team of ANBU into the village and in to see the Hokage.

When Naruto awoke he found himself in a chair in the middle of a room with a light shinning down on him while the rest of the room was in total darkness and Naruto thought "_hmm.....I would say there are around 20 people in the room."_

A voice Naruto did not recognize said "I see you are awake. Good."

Naruto looked around and thought "_I can't tell who it is that is talking or where exactly they are either."_

The voice said "Now you might be wondering where you are. Currently you are in the military tribunal and I am the chief interrogator. For now you can call me Justice and you will only talk to me. No one else in the room will answer your questions. You must answer all questions truthfully or this trial will end and you will be found guilty. You are charged with withholding information, fraud, leaving the village illegally, and actions that are unfit of a ninja of this village."

Naruto snorts at the last one and Justice said "Something you find funny."

Naruto said "Just thinking if I do get busted for the last one then Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei are next because according to the ninja code of honor you should not be late and Kakashi always late and as for Gai....well nobody should walk around in that much spandex scaring the minds of the innocent."

Justice said "I am not amused Uzumaki."

Naruto said "Namikaze." and Justice asked "What."

Naruto said "If you are going to officially charge me then use my legal name, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Justice was silent a few moments and said "Very well Namikaze. How do you plead to the charges you have been charged with."

Naruto said "Guilty under extreme prejudice and extenuating circumstances."

Justice said "Duly noted. Now please explain your actions."

Naruto said "Only if I am given clearance from the Hokage to speak about S-rank level secrets with everyone in this room. The information I have to use as my defense for the charges could result into a war between Konoha and another village as well as a threat that could destroy not only Konoha but every hidden village. I know its illegal for him to say anything at this time since Ibiki-sensei had me read the laws of Konoha but there is a way to legally get around that. If he agrees he can tell you Justice the answer to a simple question that only 2 people know besides myself and then you can tell the answer. Without it I will remain silent."

A few minutes went by and Justice said "Very well but this is your last act of leniency."

Naruto said "Alright, how many enemy ninja were caught during the Hyuuga/cloud incident."

Justice snorts and said "Even I know that answer kid, 1."

Naruto smirked and said "I will forgive you for not knowing since it was a very well kept secret but you are wrong. Now unless your next answer is the correct one then I will remain silent. I won't give this information away without the Hokage permission."

A few minutes went by and Naruto was sure he could feel KI coming from his right and Justice said "6."

Naruto said "Correct. Now you ask what was my reasons for my actions. It begins with the mission at which I was captured. I was originally sent with Anko-sensei to interrogate a prisoner team 8 captured to help rescue the mayors daughter and several other woman who were being held prisoner. During the interrogation I used what I had been taught and after inflicting torture on the prisoner and was about to carry out my most used version of torture when he cracked and spilled his guts about the camp. I inquired if there was any ninja present with what men were still there as well as traps. He gave the name Riko Brugi. Anko-sensei then mentioned she had a run in with that man not to long before and she could handle them while I stayed in town and Team 8 to guard the prisoner. After she left I discovered she was walking into a trap."

Justice asked "Exactly how did you interrogate him."

Naruto sighed and said "First I used fear tactics while I administered a pain enhancing drug into his body. Then I began at his feet making slashes into his skin as I moved toward his man hood at which point I was preparing to castrate him to make him talk."

A few moments later a not so confident voice said "Very well, how did you discover Anko was walking into a trap."

Naruto said "Went to a brothel, took the owner for all he was worth while getting on friendly terms with one of the working girls. She then told me about how the girls we were looking for were being held prisoner in the back of the brothel and that the Konoha ninja had been called because the people behind the attack on the village was wanting a particular person though nobody in the town knew who it was except those who were involved in holding the town prisoner. I had then quickly returned to team 8 and used more drastic measures to get the information from him which he spill his knowledge about my prisoner and that I was the one they were after. Team 8 and I then went to save Anko and during the fight I sacrificer myself to save the others. Luckily I had poisoned both Itachi and Kisame though Itachi being still a loyal Konoha Shinobi let himself die to ensure that I would escape but not before giving me his eye while I was knocked out."

Justice said "So your saying Itachi was loyal."

Naruto said "When the Uchiha Massacre was ordered by 3 recently deceased members of the council who forced him to carry it out in exchange for saving his brothers life, then yes, I do."

It was nearly 20 minutes later when Justice said "Very well, your answer has been noted. Now please continue."

Naruto said "Well on my way back I went over everything that had happened coming to terms with the idea that I did have my first kill even if it was given to me by Itachi through his own sacrifice and silence. I also thought over how they knew so much about me when I began to believe that someone had to be suppling the group that Itachi and Kisame worked for with information on me. I then remembered the name Riko Brugi and what Anko had said about him. I used my training to check Anko mission record and I discovered that she had ran into Riko very recently, to recent for them just to use that name from hearing about her encounter with him through rumors or other means. That told me someone either close to Anko or someone with access to mission information was suppling information on me and those close to me to Akatasuki, the group that Itachi and Kisame worked for."

Justice asked "What did you do with this information."

Naruto said "Because of who I am, I knew that without concrete evidence that no one would believe me and who ever was giving the information out would just go into hiding once I convinced someone to check it out so I began to train harder while using my....unique henge and my clones to watch those who were close to Anko-sensei for something that could be considered questionable. Luckily she is only close 2 around 5 people so it was not hard for me to watch them."

Justice asked "Did you inform Anko of this."

Naruto snorts and said "You must not know anything about truly trusting someone. Anko-sensei only lets those she absolutely trust close to her because of the actions of her former sensei. I refused to cause her or anyone close to her pain because of my suspicions without 100 percent proof."

Justice asked "What if you were caught spying on her friends."

Naruto said "Simple, I would tell them I was trying to work on my stealth and observation skills by watching Anko and those close to her so I could figure out how to survive her training she put me through. Its true even though it was my secondary objective."

A few minutes of silence and Justice said "Very well, please continue."

Naruto said "Well.....through an information broker I was able to get some information on a person who had answers that I felt was very valuable to Konoha and myself and so I used a few connections that I had made through....questionable means and helped set up an excuse for me to leave the village with really no information that could be tracked to capture me or harm the village. I then made myself available at the right time and place to use a third party to handle the business end of the mission."

Justice said "Yes....I see here where you were to retrieve a stolen sword. That was obviously a lie."

Naruto said "Not really, the sword was real as was the story behind it as well as what happened to it. It just it was an item I could retrieve while I was going to meet the person I needed to meet."

Justice asked "Which was."

Naruto said "Mirai, the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi."

About 5 minutes later Justice asked "What was it you were wanting to talk to him about that you did what you done."

Naruto said "Having only learned about my status as a Jinchuuriki the day I graduated from the academy I was not actually aware of what it meant to be a Jinchuuriki besides being treated like a plague. With the incident that happened shortly after graduation I was worried about what Kyuubi could and could not do to me to attempt to break free. I figure talking with someone who was as _unique_ as I was in my situation could give me advice."

Justice asked "What event are you speaking about."

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes and asked "I can tell for whatever reason I can't use chakra but besides the cuffs on my feet I am unrestrained. May I remove my shirt so those here could understand what I am referring to."

Justice said "Very well."

Naruto slowly reached for his shirt and pulled it off and said "As you can see, I have many scars on my body currently however after everything that happened to me when I was younger my skin was perfect before so why is it have scars now. The answer is simple. The fox and I met and I pissed him off so he decided to allow me to see what my precious village has done to me to try and break me mentally and so his chakra still heals me but leaves the scars. I thought if Kyuubi had that much influence over my body then there was a chance that it might escape so I wanted to speak to someone who had experience dealing with a demon to try to figure out exactly what was going on."

Justice asked "Why did you not tell anyone about meeting the fox."

Naruto said "Considering the fact the only way the Sandiame was able to keep members of the council from having me killed after the sealing was to and I quote 'if nothing else, with our village currently in its weakened state with the lose of our manpower as well as the war we are currently in with Kumo, we can use him as a deterrent to make Kumo and the rest of our enemies to believe we have a super weapon in our control waiting to be released' as well as discovering that the man I thought of as a grandfather has lied to me from day one, yeah, I can see someone I could turn to for help dealing with Kyuubi."

Silence ran over the room for several minutes and Justice asked "So you feel your in a better position to decide the threat of Kyuubi to the village."

Naruto looked straight ahead and said "You want to know something bud. I could care less at this point what you thought of my opinion on Kyuubi. I mean the way I see it, you kill me, I win and Konoha safe, You lock me away in a prison for the rest of my life and defend me from the Mizukage himself, Uchiha Madara and his little renegade terrorist group Akatasuki to ensure they never get Kyuubi and I die of old age in a cell meaning I win again or you let me go and let me train to get strong enough to fight Uchiha Madara and I win again. My life doesn't mean shit. I am a jinchuuriki, a human sacrafice. I will find happiness when I can and I will do everything I can to protect those precious to me and even after everything the people of Konoha has done to me I still feel they are precious to me just like my father did. I may not be as powerful as he was or have done as much as he did but when I die, I will be one of if not the only shinobi in the history of the world who defended their village every day of their life. As long as I die and Kyuubi still in his prison to goto hell with me then I completed the mission dad gave me." as he leaned back and looked at the light above him.

The Sandaimes voice came through the room and asked "How far are you willing to go to complete that mission Naruto."

Naruto said "Before I went on this mission I never truly understood the threat Kyuubi represented. To me it was just something that I never could get a real idea of how evil it was. Then I met Mirai and learned the fate that awaits me and those close to me should I use the Kyuubi power or not stand up against it with everything I could. Do you have any idea what its like to look at a man who becomes like a brother to you and hear him tell how he underestimated his prisoner one to many times and it took over his body and killed his wife with just his bare hands. To see him gladly to surrender his life so he could be with her again. To ask someone to honor your final wish and make sure the beast that ruined every ounce of happiness you ever faced in your life dies. I won't let Kyuubi have the chance the Sanbi had. I will protect everyone....even from myself. That is how far I am willing to go." with conviction in his voice.

The room was silent for around an hour before the light over head went out and Naruto heard someone come beside him and felt the cuffs come off of his feet and then a few moments later the room was returned to normal lighting and Naruto saw he was in a holding cell with glass walls and the Sandiame came into the room and walked in front of Naruto and looked at him and after several minutes said "You are so much like your father Naruto."

Naruto asked "So...."

The third sighed and motioned with his arm and an ANBU brought another chair and the Sandiame said "Leave us."

After that he sat down in the chair and asked "Do you have any idea what kind of situation you have placed me in at the moment Naruto."

Naruto said "I have an idea."

The third said "DAMN IT NARUTO, you have no idea what you have done." as he unleashed a massive amount of KI at Naruto who sweated a little but not much.

The third took several deep breaths and pulled a book out of his robe and said "Turn to page 1 Naruto."

Naruto looked at the book and saw it was a bingo book and he opened it and read

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

**Aka Doc Seven**

**Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune**

**Rank officially Gennin, unofficially ranked SS**

**Age 15**

**Hair Blond**

**Eyes One Blue, one Sharingan**

**History**

**Killed S-rank Missing nin Uchiha Itachi**

**Killed S-rank Missing nin Hoshigaki Kisame, member of the 7 swordsmen**

**Killed S-rank Missing Nin Mirai, Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi, Leader of the 7 swordsmen, **

**Killed the Sanbi after release.**

**Killed B-rank missing nin Mizuki**

**Killed B-rank missing nin Miezu**

**Killed B-rank missing nin Gozo**

**Assassinated Multi-millionaire shipping tycoon Gato and his bodyguards**

**Killed nearly 200 mercenary **

**Defeated A-rank missing Nin Zabuza Momochi, member of the 7 swordsmen **

**Notable Jutsu**

**Hiraishin, **

**Mizubunshin no Jutsu - water clone, **

**Kagebunshin no Jutsu shadow clone, **

**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu, **

**Kirigakure no Jutsu - Hidden Mist Technique, **

**Bunshin Bakuha-shadow clone explosion, **

**Amaterasu**

**Rose whip - poisoned and non-poisoned**

**Master swordsmen**

**Expert of torture and interrogation, infiltration, assassination, poisons, human anatomy**

**Note:**

**Flee on site orders issued from both Rain country and Mist**

Naruto blinked and blinked again and said "Whoa, why the hell did you put all this in there about me and why do the mist and rain have flee on site orders for me."

The third said "I didn't put this in there. In fact if I could I would have had you removed completely Naruto."

Naruto asked "Then who did and how did they get so much info on me."

The third said "All I know is it was put in the bingo book and then the man who placed you in it disappeared."

Naruto frowned and asked "So what now."

The third looked at Naruto sadly and said "........"


	33. Chapter 33

When Naruto walked into his loft that he was staying in he saw Ino laying on his bed asleep and he smiled and thought "_she looks beautiful like that."_ as he slowly slipped through the room gathering some cloths from his dresser and move toward the bathroom and closed the door to take a shower.

Ino awoke to the sound of running water and she sat up and after looking around and thinking a few minutes her eyes went wide and thought "_is he home."_ as she slowly walked toward the bathroom door and knocked.

Naruto voice came through the door and said "Be out in a minute." making Ino smile.

Ino said "Well don't take all day." as she walked toward the kitchen and pulled out some food from the fridge and began to make a small breakfast.

When Naruto came out he was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a wife beater shirt.

Ino smiled at him as she sat the food on the table and said "Be right back." as she went into the bathroom and closed the door.

When she came out Naruto was sitting at the table drinking a glass of water and Ino came over and sat at the table and said "So......you fucked Hinata huh." causing him to spray his water to the side of the table as he turned his head luckily.

After he got done coughing he asked "What."

Ino crossed her arms across her chest and said "You. Fucked. Hinata."

Naruto sighed and said "Not exactly."

Ino asked "Then tell me exactly what DID happen." as she glared at him.

Naruto leaned back and asked "How much do you know Ino."

Ino said "Oh no you don't. I am the queen of gossip. I know how people try and hide bits and pieces of information by first asking what you do and don't know so they only have to tell you part of the truth. Now as your girlfriend you OWE me an explanation."

Naruto thought "_I think I was safer under a court martial." _and said "Alright, first...can you tell me how long I have been back in Konoha. I was arrested and held knocked out for a while before my trail and I was only released earlier and I am not sure about everything yet."

Ino said "Sakura came by 3 days ago saying her team was back and told me about your _mission."_ saying the last word with venom.

Naruto gulped and said "Look, um....the only thing that happened between Hinata and I was she gave me a blow job before she passed out and it was under an official test with a Jounin instructor watching to insure the rules of the test were followed correctly. I don't know what anyone told you about it and until I talk to your sensei I am not allowed to tell you anymore about the test even though I want to but it doesn't matter anymore." as he said the last part dejectedly.

Ino blinked and asked "Why doesn't it matter any more. Are you not still the FireKami."

Naruto looked at her and she said "Kurenai-sensei came by and told me the truth about the test after Hinata brought a picture by and tried to make me doubt you."

Naruto said "So you know about the test to become a Chunnin then."

Ino frowned and said "Yeah.....I heard all about it and though I don't like it I can see where it would be safer then the alternative and it would make a great deterrent to keep those who should not be a ninja away. My question is why did you agree to it."

Naruto placed his hands together and said "Because I did not want you to have to take the test with some complete stranger just to be able to be promoted. I had first turned it down but after hearing from Kurenai and someone else why I should do it as opposed to someone else I decided that it would be better though I doubt I am the FireKami any longer."

Ino blinked and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "What's missing from me right now Ino. What have I always worn that is not on me now."

Ino looked at him in confusion and blinked and asked "Wheres your leaf Hiate on your headband."

Naruto said "Under article 236-11, I am no longer a Konoha Shinobi. The official ruling is that I am a risk to not only Konoha but also every Konoha Shinobi so the Hokage has stripped me of my rank and position as a ninja and has officially exiled me. I have until Friday to leave the village and I am not allowed to return." as he looked up at the ceiling.

Ino was wide eyed as she covered her mouth and asked in a quite voice "Why."

Naruto said "To save Konoha."

Ino asked "To save Konoha from what."

Naruto walked toward the bathroom and came back out with his weapon pouch and pulled out a book and turned to the first page and handed it to Ino and as she read he said "I have been deemed a threat to the safety of the village because as long as I am a Shinobi of Konoha, Iwa, Mist, Rain, Kumo, and who knows how many other hidden villages would rally together and attack Konoha. Iwa because of my father since my official name is listed and Kumo because they are allied with Iwa like Suna is with us. Mist I can guess because we recently learned on my mission that the Mizukage is Uchiha Madara, the man who sent Kyuubi to attack Konoha and the leader of Akatasuki. As for Rain....not a clue. The only thing I could think of is Rain is allied with Mist. If I were to remain a Konoha shinobi then it would only be a matter of time before they began to destroy Konoha to get to me. The Hokage does not want to do it but in order to protect the village it has to be done. I won't be marked down as a missing nin so I don't have to worry about any of my friends being sent after me to kill me and I am allowed to stay in the fire country but I am not allowed to come within 1 mile of Konoha unless given permission by the Hokage and I will have to be under ANBU guard the entire time here which is very unlikely."

Ino had tears going down her face and asked "But....but what about us."

Naruto got up and walked around to where she was seated and got down on his knees and looked at her and said "Ino.....you are a very beautiful woman and I count myself lucky to have been able to be with you Ino for as long as we were and I can say I honestly know what it was to be loved now. I wish there was a way for us to still be together as I know I would be truly blessed but we can't. I am to dangerous for you or anyone to ever be close to. My enemies are going to grow every day and they will target those I love to get to me. Your a great person Ino and you can have any guy you want. Someone who can treat you with respect and love and you won't have to always live in fear. You need to let me go and move on. Find you someone who can treat you as the princess you are."

Ino was openly crying now and she said "Its not fair. Why do you have to sacrifice your life here to protect us."

Naruto wiped the tears off her face and said "Its because of you and the rest of my precious people that I am not upset about sacrificing my life here to protect you. I am a Jinchuuriki. The power of a human sacrifice. It is something I have had to come to terms of to understand that I will always have to sacrifice everything in my life so those I care for won't be harmed by me. I am willing to do anything to protect you and the others and that includes protecting you from myself."

Ino got up and ran out the door leaving it open as she ran down the stairs to he house and Naruto sighed as he sat there and thought "_I am sorry Ino. I may be strong for a Gennin and know several Kage level skills but those are easy to beat. I have to agree with the old man. To have the information they had about me as well as to know about Mirai and Sanbi so soon to have it posted in the bingo book means someone had to have spied on our battle and on my training with Mirai. For non of us to detect this person means their spying skills are very good. It must have been someone in Akatasuki. Its all that makes since. At least with my skills I can go into hiding and lose them hopefully making it harder for them to capture me while I get stronger and Iwa and Kumo won't have a reason to attack Konoha since I won't be here any more."_ as he got up and closed the door before eating what Ino made and then cleaning up the dishes and then went to lay down."

When Naruto got back up he got dressed in a pair of ANBU style pants and a white shirt and he thought "OK_, lets see. If I am leaving what all do I need to have with me to survive......"_

Naruto left a little bit later and he went toward the Uchiha district and he soon found Sasuke in his back yard standing on top of a pond doing Katon jutsu and Naruto said "hey."

Sasuke stopped and said "Hey dobe. So what happened."

Naruto shrugged and said "The same old, same old. Listen Sasuke, you got a few minutes. I need my stuff and I have a favor to ask."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and said "Sure bro, come on inside so I can get your scroll." as he walked off the pound and then toward a house with Naruto following.

When they got inside Sasuke went to a picture and pulled it off the wall and opened a safe behind it and pulled out a scroll and said "Heres your stuff so whats up."

Naruto took the scroll and began to unseal everything as he looked at it to see what he had and what he needed and said "As best as I can tell someone spied on our battle with Mirai and the Sanbi. Someone from Akatasuki."

Sasuke was full attention now and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto took out the bingo book and showed him the first page and said "The only way they could have that info is if someone was spying on us and considering who they have listed as having a flee on sight order for me it's not to hard to connect the dots."

Sasuke frowned and said "But this doesn't make since. Why would he openly display this information on you."

Naruto said "To help keep me from getting stronger and to weaken me by forcing Konoha and me to separate from each other."

Sasuke looked at him and asked "What do you mean separate."

As Naruto wrote down what he had and packed his equipment he said "As long as I am a Konoha Shinobi, thanks to that info there, Konoha is in danger from Iwa, Kumo, Rain, Mist and who knows how many other hidden villages. Konoha may be the strongest hidden village and I may be strong but there is no way we can stand up to 4 hidden villages and hope to survive."

Sasuke eyes narrowed and said "Whats happened dobe."

Naruto sighed and said "Look Sasuke, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to protect Konoha for me and I need you to support Ino. She's not taking this very well and....."

Sasuke slammed him against the wall and said ".."

Naruto frowned and said "I have been stripped of my status as a Konoha Shinobi and have been exiled. I won't be marked as a missing nin and I don't have to worry about any Konoha shinobi coming after me but when I leave on Friday I won't be allowed to return to Konoha or get within a mile of the village unless I am given permission from the Hokage."

Sasuke let him go and stepped back and asked "And your OK with this."

Naruto sighed and said "I don't like it Sasuke but I will do what I must to protect those I care for. I will protect you my brother and my sister Rose and I will Ino who I love deeply and all my friends. I have never had a family growing up and so I made one and I will do anything to make sure all of you are safe Sasuke."

Sasuke grabbed his head and pulled as he growled and said "This can't be happening. Why does my brothers have to be sacrificed to save me. Why does....." as Naruto placed his 2 fingers against Sasuke forehead and said "Otouto, listen to me. Itachi and I both did what we had to, to make sure that our loved ones will survive. Just because I am leaving does not mean I am not your brother or mean I don't care for you. I will not just walk out the gates and die. I am going to get stronger, I am going to become a thorn in Madara side."

Naruto pulled out 2 rings and said "These are the rings of Akatasuki. Itachi told me that without these they can't recruit new members so that means there are only a certain number of members in the world. I have 2 of these rings. Itachi and Kisame. I am giving you Itachi ring to guard. I am going not just going to wait for Akatasuki to come for me. I am going to get strong enough to hunt them down. Then I will go after Madara himself. He maybe older and stronger then me but the bastard won't be for stronger for long. I promise you that and I don't go back on my word, that's my nindo." as he gave Sasuke, Itachi ring.

Sasuke closed his eyes and said "I don't like this Aniki."

Naruto said "Neither do I but it has to be done. Konoha will always be my home. I am counting on you to protect it for me."

Sasuke nods and said "I will protect it for you.....so what do you have planned."

Naruto stepped back and said "Well, I need to go get some supplies and have more Hiraishin Kunai's made as well as visit my sister and try to see if I can get some of my underworld connections set up outside of the village. I also have to get some money and food."

Sasuke grunted and pulled out a check book and quickly wrote a check and said "Here, this is half of the money left in my family checking account. It will be more then enough to get you what you need and money to live on." as he handed Naruto the check.

Naruto looked at it and his eye went wide and said "I can't take this Sasuke."

Sasuke said "Your taking it or I will kick your ass dobe. Now you don't have much time and I have training to do so you better get going."

Naruto looked at the check and asked "Are you sure."

Sasuke glared and Naruto pulled him into a hug and said "Thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke said "Whatever Aniki."

Naruto stepped back and said "Good luck and if I don't see you between now and Friday I plan to leave at 7 am Friday morning."

Sasuke hned and said "Whatever dobe." as he walked out of the house and Naruto walked out and left.

After Naruto was gone Sasuke clenched slammed his fist into a training log and thought "_I will protect Konoha for you Aniki......" _as blood slowly rolled down the log.

After Naruto stopped by the bank and a small fight to get the money but with help from an ANBU who was guarding the bank he got the money and now he was walking into the Wolf claw weapon shop.

Dustin looked up and said "Well, well, well, what can I get for you Mr. Hero."

Naruto asked "Huh."

Dustin smiled and said "You saved my daughters life kid. I owe you."

Naruto said "It was nothing but I need some help."

Dustin asked "What you need kid."

Naruto said "Can you close up for a little bit so we can talk."

Dustin looked at Naruto and walked to the door and locked it and said "Alright, lets go down to the stockroom."

When they got there Dustin asked "So what do you need."

Naruto asked "How fast can you make Hiraishin kunais."

Dustin said "I don't know, why."

Naruto said "I will skip to the short version. Because of the danger I represent to Konoha from my enemies I am being exhiled. I got until Friday at noon to leave so I plan to leave at 7 am Friday morning. I need to resupply all my weapons and store extra because I don't know when I will ever get to resupply."

Dustin frowned and said "You get Rose to get me 2 pints of your blood and I can have you 1000 made by Friday. What else you need."

Naruto said "I need storage scrolls, as many kunais, shurikens, sealing inks, exploding tags, flash tags, ninja wire, first aid kits, blood pills, soldier pills, smoke bombs, poisons and antidotes, and weapon sharpening kits. If you got any books on how to make my own tags as well as sealing I would appreciate it."

Dustin said "Sounds like your planning a war."

Naruto said "I am. My enemies forced this hand so they can try and capture me to get the fox. At least that's what we believe. I am going to have to get stronger as fast as possible."

Dustin nods and said "I will meet you at the gates on Friday with a master scroll with your order. You sure you can afford all this."

Naruto said "Give me an estimate."

Dustin looked at the list and thought a moment and said "Since I am going to have to shut down the shop and getting all the supplies ready with what I have on hand down here and in the store up top, I would say $650,000."

Naruto said "Deal." as he pulled out a scroll and unsealed several bags of money and counted it out. After he was done Dusting said "Now make sure you check the kunais and shurikens when you get ready to start using them. I am adding exploding ones I have down here as well."

Naruto said "I will and thanks."

Dustin nods and said "good luck kid and get that blood to me today so I can get those kunais made."

Naruto said "I will." as he quickly left and Dustin thought "_hmm, now time to get busy."_

After Naruto left he headed toward the Yamanaka flower shop and when he entered it he saw Inoichi sitting behind the counter and said "So hows it going kid."

Naruto said "Alright I guess. How's Ino."

Inoichi said "Shes asleep right now. I heard about your exile."

Naruto said "Yeah.....look, I need some supplies Inoichi-sensei."

Inoichi said "I'm not your sensei any longer kid."

Naruto looked down and said "I know. I am sorry I hurt Ino and I never expected this to happen but at least now I can protect her and everyone else."

Inoichi said "You don't have to explain it to me kid. I understand completely. I was there at the trial. Nobody can fault you on your thinking. Ibiki has already started an investigation trying to find who the mole could be. I am saddened that you didn't tell me about it but I can understand how you must believe that you can't trust most of the people of this village because of what you have been through. Ino is hurt by what has happened and I am sure that it hurts you as well but you said it yourself, you will protect your precious people even from yourself. That showed everyone how strong your conviction is. I believe you are going to do the right thing kid. So what do you need."

Naruto said "I need as many packets of Rose seeds as you can give me. I will pay for them of coarse but I need them for my rose whips."

Inoichi nods and said "Be right back." as he walked into the back.

He came back out with a scroll and said "Inside this scroll is nearly 10,000 standard rose seeds. Its my order I get from one of my suppliers. It cost me $2000 so if you got that much cash I will just reorder a new box and you can have this."

Naruto said "No problem." as he took out some cash he had pocketed while in the weapon shop and paid for it and Inoichi said "I will take this up to the loft for you since I figure you have other things you need to do."

Naruto nods and said "I want to tell you thank you for everything you did for me and for letting me know what love is with your daughter."

Inoichi said "No problem kid. I know Ino was happy while it lasted so I have no hard feelings toward you."

Naruto nods and left and Inoichi asked "So how long you going to sit there on the steps Ino."

Ino came into the shop with red eyes from crying and she hugged her dad who set the box on the counter as she cried.

Naruto was making his way toward the store when Anko appeared in front of him and quickly grabbed him and shushined away.

When they appeared again Anko punched him in the face and said "Alright. Now I heard about what you said at your little trial. I know what you did to my friends and about you looking into my file. I want to know what gave you the right to do it."

Naruto rubbed his cheek and said "Hello to you to. Now as for your question, I have one for you. Why did YOU never realize the slip up that guy made. Sure at the time you were worried about first the mission and then me when I got captured but why not after."

Anko said "That's none of your business."

Naruto said "Because you didn't catch it or you dismissed it. I nearly did the same thing and dismissed it but it kept bugging me until I checked it out and then I refuse to ruin your friendship or make you doubt your friends until I had actual proof because I know how hard it is for you to make people you trust. I am the same way. I understand you better then anyone else in this village could and if the role was reversed I would want you to do the same thing because if you ever came to me and accused one of the people I trusted with being a spy I would kick you ass but after that I would begin to lose the trust I had in my friends and you know you would do the same thing. Go ahead and be pissed at me and go ahead and kick my ass but don't you dare try to pull the I could never understand what I did card that I can see you want to play because believe me, I do." with a commanding voice that stunned Anko.

Anko looked at him for several minutes and said "I fucking hate your guts kid. When I look at you I see myself and no matter how hard I try to deny your words your right. Just get the hell out of here before I kick your ass."

Naruto shushins away and Anko leans back against a tree and thought "_I need a drink."_

Naruto sighed as he got back to town and he shape shifted into Miko quickly bought lots of canned food, ramen, vegetables, fruits. After taking them back to the loft and changing back into Naruto he quickly created several Kagebunshin and had them begin to seal the supplies into scrolls.

After he had the clones begin to work he left again and headed for REDS. When he got there he was quickly sent to the back and he saw Rose who said "I have been waiting on you kid. Sit down."

Naruto sat down and rose pushed her hands together and asked "So how long are you going to pull this tragic hero crap you and the Sandaime are pulling."

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Rose said "I mean the fact that your whole exile crap is only partially true. I know Jiraiya's spy network has learned that Orochimaru is planning to attack the village during the Chunnin exams in a couple of weeks and Konoha will be weak after that which would give Iwa and Kumo a good excuse to come after you and finish off Konoha."

Naruto chuckled and said "I see you have some good information network yourself Nee-san. If you know all this then you know I have to do it."

Rose said "I know. I do want to know what you plan to do to help Konoha though and what you plan to do afterwards."

Naruto sighed and said "well......"

Time skip

When Friday came around Naruto walked toward the gates of Konoha when he saw several people standing there and he blinked and said "So you all came to see me off."

Sasuke said "Not exactly Aniki."

Naruto turned his head to the side and asked "What do you mean Otouto."

Sasuke said "I am going with you."

Naruto eye went wide and said "Whoa, wait a moment......"

The third frowned and said "I am afraid that there is nothing I can do at this point Naruto. Sasuke has already placed himself on the reserve list and since he is technically the clan head of the Uchiha clan he has the right to come and go as he pleases in the name of clan business as long as he doesn't betray Konoha he is basically in the same boat as you but he can return whenever he wishes."

Naruto blinked and blinked again and asked "Exactly how the hell did you find that little loophole."

Shikamaru said "Its troublesome Naruto but its one of the lessons each of the clan heirs are taught by our parents."

Naruto said "not you as well Shika."

Shika rubbed his ear and said "Someone has to keep an eye on Ino."

Naruto blinked and asked "Ino." as he looked around and said "I don't see her."

The third said "She will be here in a moment along with Sakura and team 8."

Naruto looked confused and asked "Wait what. I am completely confused, will someone please explain it to me. I get exiled for being a danger to the village and now I am looking at a group forming."

A lazy voice said "Well, as far as Konoha is concerned you are in exile and Sasuke is going on a long term travel trip to strengthen the bonds between the Uchiha clan and other villages. The rest of Team 7 with Haku as a replacement for Ami will be going along with him as bodyguards until the mission is over." as Naruto looked at Kakashi who was in a tree reading his book.

Naruto saw Zabuza and Haku walk up and Naruto asked "And Zabuza."

The third said "Ino came to me and said that she wanted to go on a business trip to different lands to find new and rare flowers for her family shop so like Sasuke she has placed herself on the reserve list, Choji wishes to find new recipes and spices for his family restaurant so he is going to travel with Ino and Shikamaru wishes to accompany them to try and learn more uses for his family deer including medical and food so since there is a chance for kidnapping with 3 heirs of prominent clans I have assigned Asuma, Zabuza as body guards since they may split up at some time and return since they are all going on different missions."

Naruto bit his lip and asked "And exactly what are team 8 going along for."

Kiba said "Well, my mother felt it would be a good idea for me to look for new breeds of dogs we could go and add to our kennels to make our future breeds stronger."

Shino said "My clan are looking for new breeds of insects to add to our hives."

Hinata stuttered "And since Sasuke was going to be going to strengthen the relations with other villages he felt the Hyuuga should as well."

The third said "So since Hinata is a main branch of the Hyuuga clan he asked that a branch member also go with her I decided that team 9 would go as body guards for her and Kurenai and Anko will be going with Shino and Kiba.

Naruto said "So let me get this straight, you actually are letting teams 7, 8, 9, and 10 along with their sensei and 2 other to travel and nobody is going to say anything about it."

The Sandaime walked over and said "Your little speech during you trial impressed a lot of people Naruto. Officially Konoha has no ties with you and each of these people here are all going on different individual personal missions and will return someday so they don't have to worry about any trouble about being considered missing nins as long as they do not betray Konoha."

Sasuke walked forward and said "The black flames are a family. We protect our own."

Ino asked "The black flames, whats that."

Neji stepped forward and said "We of the black flames, are the elites of our generation."

Tenten said "We will fight any who try to harm our members."

Sakura said "We support our Leader." as she looked at Naruto

Haku said "We protect what is precious to us."

Lee said "We shine brightly and never let our flames be diminished."

Naruto said as he "We of the black flames have a mission. Our enemies are many and our road ahead will be dangerous but together we will consume our enemies in our fires, human or demon. We shall bring freedom to those who are oppressed like we did in Wave."

Kurenai and Asuma both looked at each other and thought "_what happened on that mission."_ and Kiba said "What happened in Wave."

Sasuke said "Together we freed a country from a cruel tyrant named Gato and killed the Sanbi. We also united against our common enemy. The man who sent the Kyuubi to attack Konoha as well as the man who indirectly lead to the destruction of my clan. Uchiha Madara."

Naruto said "And when him and his men come we will stop them."

Kiba asked "Why would Uchiha Madara come and how is he alive. He died fighting the Shodaime."

Zabuza said "Uchiha Madara is the Mizukage. He is somehow still alive."

Naruto said "I think team 8 is the only one who doesn't know so I will tell you. My real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I am the son of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. My father did defeat the Kyuubi but he could not kill it. Instead he sealed the Kyuubi into a newborn child to save the village so when the child dies the Kyuubi will die with him. That child was me."

Kiba scrunched his nose and asked "So your what, the cage that holds Kyuubi."

Naruto said "Yeah. I am his prison. When I die I will have spent my entire life protecting my precious people from it."

Shino said "I already knew. My family hive sees you as a kindred spirit."

Hinata stuttered "I also knew. I figured it out."

Naruto looked at Ino who said "Oh no, don't look at me buddy. Your still in trouble for getting a blow job from Hinata."

Hinata turned beet red and both Shino and Kiba looked at her and Kakashi said "Well at least she didn't mention the fact you also had sex with Kurenai."

Kurenai turned red as Asuma looked at her as his cigarette fell to the ground and Ino screamed "WHAT." as she looked at Naruto shocked.

Anko appeared behind Naruto and said "So, is that offer still good for some personal time with me."

Ino said "Hell no, I am not sharing my boyfriend with any other woman and why the hell did you not tell me you been with someone else besides Hinata." as she first yelled at Anko and then toward Naruto.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and Anko said "Don't you know that the kid here nickname in the bingo book come from 2 different names. The doctor and Lucky Seven because of his luck with cards and woman."

Naruto paled and Ino glared at him and Shikamaru muttered "troublesome." causing everyone to laugh.

Naruto said "Well....I think its time to get the hell out of here. Bye." as he jumped away with Ino chasing after him and the others who began to follow at a slower pace.

Once they were out of sight the third sighed and thought "_the future generation always surpasses the last. The black flames will ensure the will of fire will continue. It will be a long rough road and it pains me to see them gone but at least they have each other to keep them safe. Goodbye Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Zabuza, and my son Asuma. Please take care of them." _as he looked at the sky and thought "_Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Haku, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, and last but not least you as well Naruto."_

Naruto after he allowed Ino to catch him and hit him over the head slowed down and waited for everyone to catch up and he saw them all looking confused and he said "Alright, I want you all to stop right now and listen to what I have to say."

As everyone looked at him Naruto said "I don't know what you all think is going to happen from here or what will happen in the future. There will be some good times and lots of bad times. You may never return to Konoha so I ask you each now, are you all sure you want to come with me. Neither I or anyone else here will hold it against you." as he looked at everyone there and after nobody turned or left and Naruto nods and said "Alright, then, I thank you all for coming with me, even if you don't know everything."

Kakashi asked "So where do you plan to go first Naruto."

Naruto smirked and said "Well...." and so the legend of the black flames began.


	34. note

The sequal to all because of a dress will be coming sometime after the first of the year, watch for Rise of the black flames. Thanks and enjoy


	35. Chapter 35

The first chapter of rise of the black flames is out now, enjoy


End file.
